Rosario Cards
by Mostly Reformed Necromancer
Summary: After returning from the Dark World Jaden leaves Duel Academy only to wind at a new school where none of his class mates are human, will he survive or should we be more concerned for fate as a whole. After all "If a butterfly flaps its wings..." Rewrite of Duelist and a Vampire / Rated M for progressively grown up situations.
1. The Start of Weird New Adventure

_Rosario + Cards_

Okay welcome to _Rosario + Cards_ the rewrite of Duelist and a vampire. For the most part I am going to keep things the same as they were except make the names match up, tweak things around so they are more correct in terms of grammar and spelling, and make it so the characters are more in sync with the original characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx anime and Rosario + Vampire manga.

By the way I am going to use the Japanese names of some monsters like the Winged Dragon of Ra and the Sky Dragon of Osiris, but for the most part you're going to be reading the English versions.

 _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._

Chapter 1: The Start of a Day and Exceptionally Weird New Adventures

At the Osiris Red dorm of Duel Academy Island, Jaden Yuki suffered a heavy heart and troubled mind.

Earlier in the past year, Yubel, a psychotic duel monster spirit from his past with mind had come back into his life, causing pain and misery to both him and his friends. By dragging them to barren wasteland of a world until Jaden Defeated her with the help of Jesse Anderson, who stayed behind to make sure that the door home would stay open for the others. Refusing to leave him behind, Jaden and the rest his friends set out to find him and traveled to yet another world where they learned that sometimes you shouldn't play games if you don't want to face the stakes.

Four of Jaden's friends were sacrificed in a duel against a mad fiend to make the ultimate fusion card, Super Polymerization and Jaden's heart was consumed by the grief of this. Awakening his sleeping powers as the herald of gentile darkness and twisted them into a darkness of revenge, letting him Defeat his opponent and changing him into Haou, the supreme king of darkness. As the Supreme King, Jaden unleashed darkness and horror on that world in a campaign to concur all within it. And if not for the selfless acts two more of his friends who sacrificed themselves for his sake, he may have succeeded and never have returned to his former self.

In the end Jaden and Yubel dueled in a final match where Jaden learnt who Yubel was and the truth of the connection between them. In a past life had been born as prince to a kingdom, long forgotten to time, and who had also possessed the power of darkness and fought against the Light of Destruction in the past as he had done in his current lifetime. Having been foretold of the Light of Destruction's return and the rebirth of his son, the king knew that the prince would need a guardian and guide in his next life and decided that position should be filled by the prince's most loyal servant and closest friend, a young servant girl of the prince's own age named Yubel.

Yubel had secretly loved her prince for years, so she agreed and underwent a surgery where her human heart was removed and was replaced with the heart of the feared _Traurige Drache_ or _Sorrowful Dragon_. Once the inhuman organ had been placed in her chest she changed into a hybrid creature nether human or dragon that made all afraid to approach her… all but the prince. Instead of rejecting her new form he vowed that he would always keep Yubel by his side, which cemented her devotion for the rest of time. But after the prince's death she would eventually become fiendish spirit on the verge of losing her mind as she awaited his rebirth as Jaden through the countless lonely centuries.

By the time they were reunited Yubel had become irrational in her emotions and increasingly dangerous in her protection of Jaden. Hoping to fix her Jaden had her sent into space when he had won the contest that Seto Kaiba had hosted; however Yubel's condition was aggravated when the capsule she was in crossed paths with Light of Destruction which left her mind even more warped than before.

Having learned the truth about Yubel, Jaden knew that he was responsible for her and that he couldn't destroy her. So he used Super Polymerization to fuse his soul to hers hoping restore her to the person she had once been.

Her mind given clarity, Yubel undid damage she had caused and sent Jaden, herself, and everyone else home to Duel Academy where they found that not everyone had returned; Bastion had chosen to stay behind because of a curtain Amazonian, while Adrian and Zane had simply vanished.

But not all everyone who was missing were humans, the Neo Spacians and almost all of the Elemental Heroes had disappeared leaving their cards blank, like when the Light of Destruction had failed to take control of him after he had lost to Alcester. There were only a handful of his cards that remained; Winged Kuriboh, Yubel, and the other cards that weren't E-heroes or Neo Neo Spacian were still there, for some reason Burstinatrix was still with them, clueless as to where the others had gone and why she was the only one that had remained. There was another spirit that no one had expected to see again, the Evil HERO Inferno Wing.

While Jaden was devastated by the disappearance of his long time friends and partners there was another matter that was concerning him. The extent of his fusion with Yubel was unknown, Yubel was still recovering inside his soul from the trip home from the other dimension apparently she had case of inter-dimensional jetlag meaning that he couldn't ask her about it, but what he did know was that powerful beings like Yubel and Haou attracted trouble. Without his deck he wouldn't be able to fight as a duelist, and he didn't know how to use his powers well enough to use them outside of a duel and training would make Duel Academy Island, a very strong place for spiritual energy thanks to the Scared Beast cards, a target for any spirit that had a vendetta against Haou.

Jaden looked up at the ceiling and saw Professor Banner's cat Pharaoh up in the rafters relaxing with the spirit of the late Professor Banner, 'They have it easy.' Jaden thought before he addressed his former teacher, "Shouldn't you give some thought on figuring out how to move on?"

 _"I don't think that there is any hurry"_ The former alchemist answered, shrugging his shoulder

After pondering his situation for a few more minutes Jaden got up, got a pencil and some paper, and started writing.

" _So, you've made a decision, Jaden?"_ asked Professor Banner, now hovering next to Osiris Red.

"Yes, I have."

x-x

Shepherd smiled upon seeing his most troublesome and favorite student as he entered his office "Excellent timing, Jaden. I was just about to send for you."

Jaden's mind was racing, there were two other people aside from him and Shepherd, he had already crossed paths with both of them, one in passing and the other he had actually met and been on a couple of adventures together, Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, and he had been saving the world long enough to know what was coming.

"In that case I must apologize. Due to the fact that almost every duel monster in my deck has disappeared, I'm unable to duel thereby unable help and... I'm leaving Duel Academy." Jaden said as he handed Shepherd the letter he written earlier that morning rendering the teacher utterly shocked and struggling to reply.

"Ah, but Jaden-boy we don't need you to duel. In fact you don't have to stay at Duel Academy." Pegasus interjected, and then correctly interrupted Jaden's silence as a sign to explain said, "You see that incident with The Winged Dragon of Ra last year apparently made an impression. And now it and the Sky Dragon of Osiris have managed to make themselves a new pair of cards and instructed me to deliver them to you."

Jaden blinked a few times and tried to make sense of what the former keeper of the Millennium Eye was telling him as Pegasus handed over the two god cards, complete with their unique red and yellow borders, along with a third card that had an unmistakable image of a marble white creature with piercing blue eyes, "And you remember that Blue Eyes White Dragon you saw in Yugi boy's Grandfather's place? It came to me in vision and absolutely insisted that I make a copy of the card just for you, you lucky scoundrel."

Jaden was now completely confused and only hoped that someone would explain what was happening soon, but Yugi merely add more fuel to the fire when he said "And Dark Magician Girl has also taken a liking to you" as he handed the card in question over to Jaden along with several support cards as Dark Magician Girl appeared at that moment and promptly tackled Jaden in an affectionate embrace, who said the first thing that came to mind, and said half dazed, "I thought that she liked Syrus."

Dark Magician Girl looked up at the person she was currently hugging and smiled coyly _"A pick on the cheek is not an "I love you", it's more an "I kind of like you"."_

Yugi arched an eyebrow, he hadn't heard about any kiss, but that wasn't his concern anymore "Anyway, four very powerful duel monsters have decided that you're the one that is the most worthy of their powers and Pegasus and I have decided to go along with their choices."

Jaden froze, if this meant what he thought it did then... "So, congratulations Jaden-boy! You're now the guardian of two Egyptian God Cards, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician Girl! Don't tell Kaiba-boy about the new Blue Eyes, I want to surprise him with the news." Pegasus said as he shook the life out of Jaden's hand.


	2. Maybe Time to Start Over

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental.**_

 **Chapter 2: Maybe Time to Start Over**

"Wait a minute you're just give him four of the most famous and coveted cards in all of Duel Monsters just like that?!" Counselor Shepherd exclaimed at the King of Games and the creator of Duel Monsters. Giving away the Winged Dragon of Ra, the Sky Dragon of Osiris, the Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician Girl was the kind of thing that happened in bad fan-fiction.

Pegasus smiled broadly as he took the time to answer the question "Yes, when four of the most powerful beings in the world have something to say I find it best to listen. So here you go Jaden-boy, good luck!" with that he hand Jaden a small envelope containing some support cards, and he and Yugi walked out the door. Later both Pegasus and Yugi would agree that could have gone into a little more detail as to why the Duel Monsters were so fix on Jaden, but there was no real need to since he'd find out soon enough.

Back in Shepherd's office, a fearsome battle was taking place and while the good counselor was no stranger to tough situations he knew that this was a battle he couldn't win, but he was still going to try, "But Jaden, what about all your friends here?"

Jaden held back a snarl at the low blow, it wasn't that he didn't care about his friends anymore in fact it was just the opposite, but that didn't change the fact that he had changed and literally wasn't playing with a full deck, "I'm going to miss everyone of them like a piece of my soul, but being around them would drive me insane, that is why I'm leaving."

Shepherd let out a sigh of Defeat, unable to think of a comeback. But Jaden had always secretly been one of his favorite students, and he had one card left to try. "Alright, but I am not letting you drop out of school entirely. I'm transferring you a new school called Yokai Academy."

Jaden thought long and hard about it, he knew that Counselor Shepherd was doing his best to insure that he could have the best shot at happiness possible and he shouldn't take such kindness lightly and there were some benefits for going, he would have to repeat some of the materials that were covered in non-dueling classes but he had always been short for his age so no one would noticed and he had actually had grown a little younger since the events in Dark World, he could even pass as a freshman if he had to, "Very well then. I accept."

x-x

Next day, after a helicopter ride, generously supplied by Pegasus, Jaden was waiting to take a long bus ride to Yokai Academy when he finally got around to checking his papers concerning the details of his enrollment at his new school and made an important discovery. He had been enrolled as freshman. Thankfully there was no one around to hear his colorful outburst and by the time the bus had arrived he had vented his frustrations and had accepted his new circumstances, resolving to call Counselor Shepherd later, he boarded the bus.

Laying back against the hard bus seat Jaden couldn't help thinking about the friends he was leaving behind him at Duel Academy 'I know it was wrong of to leave without saying goodbye but if I had the gang would have done everything possible to make leaving Duel Academy impossible' smiling as he imagined what sort of mischief that is friends may have tried to keep him there.

"Hey, kid, you're the new transfer form Duel Academy?" the Bus Driver called out getting Jaden's attention, "Yeah why?" he reply.

The Bus Driver grinned just as the bus went into a tunnel, there was something in the Bus Driver's grin that suggested that you should listen to him, like the old man in those old time fairy tales where the fairies were not benevolent little glow balls, "Just wanted warn you that Yokai Academy is a real scary place, and it will eat you live if you aren't careful."

"A real scary place, huh?" Jaden smiled just as the bus left the tunnel, it wasn't a cocky smile or a nervous smile, it was the smile of someone who had been presented a challenge and now wanted to complete it just for hell of it "Good, I hate being board."

The Bus Driver looked up into mirror get a better look his passenger, his grin never fading as he said "You might change your mind about that" and returned his attention back to the road. After going forward a couple more miles and passing through another tunnel the bus finally rolled to a stop. "This is your stop kid and good luck." the Bus Driver told his passenger.

x-x

After taking a good look around him, Jaden wondered if he should try to wake the still jet-lagged Yubel up, because places with scarecrows for signposts aren't given very good reputations in the movies. But then again, if his memory served him, Yubel heated being woken up without a good reason and an odd taste in decoration just wasn't good enough… unless it involved human skulls.

Deciding to prolong his life expectancy, Jaden chalked the scarecrow up as something that someone forgot to take down last Halloween and held waking Yubel off, pulled out an old mp3 player he hadn't used in a while, and walked down the path to the school noticing the fact that he was now walking through what looked like a cemetery... or sound of a bike headed straight towards him.


	3. Mind the Road People

In light of her accident she had while riding her bike I promised my English teacher that I would try to remind my readers that they should always be careful on the road regardless if you're in a car, on a bike, or on foot.

 _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._

Chapter 3: Mind the Road People

Now in Jaden's Defense, while some people might claim that not getting run-over by a bike is a simple matter of diving to the side, it's a lot harder to dodge a bike when it's coming from over the hill behind you and you don't hear it coming. Some people also say that if you aren't knocked down you should just stand back up again; clearly they have lived cozy lives.

Pushing himself up onto his knees Jaden's hand rested on something that felt like... a leg?

"Ah!" the rider gasped in shock at having someone touch her thigh, now identified as girl presumably around the age of 15 or 16. She had long pink hair that framed her face, making her give a cute cherub look that was completed by beautiful green eyes. She was wearing the school's girl uniform, Jaden been given one of the boys uniform at the pickup site but had chosen not to wear it, she had he body looked like it belonged to an angle.

Jaden then felt his hand slide looked down and saw just how high up on her leg his hand really was and blushed, any higher he would be up her skirt and right now it was between both of her legs. She also saw that blushed a deep crimson as Jaden pulled his hand back immediately apologizing fanatically, "I'm sorry! I-"

"You're bleeding." the pinkette cut him off pointing at the left side of his face. Jaden put his hand to his cheek and saw that she was right; he must have hurt it in the bike crash.

"Here, let me help." the girl said as she got a handkerchief from her pocket and lend over to wipe away the blood.

Jaden was caught off guard by this 'She nice. I really should learn her name.' Jaden's musings were disturbed by the sound of the pink haired beauty mumbling to herself, "Hey, are okay?"

She looked up to Jaden "I'm sorry, it's your blood..."

"My blood?" Jaden asked wondering why she would offer to help clean his cheek if she had it upset her, unless... "Yes, it smells so good. I can't resist it."

IT WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE!

"Because I'm a vampire!" she exclaimed as she bit down on Jaden's neck making him cry out, more in pain than surprise, while the pinkette made a happy cooing noise at the taste of his blood. After she had her fill she finally pulled away started to apologize, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself your blood just smells so good!"

'I knew I should have paid more attention when that fortune cookie said something as specific as _"You will become the favorite blood source for a pink haired vampire"_.' Jaden thought to himself as he reflected on the fortune he had gotten at the chaise place he had lunch at while waiting for the bus and then smiled as he watched the newly identified vampire franticly apologize for snacking on him, before he stopped her saying "It's all right, no real damage done. My name is Jaden Yuki by the way."

"Oh!" The pink haired vampire exclaimed as she realized she hadn't introduced herself and then smiled and said "I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Well Moka, I really hope we can be friends." Jaden responded, returning a smile off his own before he walked off to the school the vampire falling into step behind him.

"I'd like that" Moka said happily, before she called out his name nervously "Um, Jaden?"

"Yes?" he answered and turned toward Moka to hear what she wanted to say.

"I've got to have, what do you think of vampires?" She asked nervously.

Oh boy, talk about a loaded question. Good thing he had a good answer. "I never acutely met a real one before today, so I really don't know what to think, although you're making an excellent first impression." He answered before resumed his walk toward the school while Moka started to blush a little.

Jaden, who had not noticed the blush, was very pleased with himself 'Alright, I think I did good job on that, because when you think about it you can't really count Camilla as a vampire since she was made into that thing, by the Shadow Riders.'

Moka smiled, Jaden seemed like as nice person. "I'm glad to hear that. Hey, are you attending Yokai Academy too?"

"Yeah, it's my first year here." Jaden couldn't help but smile, however it was tinged with remorse at having to leave his friends but he pushed it aside and asked, "Anyway, isn't it about time for the welcoming assembly?"

"Oh-no, you're right." Moka said in with panic in her voice, when she remembered that Jaden was correct. After straightening out her skirt she realized something. "Um, Jaden why aren't you to wearing your uniform?"

What Jaden was wearing, was a pair blue jeans, a red shirt, and a long gray coat and answered, "Because, I'd would look completely ridiculous in the school uniform."

Moka stared at the boy in-front of her then she looked him over and started to laugh and after a while Jaden join. They both knew he was right, that two toned hair of his and the school outfit would clash seven ways form Sunday.

x-x

After they had gone to the assembly, which was that the typical start of the school year speech, Jaden found himself sitting in his homeroom class.

'Figures, I make a friend and we get separated form at the assembly all about "new beginnings". I'll probably never see her again.' Jaden thought to himself as he sighed letting his thoughts rest on Moka.

The homeroom teacher interred the classroom and greeted her new students, "Good morning, Everyone one, if you're new here welcome to Yokai Academy."

Jaden groaned in his mind, which is surprisingly hard to do, as he thought to himself that this person could probably sound cheerful about murder as she continued, "I'm Miss Shizuka Nekonome. Now I'm sure you already know this but Yokai Academy is a unique school made pacifically for Yokai."

Jaden blinked in surprise at what the teacher had just told her class 'What did she just say?'

"Right now the human race is dominate in the world the since there are so many of them. So in order for monsters like you and me to survive we have to learn to exist with humans. So that means that there are special rules: Number 1: never inter your monster form while on school grounds. Number 2: Never reveal your monster identity to another student; I think that you can see why. Now I trust that everyone will fallow this rules right?"

Jaden closed his eyes and tried to absorb the new information, 'Okay, this alright, isn't going to be too bad. I just have to...'

"Bunch boring rules." said the big guy in the seat next to Jaden's.

"And you are..." Miss Nekonome looked in her attendance book for the young man's name and identified him, "Mr. Saizo Komiya."

"I don't get why we have to learn this co-existing bull-crap. It would be so much just easier to eat any humans we come across" said Saizo with the distinctive tone of someone who had tried just that.

Miss Nekonome not acting like someone hadn't heard remarks like that before said cheerfully. "While now, there is now chance of that happening because, all the students and teachers here are monsters. No exceptions, got it? You see this school is in closed in a giant secret barrier, but even if a human were to wonder in here they would be killed immediately."

'...be damned cautious.' Jaden finished his earlier thought.

"Whatever you say but I'm telling you, that I've been smelling a human since I got here." Saizo said as he looked right at Jaden and let his tongue roll out letting him notice how long it was.

But before Jaden could tell him to put his tongue back in his mouth before he bit it off by accident... a girl with pink hair interred the room interned the room, "I'm sorry, I'm late."

Moka's presences got murmurs of excitement from the guys and some mixed with envy from the girls, as Miss Nekonome told her that was okay and that she should go ahead and introduce herself to the rest of the class, "Hello I'm Moka Akashiya"

"Jaden!" Moka exclaimed when she saw her friend and immediately glomped him. "I'm so glad that we're in the same class!" Ignoring the jealous comments and the glaring form the rest of the class, Jaden smiled "Yeah, I am too."

And then Jaden heard something in his duffle bag. Removing himself form Moka's embrace, Jaden placed bag inquisition it on his desk and gave it a good long stare. Moka concerned by her friend's behavior opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but Jaden held up his hand as for silence and then slowly opened the bag up and...

"Meow!" Pharaoh's head pocked up out of the bag.

After looking at the furry stowaway for a few minutes to make sure he wasn't imagining things, Jaden pulled him out and held him up at eye level. "I don't remember packing you." Jaden informed his furry friend.

"Oh, she is so cute!" shouted Miss Nekonome, who had come over to see what Jaden was doing, scoped Pharaoh out of Jaden's hands and held the cat close to her like a baby. "Is she yours?"

Jaden smile at the teacher's antics and the mistake guessing in Pharaoh's gender "No _he_ isn't mine, she isn't anyone's really. He used to belong to a man named Banner, he was a teacher at my old school, and may he rest in peace." He said stressing the gender of the feline as it continued to be smothered by the teacher's affection and purred contentedly.

"He seem to like you, he normally isn't that friendly around strangers." Jaden said slightly confused saw it, that piece of the puzzle that made Pharaoh's friendliness make sense, "Oh, I see, _that's_ why. Miss Nekonome your... tail is showing."

Looking behind her she saw that Jaden was right and started to run out of the room in a panic "Class dismissed!"

And then Jaden then said something completely unexpected... "Damn, she took Pharaoh with her when she left."


	4. Actually I Am a Freak

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Chapter 4: Actually I Am a Freak**

As he was drinking on a bench outside the building Jaden couldn't help but wonder if he should kill Shepherd the next time he saw him or kiss him. On one hand Shepherd had put him in a potential life or death situation and enrolled him as a freshman, but on the other hand he did get that new start he wanted and made friends with a really nice person... probably neither, since he didn't want to add to his sins from when he was Haou, and kissing another guy would be gross.

Jaden smiled as he turned to Moka and said "You, know when it's all said done, we can't really say that today was boring… I don't know if I'll ever see Pharaoh again."

Moka chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, you really can't bring pets to school here."

"Technically, I didn't bring her, she was a stowaway." Jaden corrected, before he adopted a thought full pose "I still have no clue how she got in my bag though."

"And I don't have a clue as to why a total babe like you is hanging out with a numb-nut like him. So, what do you say sexy? You ready to get out of here, and be with a real man?"

Turning to face the voice that had rudely interrupted, Jaden saw that he had seen him before, it was the big guy from class the one who spoke about eating humans, his name was Sicko if his memory survived him correctly, or was it Saizo?

Moka replying honesty and trying to avoid a fight "No, thanks I'm having fun with my friend."

Saizo didn't really care about that. What happened next Jaden wasn't sure, he blinked and the next thing he knew, he was Saizo was holding him at arm's length by the throat. "Humph, this guy? He's a total wimp!"

Now Jaden was not a wimp, in fact he had become will trained in Marshall Arts thanks to his time as Haou, and at that moment his thoughts included many ways take down the big jackass in front of him and thoroughly Deflate his ego.

But before he could act on those thoughts, Saizo had thrown him into the vending machine. Jaden saw Moka try come to help him and be stopped Saizo. She said something about how she didn't anything to do with Saizo, but his ears wouldn't stop ringing so he missed what she acutely said. 'Why does trouble always seem to follow me where I ever go?'

x-x

After leaving Saizo with the destroyed vending, Moka and Jaden decided go up to the roof. Leaning on the railing on the edge of the roof's 'visitor safe area', the two thought back to the earlier

"Wow that was really scary just now." Moka said with a slightly nervous tone in her voice.

"Yeah, that guy was stronger than I thought." Jaden replied as he once again debated waking Yubel 'If that kind of strength is present in all monsters, I may need to wake her up… but then again she can be scarier than anything, if woken up before she's fully rested.'

Moka laughed at her friend's reaction and said, "You act like you had never seen another monster before" making Jaden start to worry, if she kept to this sort of topic she might ask-

"So what sort of monster are you?" Moka asked making Jaden's mind run a thousand miles per-minute trying figure out a good cover to tell his vampire friend "Oh, wait aren't supposed to tell that to one another. Sorry, you don't have to answerer that."

Jaden had sing paresis is to whatever deity was watching over him, but then he thought that it might be nice to have someone who knew, he said "But I already know that you're a vampire, because you told me Moka."

Moka looked down at the ground sheepishly, "Yes, but that was before I knew that was a rule here."

Jaden looked at Moka and couldn't help but wonder... "You know, you really don't look that much like a vampire."

Moka looked Jaden and it was her turn to be a little worried, "I know..." but then Jaden seemed to be like a nice person, so she pulled her shirt open a bit "Here like at this."

Now most teenage boys would have gotten a noise bleed at the sight Jaden saw but Jaden managed to get by with turning beat red, "I assume that you're talking about the cross on your chest?" he asked.

Moka nodded her head. "It's a Rosary Seal that keep my powers concealed and locked away; I can't even remove it by myself. But, if it were to come off for any reason I would change into my true form a powerful and terrifying vampire."

"A true vampire..." Jaden said, that made sense, if something was too distinctive in work shop you would put a tarp over it. Smiling to himself Jaden couldn't help but think that he and the monsters here were starting to seem every seemlier to each other. "That's okay with me, I don't really care about that, I can handle scary."

"Thank you! I knew you would understand! You're my first friend here!" Moka yelled is she embraced Jaden, who couldn't help but take notice that she smelled very nice. Moka pulled back to look at her friend. "You're all so my first in another way Jaden."

Jaden was wondering what she meant by that when she continued "Until now I have only ever had tomato juice or blood form trance fusion packs. You're the first person I have ever fed from. I will always remember that deep rich taste, it's the best I ever had." Then Moka leaned toward Jaden wanting more of it.

But then Jaden saw something, it was like he was seeing anther Moka with silver hair and red eyes and she was scary. Pulling away quickly Jaden looked again and saw nothing causing to Moka look at him confused, why was he acting so scared?

Jaden wondered if finding out Moka might not be as she seemed had caused that to happen, but was there anything to fear for her personally? "Moka you asked me what I thought of vampires, now let me ask you what you think of humans?"

Moka hated having to talk about that but still it was Jaden who asked... "I went to a human school in back when I was younger. I didn't have any friends at all, because humans don't believe in monsters. So all I ever saw was cruel and uncaring humans." Moka said getting angry just at the thought of it "There isn't a single good thing about them!"

Jaden fell silent for a moment before he spoke again, he had all ready gone too far to turn back now "And what if I said that, I am a human? Would you hate me as well?"

Moka was stunned. There was no way he was a human! He was too nice to be! "You're lying! You can't be telling the truth!"

Jaden looked at the ground "Admittedly, I may have been a little different then everyone else growing up... And that difference may have developed into something more, but that doesn't change the fact that I still am a human. So do you hate me now?"

Moka couldn't speak; this funny, goodhearted person was a human?!

Jaden smiled sadly "That's what I thought. Just give me a head start before you call the mob."

x-x

After picking up his stuff, Jaden walked back to the bus stop calmly, 'I probably should be running. But then again, where to?' he thought as he continued on down the path. Jaden couldn't help but feeling dispersed about the friend he had made and lost in the same day. "I don't know it never would have worked out. She would have fond out eventually."

"But, who's to say that it would _have_ to end in tragedy?"

Jaden sighed "Great now I'm talking to myself."

"Just admit it! You're running away, _again_!"

Jaden growled "It doesn't matter anymore! What's done is done! The all cards have been played! GAME OVER!"

"Only, because your to cowardly to try to win."

Jaden could help but smile, "I'm having a mental break down and I call myself a coward, I really am hopelessly pathetic aren't I?"

"Yes, yes you are."

"IIIEEE!" a girl's voice screaming shook him from

Jaden looked at the woods behind him and fear clutched his heart. "That sounded like Moka!"

Rushing off in the detraction he heard the scream, only one thought was in his head 'I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her!'

x-x

Moka was on the ground and had her back against a tree trying to figure a way out, a way out of there. After she had decided to go after Jaden she ran into Saizo again and he wanted the same thing as last time, _her_ , and he wasn't going to take "no" as answer this time. In fact he didn't care what answer he got and shifted in to his true from, a monstrel or yokai hybrid of undetermined ancestry, to get it.

"Come on already! I'm going to take you whither you like it or not, so make this easier for the both of us and stop trying to resist me or change in to your true form so it's more fun that way."

Moka glared at the disgusting creature Defiantly "For one thing it's against school rules. And I'd rather die than be with you."

"Well I don't CARE!" Yelled the monstrel and then shot his tongue out and wrapping it around Moka's leg causing her to scream "IIIEEE!"

"Remove your tongue from that girl right now!"

Saizo turned to face the idiot, who dared to interrupt his fun and found it was the punk he threw into the vending machine, but he seemed different this time. While before he had seemed like some insignificant bug you might over look, but now he was unmistakably there, and was giving off an ominous vibe. But the scariest thing was his eyes the normally brown eyes were now two different colors. The left one was a blue-green color while the right was orange, they were the hardened eyes of a person who knew pain and misery, and had dealt out plenty of both. They were the eyes of a warrior.

Anyone with half a brain would run and never stop. But the monstrel didn't care about that, he hadn't heard of monsters that had bichromic eyes, so this guy had to one of those ridiculously low class monsters who could fight their way out of a paper bag. "And if I don't?"

"I'll rip it from your skull." Jaden said in claim tone.

Saizo scowled, if this guy thought that he would take that laying down he was wrong. Using his tongue he threw Moka at the punk, so he could teach the punk who had the balls to get in way a lesson and show that pink haired bitch her place.

But instead of being knocked down, Jaden caught her and set her on her feet "Are you okay?" Moka nodded, that was all she could do. "Good, now start running and don't stop until you can't anymore."

"But, what about yo-" Moka started to ask, but Jaden cut her off "I'll be fine, but right now I need to be you safe or I'll be too worried about you to fight." Jaden smiled, his eyes giving it a look that was comforting if you were a friend but terrifying for enemies. "Besides, this guy is nothing compared to the powers that are sleeping within."

Moka was about to argue when Jaden pushed her behind him "Now, gets going."

"But..." Moka didn't want to leave Jaden behind he was... he was her best friend.

"I said, get going!" Jaden's voice now had a tone of authority that made impossible resist.

And so Moka ran

x-x

After running away she found herself at the bus stop and that she had control over her feet again. 'I have to go back if he dies it would be my fault. It doesn't matter who or what he is... he's my friend and I want to see him again!'

Not one second after thinking this, Jaden came toppling and turning toward her over the hills and over the cliff! Saizo came after him laughing "HA! HA! He really was all bark and no bite! Now, where did we leave off?" Saizo said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

x-x

Inside Jaden's mind, he was laying down with his head in Yubel's lap. He looked up to her, she was terrifying but at the same time she was a creature of great beauty. "Jaden..." she said stroking his cheek with her more human hand and smiling kindly.

Then she clamped Jaden's head in place with both hands and her kind smile disappearing from her face as she fixed him with a look that was none too happy. "Why, did I just wake up to you falling off the edge of cliff after being knocked into next week by a monstrel? And please spare me none of the details; I take great interest in your day to day activities."

Jaden gulped as he started to relate the details of the past few days while trying to keep his cool under the piercing there was a look in Yubel's eyes that spelled trouble with all capital letters and it would only be appeased by a good answer or by human sacrifice, last of which was the easiest of the two.

After he finished explaining how he came to be in the current situation to Yubel, Jaden asked "Are you mad?"

Yubel sighed "No, I'm not mad. In fact, I'd be surprised if you didn't get in to some sort trouble."

"So, can please you let me up now?" Jaden asked. He was chained on a table with his shirt off and it was beginning to weird him out.

Yubel smirked and got up on the table and crawled over him "Aw, but it would be a shame to waste all this."

Jaden turned seven different shades of red and lost all thoughts in his head before he remembered something every important. "Wait! Aren't we plummeting to our death right now?!"

Yubel sigh and sat up. "You right, even with the fact that is time moving at a different rate in here, we're going to hit the bottom soon."

"Which means that I'm not going to have enough time to do all those things I wanted to." Yubel pouted.

"Uh, I don't want to bother you, but how are we going to get out of this one? Because, I can't exactly grow wings and fly here." Jaden pointed out, but Yubel smirked in that amused way and leaned over Jaden. "Oh, now wouldn't say that."

Relishing Jaden's confused look she continued. "After all we are contacted though our souls, so who to say that I can't allow you the use of my wings."

Jaden was about say 'let's do it' but then something didn't add up. "Wait, couldn't you just become physical and fly use both out that way?"

"Yes, but way you can be the hero and save the fair young maiden." She said jokingly before she spoke again in serious tone, "And let's face, it while you probably could tell your new girl friend everything about us, you don't that brute telling everyone about the fact you summoned anther monster, it would get people talk about what sort of monster you are."

Then, Yubel did something that caught Jaden completely of guard she leaned Jaden toward and kissed him on the lips. After pulling away Yubel lay down on the bounded former duelist and said all most in a whisper, "I'll see you later."

x-x

Jaden felt searing pain as Yubel's wings came in. Acting on instincts alone he opened the big leathery wings and pulled up into the air minutes before he would have crashed into the water below.

As he flew up past the top of the cliff he saw Saizo holding Moka ageist a tree. Jaden realized the monstrel plans in a second. Bering himself around Jaden dive boomed the would-be rapist and grabbed Moka, after jumping away from the tree Jaden sat Moka down on the ground. "Are you hurt?" he asked the pink haired vampire.

"Jaden... I thought you were dead." Moka said with joyful tears in her eyes, she was convinced that she would never see him again and was very happy to be proven wrong.

"WELL SOON, THE BOTH OF YOU WILL BE!" Saizo yelled as he tossed the tree that he was standing by at the damned idiot who just refused to die, he didn't care about that Moka girl getting killed with him; she was just something that would have been fun to do.

Jaden saw the tree coming and knew that he wasn't used to his yet wings and wouldn't be able to fly with two people fast enough to fly both him and Moka to safety, so duelist did what any smart man would do and threw himself and Moka to the ground as the tree flew over their heads.

"Stay here!" Jaden start to turn to face the monstrel again but stopped when he heard a _clink_. Looking back at Moka saw that his hand now held her Rosary and remembered what she had said about it being a seal and somersaulted away from the vampire 'This should be interesting, Camula was a fake vampire created by the Shadow Riders and she was one scary woman.'

Feeling a sudden, massive spike in Moka's energy Jaden amended his earlier thoughts 'Make that _very_ interesting.'

Moka was surrounded by black energy that flew around her like a flock of angry bats. When the "bats" cleared, Moka hadn't change drastically like Saizo but while Jaden wasn't sure her bust and hips had seemed to fill out bit more by the way one of the buttons on her uniform opened and the way her curves had become more pronounced but he didn't stare too long to find out by how much they had changed since he could also see that her slender limbs now had the taught muscles of an athlete hidden under perfectly smooth skin; but there were other changes that were unmistakable and almost hypnotic in ethereal beauty, her skin had become so fair toned to the point of being almost pale, her hair was now a curtain of flaxen silver white, but even more captivating were her eyes. While before her eyes were green and sparkling, they were now blood-red and compounded like a cats, and had an unmistakable a aura of dignified pride and grace to them that concealed a malevolent hunger awaiting to unleashed.

Jaden felt as if every instinct that he had ever used was screaming at him to run, but he knew from experience that no-one, no matter how powerful, was unbeatable. She was powerful but he could still Defeat her, since he still had no clue how to use his powers of darkness in an actual fight he would be risking his sanity once again... but that Saizo however was going to die, no buts about it.

The monstrel was trembling at sight of her. "No way, the legends were true! That silver hair, those red eyes and this overwhelming energy! She's an S-class super monster, A VAMPIRE!"

Jaden shook his head as heard that. 'And you tried to rape her while she was a pink haired innocent girl, your fate is one of pain… and you deserve it to boot.'

The newly awakened Moka smirked at Saizo "So, I'm guessing that you're the one who woke me up." Her voice was deeper and more mellowed than other Moka's, whose voice was young and immature.

"Hey, what's wrong with me? She hasn't moved from that spot and I can't stop trembling." Saizo said as looked at his own shuddering arms while Moka stretched her arms out over her head and hopped in place a couple of times to wake her legs up.

'Your shaking because your body knows what's going to happen, even if your brain hasn't figured out that you a dead man walking' Jaden thought to himself, but he didn't say anything. No need to interrupt the rapist getting what was coming to him.

"No, get it to gather man!" Saizo put his hand in his fist as Moka yawned. "If you take down a vampire-"

"It's time for you to learn your place." Moka said her smirk now gone. Even using Yubel's eyes happened next was almost blur to Jaden, Moka closed the gap between her and the monstrel in a second and swung her leg around in a kick that sent him flying into the cliff face on the opposite side of the road to the cliff Jaden had fallen off of.

Moka turned to face the young man who now had wings, Jaden, who had hoped that she was going to let the topic of sudden avionic capabilities go unmentioned, looked at the red-eyed vampire and saw by the look she gave him that she wasn't, "Jaden, I believe we need to talk."

Jaden looked over at the white haired beauty, she did not look happy but he really did not want to talk about what he knew the main topic would be, "About what?"

Moka's eyes narrowed, at his attempt to play dumb and almost snarled, "Let's start with how you lied to me about not being a monster."

Letting out a sigh of resignation Jaden started to explain himself, "Actually, I never have lied to you at any point during the time I have known you. I am a human, born to two human parents. Neither of which had any connection to anything supernatural."

"Then what are those wings on your back? Paper-mashie?" The vampire asked sarcastically, she wasn't going to let him just say nothing about that, those things looked demonic.

"Don't get a head of the story Moka. I'm not comfortable telling all this to someone I just met." Jaden's bi-colored eyes glowed, letting her know that he wasn't eager to tell her in the first place, "Now where was I? Oh yes, that's right have you ever heard about a card game called Duel Monsters?"

Moka frowned she had heard of that game before while she was still in her old school in the human world, but what did a children's card game have to do with anything?

"Yes why?" the vampire answered prompting Jaden to continue.

Jaden smirked, he knew that look. It was the confused look of everyone who hadn't been in a shadow game "And what if I told you that card game had ties to ancient and powerful magic? A magic that was around when the pyramids were still young, and that it made that power you hold look like the glow of a firefly? I am talking about the Shadow Games" he said.

Moka had never heard of the Shadow Games. What were they, some sort of trial system? Jaden closed his eyes as he continued, but the smirk stayed on his face. "Of course I wouldn't blame you for not knowing about them, after all I wouldn't have any problem believing that your ancestors struck most of that aria form history, monsters weren't doing so well for themselves. Mostly because the human race had started to gain the power to manifest their inner spirit as apportion of a monstrous form that was in there hearts but most of those had their "inner spirits" sealed away in stone tablets to prevent them from doing as they wished, and so they could be used in Shadow Games where the pharaohs would summon them to fight at their command for all kinds of stakes, land, position, even souls."

Moka, in spite of herself, was astonished at it was unheard of for mere human to have the power to manifest their will as monster spirits?

"Now a funny the about humans is our ability to screw anything up. And the miss use Shadow Games caused such a war, that the great Nameless Pharaoh sealed the magic up in the seven Millennium Items. Now I could tell you everything about those items and how they caused all sorts of problems a few years back but that's another story. So long story made short, the Millennium Items are gone but the power of the Shadow Games is still here, and there are ways to use it with Duel Monster Cards." Jaden said wrapping up his history lesson.

"Wait. If those cards are so dangerous, why are they still on the market?" Moka asked not liking the sound of what Jaden was saying.

Jaden sighed, if she'd stop asking questions he would be done faster. "Because, if a popular card game just stopped being marketed for no good reason, people might try something stupid, they still do but it's a smaller number of people. And duel monsters or duel spirits aren't strong enough by them self's to be of any real threat outside of a Shadow Game, usually... but there are some exceptions."

Moka wasn't sure if she liked where this was going, but still wanted to know what those exceptions were. "Continue" she prompted.

"As a boy, I possessed the rare gift to hear my duel monsters speak to me, and grew very close to one that my father got me as a birthday gift in particular called Yubel, she was one of those exceptions I mentioned earlier." Jaden said as he forced himself continue talking about what came next "She believed that it was her job to protect me, and punish those who hurt me, even if it was just me being disappointed over losing a game, she put one of my friends in a coma for a month."

Jaden cracked up a sad smile as he continued, "Needless to say every kid and their mothers avoided me like a pillage carrier, saying that I was cursed. But still I couldn't bring myself to get rid of her, and so when I won the best monster design contest Kaiba-corp and learned that the winning submissions would be sent into space where they would be infused with cosmic radiation, I convinced them to send Yubel up to hoping that it would make her safe to use again... but it hurt her instead."

"She tried to reach out to me for help in my sleep but her messages came though as nightmares that would scare me awake and I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. My parents took me to see several doctors and eventually I stopped hearing both Yubel and all my other Duel Monsters." Jaden said as he struggled to keep his voice level as he confessed his intentional cruelty, "Years later, I had forgotten about Yubel and was had just gotten my power to see and hear Duel Spirits back and I had friends and had met up with the other cards I had sent up, but then Yubel came back and the radiation she had been exposed to was not the one that I wanted her to have, and it had driven her insane."

"And what happened next?" Moka asked, struggling to keep up her poker up, she really didn't know what to make of Jaden story but the way he told it set her nerves on end.

"She believed that I had put her though all that pain on purpose so she could become stronger and she did the same to me." Jaden coughed to clear his throat before he continued to talk, "I regained my sanity, but please don't ask me how I did that or how I lost it."

Moka was curious as to why he didn't want to talk about that, had it really been that bad? Jaden looked at the white haired vampire and said coldly, "To answer the question you haven't asked yet. No, it was worse." before he looked up at the sky finished his story "I couldn't destroy her because I had made her the way she was. So I fused our souls together, and now she is a part of me. And that's it."

"That's it?" Moka asked, now that the story was finished she was starting to look over it from a practical point of view and it was too outlandish to be the truth.

"That's all you need to know." Jaden answered, determined to keep the truth of his time as Haou a secret.

"I don't believe you." Moka responded, if he explicated her to believe he was mistaken, "There is no way you are telling the truth, it's a good story I'll admit but there is no way its true."

Jaden looked at the vampire and said in a deadpan voice, ''Well, my 'story' would like a word with you."

The wings on Jaden's back glowed bright orange as Yubel pulled herself out of Jaden as if she was a ghost only very much psychical as Jaden yield in pain "DAMN IT! OH GOD THAT HURT!"

The demonic looking figure smiled a little too innocently, "I'm sorry; I did forget to warn you that, it was in fact going to be _very_ painful?"

Jaden glared at Yubel, with his now brown eyes and said with venomous tone, "There are times that I hate you."

"No you don't." Yubel responded with the air of one who knows that there is a limit to just how much she can torment someone and that they weren't there yet. Yubel turned her attention to the vampire "We need to talk."


	5. Godly Familiars

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Godly Familiars**

Yubel wasn't happy, her beloved Jaden had been hurt and any normal human would have died, and this red-eyed vampire had the strength to keep that from happening, but had it been the fact that she had her power sealed that had caused all of this in the first place. "So care to explain why you were wearing a seal when you're in a place full of people who eat the weak without a second thought?"

While Moka was shocked that Jaden's story was true, she prevented it from showing and put on a pair of indifference. "Not really." Moka calmly answered as she examined her nails.

Yubel's eyes gained a sharp edge to them as they glowed bright orange, "Wrong answer, you will explain yourself," She said and Moka felt her body being to lock up and words beginning to come unbidden to her mouth waiting to come forward at Yubel's command.

The fiend was all set to use her powers to drag the truth out of Moka without a moment's hesitation, when Jaden stopped her. "Stop it, Yubel. I'd rather not know then force it out of her like this."

Yubel snarled at what he just said to her. Was he an idiot? This was important information and he was being a chicken about getting it. "Haou was never above it," Yubel realized her mistake the second she had spoken out, but the damage was done.

Jaden stiffened. "Exactly, I refuse to ever become like _him_. Or would you prefer me like that? Like someone who doesn't care if he hurts innocent people and is always hungry for battle?"

Moka felt control of her body return to her, as Yubel released her hold over the vampire as she apologized "I'm sorry Jaden. I...I crossed a line that I shouldn't have." But Jaden said nothing as she disappeared from sight. As she vanished Yubel couldn't help but see that he was truly upset, 'I _really shouldn't_ have said that.'

"Are you okay? Yubel never was the sort of person to go easy on anyone for any thing... especially when it involves me." Jaden said apologetically only for to Moka glare at him "What's this supposed to be 'Good cop-Bad cop'?"

But Jaden just glared right back at Moka "No its, "Fiend almost takes away your free will for answers, Friend stops her" I really don't want to learn about your seal like that. If I did then I would be no better than that guy." Jaden answered pointing at Saizo's unconscious figure.

Moka made disgruntled sound as she inwardly admitted that he was right, but that encounter with Yubel had given her more questions. "Who is Haou? Older brother that you hate because he abandoned you for some street gang where he got himself killed?"

Jaden took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "Haou was... You know what just forget it. It's too raw to talk about right now, I'm sorry."

The white haired beauty was about to press further, but Jaden looked her dead in the eyes and asked in complete sincerity, "Moka I know that my answer isn't good enough but please, I have already told you things that I haven't said anything about to my own family. Now please, let this stay berried in past where it belongs."

Moka really wanted to know who Haou was, but when she looked into Jaden's eyes she saw a pain that was not form suffering, but guilt and the desire to undo something horrible. Moka had no clue what he gone though and wanted to know more than before... but she did owe him for risking his life to save her sealed self from Saizo so after a few moments she slowly nodded in consent.

"Fine, I will not ask again for now, but I still want to know. Now, I believe that you have my rosary." Moka remind the former duelist. Jaden had almost forgotten about the sliver cross in his hand.

"See you later" Jaden said cheerily as he handed the cross over to her.

Moka smirked at the young man's lake of fear. He had just met two creature's that most people would fear that was under their beds at night but tell themselves couldn't exist by day without breaking stride, and it wasn't that 'sparkly vampire' syndrome that people got form reading treble like Twilight, experiencing her aura would have cured any case of that horrible malady, and it was admirable. "Keep an eye on my other self for me."

Jaden nodded his consent, and then he wonder if should say the thing that he really wanted to right then... no it was too cheesy... but still if not now, then when else?

"Two, whenever I can spare them."

Yep, you have to get you're 'Lord of the Rings' quotes where you can get them.

As she put the rosary seal back in place, Moka couldn't help but shake her head in amusement and wondered if he was really fearless or just crazy.

x-x

After escorting the once again pink haired vampire to her dorm, Jaden went to his room.

'Looks like we don't have roommates, that's good.' Jaden thought to himself as he put his bag in a corner and flopped on his bed as he planned out tomorrow. 'Now let's see, I need to go to class, try to find some time to train in using my powers in a fight, and seeing about having someone negotiate Pharaoh's safe return from the kidnaper...'

And then Jaden pondered solutions for the last two problems as he let himself fall in to a deep sleep.

x-x

When Jaden woke up he knew that something was wrong. Not that the fact he was fully dressed, in the middle of the dessert, and was standing in front of a giant pyramid wasn't a tip off or anything. After waiting for few moments where nothing Jaden decided to go in because it was scorching hot and he had a hunch about who brought him to that place.

After waking a while Jaden found himself in a room that had giant stone tablets lining the walls, they were tablets that Jaden had seen pictures of, and had heard lectures about in Duel Academy, and up on a pedestal near the far wall were two tablets that were far bigger than the others and two smaller ones next to them, each surrounded with a golden frame to make them more noticeable.

The stone tablets upon the glowed as the monster depicted on them came to life as Jaden sighed and said, "You do know that this is just little cliché? You might as will have appeared to me with and said, 'hello' like normal people."

"Awe your no fun anymore." Dark Magician Girl whined as she glomped Jaden for the second time.

Jaden ignoring the blond spell-caster's attention, which really was easier said than done, turned to face the three others. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, Winged Dragon of Ra, Sky Dragon of Osiris, and Blue Eyes White Dragon." He said as the three draconic monsters above him changed into human forms.

The Sky Dragon of Osiris was a girl in her late teens, had blood red hair and crystal-yellow eyes was wearing red robe that was the same color as her scales in her true form; she was wearing what looked like the Millennium Necklaces only unlike the real one, this necklace was silver and had a ruby set in the center.

Winged Dragon of Ra was woman in her prime, had blond hair that made Dark Magician Girl's look darker in comparison and had blue eyes that could pierce the sky: she was wearing a golden robe with two earrings, that were the symbol that was on the Millennium Items cast in silver with a large yellow sapphires in the center of the eye.

And the Blue-eyes had taken her true form, the form that had enchanted the high priest Seto, and had been lost to her until a year or two back.

And did I forget to mention that the two god cards were _very_ will endowed in the physical attraction department? Yes they had bodies truly befitting gods, they knew it too.

Jaden stared at the three beauties in front of him and was at a complete loss for words and who could blame him? The red head grinned puckishly as she looked Jaden in eyes. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked cheekily.

Jaden, having finally found said tongue, answered her. "No, is right where it should be. I was merely taken aback by sight of four exceptionally beautiful ladies."

Dark Magician Girl giggled as the Blue Eyes looked embarrassed and The Winged Dragon of Ra looked quite pleased with the complement, and herself, while the Sky Dragon of Osiris looked taken aback most people would have gotten a nosebleed requiring three blood transfusions just form looking at her or her sister in divinity.

Sky Dragon grinned and called out to other divine creature cheekily, "Hey, sunshine. I think that you forgot to mention that he was a magician."

She looked at her sister and dear friend with a blank stare, "You aren't going to use some "I'm completely enchanted" line are you?" she asked cautiously.

The other god level spirit frowned as and pouted like a child she answered her sister "Well, not any more, since you ruined the set up sunshine."

"Excuse me," Jaden said, drawing attention back to him, "I need to ask this, and I hope you ladies won't take this the wrong way because I know full well that you can fry me to a crisp, but I can understand Blue-eyes a girl but Ra and Osiris were Defiantly Egyptian _gods_ so why are you female?"

The dragon of the sun sighed, "The fact is that Winged Dragon of Ra isn't my really name. In fact that's one of the reasons why we are here."

The dragon of the sky looked at Jaden completely serous as opposed to before where it was happy and playful. "Now Jaden, your other cards aren't tied to this but as much but there is power in a duel monster's name and our human names, the names we had before they were sealed is equally if not more impotent, because our human names are what ties us to our human form."

"So, what are your real names? If you don't mind my asking" Jaden asked the group, he knew that it was a bit presumptuous to ask after but still he was.

Dark Magician Girl smiled "Mine was Mana."

x-x

Inside the pocket dimension that the power form Jaden's cards combined to make the Heart of the Cards...

Yubel stood triumphantly over the beaten forms of Burstinatrix and Inferno Wing.

"I hope that you two have learned that I cannot be made to stop seeing my beloved Jaden as I please by such weak attempts at force." She turned to face the only other person in the room since everyone else had fled and smirked "I trust that you don't need to be shown your place, Winged Kuriboh."

The furry spirit put both of his paws up in surrender and shock the answer "No" quite feverishly, which made Yubel smile and she was about to say something that would completely ruin any chance she still had of winning any Miss Congeniality contests when she felt something happening to Jaden.

x-x

Back at the pyramid, Blue-eyes spoke for the first time since she had been sealed "Kisara."

x-x

Once again Yubel felt it, only this time it was stronger and if her hunch was right she had to get there at once.

Taking off for Jaden's subconscious Yubel hurried along, only to be stopped by a barrier. "No! I have to get there NOW!" Yubel yelled as she pounded the barrier.

x-x

The Sky Dragon looked down at the ground as if she was disappointed, "Sunshine and I don't have human names because we were never human and were given our names based on what the humans believed to be powerful at that time, so" the last bit of what she said was mumbled and was unheard.

Jaden tried to decipher what the Goddess was trying to say and failed so he just asked, "What?"

The Winged Dragon stood right by her sister and said "We would like you to name our human forms so we may use them freely, until we are given names in our human forms we will not be able to use our powers in them should we manifest in them"

"But why would you want me to name you?" Jaden asked curios as to why they would want him to name them.

"I saw your heart back when you and I first met. You're the one who should hold our power give me and my sister our names. You are the one we want to name us." the divine beast of the sun answered.

Jaden sighed, didn't really have an answer to that. So he started to think of what to call the two Goddesses. After thinking the subject over for several minutes he had found to names that might work. "Alright…"

He turned to face The Winged Dragon of Ra and said "From now on you'll be Filia Solis." making newly named Filia Solis pleased by his choice for her name, the words translated from Latin as _"Daughter of Sunlight"_ which was appropriate and it was a name that felt right.

Turning to face the other goddess, Jaden gave the Sky Dragon her new name. "And you'll be Ciel écarlate." And the newly named Ciel liked her new name, it was French for Scarlet Heaven, and it was poetic and was a good name for a dargoness.

While the two contemplated their new name Jaden silently thanked his parents for the French and Latin lessons his parents forced him to take when he was a kid, he couldn't barely remember any of what he had learned but enough had come back after he took a couple of refresher courses after that Alexis had her duel with that Pierre guy to think of a couple of good names.

Meanwhile Yubel had finally managed to get passed the barrier that barred her way in Jaden's dreamscape and reached the pyramid, and upon interring she found four Duel Monsters in their human forms and knew that her worst fear was being realized, so she yelled at the top of her voice "STOP!"

As Jaden turned to face whoever had spoken, Yubel grabbed Jaden and pulled him away from Mana, who was standing next to him, and held him as close to her as possible, which of course ended with the boy's head between her breasts "Jaden, please tell me that you didn't ask them about their names!"

Jaden, who had almost suffocated because of Yubel's emotional embrace, preyed himself free and looked at the spirit with concern and asked nervously "Why? How exactly would that be something I shouldn't do?"

Seeing the look of worry on Jaden's face was enough to tell Yubel that she had gotten there too late, it had happened. "You all ready did, didn't you?" she asked hoping that he would say "no".

Filia smiled not unkindly at Jaden's partner, as Yubel looked like she was going to have a heart problem, and decided to ask her something, "I am guessing that you're the one who set up that barrier, which prevented us from showing ourselves to Jaden when we first came to him?"

Yubel looked up at the woman who spoke and nodded. "Yes, I am. I set it up to keep him from being influenced form Duel Monsters that he had not meet before. And I am going to guess that you are The Winged Dragon of Ra, the Sky Dragon of Osiris, Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician Girl." Yubel said looking at each one in turn as she said their duel monster spirit names.

"You are correct." Rose confirmed "We are indeed those beasts of legend or as Jaden now knows in our human forms, we are Kisara, Mana, Ciel écarlate and Filia Solis." She said as she waved her hand at each of one of them in turn and finally rested on herself.

Yubel froze she knew the ancient rites very will and knew what this meant. "So you have used the Rite of Names." Ciel nodded in conformation as Yubel tried not to panic and said the first thing that came to mind. "And where is Obelisk the Tormentor?"

All four of the Duel Monsters before said simultaneously, "Wouldn't know a good thing if it decided to take a bite out of her butt."

Jaden was beginning to become concerned by the exchange taking place between them. "Uh Yubel, what is going on here? What is going on here?" he asked "What is the Rite of Names"

Yubel didn't know whether to cry or laugh, so she did combination of the two as she explained what had happened "The Rite of Names is a ritual that occurs when a Duel Monster tells it's human name to another human or is given their human names by a human at which point, according to the Laws of the Shadows, they... they..." Yubel broke down and latched onto Jaden's shirt sobbing; she just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"What you're former guardian is trying to say was that, we have submitted our self's to your will... as your familiars." Filia said, keeping her with voice claim and collected while choosing her words carefully. The last thing she wanted was overload the former duelist, "We gain the power to appear in our human forms in whatever world you are in with our full power at our disposal. And in exchange, so long as you treat us with the respect due to us, we will stay by side forever, as your loyal guardians who protect will you at the cost of our own existence, your unyielding soldiers who would destroy all that would oppose you at your command, even loving concubines if you so wish."

"Wait did you just say "concubines"?" Jaden asked completely shocked as Yubel nodded, knowing that if a creature as powerful as the divine spirits of Egypt and the Blue Eyes White Dragon choice to perform the Rite of Names they true saw something that made them want to stay at his side enough to lower themselves to being his servants, or they had it bottom so hard that it was the best way to start over.

Rose grinned shamelessly and said, "So, you remember how a while back you said something about your tongue being "right where it should be"? Because I have a couple of ideas about that"

x-x

"UHGG!" Jaden yelled as he woke with a start. After waiting a few minutes to let his heart slow back down, he laid down back down on his bed and let out a sigh, "Man that was one crazy dream."

"Yeah, _really_ dream, four of the world's most powerful Duel Monsters didn't deice to become your bitches." Jaden froze and turned to face the voice. It was Ciel she was in bed with him, wearing only a pair of black panties and black spaghetti string top, and smirking in a way that was not unlike Yubel's, "Oh, wait that really did happen."

Before Jaden could move Ciel had gotten on top of him pinning him in place. "Now listen up. We need to get something straight; monsters like me, Filia, Mana and Kisara who were alive when the pyramids were young can never take a mate. We are bound by the laws of Shadow Realm and can only ever be with a human is by using the Rite of Names. But the Rite of Names can only be used once so Mana, Kisara, Filia and me all decided to bet everything on you" She said casually as she laid down on top Jaden and smiled as she remembered the day that Filia came back from the fake god card incident "No pressure though."

"Why?"

Ciel looked at Jaden, his expression was unreadable as he repeated his question "Why, did you choose me?"

"Because, when you first encountered Mana and Kisara they saw something in you that sang to their heats, and it actually managed changed Filia for the better, which I saw that change in her." Ciel answered her new master.

"I honestly think that you should have picked someone else, because I've changed since then." Jaden said and sighed, "I doubt that there is a single piece of what I was back then left."

"And if you really had changed so much, don't you think that the others would have noticed?" Ciel asked.

Jaden hadn't thought about that, did the Elemental Heroes leave because he had he changed or was it something else? Jaden had no answers and didn't like where the questions were taking him.

Ciel stood up and turned to speak to Jaden as he sat up "Jaden when we interned the rite, all of us gave you permission to summon us and any other Duel Spirit you want into the real world and us the power to manifest in human form, but you because of your unique condition you may be able to use our powers directly with practice-"

"Of course he can!" Yubel said, who had been watching the conversion form within Jaden's soul as she appeared, and she honestly could not believe that this _wench_ , who had interred the _Rite of Names_ with Jaden, had just used the words 'may be able to'. It was Jaden! Did they really know so little about him?

"All Jaden really needs is permission from the spirit in question and its power is his to use it and after is as simple as breathing." She said explaining the simplicity of the matter.

Finally realizing that Ciel was naked, Yubel smiled her 'little too sweet' smile at Rose and asked, "Isn't it a bit too cool to be running around like that?"

"You may be right, but it's the only way I can get to sleep at night." Ciel said as smirking like a Cheshire cat she went on, "And besides it's really not that bad with _someone_ warm on top."

If glaring was an Olympic event, the one that Yubel gave Ciel right then would have won a gold medal. "I feel compelled to remind you that I am a part of Jaden's soul, and thereby able to give you commands." She said as she continued to glare at the dragon in human-from.

Ciel laughed "Oh please, if you could do that you would have forbidden me from ever seeing Jaden again the second you found out about my intentions."

Yubel growled and a low menacing growl and hunched her shoulders like a wolf about to attack.

Not at all threatened by Yubel's actions Ciel smirked, she knew what was going on with the fiend kept on frustrating the other girl to provoke her. "What's the matter? Can't stand the fact I've come barging into you territory?" Ciel gloated as she moved her hands over her DD-cup breasts and well Defined hips, "That he'll have someone to _be with_ for all time other than you?"

"Enough!" Jaden had been silent until now because he didn't want to get involved in a fight between the two Duel Spirits since they would have to sort their issue out somehow, but now Ciel was just being an ass. "Ciel you're actions are both unnecessary and shameful, Yubel is my partner no matter what, and you're deliberately trying to pick a fight with her and there by me. So return to your card and _that's_ a _command_."

As she began to disappear in red smoke Ciel smoke she smiled, not a smirk like the one she had she was egging Yubel on, and said "And yet again you prove yourself worthy of me and the others, my dear Jaden Yuki."

As soon as she was gone Yubel broke the silence. "That wench! She was provoking me to test you! And can you believe that she would show herself off in such a vulgar manner?!"

"Completely unbelievable" Jaden said nodding his agreement.

Yubel looked at Jaden with an understanding a smile she asked, "Turned you on didn't it?"

Jaden sighed as looked up at Yubel apologetically "I was worried that I was going to get a nosebleed like in those Japanese anime."

"Well at lest you managed to keep yourself in check, that's the really the difference between being a teenager and a pervert." Yubel said she knew that Jaden wasn't a pervert but was still a healthy human male. Yubel looked at Jaden and thought about how he used to be a cute little boy she had sworn to protract ... but now he was a young man and she wasn't his guardian anymore and she was his partner. "Jaden..." she said.

"Yes?" Jaden asked.

Yubel walked over to him, her talons making clicking noises across the floor as she moved. She knelt down a pulled Jaden into a warm embrace. "I have a couple of things that I am working for you on that should be done by sundown."

Jaden wrapped his arms around Yubel and returned the embrace. It things had been really hectic lately and the thought off just laying in her arms and going back to sleep was really appealing to Jaden and he almost did that, but made the mistake of looking at his alarm clock. "I have to go to class now."

Sighing as she realized that he was right. "Okay, see later I love you."

"I know Yubel." Jaden told the duel spirit, as she vanished.

 **I know I originally gave the god cards different "human-form" names but to be honest I just pulled those out of hat and never really liked them since they seemed kind of obvious.**


	6. The Charming First Encounter

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **The Charming First Encounter**

Jaden walked out of his dorm and wondered what he was going to do about his new "familiars" and their plans for him...

"Jaden, I'm so happy to see you!" Moka exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck.

As his previous worries temporally vanished at the sight of his friend, Jaden smiled wide as he ignored the envy of the people around the two of them. "It's good to see you too, Moka."

Moka smiled as she grabbed her friend's hand started to drag him alongside her. "Come on, Jaden, we don't want to be late for our first day in class." she said as she lead Jaden to the school building not noticing the crushed boys... or the busty, blue haired girl watching with a look of envy and disdain.

x-x

Half way to class Jaden stopped walking and Moka like the sweet girl she was asked what him was wrong.

"Moka, do you remember what I promised your other half?" Jaden asked the pink haired vampire and after Moka nodded her conformation to the former duelist's question he continued. "Well, I'm can't be with you all the time, so I asked a friend of mine for a little help." Jaden said as he removed a card from his already depleted deck and handed it to Moka.

Moka looked at the card in her hand; it had the image of furry ball creature that had big eyes and cute little wings.

"Its name is Winged Kuriboh. May not be the most impressive card I have, but he _is_ useful in a tight spot." Jaden explained to his new vampire friend "Now, if you ever get in to trouble he'll do his best to bail you out and if you get into a really nasty scrape come find me and lead me to you."

Moka was going to ask how it was supposed to be able to do all of that, but she stopped herself as she remembered what Jaden had said yesterday about the power of Duel Monsters and just nodded and said "Okay" and then she felt something inside her "Uh, Jaden?"

"Yes?"

Moka looked down at the ground embarrassed and said "Well, I didn't have time to eat breakfast so..."

Jaden smiled; there was still plenty of time before class so they waste a little monny on a vending machine, "You wanna grab a bite?"

"Um hum." Moka answered, before she grabbed Jaden and bit in to his neck and drank his blood, and once again happily cooing as she enjoyed the rich taste of Jaden's blood, as the other teenager let a cry of surprise and pain before pried her off and yelled "I DIDN'T MEAN ME!" at the top of his voice before he stormed off to class.

x-x

Sometime after later, Jaden had calmed down enough to think about what he was needed to do next; he had to speak Moka about the blood sucking while he still had some left.

'And Pharaoh is still MIA.' Jaden thought to himself as he stood by the lake school lake and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Please, help me" someone called out.

Jaden looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young lady with blue hair; he remembered her seeing in Miss Nekonome's class. "Are you okay?" he asked as he walked toward her.

"I don't know... It just came over me all of a sudden." She said looking up.

Jaden was taken aback she had a very pretty face and a body to mach... But Jaden pushed such thoughts aside and offered her a hand up "While then I'd better help you to the nurse's office."

"Okay." she said as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet, only to stumble forward, pushing her huge breasts against the young man's chest, causing Jaden tense up like someone had attached a live wire to him making the young lady smirked, she had him. All she had to do now was cast her love charm but Jaden pushed her to the ground and stormed off, muttering something about "having a sign saying world's best pray" and "overly sensual females".

Leaving a very confused girl behind him

x-x

After Jaden had left, Moka went to look for him so she could apologize for what happened earlier. She found him sulking by the vending machines.

Jaden had been for while having a conversation with Yubel about what happened earlier with that blue haired girl. It was weird, he had felt like he knew that for some reason that girl was trying to manipulate him somehow and he had acted on those feelings on instinct without a second thought.

 _"Now listen well, my dear Jaden."_ Yubel's voice echoed within Jaden's mind. _"Because my soul is fused to yours, you have gained many of my powers, amongst which is the ability to see through deception."_

Jaden nodded, that made since. Yubel was a manipulator herself and if you were going manipulate someone you had to be sure that your mark wasn't setting you up. _"There are other powers that I should tell you about while we have the chance."_ so Yubel told spent a good half hour telling her partner about Jaden's new abilities, before she had to go back to the project she mentioned earlier that morning and left Jaden alone with his thoughts until Moka come along "Jaden?"

Jaden jump to attention and turned around face her hands up to find off an attack. After realizing who it was Jaden took a few deep breaths before addressing the other teenager, "Sorry, I was bit preoccupied, did you want something?"

Moka looked down at the ground began her apology, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about this morning. I can't help myself your blood is just so good."

Jaden smiled; there was just something about her that could make you forgive anything. "It's okay Moka, I don't mind you taking some of my blood every once in a while, just please ask first." He said making Moka look up at her friend with a bright look in her eyes, like a child who was just told they weren't in trouble for stealing cookies.

x-x

Homeroom was uneventful, until Jaden started chasing Miss Nekonome, demanding the return of Pharaoh. An event that ended result being Miss Nekonome attempting to run out of the class room for second in same number of days saying, and Jaden grabbing the Cat-monster's tail and being dragged out of the room by the partially transformed teacher as she yelled "CLASS DISMISSED!"

x-x

Moka stood out in the hallway drinking a can of tomato juice. She was worried about Jaden, she wasn't completely sure what the repercussions for literally pulling a teacher's tail would be, but she was also worried that her best friend might be a lunatic.

"So I hear that you're a vampire." a voice called out form the stairway. Up on the banister was busty blue haired girl. Instead wearing the school outfit she was wearing a tight fitting yellow sweater vest with a red bowtie over a long sleeved dress shirt and baggy socks. "Or at least that's what every one is saying, so is it true?" she asked with a smirk.

Moka had no clue who the girl was but she seemed vaguely familiar, were they in the same class?

The busty teen jumped down in-front of the pink haired girl, which caused her mini-skirt to give all the teenage boys present an eyeful of her white panties and a nose bleed. She smirked in satisfaction at the boys' reactions but almost immediately that look was replaced with a serious one. "Well, I don't really care about what sort of yokai you are. I'm succubus on a mission."

"You aren't supposed to reveal your monster identity-" Moka began to say, but was cut off by the blue haired monster.

"And you are getting in my way." the succubus said sharply getting close to the vampire, as she continued "So, I am declaring war on you."

Moka was shocked. "War, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you and I certainly don't know about any mission of yours." she asked completely confused as she wondered just who this person was.

"My mission is to turn all the boys here in to my own personnel love selves." the other teen said with pride, she could see it all in her mind a paradise where every boy worshiped her. "I had already caught dozens of boys with my "boobie trap"," she said, sticking out her chest and taking a moment to show off her impressive bust before she continued, "but then you came along and started to ruin my plans."

Moka began to understand why the succubus was so worked up. She didn't want _any_ competition for the attention of the boys at all.

"So as my revenge I have decided to take your precious Jaden away from you." the blue haired succubus told the pink haired vampire, Moka did not like the sound of that and glared at the other teen. "You leave him out of this!" she said feeling her temper heating up as she glared at the blue haired girl.

"Make me!" she retorted.

Both of the two girls stood deadlocked in front of each other, everybody sure that there was going to be a cat fight, but before anything could acutely happen Miss Nekonome jumped down from the floor above them and darted into the nearest class room closing the door behind her and Jaden came down after her not just seconds behind her, and looked up and down the halls for a sign of the cat-monster. Unable to see anything that to tell him which way she went he glared up at the ceiling and yelled at the top of his voice, so that if there was any chance of the teacher being able to hear him she would, "YOU CAN RUN! YOU CAN HIDE! BUT I WILL FIND YOU!"

Inside the room not fifteen feet away Miss Nekonome wondered if it was too early in the school year to use some of her saved up vacation hours from last year.

As Jaden cooled off, he finely noticed that Moka was present. "Oh, hey Moka." he said calmly, as if absolutely nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Moka blinked she wasn't sure what was happening anymore or that she wanted to know but she decided to take a risk and ask "So what happened after you left class?"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really, just went to see the Headmaster about the whole Pharaoh problem but Miss Nekonome is refusing to return her until she is satisfied that I am a good guardian for her. And now I have to go though psyche evaluation meeting every Tuesday until." he said adding that last part like it was barely worth mentioning while he got a small paper snack bag offered it to Moka.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby? I got them from some guy with a cool scarf." he asked his vampire friend. Not receiving any response Jaden shrugged, and took one of the soft candies and chewed on it thoughtfully. "You know, these may not be as gummy or flavorful as Gummy Bears, but they grow on you." he commented casually, not taking notice of the other girl.

The succubus deciding that now was the time to act and show that 'oh, so cool vampire' were she stood in the grand scheme of things, garbed Jaden and pressed him against her body and rubbed her breasts against his chest, and whispered seductively in his ear.

"You poor abused boy, that vampire treating you as her own walking "meals on wheels" Don't worry, let little old Kurumu Kurono help you forget all about her." said the finally identified blue haired succubus as she looked into Jaden's brown eyes and cast her love charm only to step back from him a second later.

Jaden's eyes had changed from their normal carefree brown to two different colors the right one a bright orange and the left one a piercing turquoise which intensified the glare directed at the blue haired succubus, "Cheep tricks like that don't work on me." Jaden said "And I really don't appreciate people who talk badly about my friends."

Kurumu shoved the boy with all the strength her form could muster, sending Jaden flying into the wall, and ran off.

Prying himself free of the wall, Jaden sat down and rested his back on its remains as Moka rushed to his side and asked if he was okay. Jaden let out a pained chuckle, told her not to worry and went to the nurse's office to have his back set straight.

x-x

Kurumu was having a mild panic attack, why didn't her love charm work? There were two reasons for it not too and both were impossible... 'No matter,' she reassured herself, 'If the love charm wouldn't work, he'll become the first person I use _that_ magic on.'

x-x

Moka sat on a bench outside school dorms and wondered why Jaden wasn't affected by that succubus's "love charm". She had seemed pretty sure about it, whatever it was supposed to do.

 _"A better question would be what she is going to try next"_ A voice came echoing from her rosary as the red stone in the center became like the eyes of her true form and started to glow.

Moka was shocked at hearing her cross speak to her but her inner vampire was done talk to her, _"The love charm is a spell that all succubus use to make their target their salves, but Jaden appears to be able to break it before it has a chance to take full effect."_ she told the innocent self.

"So she'll stop going after Jaden now right?" Moka asked hopefully but the colder version scoffed, _"No, she'll just try again but this time she'll use her race's most powerful enchantment and kiss him and completely take away his free will this time."_

"But won't Jaden be immune to it like with the love charm?"

 _"Before Jaden's eyes changed colors they went blank showing that the Love-charm had been cast was beginning to work on him before he broke it, so full take over might be able to work on him."_ the inner self told her _"Now go before it's too late."_

x-x

Once he had been checked out and been told take it easy for a while and that someone would send him the work he missed Jaden got up and was about to walk to his dorm room when he heard a voice behind him "Don't think that you're getting away that easy."

Before he could react Kurumu had pinned to an empty patient's bed and was about to kiss him, before Jaden grabbed her by the shoulders and filliped her into the wall and glared at the offending succubus, "This is getting to be very annoying Blue." he said to Kurumu he as he headed for the door.

"Why?" Kurumu asked, partly to herself, "Why do you keep rejecting me? I'M DAMN SEXY! ANY MAN WOULD KILL JUST TO _TOUCH_ ME! SO WHY!?" she yelled

"Because I don't love you" Jaden told the succubus, and wished immediately what he hadn't. Beforehand Kurumu had been upset _but_ now she was enraged. Releasing her transformation, causing two large bat-like wings and a long tail diamond-head tail to appear, she screamed "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"NO! DONT DO IT!" Moka yelled as she ran into the nurse's office, expecting to find Kumumu trying to kiss her friend away steeling his free will, and saw Kurumu hovering above Jaden about to kill him.

Moka shoved the succubus as hard as she could, sending Kurumu flying through a closed window "Let's go before she recovers from that." Moka urged her friend "That girl is a succubus and a powerful one."

Jaden, who been in enough dangerous situations to keep himself from panicking, looked at Moka and said "Yeah, I sort of guessed what type of monster she was, but your right we really do need to- GRUK!" The rest of what he had to say was cut off because Kurumu had returned and wrapped her tail around his neck and took off again carrying the young man with her.

Moka leaped out after them grabbing Jaden's legs and while the succubus was a skilled flier she couldn't support all three of them and dropped the other two who landed in another wooded area behind the school building they had just unconventionally left.

"This is not good." Jaden said as he and Moka got up on their knees next to each other.

"Jaden, quick pull my rosary off." Moka instructed Jaden, she knew that they needed her other self's power to win... but when Jaden tried to pull it off it wouldn't budge, "Looks like it's up to me to save the day this time." he said as he stood up and his eyes taking on the colors that show that he is using the powers he gained from Yubel and looked through the skies for any sign of the blue haired succubus.

"Looks like the rumors about you being some kind of super scary vampire were false if you have to hide behind someone else to save you!" Kurumu taunted, giving away her location, as her nails became long and pink as charged at the pair.

"Hiding behind someone or something is a time honored strategy." Jaden said as he threw up his left hand, calling on Yubel's power to make several thick vines to sprout up and try to trap the succubus. Unfortunately it wasn't a flawless attempt and Kurumu managed to dodge them, but they still altered her course enough to keep her from coming in striking distance of the two teens.

Because it was the first Jaden had used that trick, the vines were not nearly as strong as when Yubel made them appear in a duel allowing Kurumu to slice cleanly through them on her second pass, and making the vines appear took a lot more energy than it should have causing Jaden to collapse onto one knee. "Note to self; I really need more practice in using high level skills." He muttered under his breath

"Jaden are you okay?" Moka asked worried about her friend.

Kurumu looked at the object of her hate and glared at her as she turned around for another attack "What do you care! He just lunch to you isn't he!" she said voicing the words as a demand and not a question. "ALL MEN ARE GOOD FOR ARE PLAYTHINGS TO BE BENT TO YOUR WILL AND USED AS YOU WANT!"

"You're wrong!" Moka yelled "I don't hang out with Jaden because of his blood! Jaden is a friend that I would give my life for!"

"I would do the same" Jaden said as he tried pulling the rosary off its chain again thinking this time to be rewarded with a metallic clink as it came off its chain _'But I hope it never comes to that so I hope the other Moka is will to lend a hand'_

As Moka changed Jaden took notice that the succubus hovering in the air was handling it lot better than Saizo did _'She must be ether be much more powerful than she's let on this fight or have a lot of potential'_ Jaden thought to himself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Moka said with a smirk, as Kurumu realized that the rumors were true.

"So is this the power of a rare S-class Super monster, a vampire!?" the succubus asked with fear in her voice.

"Why, don't you come down here and find out?" Moka asked, her smirk widening as taunted her opponent "Unless of course you're scarred that you'll lose."

The busty blue haired girl, glared at the white haired vampire. "You must be kidding. I am not going to lose." she stated adamantly "I am on a very important mission and I am not going to fail!"

"A mission?" Jaden asked mostly to himself.

''Yes, the reason succubus seduce men is to meet our destined one. My kind is slowly dying out and so in order for us to survive we must carefully chose our destined one form a large pool of men who we have in slaved with our Love-charm." the succubus explained as hovered in the air "And I had almost succeeded..."

"BUT THEN YOU GOT IN MY WAY MOKA!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to kill the white haired vampire with her nails, who easily sidestepped all of her attacks "AND NOW I CAN'T LET YOU LIVE!"

"So _that's_ the reason why you picked a fight with me?" Moka asked with disdain in her voice before she started to smirk at foolishness of the succubus "Big mistake."

Kurumu anger got the better of her and she attacked without thinking only for Moka to disappear and then reappear behind the succubus. "You're fast." the blue haired girl said shocked. "And you're slow." Moka retorted.

"And now you get to witness the power of an S-class monster first hand!" Moka said as she garbed the succubus' tail and spun her off balance before kicking her hard enough to send her through two trees before she hit the third and stopped with a crash.

Humiliated and Defeated the succubus hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry... I'll stop." she said.

Moka stood over her beaten foe and glared at her coldly. "I have no way to be sure of that. So I am going to rip them off, your tail and wings I mean." She said making Kurumu's eyes grew wide with fear.

"No, please not that." she begged, the wings and tail were the most important traits to a succubus aside from their eyes since were let them fly and were signs of their race.

"That is enough Moka." Jaden said as he stood between the vampire and the succubus.

"Jaden, what are doing?" Moka asked with venom in her voice that was detracted at both of the people in front of her.

Jaden looked at the vampire and said in a matter of fact voice, "Enough is enough, Moka."

Moka glared at the one who would stand between her and her target unable to understand why would he would get in her way "Not only did she enchant you-"

"Tried, she tried to enchant-" Jaden began to correct her, only for Moka to resume her speech again, a little madder this time " _Try_ to enchant you but also attempted to kill you, so why are you protecting her?"

"Because the same thing that allowed me to see through her love charm is showing me that deep down inside she really isn't a bad person." Moka's eyes narrowed as Jaden explained "She didn't really want to do all of those horrible things and I think that we could become friends."

While Jaden was talking to Moka nether of them noticed that a certain succubus was becoming flushed in her cheeks as she watched the young man she had treated so poorly stand up against a vampire for her sake.

Jaden smiled as he continued, "And besides, if you let a silly little peer pressure induced murder attempt ruin every chance of friendship with the murderer, I'll wind up being the only friend you have." he joked.

Moka smirked and looked at the young lunatic in front of her and took the cross from him "Friends? You and me? I think that you might have the wrong idea. I only got involved because I didn't want your blood to get swiped from me nothing more. I am not like the other Moka."

Jaden shrugged and cheerily smiled "Well sorry Fangs, I've decided that were friends and you don't get a say in the matter" he retorted to the vampire self of Moka as she snapped the rosary on back on its chain and before she had time to say something in response to his statement or her new nicknames, she was falling unconscious.

x-x

The next morning Jaden and the Moka's innocent self walked back to the dorm discussing what happened yesterday.

"What, you're saying that your rosary talked to you?" Jaden asked, slightly shocked. He knew that both the innocent Moka and the vampiric Moka that he had nicknamed "Fangs" were very different, but did this mean that they were separate entities?

Moka nodded before elaborating, "Yes it told me that you were in danger. I'm kind of worried because it could mean that the seal is wearing off."

Jaden thought about that possibility for a minute but decided but shook his head "Moka, I am your friend no matter what happens, weather you're being this version of you or Fangs."

"Hi guys" a happy voice called out.

Turning to face the voice, Jaden and Moka saw none other than Kurumu, as jubilant as before and smiling with real happiness this time. "Hi, yourself and see how you like it." Jaden greeted the succubus. "So what trouble did you bring with you this time?"

"Freshly baked cookies that I made as an apology for causing you two so much trouble yesterday, but I also want to talk to you Jaden" Kurumu said sincerely and Jaden asked what she wanted to talk about. "Well remember how I was looking for my destined one right?" after receiving a nod of confirmation form both of them; Kurumu went on "Well Jaden, I've decided that you're the one."

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"It's your own fault for making me fall in love with you by protecting me the way you did. I am completely head over heels." Kurumu said putting her head in her hands thinking about it.

Jaden looked the skies and asked "Why does this happening to me?"

 _"You're so god damn loveable?"_ Yubel's voice echoed from his mind and answered his rhetoric question.

 _'Not helping.'_ Jaden thought.


	7. Witch Issues

**Burstinatrix's outfit is the Japanese one, you can look it up at the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki.**

 **Umbra is concept based of the idea from the role playing game _World of Darkness._**

 ** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Witch Issues**

Later that night Jaden lay awake in his room and thought about the mess he had come across, both Kurumu and Moka were now acting highly territorial and an argument broke out that resulted in a "tug-o-war" that in ended with Moka sucking Jaden's blood.

And there was still the matter of his new "familiars" that needed to revisited, since he really needed some answers. _'Well there's no sense in putting it off.'_ Jaden thought to himself as sat up put his hand over his almost empty deck case and closed his eyes as he used Yubel's power to sending a message to his duel spirits, _'Staff meeting every one.'_

x-x

When he opened his eyes he was in the pocket dimension where the power of his Duel Monsters came together and became the Heart of the Cards, which appeared to look like the lobby of a high class hotel from the 80's.

Yubel and all of the others were there, except for one "Where's Burstinatrix?" Jaden asked.

Yubel shock her head, Jaden really had no clue about women, "The fire manipulator currently has desperate need to talk to you."

"Okay, it's good I'm here then." Jaden said nodding his understanding before he continued addressing every one there, "Everyone, we need to talk."

"Inferno Wing", Jaden said, "You're the only one of the Evil-heroes that remain why is that."

The green haired fiend smiled and said in voice that sounded like Burstinatrix's, "Because, I was the only one of them Haou really had any bond with."

Jaden tilted his head to the side confused. 'I didn't think that Haou ever cared about anything other than fighting.' Jaden thought before he shook his head and continued. "Okay, moving onward."

"Kisara, Filia, Ciel and Mana" Jaden addressed the four spirits, who were in their human forms "What you did was manipulative... but I'm not going to toss you out, because what's done is done, I but don't understand why you didn't just come to me as friends instead of doing what you did."

Filia face became downcast with guilt. The plan to use the Rite of Names had been her Idea and now in hind-sight it seemed very selfish and imposing, she had assumed too much, "Our time with the great pharaoh and Yugi Moto was a time too short that flew by too fast. We wanted something that would and didn't stop to think about what you might want."

"I just really thought you were kinda cool and didn't think ahead, sorry" Mana said sheepishly.

Jaden nodded "And that leaves you, Kisara. Why come to me when you already had a bond with Seto Kiaba?"

Kisara looked down as she felt tears come to her eyes and quietly said in a soft voice, "He turned me aside because he didn't want to have any connection to the ancient past. I was longing for the abyss, until that day you came across the torn card in the shop and the bond tried to form almost instantly after you saw it."

"And you saw an opportunity for a second chance with me?" Jaden asked in summery. Kisara nodded and began to cry as the pain of losing Seto and the memory of meeting Jaden stirred within her and collapsed to her knees. And as the tears really started, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. And so Jaden held the blue eyed woman close and rocked her gently and let her cry it out, and Kisara let lose a torrent of pain and sorrow.

And after everyone had left them by themselves Kisara had fallen asleep in Jaden's arms, Yubel came over took the white haired girl into her arms and said very quietly as so not to wake her, "You know something, Jaden? This one reminds me of... Me."

Yubel let out a soft chuckle at her own words as she thought about the similarities between the two of them, causing the young woman her arms to stir before settling back into a dreamless sleep. Yubel looked up at Jaden, "Why don't you go talk to Burstinatrix about her problem? I can handle things here. You will know which room his hers when you get there." Yubel told Jaden before she started to hum a lullaby to the sleeping dragon.

x-x

After a little several fights of stairs, only to find out about the elevator later, Jaden had found a room with Burstinatrix's card image on a bronze plate hanging the door, indicating that he had found her room. Not wasting time now that he had found the place he knocked on the door. _"GO AWAY, YUBEL! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"_ Burstinatrix's voice answered from the other side, it was muffled by the door but it was obvious she was completely upset about something.

Burstinatrix had been in her room ever since Yubel had made it. It was a nice room; Yubel had taken great care in furnishing it and the others for of all its tenet's wants and needs, so after she had yelled the Elemental-hero instantly felt bad about it. Ever since she had made the hierarchy clear to the rest of spirit Yubel had been taking great of them and she had seen the state that Burstinatrix was in and tried to get her to talk about it but Yubel wasn't the one that she needed to talk to.

 _"Burst, it's me."_ Jaden's voice came through the door.

The fire manipulator jumped to her feet and rushed to the door and opened it, revealing the former duelist. "Hey... Can I come in?" he asked.

Burstinatrix nodded, afraid to trust her own voice, and stepped aside to let Jaden in her heart pounding in her chest.

Jaden looked about the room as he interred and heard the door close as Burstinatrix closed the door behind him and chuckled, "Yubel, totally stole all of this from that TV show, _Angel_ , Alexis made me watch. You know the spinoff show of that _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ show she was obsessed with."

Burstinatrix looked around her and saw that he was right. "You know I hadn't noticed it before but now that you mention it..." Burstinatrix agreed before letting her voice trail off.

Jaden walked over to a coach and sat down and motioned for her to set next to him. Burstinatrix blushed as she went over to him and sat down. "Yubel said you needed to talk to me?" Jaden ask childhood companion.

Burstinatrix shook her head, "I'm fine." she lied "You're lucky to have two of the three Egyptian God Spirits as familiars... You don't need me now." And as soon as she said that Jaden understood what the problem was

"Burst, I have known you from when I was fourteen. I will never replace you, as a duel monster or a friend." he told her "Do you remember the day that I first got you?"

Burstinatrix nodded, she remembered that day. The second Jaden had touched her card she felt as though a fire had begun to light up her soul.

"When I first saw you my first thoughts were _'Wow, she is super hero with awesome fire powers. She's so cool'_." Jaden told the fire manipulator, making her blush, "Now that I'm older, I don't how Pegasus was able to sign off on your look being acceptable for a children's card game because you're hot latterly and figuratively."

As Jaden's words slowly rekindled herself confidence, Burstinatrix looked herself over and saw that he was right, her body suit left a large amount of skin showing on her side, the flame like patterns that came up over her beasts barely covered anything, and showed her sizable bust off for everyone, and she had the curves to match.

"So while there may be others who are more powerful, but you'll always be the super hero I saw that day, _my_ super hero." Jaden said to his long time friend.

Burstinatrix was overcome with joy and she showed it by tackling Jaden to the couch and pressing her lips against his in a long and feverish kiss.

After she finely came up for air she laid down on top of Jaden and looked into eyes as she took her headdress off, letting her bangs fall back over her forehead. "As long as I have even the tiniest piece of your heart... I don't care what might happen" she said before closing her eye and snuggling up close to the one who had captured her heart.

x-x

The next couple of weeks passed by quickly, with Kurumu trying use her feminine charm to seduce Jaden and Moka being both cute and scary in her attempts to keep her only friend to herself and drink his blood. Jaden barely had a minute to himself and the time that he did have he was ether training to use his new found powers or spending time with his cards.

Burstinatrix's mood had greatly improved and was now no longer shy with displaying her affection for Jaden, and the others were getting along fine; Filia Mana and Ciel had adjusted to their new lifestyles as Jaden's familiars but Yubel was still passively hostel toward them all except for Kisara who had bonded quite deeply with her and had taken to fallowing the higher level monster like a second shadow, often falling asleep in Yubel's room while the fiend type stayed up late working on whatever project she had recently thought up.

Yubel's projects entailed almost anything from designing new ways to train Jaden in his powers, to remodeling the "Hotel", to formulating shadow magic of mass destruction. Some of her project ideas made Kisara fall on her back form fright and blush bright red, when she was asked to have a look at the blue-prints.

Jaden was currently wearing a few of the finished products of Yubel's designs. His coat, which was now black in color, had reinforced with magic to protect the wearer and enchanted to repair itself should it be damaged. And he was now wearing a pair of black shoes that had a red tongue in front, red metal plates at the heel and a golden ring around the base of the cuff and sections at the soles of the shoes which had a line of gold ring in treads which could fire air from them, acting as jets, enabling the wear to "skate" at incredible speeds, so long as they knew how to use shadow magic and how to steer the contraptions, Yubel would later admitted to stealing the design from Shadow the Hedgehog's hover skates and recoloring the white part on the top black. The black gloves that he was wearing cuffs that reached his halfway up his forearms with five black straps fastened across with sliver clips that doubled as talisman when coked and metal plates on the top of his hand and the between the knuckles and the first joint of the fingers it was the design that Yubel had first promised him and had completed and had finished three days after the time she said it would be done, the purpose behind the design was simple the metal plates would turn shadow magic into kinetic energy increasing the destructive power of a punch and the talismans would and let him change shadow magic into other elements, simple but useful.

As Jaden walked to the announcement board he wondered why he didn't use his new footwear and get there ten times faster and he remembered that there were simply too many things for someone who was new to his skates to run into, like people for instance. That was the problem the gloves too just because he had gotten real nifty new toys did mean he could use them, every time he tried to use lightning he shocking himself. So Jaden resolved to stick to the basic functions of the glove and not use his shadow skates until he had fully gotten the hang of them.

Thankfully Yubel was there to teach him the ins and outs of shadow magic and had already taught him a new term the Umbra which this name for the collective multi-verse of the worlds that where parallel to Earth, the Shadow Realm which was also purgatory and the land of the dead, the World of Dreams, and the Spirit World which were known as the Dark Umbra, the Dreaming, and the True Umbra respectively. Those made a study of the magic pertaining to the Umbra were known as Umbralists, making him an Umbralist in training.

 _'You know midterms came really early.'_ He thought to himself as he searched for his name and placement score among the posted scores when he got to the school _._

 _"I know, and you can thank me for the tutoring later."_ Yubel's voice echoed from within Jaden's mind,

 _"All though we probably need to take things up a notice if the best you can do is 39th"_ she added, effectively stifling Jaden's retort that that waking someone up in the middle of the night and giving them a mock test and forcing them to study if they didn't get everything right until it was time for breakfast wasn't tutoring so much torture, making him decided to beg for mercy instead. After several minutes of mental pleading, Yubel consented, _"After all my knowledge about recent events and science is somewhat limited as to what I learned by reading in the library at Duel Academy."_ she admitted.

As people started murmuring about how smart and beautiful some girl was, Jaden smiled, he knew just who they were talking about and who was coming. "Hey, Moka. How are you doing today?" he asked without even turning around, causing the pink haired vampire to completely freeze up completely.

"W-What?" she stammered.

Jaden turned around and smiled at the young woman, "You heard me right the first time, now answer the question. How are you doing?" he said without breaking stride for a second.

Moka was taken aback for second, but soon started chuckling and laughing, "Jaden, you really are very funny, you know that?"

"Oh, I've all ways been funny, underappreciated but funny." Jaden answered his friend before moving on, "So you placed 13th? Not bad at all."

Moka blushed at the praise, "It was just a fluke." she said, "But you didn't do too bad yourself."

x-x

Unknown to the young Umbralist and the sealed vampire a young girl, who looked as if she was around 11 years old, was staring intently at Moka. The way she dressed was a dead give a way to the fact that she was a witch; she had a pointy hat, cape, and the whole nine yards.

"So you're that Yukari Sendo kid who scored first place." a voice came out from behind her, causing the young witch to turn around to see three boys all of which had an argent smirk on their face

'Oh no, it's those boys from my class.' the young girl thought, as they started to make fun of her age. As they continued to laugh at her, Yukari waved her magic wand behind her back causing three washtubs to fall out of nowhere hitting the bullies on the head. "Serves you right for picking on me!" she said as she laughed

"You little brat!" the group's ring leader growled as he picked himself up off the ground and glared at the young child. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK I AM!?" he roared and he partially changed, making his ears become pointed and his hands to become clawed as he rushed toward the young witch fully intent on killing her, when out of the blue Moka appeared in front him forcing him to stop.

Moka glared at the brute that was about to attack a child, "Stop!" she commanded, "She's just a kid!"

The guy who was going to attack Yukari, was about to yell at the pink-haired bitch, who was interfering with him making the paint sized brat pay, to get out of the way and to mind her own business, with a few very choice pro-nouns and adverbs, before he remembered the rumors about a vampire with pink hair and some freaky yokai she liked to hang out with.

He scoffed, he didn't know whether or not the stories were true or not and wasn't stupid enough to try to find out in the open with so many possible witnesses, "Fine, I'll let her go _this_ time" he said with a self-righteous attitude before muttering, "But hiding behind some one less is just what you'd expect from a witch" loud enough for every on there to hear him as he and his two cohorts walked away, none of them planning for this to be the end.

"Well, that was interesting." Jaden said drawing attention to the fact that he was standing barely five feet away and making Yukari and Moka jump in surprise.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FORM?!" the eleven year-old yelled loud, causing Moka to flinch at the young witch's volume and Jaden to start hearing a ringing sound in his ears.

But somehow he managed to appear unfazed and answer the child's question, "I don't know. At first my parents said I came from heaven, and then they I said that I was left on the door step by the stork, and then they said I was unceremoniously dropped down the chimney by a pterodactyl." He said unable to pass the chance up

x-x

At the school cafeteria Yukari and Moka were sitting opposite of one another as Jaden felt his power to see someone's true intentions and look past illusion reacting to something. It wasn't malevolence, nor was it an attempt manipulating him or anyone else... It was more like a warning that something had the potential to become dangerous, if he ignored it. But, it wasn't all that strong, so he turned his attention to the young witch in front of him.

"Thanks a lot." she said as smiled at Moka, "If you hadn't stepped in when you had, I'd probably be done for right now."

Jaden zoned out before, keeping half a ear open to what Moka and Yukari were saying since he need to figure out what he was going to do about his visit to the his shrink, or psychological therapist if you were being politically correct.

"I WANT YOU TO BE MY GIRL-FRIEND!" Yukari yelled, before she leaped of over the table and tackled Moka to the floor, needless to say that got Jaden's attention.

As Moka tried to reclaim the power of coherent thought, Yukari had her head in between Moka's breasts as she cupped them with her hands making it even harder for the pink-haired vampire to think.

Blushing, Moka desperately racked her mind for an answer, "W-Well... I guess I could be a friend... and a girl?" she said making her answer sound more like a question then an actual response.

But the obvious hesitation in voice went unnoticed by the paint-sized witch as she squealed in-delight.

As Jaden saw all of this he began to understand why his ability was giving him a warning. While, this young witch's love was innocent in nature and a little bit funny, it could also be dangerous after all he knew the dangers of blind love his past with Yubel was a prime example of love gone wrong... But rushing in needlessly could be just a dangerous, the best course of action for now would be to keep an eye on things and see how things pan out.

x-x

"Okay, enough is enough!" Jaden said firmly, "I have been trying to keep to myself about this and be open minded to love in all its forms, but now things have gotten just plain creepy. You need to take a step back and slow down."

Yukari had been trailing behind Moka where ever she went and hadn't let go of the older girl's breasts since they left the cafeteria.

Looking out form around Moka, the young witch glared at the former duelist, "You just want Moka for yourself!" she accused the older boy.

"But I won't let you have her so I, Yukari Sendo, witch extraordinaire, am declaring war on you!" she yelled and pulled out her wand, a ridicules pink thing with a heart shaped loop on the end that had a five pointed star made of mystic energy, and spun around in what she that was a dramatic pose and enchanted the items in a nearby cleaning closet to come to life and attack Jaden only for them to shudder to a stop.

Jaden smirked as patted the de-spell card he had in his pock discreetly and said, "You do have some talent but I'm afraid you skills a just- AGKK!"

The rest of Jaden's speech was cut off when an extra large washbasin hit him out of nowhere.

Jaden sat on the hospital bed he had been assigned. Apparently one of Moka's other fans had charged him while he was detracted by Yukari's rouge cleaning supplies and was knocked unconscious. And now his "nurse" was refusing to let him leave.

Jaden grimaced as Kurumu applied disinfectant to a scrape on his cheek that Yubel hadn't healed because of its location. "At least I don't have to go to therapy today" he muttered just loud enough for the succubus to hear him.

"Well, just don't make a habit of putting yourself danger just so you can skip out on meeting your psychologist." Kurumu said playfully.

"Don't worry I won't." Jaden said with a chuckle, before he frowned "Although, I am a kinda worried."

Kurumu looked at her destined one with concern, while she didn't have his abilities; it was clear from the look on his face that he was deeply troubled by something.

"I mean this whole thing with Yukari." Jaden clarified for the blue haired girl, "I can tell by my gifts that she been alone for a while now and that she doesn't want to be alone and yet has contempt for almost everyone and everything at this school, but I can't figure why. And I can't do anything until I know that."

That statement shocked Kurumu given how the entire school knew, "What you mean that you don't know that she is a witch?"

Jaden turned to look at the succubus with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion that made her flinch slightly. "I am aware of her race, but I don't know what that has to do with the price of eggs in Denmark" he said prompting the succubus to explain the strained relationships between witches as a boarder creature with other yokai and human

Meanwhile outside of the room where the young Umbralist and succubus were talking, young Yukari was preparing for her next attack, "I have you now." she said standing up as she pulled out a small figure made of straw and exclaimed, "This is my voodoo-doll!" before she pulled strand of light brown hair out of her pocket, "Now, all I have to do is-"

"Look up, think carefully, and then make your move, partner." someone said, putting a heavy Taxes drawl on the end, making Yukari look to the speaker to see Jaden was leaning out of the window and was holding real big book over the little genius's head.

Jaden smiled as Yukari slowly put the doll down. "Smart move." he told her as he set the book down on the window sill.

The second he had done that however, Yukari snatched up her voodoo doll and stuffed the hair in side it, and before Jaden could shove the book out of the window and on top of the young witch, she had manipulated Jaden into grabbing the book and hitting himself with it.

Kurumu dashed toward the person who dared to hurt her life-mate and was half way to the window when Yukari had Jaden tackle her to a bed and grope her large breasts.

And as luck would have Moka came into the room at that moment, however Yukari had ducked down so all the pinkette saw was Jaden fondling Kurumu's boobs. Thinking that the worst had or was happening she turned and made for the door tears in her eyes.

"Moka! Wait! It's not what you think." Kurumu shouted after the vampire, having somehow managed to get off the bed and tried to get to her friend so she could explain. But because the effect of Yukari's doll was still in place, Jaden's hands stayed on the succubae's breasts and were dragged along with them. "YUBEL! HELP!" he yelled.

And Yubel, quick to answer, appeared in front of Yukari just as she preformed one last trick. Deciding not to let this go any further Yubel grabbed the young girl by the throat with one hand and tossed her through the window only to see as she disappeared, that she was too late. Yukari's last trick had been the most devastating... she had made Jaden finally release the blue-haired girl's chest in order for them to be used for an act that many would consider to be unspeakable. She had made him take Kurumu's panties off and they were now adorned around her ankles for all to see and letting Jaden receive an eyeful.

As the voodoo doll flew out of Yukari's hand, Jaden felt control over his body return and dived across the room from where he was laying and caught the doll as it fell to the floor and let out a sigh of relief as held the troublesome object in his hand.

"Wait a minute... Isn't that a voodoo doll?" Moka asked recognizing the figurine.

x-x

After the doll had been disposed of under the instructions of Yubel, who explained to Jaden that he hadn't been shielded from the voodoo doll's control by her powers because it was targeting his body and not his mind and the coat was for physical attacks, Yukari had found her voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT THING?!" Yukari screamed, both frightened and confused, once she had recovered from seeing Yubel. She had read about a lot of yokai before coming to the academy, but the one that had almost chocked her to death before shoving her through a window was something that didn't match any form of the descriptions she had read.

Jaden smiled, "That was Yubel, and she is a she not a "thing"." he said, his simple answer making Yukari even more confused which translated into a blank look. "Okay, who is Yubel?" she asked.

"Spirit guide, fiend bound to my soul that serves as my guardian and servant, childhood friend and confidant, take you pick" Jaden said dismissively.

"But we have other things that need to be addressed. Such as figuring out what to do about you" Jaden said looking straight the youngest one among them "You can't keep this up."

Yukari thinking that she was going to get a speech about how she would wind up alone started "Why not I don't care about what-"

"No, you don't care," Jaden interrupted, "and that is why I am warning you. If you can use a voodoo doll to turn me into a puppet without feeling any remorse you're on a path that will make you lose yourself and become someone who can murder without a second thought."

Yukari froze at Jaden's words; they put her actions in a new light. Before she hadn't seen them as anything more than her protecting Moka and away to get back at bullies, but... No, he was just trying to get her and Moka to break up, "And how would you know?!"

"Because, I have seen it all before" Jaden said, feeling uneasy about talking about a subject that was so close to home but keeping it from showing. "A person who has been alone most of their life meets the one that they believe is destined for them, hangs on to tightly... and then it all goes to hell in a hand-basket." he said with small strained chuckle, "I'm one of those unfortunate souls who learned the hard way."

Yukari's eyes were wide with disbelief but couldn't say anything. Jaden took a step forward and Yukari unconsciously took a step back which made her remember how her legs worked ran out of the room before any one could say or do anything.

"JADEN! You didn't have to be that hard on her she's just a child!" Moka rebuked the former duelist.

Jaden's eyes turned to the pink haired vampire. "Actually, I did." the young man said bluntly, "The pain of loneliness is enough to make anyone into a bloodthirsty animal."

Moka opened her mouth to respond but then she closed it rethinking her response and then said calmly, "Which is why she needs compassion and real friends." before running off to look for Yukari.

"Wow that is so like a witch." Kurumu said, making Jaden turn to face the blue-haired succubus and smiled, a little too sweetly, and ask in a voice that was not hostile but unnerving nonetheless, "Kurumu could you tell me what you meant by that last comment?"

Kurumu quickly told Jaden about how witches were considered half monsters and how they have been decremented against for ages by monsters and humans alike, "So, she has probably been alone from the start." she finished in a humbler tone then when she finished saying all that out loud had made her think about what the young witch must have gone through.

Jaden sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Now that he knew what the source of the young witch's conflict it was obvious what needed to be done, "Okay... let's go." he said as he quickly stood up and walked to the window

Kurumu who had been in mid leap was shocked so much by that instead of saying anything about how Yukari would be fine with Moka and pressing her breasts against her "Destined One's" back. Instead she missed him and fell onto the floor down as Jaden climbed out the window and rocketed off at remarkable speeds thanks to his hover-skates.

"H-hay! Wait up!" Kurumu shouted after the black blur that was disappearing into the forest as she followed in the air after changing into her true form.

x-x

The scene that Jaden and Kurumu arrived when they got to the lake was the three from that morning had been seen bullying Yukari standing in their true forms, lizard-men, and Moka kneeling to hold the young witch in a comforting embrace... with her back turned to what appeared to the three lizard-men, one of which was about to attack while they weren't looking.

"DON'T IGNORE US! WE'RE THE YOKAI ACADEMY DISCIPLINARY SQAUD!" the leader roared as he charged at the two, finally reminding them that they were not alone, fully intent on slash into them with his claws in order to kill them and then eat their still twitching bodies.

Only for a wall of thick vines to block his way to the girls and to cause him howl in pain as he ran into them, their sharp thorns cutting into him.

As he thrashed on the ground Jaden stepped into the clearing, noting how much better his attempt at Yubel's technique was as he let the vines recede back into the ground and making his presence known, "Sorry, if I'm late." he said as he walked next to Moka and Yukari, "Kurumu kept slowing me down."

Ignoring the indignant outburst from the succubus and the other quips from the young man in the black coat, the lizard-man had stopped thrashing around form the pain the wounds the vines had given him and was now glaring daggers at the group in front of him. He was going to let some walking dress-coed violation with hair that was obviously dyed to be two different colors make a mockery of him. If the punk valued lives of his bitch friends they would be the first to die! Starting with the prepubescent witch!

Jaden's reaction to the lizard-man's intentions came too late for him to use Yubel's vine technique to stop the reptilian without making them so close to Yukari that she would be hurt by them, so he used his shadow skates so launch toward the young witch, pick her up and roll away from the lizard-man's attack. The of stopping to pick the 11 year-old took two seconds too long and he wound up being grazed across the back of his left arm but his coat did its job and kept him from being hurt.

Stopping a safe distance away from the attacker, Jaden set the youngest student of Yokai Academy down, "Are you okay?" he asked the child who he had saved twice now.

"Why?" Yukari asked, she was completely bewildered, "Why would you risk your life for me?" nobody had ever done anything like that before and this guy hated her like everyone else, right?

Jaden just smiled and, simply said "What else are friends for?"

"Friends?" Yukari couldn't believe it. He considered her his friend after everything she had put him through?

"Yes. Moka, Kurumu, and I all care about you and want to be there for you." Jaden told her, as both of the teenage girls walked up behind him and looked Yukari and smiled relieved smiles that both she and the former duelist were mostly unharmed.

"ENGOUGH WITH THIS TOUCHY-FEELY CARP!" the lizard-man in charge yelled at the top of his voice, "HUMILATING ME IS A DIRECT VIOLATION OF SHCOOL RULES THE PENLETY OF WHICH IS DEATH!" he shouted as he and his goons charged toward the three and a half teenage.

Moka, thinking fast, reached out and grabbed Jaden's hand and used it to take off her rosary and awaken the inner-vampire that Jaden had dubbed "Fangs". Fangs stretched to loosen her body up, while the lizard-man showed how idiotic they were by not running right then and there. "

WHAT THE HELL?!" the leader yelled as he tried desperately to overcome the instinctual fear that the awakened vampire instilled just by standing there and started to naming any breaks in school regulation in a feeble attempt, "DYEING YOUR HAIR IS AGAINST SCHOOL RULES! THAT SKIRT IS WAY TOO SHORT!"

 _'You know now that he mentions it... Moka's womanly assets actually do slightly increase when that seal is removed; I wonder how that works…'_ Yubel shamelessly commented, making Jaden wonder why she would say something like that before turned his attention back to the "fight".

"Humph, the only way you three cowards can win at anything is by ganging up someone weaker then you. Truly pathetic" Moka said, she was not amused, and unless these weaklings got out of her sight she would make them.

"GET HER!" the leader yelled, completely in raged at being called a coward and pathetic, and the trio rushed at Moka thinking that they would be able to win if they all charged at her at once.

They were dead wrong... The two that would have reached her first were sent flying into the branches of a tree where they both remained unconscious, hanging like a towel on a clothes line.

And before the disciplinary squad's leader could do anything in response Moka had crossed the gap between them and delivered a powerful round house kick to his face, which sounded like a sonic-boom when it connected, with a shout of "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" sending him flying to the lake where he skipped across its the surface twice and would have gone farther if he hadn't run into a rock in the middle of the lake which caused him to stop and sink to the bottom.

As Yukari watched the sliver-haired vampire she couldn't believe that she was the same Moka who was so caring form mere moments ago, Jaden looked at her with a smile and said, "I don't think that they'll be bothering you anymore." in a tone that was as casual as if he was talking about the weather.

"Why would you put yourselves in danger for me?" Yukari asked, she still just couldn't understand it, she had been treated like dirt by every non-witch she had ever met so what had been happening was an alien concept.

"Come on you still don't get it?" Jaden asked with tired smile, just how many times did he have to explain it to the young witch, "I already told you why, you're our friend and means that all of us are going to be there to stand by you whether you want us to or not, and even she would deny it I'm sure Fangs feels the same" Jaden said with Kurumu standing next to him smiling kindly, while the unsealed vampire stood off to the side making a valiant attempt to be the poster child of being uninterested.

And little Yukari finally reached her limit broke down crying.

x-x

Time soon flew by and couple of days had passed and Yukari was doing allot better as Kurumu told Moka, as she and the pinkette carried some supplies back to their class room. Everything seemed to be looking up...

But the sight that greeted them when they opened the door was proof to the contrary, Jaden was back up against the wall with his hands on Yukari's head flailing who her arms about in attempt to grab the former-duelist.

Seeing the other girls, Jaden wasted no time in explaining the situation and asking for their assistance, "Moka! Kurumu! Help! Yukari is going after me now!"


	8. Honest Lies

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Honest Lies**

As Jaden walked out to the incinerator with a box of used papers a teacher had asked him to take out, he wondered what curveball fate would throw his way next. Well whatever it was it couldn't be more unbelievable than when he discovered that Yubel and Kisara were slowly becoming more than friends. Or, at least that's what the evidence at hand was saying.

A few nights after Yukari decided that she was in love with both Jaden _and_ Moka, he was inside the "Hotel", talking with Burstinatrix, they decided to see what Yubel was up to and found Yubel with a paint brush in her hand, a naked Kisara on her bed hurriedly trying to cover herself by wrapping in the red bed sheet, and a painting easel.

After Jaden had regained enough sense to talk he asked Yubel about her relationship with Kisara and was told, "I find her company to be enjoyable and her form is pleasurable to look upon."

Bringing his mind back to the present, Jaden saw three boys standing before him, all of which were wearing pink robes instead of their green school blazers, one was a fat boy with blond hair that had a greenish tent who's robe said "Kurumu is my life", anther was a plane looking boy who's robe said that Moka was his life, and the last one was a lankly guy with round glasses that did nothing to enhance his appeal, his robe said "Yukari is my life".

The one with the glasses was just finishing up some kind of introduction/threat, "...SO PREPARE YOUR SELF FOR OUR TO FEARSOME FAN-CLUB RATH!" he yelled out striking what he thought was a dramatic pose with his friends.

Now Jaden having missed almost the entire speech aside from the end had very limited options for a response, such as... "I'm sorry, I don't speak English." or... "I'm sorry, I don't speak idiot." another good one would be... "You and what Vampire?" or quite possibly... "You know, those glasses make you look like a newt."

What he decided to do was to smile and say, "I'm sorry, did you say something? My mind was elsewhere."

As the trio started to charge toward him Jaden smiled as he used this time to put his training with his cards to use. Before the three could come near him he tossed the box he was carrying up into air and flipped back and kicked the box into the lanky one's face at the same time, braking his glasses and sending the boy flying several feet, which caused the two who were behind him to stop and watch their leader hit the ground, making them prime targets.

Jaden stood in a slightly crouched position and smiled as the two remaining members fan club turned to face the former duelist they saw him holding two baseball sized fireballs in his hands, which he wasted no time in launching at them. He knew that he was enjoying this too much but still there was something oddly therapeutic about it.

As the leader came to he saw that his group stood no chance and no time in bidding a hasty retreat and saying the traditional line of "You haven't seen the last of us!" but Jaden just rolled his eyes as he wondered when someone would come up with some original parting words.

"Jaden! Are all right?!"

Jaden didn't even need to turn around to know who was behind him; it was the Yukari-Moka-Kurumu trio. He smiled and turned to face his friends and said, "Not a scratch anywhere on me." as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

"But..." Jaden began to say with a small frown, making his friends tense, "I really need to stop spacing out, because I have no idea who I just wasted."

The face faults that the ladies displayed at the former-duelist's statements were both classical and priceless.

x-x

As it turned out the three boys that Jaden had dealt with earlier were the despicable creatures that men and women everywhere find repulsive Fan-boys.

Jaden sat on the roof of the school building where he and Moka had gone ever since the incident with Saizo and let his thoughts run free and think about everything that was going on in his life at that time.

His spirit-friends were relatively content and things were quite at the Hotel for the moment... too quite, they were planning something and whatever it was, it was going to be big.

The sound of the door that lead to and from the roof-top opening and the sound pair of woman's shoes approaching made him take notice that everyone's favorite pink-haired vampire had come round to visit him.

Jaden smiled as she sat beside him and said "The buffet is closed until five o-clock."

After he had reassured the pink-haired vampire that he was teasing he began to let his mind wonder back another problem that was weighing down on his mind, and he unintentionally let his unease show on his face.

Moka placed her hand her friends shoulder and voiced her concern, "Jaden, is everything okay?" she asked the young Umbralist.

At first Jaden was going to say that it was nothing, but he remembered that he had already spilled _most_ of the beans already, so telling Moka a slightly altered version about what was bothering him might acutely help, "That fight with those three fan-boys got me thinking..."

"About what?" Moka asked, the way Jaden kept staring out past the school grounds was starting to make her worried.

Jaden sighed, and uttered one word. It was a word that if said in the Shadow Realm or the world of duel monsters, would make all present feel terror grips at their heart, "Haou..."

"Back when I was fighting those three today I started to enjoy the fact that they didn't stand a chance. Haou was a human that started out a happy-go-lucky youth who had a natural talent for seeing duel spirits, which is incredibly rare for humans... But he had something else that came along with his power to see spirits which was even rarer... the power of darkness."

Moka was shocked, as was Kurumu and Yukari who had been listening at the door, monsters with the power of darkness was almost unheard of and the fact that it could actually reside in a human was completely unheard of. Jaden looked Moka dead in the eye with a look as serious as a heart attack and continued, "Now, listen when a human use the power of darkness they usually need ether a Shadow Charm some other method of channeling the power of darkness, but because he had the power to begin with, Haou could use the power without a Shadow Charm. Now two things all three need to understand..."

Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other surprise, how did he know that they were there?

"People often as associate darkness as being evil but that is wrong. It's only when you lose sight of yourself and let the power corrupt you in to a being of destruction that it's evil. The only reason why the darkness has such a bad reputation is because it's rare for the light to be misused or go hay-wire, but when it does it's just a bad if not worse than misused darkness." Jaden told all three of the monsters who had been ignorant of this information, and then gave his companions a few seconds to absorb the new knowledge he had imparted to them before telling them more,

"This so you can understand that when darkness is used properly it can be the greatest force for good in existence. But the problem is when humans, who spend most of their lives in the light which gives them an aggressive world view, try to use the power of darkness their nature doesn't mix right the nature of darkness, which calls for a passive-aggressive nature-"

"So basically, what you're saying is that using the power of Darkness is dependent on your mindset?" Yukari interjected.

Jaden had a odd on his face, it displayed annoyance at being interrupted, approval that the child was able to understand his long winded explanation, and the sort of joy a teacher might feel when one of the students in the back row actually prove that they're listening. "In not so many words, Yes" he answered.

Now, where was I?" Jaden wondered out loud, having lost his train of thought.

"You had just finished explaining about needing the proper mind set and were about to tie it back to that "Haou" guy you were talking about." Kurumu prompted.

"Ah, yes... Thank you for reminding me, Kurumu." Jaden thanked the blue-haired succubus before continuing with the story about "his friend Haou", pretending not to notice the blush, "Now as I said before Haou was an easy happy-go-lucky young man starting out, but when the stakes were high he would always knuckle down and fight harder than anyone else."

As Jaden told his story he began to remember all of his adventures at duel academy, and how he had truly enjoyed playing the game he was all but unbeatable at, but he remembered that he was telling his friends about "Haou" and continued.

"Now if I had been smart I would have had realized the truth of Haou's powers and done some research on them... but I didn't." This was partly true but still wasn't what had happened, Jaden felt horrible about lying to the girls but he wasn't ready to confess to what he did in the Dark World as his actions.

Kurumu stared in wonder at the one she had chosen as her Destined-one the way he was talking so unusual, he normally never talk about his past but then again she had never asked. Just how much did she not know about him? "So, you and this 'Haou' guy were close, then?"

Jaden simply smiled, "A lot of monsters think that humans are worthless scum, but Haou was as better a person as any monster, any day."

"But..." Jaden said his frown returning, "Like I said before the trick to using the power of darkness is dependent on your mind set, so when Haou used the power in an act of rage and revenge, those feeling consumed him and he became the Supreme King of Nightmares. A ruthless murderer, who cared nothing for friends and sole purpose, was to fight and conquer..."

"And the truly scary thing was that in terms of power and skill..." Jaden said as the stared at Moka, and made sure that she understood that she was paying attention, "Haou was stronger than Fangs ever was. And the last act that Haou did as himself was pass that power down to me."

"I don't believe it..." Yukari said, having seen the power of the inner vampire that Jaden called Fangs in action when she was unsealed and couldn't comprehend that Jaden could possess a power that could surpass the sliver-haired vampire. Sure while Jaden had shown that he had some power in his own right and the wall of vines he had used to Defend against the lizard-men and the fire powers he used against the fan-boys were impressive they hardly matched up to the raw power that Moka had.

Jaden turned to Moka, "You still have my Winged Kuribo?" he asked and Moka nodded and handed it over to Jaden, who took it and wondered where she kept it and then decided that it really wasn't all that important.

Held the card up to eye level before closing his eyes and concentrated, if he had a duel-disk it would be much easier but he still had all he needed right there; the bond between him and the card, and the power of darkness. He now knew that the power had always been there, he just wasn't aware of it and its potential remand untapped but now that he had realized it was just sing out to him, begging to be used...

Opening his to reveal that they had changed from their normal brown to the same eyes that Yubel had, he held the card out, and summoned his long time companion and partner.

"It's so cute!" Kurumu squealed, as she saw the duel monster commonly and the succubus was one of the many females who find such things cute and hugged the poor fluff ball like a teddy bear.

Jaden smiled at the blue-haired girls actions before he turned to the two who too were shocked to have the cute factor take hold, and told them what he knew he'd have to repeat at some point later on for Kurumu, "Winged Kuibohis one of the duel monster spirits that are aligned themselves with me."

"But it doesn't look like much." Yukari interjected.

Jaden had that odd smile again; Moka couldn't help but think that it reminded her of a parent that whose child had said something amusingly naive, "While he is weak in terms of raw power..."

The fluffy creature in Kurumu's arms shot an outraged look toward the former duelist.

"But, he has saved my bacon more than once." Jaden said, ignoring the happy noises that the small duel-spirit... which were being matched in the yokai holding him.

Jaden reached into his deck case and pulled out a card that depicted a white dragon with blue eyes and held it up for the others to see, "This however, unlike Winged Kuibohwhich is a level 1 monster, is a level 8 known as the Blue-eyes White Dragon, a powerful engine of destruction, virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale and there are just five cards like this in the world, one of which is torn leaving four in useable condition."

Jaden looked at all he's friends in turn before he closed his and continued, "One story states that back in ancient Egypt when she was young, she had become enamored with a young youth, and when the object of her affections had come to be endanger, she completely destroyed the whatever she perceived to be a to be a threat to him. Of course, he was trying to escape a town of salve traders, murders, and rapists that was about the same size of the entire school campus, so she blasted it all into a crater in one shot."

"..." no one there present could think of anything to say about that.

Jaden just shrugged, "I like to think of it as a very beautiful love story myself, but still that is not the reason why I told it to you. I told it to you so you understand just what sort of power I have at my disposal through others... And in order for someone to be able to call upon the power of Duel Spirit and not burn out, their own spirit must be as potent as the power of the spirit. However, because of Haou, my spirit is mixed with the power of darkness and I can call upon it at will without summoning a spirit to fight for me."

"So you're saying that if you wanted you wipe out whole cites in a few minutes?"

"More like 30 seconds." Jaden corrected the estimation given by the child-genus, "But I still untrained and couldn't make a simple fireball without my gloves but I'm working on improving my skills as what would be traditionally be known as an Umbralist"

"While, back to the point" Jaden said and "I'm worried that I might wind up losing myself like Haou did, kill everyone here, and no one would be able to stop me if I'm not careful"

"Wait, you said "she" when you were talking about that dragon card..." Kurumu said darkly, no longer holding the fluffy Winged Kuibohwho had bid a hasty retreat when he saw that the succubus was beginning to manifest a malevolent aura and was beginning to extend her nails to battle length.

And to make matters Yukari and Moka were also beginning to get a scary look in their eyes as they realized what Kurumu was saying

Two thoughts were running through Jaden's mind at that minute.

One was, 'Seriously? That is what you're taking away from here?' the other was, 'Oh, shit!'

x-x

After he had successfully evaded Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka, Jaden walked out to the bus-stop with a bag on his back... it was due any minute now.

x-x

Meanwhile the trios of yokai girls were doing their own individual things until Yukari saw Jaden headed toward the bus-stop with a bag on his back. And when she saw this she was off like a shot to tell Moka. She found the pink-haired vampire with the Kurumu and when they heard about what the young witch saw, they could only come up with one reason for that... Jaden was leaving Yokai Academy because he was worried that he was going to lose control like his friend Haou. And when Moka voiced this, they started off to the bus-stop themselves at their top speeds without any signs of slowing.

x-x

As Jaden stood by the scarecrow arrivals board for the bus stop he heard three sets of footsteps. Did he even need to open his eyes for this?

"Alright! Now that you're no longer on the school campus, we can take you out in our true forms!"

Feeling three small ripples of energy Jaden turned and cracked open one eyelid and saw that the fan boys from before had changed into their true forms. The plain one had become a brown umbrella with an eye, a mouth that had long tongue hanging from it and a pair of human legs instead of a handle. The fat one was what could only be described as... disgusting. His bulk had increased and had taken on a sick sweat like coat of slime, and his fecal features had disappeared into the fecal fat that grown over them. And the one that had the glasses that made him look like newt now had an extended neck.

Jaden closed his eyelid again. "Was that supposed to impress me or something?" he stated calmly, as he told Yubel what he planned to do with the three through their link.

 _"Give, those imbeciles, who would dare stand against as your opponents, hell."_ Yubel told her partner and got to work.

"Because..." Jaden said, now addressing the three boys only, as Yubel surged her demonic aura, making it look like Jaden was a powerful yokai transforming and gave him her wings and eyes. Only unlike the last she gave him her inch long talons and her diamond shaped third eye. And to make sure that the already scared fan-boys were thoroughly terrified, she gave him her fangs as well and made her aura stay filling the boys with a since of foreboding that could be shook off because it crept in through any weaknesses in your mind, heart, and soul. Jaden smiled, reviling the two wicked looking fangs to the three boys.

"My home town has _scarier PETS!_ " he yelled out, the last part ringing with power.

"Jaden!" the voice that called out wasn't one of the fan-boys, it the three voices of Yukari, Kurumu and Moka in perfect sync with each other's concern for the former duelist.

Jaden couldn't help closing his orange and sea-blue eyes as smiled at the arrival of the trio.

And the fan-boys seeing his eyes, closed rushed toward him to attack, the dread induced by the aura forgotten, only to be stopped by a wall of thick thorny vines that blocked their path that caused them to feel great pain when they ran into them.

Jaden just glared at his the opponents, clearly annoyed at them. "First, is anyone at this school not going to be completely obvious in their attacks? Secondly, just because the lower set of eyes is closed, don't mean that the third eye has stopped working."

"YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" the fat one bellowed.

Jaden's frown was replaced with anther smirk, "You call it luck. I call it "having cool powers"."

"It doesn't matter!" newt glasses shouted, "No one makes us look bad in front of the girls of our dreams!"

"Yes, you do that well enough on your own." Jaden said, perfectly claim.

"YEAH!" all three of the fan-club member shouted. "Wait, a minute..." the umbrella said as he figured out what Jaden had said.

Jaden's smirk now was as wide as a Cheshire Cat's, and was made all the more intense by his new features, "Like I said. You do that well enough on your own." Now Jaden had been practicing and he was right to confident in his progress, but then a transformed Kurumu stood in between him and the three low ranking yokai along side of Yukari who had her wand out, and Moka, who was standing protectively in front of the former duelist.

"What are you doing?!" the former duelist asked, "I can handle this! These guys are nothing!"

"N-nothing...?" the eye of the umbrella yokai twitched irritated, before the three fan-boys were out beat the freaky haired boy up to make him back off but now they were out for blood, "Alright, now it's time for the Moka, Kurumu, Yukari Fan-club Trio's all powerful _Amalgamation Form!_ "

And then the three joined together to form a large... disappointment. The creature standing before them had the body of the fat one only it was bigger and had one a mouth on its stomach, its shoulders was the canopy of the umbrella, its neck was long like the boy with the glasses had, and head had the one eye and the tongue of the umbrella.

"YOU STILL GOINA SAY WE'RE NOTHING NOW?!" the thing before them shouted at the boy with black and purple wings. Its voice was a combination of the three boys who had merged to form it.

Jaden walked away from the ladies, who were too shocked or too revolted by the transformation that had just happened to stop him, and moved toward the hideous thing. And then, when he was three-fourths of the way between the Amalgamation and the young women, he looked up at it with his third eye and closed the other two and smiled. "Yes... you're still nothing."

Enraged by Jaden's words the giant yokai charged at him intent on crushing the former duelist only to once more be stopped by thorny vines only this time, instead just blocking the attack, they wrapped around the arms, legs and chest of large blubbery beast. The thorns of the vines sunk into its flesh and prevented it from moving, as Jaden prepared his attack.

Channeling his power and converting into fire magic, he created a fireball like before only this time was as big as a basketball and it exploded out as a dome of fire when it hit the Amalgamation dead-on and destroyed the vines that held it ensnared.

Jaden turned back to his friends and smiled as he walked toward them...

But, then the creature that he presumed Defeated moved with speed impossible for its size and hit Jaden just as he turned to see what was happening and knocked him into the scarecrow signpost. Where Moka immediately rushed his side and tried to try to help him. But the former duelist cried out in pain when she touched his shoulder which made the sealed vampire quickly withdraw her hand.

 _"You've managed to sprain a wing. You should-"_ , Yubel said to her life-partner, clearly worried about him. But her advice was ignored by Jaden who spoke to both her and Moka, "I'm fine!"

After taking a moment to clam himself, he slowly stood up, "Moka, I don't want your help. I can handle this on my own. My last attack failed because was absorbed and distributed across its blubbery body."

Jaden started falter and he stumbled... and unintentionally broke the rosary off of its chain.

As the fan-boys felt Moka's energy spike as the amalgamation, they were truly awe-struck by the sheer magnitude of her aura. The aura that Jaden possessed was fear inspiring in its nature and was not in the least bit small, but it felt... like it was watered-down somehow. But this new aura was intense!

Jaden closed all three of his eyes knowing that when the rosary seal was removed Moka's innocent self would vanish and her inner vampire would awaken.

"That silver hair... Those red-eyes... This undoubtedly the legendary yokai we've heard about. A VAMPIRE!" the words that were being spoken by the large creature were nothing new and Jaden was already starting to see a pattern. The routine was simple, first it started with the opponent being shocked when they realizing that the 'helpless one' was a super powerful yokai, then they'd recover and try to fight her, and it ended with them being soundly Defeated.

"At long last the supreme goddess of grace and beauty has arrived!" The merged form of the three fan-boys, "We have been in search for one of your greatness for ages! Please, we pray that you well accept our affections and return them."

...Okay, that was new.

"Not if you were the last amalgamated yokai in the world." Moka answered bluntly.

It didn't seem to upset the amalgamation. In fact it seemed to enjoy just being addressed by the silver hired vampire.

Moka just ignored the large creature and addressed the young witch and the succubus, "Yukari, Kurumu, I'm going to need your help on this one."

The other two yokai nodded in understanding. But before they could do anything a crescent wave of red energy flew toward the repulsive beast and hit it diagonally across the chest with enough power to cut through its skin deeply, making blood fly in an arc as it pushed back against its target and destroy the link that kept the three fan-boys in their combined form and knocked all three of them onto their backs and into their human forms. Each one of them now had an identical scar running down from the center of their chests to there navel. It wasn't as large or as wide as it was before, and it wasn't bleeding but it was already red and inflamed with infection.

The girls turned to the attack's origins in surprise. Jaden was standing with his left arm out in front of him his hand glowing with fading red energy, his eyes glowed brightly, and hiding how tired he was from using one of Yubel's greater powers, as he stared at them with a completely emotionless expression on his face, "Fangs I don't mind you joining in my battles, but cutting me out entirely is just rude."

x-x

After the three members of the newly named "Vampire Fan-club" had run away, Jaden looked over to Moka who was still unsealed and the one there who was still in their yokai form and said completely straight faced, "You know, they really were lucky that they didn't fight you... You'd probably kick their amalgamated form's crouch hard enough that all three of them would become sterile."

"Jaden." Moka said, ignoring the boy's comments, "Your leaving doesn't work for me."

If the vampire had been looking at Jaden, she would have seen the confused look on the former duelist's face but she wasn't looking at him so she continued, "If you leave that would mean no more blood for yours truly. And it would make her cry... The other Moka I mean. I personally don't care what happens to you."

That's when something unexpected happened Jaden started chuckle and then laugh.

After he was able to repress his mirth Jaden looked to his vampire friend and said, "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have laughed, but I'm not leaving Yokai Academy."

You could have heard a _feather_ drop at that moment...

"But, you had a packed bag!" Yukari exclaimed.

Shaking his head, Jaden walked over to spot by the scarecrow where he left his bag and opened it so he could show what was in it. It was a large bundle of letter's that Jaden had written to his friends back at Duel Academy, "I was going see if the bus driver would post these for me."

"You came all the way out here to mail a few letters?" Moka asked as the bus drove up to where they were standing. Something about this situation just wasn't making since to her.

"Well that and to pick up... Seto Kaiba!?"


	9. Buss Stop Duels

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Buss Stop Duels**

Just stepping off the bus was Seto Kaiba wearing his traditional outfit, the one he started wearing at the Battle-City tournament, and was sporting his usual condescending scowl.

Seeing the three high school students, a boy and two girls, and a child, that looked like she should be in grade school, Seto took note of their appearance. The little brat looked like she was cosplaying a witch or something and she was standing next to one of the older girls, who had blue hair, done up in a small pony-tail, and was wearing a yellow sweater over a white long sleeve shirt that helped to accent the fact that she was remarkable well endowed for a teenager but Kaiba quickly dismissed that thought from his mind, being the owner of a successful multimillion dollar company; many women had tried to use their "natural resources" to become wealthy fast.

Turning his attention to the third girl, who was standing a little bit off to the side, he saw that she had silvery-white hair and blood-red eyes that were slighted like a cat's and was wearing a green blazer over a white button-up shirt that had the first two buttons open, and a plaid mini-skirt. She had an air about her that reminded Kaiba of the Pharaoh back before he crossed over to the next life.

And just few feet away from where he was standing was a teenage boy with dark brown hair that was topped with a more golden brown on top and he was wearing a red shirt along with a long black coat that reminded Kaiba of the one Bakura once wore. "Jaden Yuki?" asked the millionaire.

"That's my name. Don't go wearing it out." the former duelist answered as the younger of two Kaiba brothers stepped off of the bus.

"Well, if you don't know who we are then you've been living under a rock since birth." Seto said, giving his idea of an introduction.

"Yeah, you're Seto Kiaba. Duel Monsters champion, owner of the multimillion dollar Kiaba Corporation, and world-class prate." Jaden said matter-of-factly.

"You're quite the sweet talker" Seto said sarcastically before moving to the point of his being there, "You know why I'm here. Pegasus may have tried to pass off some bullshit story about the Sky Dragon of Osiris, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Blue Eyes choosing you as the one they want to posses their power in this generation. But I don't buy it."

"Yeah! You probably convinced Pegasus to make you copies of those cards so he can start mass production for the Blue Eyes White Dragon and lesser versions of the God Cards." Mokuba piped up.

"Oh, joy. The junior detective is also on the seine." Jaden said in teasing tone which caused the shorter of the Kaiba brothers to become very cross at the boy in the black coat.

"I frankly don't care how you convinced Pegasus to make those cards, but I will not permit some second rate excuse of a duelist to have two of the three Egyptian God Cards and the Blue Eyes." Seto said his disapproval clear in every syllable spoken.

"Jaden Yuki!" Seto exclaimed, "If you have any honor as a duelist, you'll face me right here and now to determine who is truly deserving of such power!"

Jaden was about to polity decline on the grounds of no deck, when he heard Yubel say, _"You can use the cards from my deck-"_

 _"And the rest of us would be happy to pitch in!"_ Mana said piped up cheerily, and unintentionally interrupting

 _"... And I appreciate it since I lost my advanced forms after my madness left me, but if you and the others help we should be able to make some support cards and such."_ Yubel said clearly irritated at being interrupted, _"So don't use that excuse about having no deck, Jaden, or you really are without honor."_

"My honor isn't the problem." Jaden said out loud, "The problem is that I don't have a duel disk."

A white object flew over the Kaiba bothers towards Jaden which he caught on instinct. It was an Academy style duel disk, only unlike the one that Jaden had used for the first three years he had spent at Duel Academy, which had been a solid white color this one had red accents on it. Jaden looked up to the bus to see who had thrown it, and smiled when he saw who it was.

 _"_ Et tu, Chazz Princeton?" Jaden said with mock hurt before he shook his head in Defeat as his old friend came down from the buss, "So, did you come all the way from Duel Academy just to deliver this?"

"No, I came so I could kick your ass for leaving without giving me a chance to settle the score between us." the black haired duelist said with his usual attitude, which made all of the ladies want to beat him up.

"Last time I checked, I faced you in several duels and won all of them. That is pretty settled in my opinion." Jaden said, smiling at Chazz reaction to the score.

"No, I beat you in our first match and don't you forget it!" Chazz said angrily.

"Monster Reborn" Jaden said, "The card I had just drawn when we had to end our duel was Monster Reborn."

The Prince of Duel Academy went slack jawed, the proud moment he had believed that he was superior to the boy in front of him was a sham.

Listening to all of this was Seto, who was quickly losing his patience, "Enough! Jaden Yuki, get that duel disk on and face me!"

"Oh! I'm sorry; totally I forgot that you were still there." Jaden said conversationally as he strapped his new duel disk on.

Both Kaiba brothers were shocked into silence and turned as white as ghosts at that.

"Um... Can someone tell us what is going on?" Kurumu asked completely confused.

"Yeah, who is this guy and why does he want to fight Jaden?" Yukari added.

"This is Seto Kaiba, as I said before he's the owner and head of Kaiba Cooperation and _prate par excellent._ " Jaden answered filling in the three yokai on what they need to know, "As for why he wants to Duel me... well you remember the story I told about the dragon card I showed you? He is the reincarnation of the young man that Kis- that the Blue Eyes fell in love with." Jaden said stopping himself from saying Kisara's name out loud. It didn't feel right to say it in front of Seto.

"Ump, I don't believe in magic." Seto said with a scowl in place as he set the metal brief case he carried his duel disk and deck on the buss's bumper.

Jaden's easy going smile changed to a scowl in a second, "Bullshit." he said in a voice that was laced with disappoint, anger, and disgust. "You believe you just refuse to accept it. That is why you locked your copies of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now doing something stupid because you're scared or don't know better is alright. Everyone does that at some point or another, but you just couldn't stand implications of what the ancient past being true meant and took it out on your loyal partner." he said as walked up to where Kaiba was standing.

"And how would you know that?" Seto snarled at Jaden.

Jaden walked to the buss and moved Seto's briefcase toward him, "The same way I know the combo to this. This six digit pass-code is the final piece of evidence. You could have picked any random five numbers. But you didn't even have the decency to do that."

"Shut up" Seto growled at the younger duelist.

"Kisara gave her all to you, and loved you with all of her heart. More than happy to be viewed a nothing but a monster if it meant staying at your side. But when you found out the truth, you left her knowing full-well her feelings. And then you when you find out that she's moving on you come running to take her back." Jaden said as he input the numbers 5, 4, 7, 2, 7, and 2 and pressed Enter.

The briefcase let out small " _click_ " as it opened, and Jaden walked back to the trio of yokai. Jaden held out his hand and channeled the power of darkness so he could let his friends give him a new deck which appeared as a black rectangle until the darkness subsided and revealed the 40 Duel Monster Cards.

"To quote an older catch phrase..." Jaden said as he put his deck in his disk and Kaiba did the same.

"It's time to duel!"

x-x

Round 1 stats

Seto: LP - 4000; Field - empty; S/T card zone - empty; Hand - 5

Jaden: LP - 4000; Field - empty; S/T card zone - empty; Hand - 5

"I'll make the first move." Kaiba said drawing a card to begin his turn.

"Funny, I would think that proper manners would have the challenged go first." Fangs said. The unsealed vampire didn't care about what Seto did, she wanted to see her Jaden in action He was incredible in the fight against those fan-boys and... _'Wait a minute when did he become_ my _Jaden?'_ she thought to her to her self

"He is. Duel monster spirits are incredibly forgiving and so doing something bad enough to get one to leave you to take on a new master is obviously unforgivable by any standard, but Seto still thinks that the Blue Eyes is going to answer to him? What a joke." Chazz told the sliver haired girl, before he noticed that the lady he was talking to was a total babe. "Whoa!"

"I summon _Saggi the Dark Clown_ to the field in attack mode and I set a card face down." Seto said ignoring the live commentary, "That's all for now."

"My move I draw." Jaden said, and looked at the card he had just drawn and smiled, "I hope you're not counting on me to fall for that old _Crush Card_ trick. I summon _Winged Kuiboh_ to the flied in Defense (DEF500) mode and I'll finish up by throwing down these two face downs."

Round 2 stats

Seto - 4000; Field - Saggi the Dark Clown (ATK: 600 DEF: 1500); S/T card zone - 1 facedown card; Hand - 4

Jaden: LP - 4000; Field - Winged Kuriboh (ATK: 500 DEF: 500); S/T card zone - 2 facedown cards; Hand - 3

 _'Okay, admittedly that was a fairly weak opening on my end. But I can win against someone like him in my sleep.'_ Kaiba's face remained completely impassive as he drew his next card,

"My move, I'll summon my _Spear Dragon_ to the field in attack mode (ATK:1900)."

The blue dragon appeared next to the dark clown and then Kaiba give the order to attack, "Spear Dragon attack his Winged Rat now!"

"Not so fast! I activate my face-down _Negate Attack_ card!" Jaden said reviling his face down, "It negates your monsters attack and ends the battle phase this turn."

"Big deal. You've just bought yourself a little more that's all." Seto was unimpressed, he had heard about the adventures that this kid supposedly had and was expecting something more, "Because, I attacked with Spear Dragon it automatically switches to Defense (DEF: 0) and now I switch Saggi to Defense mode (DEF: 1500), set a cardface down and end my turn."

"Chazz, I really wouldn't recommend trying to hit on those girls. Girls, Chazz is just an idiot please don't kill him." Jaden called out to his friends, the ladies present looking one comment away from changing and killing Chazz. Turning back to the duel Jaden drew his card saw card that he had never seen before... where did it come from?

"From me," the voice of Inferno Wing said, "I wanted to be useful to you, but the way wasn't capable of being summoned without that traitor Avian. So, I remade myself with some help from the others. I hope it pleases you my lord." And then as abruptly as she had spoken Inferno Wing became quite again.

"Alright, I activate the spell card _A Renegade Fire._ " Jaden said, the picture on the card showed Burstinatrix from the side holding a blue fireball in front of her with an eager looking smile, "It works by sending one _Elemental Hero Burstinatrix_ from my hand, deck, or field to the graveyard and paying one thousand life points to summon _Evil Hero: Inferno Wing(ATK 2100)._ "

Inferno Wing looked pretty much the same expect that now her hands and legs normal except for the claw like nails, her hair was swept back and every hair was void of its old green color had been replaced by a deep blue, and her wings had become the wings of a crow set ablaze with blue flames.

Chazz went wide eyed at the hearing the monster's name. "Evil Hero; Inferno Wing, wasn't she one of Haou's cards?"

Now Seto was beginning to get interested, "You gave up life points _and_ a card to summon that? It must be really something."

"Oh, something it is." Jaden said, "And now I'll show just what she is, Inferno Wing attack Spear Dragon with Incinerating Flames now!"

Smiling in a way that said "I love job", Inferno Wing shot across field trailing blue flames from her wings toward her target.

"I revile my face down _Sakuretsu Armor_ trap card!" Seto commanded only for it to be destroyed when the trap tried to activate.

"Sorry, for the first turn after being summoned Inferno Wing can't be destroyed by other card effects." Jaden explained as his monster charged Seto's dragon, "And when it fights a monster in Defense position with few Defense points and its attack points you take the difference as damage. She's also going to take a chunk out of your life points equal to your monsters attack or Defense points whichever one is higher. Now for those of who haven't be keeping track 2100, because the battle, plus another 1900 adds up to 4000"

And that is when the winged woman launched stream of hellish blue flames straight at Kaiba's monster and Kaiba at the same time, but after the smoke Seto was crouched down but instead of his life points being zero it was still at 4000 and his dragon was still there.

"What the hell?!" Chazz yelled.

"Don't tell me. Face down card, right?" Jaden said tiredly.

"That's right, _Waboku_. It protects my monsters from being destroyed and me from taking battle damage. I activated it when you attacked my Spear Dragon." Seto said, expertly masking his anxiety, _'what the hell is up with this kid?! It's only his second turn and he summoned monster capable of wiping me out! There just might be some truth to the stories I've been hearing after all.'_

"Alright then," Jaden "I'll end my turn with a face down."

Round 3 stats

Seto - 4000; Field - Saggi the Dark Clown (ATK: 600 DEF: 1500) - Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900 DEF: 0); S/T card zone - 1 facedown card; Hand - 3

Jaden: LP - 3000; Field - Winged Kuriboh (ATK: 500 DEF: 500) – Evil HERO Inferno Wing (ATK: 2100 DEF 1200); S/T card zone - 2 facedown cards; Hand - 2

"My move!" Seto drew his card, "I play _Pot of Greed_ it lets me draw two new cards."

"Come on Seto kick his butt!" Mokuba cheered his brother on.

"Be quite Mokuba." Seto said silencing his brother before turning this attention back to Jaden "This has gone on long enough runt."

"Could you please skip the speech and just summon Blue Eyes?" Jaden asked, causing Seto to gain a very unusual eye twitch.

"Fine I play _Polymerization_ merge the three _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ in my hand to summon my _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ (ATK: 4500)!" Seto bellowed, summoning his ultimate card which roared its thunderous roar.

"Now, attack Jaden's Inferno Wing, my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Seto commanded.

Jaden looked up at the gigantic three headed dragon as it prepared its deadly attack and smiled, "Ya know I'm starting to remember... how to enjoy dueling. I activate _Defense Draw_. I draw one card and any damage I take would have taken is reduced to zero."

The dragon let loose a bright stream of energy that tore though Inferno Wing and would have taken a chunk out Jaden's life points if it hadn't been for the effect of Defense Draw which shielded him from taking damage and let him draw a card. He smiled when he saw who it was. _"What kept you?"_ he asked mentally.

"Traffic was deplorable," she said as two purple arms snaked around his neck, _"So, how do you plan to cook his guy's goose?"_

One could actually hear the smirk on Yubel's face... and Chazz's scream from Australia when he saw fiend's spirit next to Jaden. He wanted to yell, "YUBEL!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?", but the words caught in his throat and all he could do was stare.

Jaden ignored what Chazz would later insist was a manly shout of surprise and answered Yubel with all the seriousness that he could muster, "The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a real big goose to cook so I'll start by rubbing it with some fresh herbs and spices and roasting it over a low heat for several hours. Then I'll slice it up and serve it up with a crisp arugula, a spinach salad, and a tasty rice peel-off."

 _"That is not what you meant and you know it."_ Yubel said irritated at her partner.

Seto glared at his young opponent, "You know I've dueled against many people but you are Definitely the most annoying, tied only with Pegasus. Saggi attack his Winged Kuriboh now!"

After the dark clown had destroyed Jaden's last monster Seto began to smirk. He had this thing won. "I set one card face down, Yuki this will be your last turn."

"If that is the case no one is going to get any of my awards winning roasted duck." Jaden said jokingly.

"Wait, I thought you were making goose." Yubel said somewhat confused.

 _'Although, with all seriousness, I don't have any clue how I'm going to win this.'_ Jaden thought to himself, _'I may have Yubel's card in my hand now but I don't have anything I can tribute for her and... I guess I'll just have to draw and hope for the best.'_

"My move. I draw." Jaden said as he began his turn, "I play my own Pot of Greed card."

 _'Come on give me what I need.'_ Jaden thought as he drew what could be his last two cards. And was instantly thrilled by one of his new cards and confused by the other, _'Soul Exchange, I can use that to sacrifice Seto's monsters in instead of scrambling to get mine out... but what is this?'_

 _"Another gift from me and Filia."_ said the smooth voice of Ciel, who joined Yubel by holding Jaden's left side in her human form _, "We figured that Yubel could use some help."_

 _"I could have managed on my-own."_ Yubel said medially miffed about the insinuation she _needed_ help, _"But it will come in handy."_

 _"Yeah, but that is Kisara up there."_ Jaden said communicating with his duel spirit friends with his link to them, _"I don't know if I can..."_

 _"Do it."_ Kisara said as she appeared and took hold of Jaden's right flank, _"That thing up there isn't me. Destroy it and put an end to my ties to Seto once and for all."_

 _"Okay, but first could all three do something for me?"_ Jaden asked.

 _"What?"_ Ciel asked, eager to help.

 _"Let go of me. It's getting crowded around here."_ Jaden requested.

After Kisara and Ciel had left Jaden turned his attention back to the duel on hand. "I play Soul Exchange, it lets me sacrifice your Saggi and Spear Dragon, so I can summon Yubel to the field."

The energy from Seto's monsters pooled into a red malevolent looking energy that came to form the shape of a woman with wings and then with a flash, the red was gone and there stood Yubel in her full majesty.

"Show off." Jaden halfheartedly rebuked, "Anyway, I now equip her with _Scythe of Nightmares_."

The scythe had curved handle made of blackened wood and the blade was a battle chipped four foot long piece of curved metal with a serrated section of that spanned half a foot on the underside of the blade where it attached to the staff. When it was in Yubel's hands that changed, a dark miasma started to rise like black smoke from the blade and the handle now had the words _"Quibus hoc volunt potestatem mittere falcem dabitur umbra in solem, si iuxta se vivere."_ along its side written in glowing red following characters.

"I can only equip Scythe of Nightmares to Yubel and when I do two things happen. First, it cancels the need to tribute a monster at the end-phase to keep her on the field. Secondly, if I tribute a monster the next Yubel attacks a monster while equipped with the scythe the monster will destroyed." Jaden explained his cards effect, "Now Yubel attack Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon with _Darkness Reaper Soul Stealer._ "

Yubel's scythe started to emit clouds of the black miasma and the words written on its side were glowing like they were white-hot as Yubel rushed toward the three headed dragon on Seto's side of the field and swung her new weapon in a around wide arc.

"I activate the trap-card Mirror Force!" Seto countered.

"I don't think so! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! It negates your trap and destroys it at the cost of 1000 Life-points." Jaden said as his life points dropped to 2000, "That means that Yubel is safe and the attack will continue."

Yubel slashed down at the dragon in a circular arc, the miasma creating whirlwind of black smoke and landed a few feet away from Seto. At first nothing happened and all the spectators (minus Fangs who could actually see the attack) in the crowd wondered if the attack had failed until the dragon exploded into shredded pieces. ''

"And I case you didn't know, all battle damage from battles that was in is Yubel is dealt to you instead of me." Jaden said which Yubel took as her queue and stabbed Seto in the gut with the blade of her weapon.

Seto could actually feel the blade pierce his skin and organs and couldn't hold back his cry of pain as his Life-points dropped from 4000 to zero.

"Game Over." Moka said.

 **Okay just so you know yes, I am aware that Yubel's effect on the real card only works when your opponent's monster attacks, but I am actually a Yubel fan and want her to be at full awesomeness in this story so she gets her anime effect except for summoning advanced forms… for now. And, _Scythe of Nightmares?_ Never a real card, so don't bother looking for it. Yubel is a card with no support cards except in fan-fiction (Any card that may or has come out since the posting of this chapter is not counted in this statement). If you were wondering the words on the scythe is Latin and translates to** _"And when they are in the sickle, it shall be given power to cast a shadow on the sun, which they seek to, if next to each other to live."_


	10. Swimming With the Big Fish

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Swimming With the Big Fish**

After helping Mokuba assist his brother hobble on to the buss Jaden turned his attention to Chazz, who had not heeded his warning about hitting on Fangs and the others and was now laying face down on the ground with Fangs' shoe pressed to the back of head.

"Uh, Fangs do you think could let Chazz up now? I kinda need to talk to him." Jaden asked the white-haired vampire.

"So why did you come here?" Jaden asked after Fangs had let the young man up.

"I came to deliver this." Chazz said handing a cardboard box to his former rival, while Kurumu and Yukari couldn't help staring at the footprint Fangs had left. Unsure of what to expect Jaden opened the box to find Professor Banner's research journal and the other shadow charms.

Chazz smirked cockily, "I had an idea after you left Duel Academy. If the shadow-charms could grant a normal person the power of Darkness, maybe they could be used as a filter so you wouldn't have to worry about losing your mind and going on a take over the world spree."

"So, this was Alexis' idea, and you decided to take credit for it." Jaden said making Chazz merely hang his head down in guilt.

"Yeah..." he confessed.

"Well it's a good idea and all that, but I don't need a filter anymore I have Yubel." Jaden told his old friend.

Chazz couldn't believe it, "Are you crazy? Don't you remember what she did?"

"No, I haven't forgotten her actions or Haou's... But I know that I can trust her." Jaden said, he understood Chazz's point of view but Yubel had _almost_ fully recovered from her exposure to the cosmic energy that caused her insanity. And he was going to stand by his choice at the end of the Dark World Disaster.

Chazz just stood there thinking about the duel that had happened a few minutes ago. It was true that he didn't see any signs of the madness that she was heavily submersed in back when she had first come to Duel Academy. He sighed, "Well I suppose there is no helping it... Fine, if you real think she can be trusted I'll believe you".

 _"Thank you that means allot to me."_ Yubel said appearing behind Jaden's shoulder. It would slightly easier to trust her if she hadn't been smirking, but sometimes being a good friend means you have to do some crazy things.

"Okay before I forget, you should take this." he said handing him a red cell phone and wall charger, "O'Brien got it from some shady branch of the government he's in contact with, it can get coverage on the moon and it can't be traced."

"Um, I hate to say this but this school is surrounded by a mystic barrier there is no way to get coverage here-" Yukari started to say, but was cut off by Jaden.

"Actually I'm getting all six bars."

x-x

After Jaden had asked Chazz to see that the letters he had written to the others back at Duel Academy and apologized to the buss diver about the delay who assured him that it wasn't a problem, Chazz was on the way back to the Academy and was about to read letter when Ogama Yellow piped up, "Hay are you going to read Jaden's letter now boss?"

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to avoid a commentary if he read it right then, Chazz chose to ignore his annoying duel spirits and try to sleep through the trip back to his boat home, which was made more difficult by the fact that the three duel spirits never stopped talking. Good thing he remembered his ear-plugs.

x-x

Back at the bus stop Fangs stared at the young man in front of her with an unreadable expression.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"I don't understand you." She said as she finally got her cross back from Jaden and reattached it back onto its chain, changing her back into Moka.

"Please don't leave..." the kindhearted side of the vampire whispered as she fell asleep.

"Don't worry." Jaden assured the young woman in his arms, _'I am going to have to face everyone back at the Academy some time, but I'm not ready just yet.'_

x-x

After Chazz had gotten back to Duel Academy all of Jaden's friends immediately started pestering him with questions.

"Well speak up already and tell us about the Sarge, private!" Haselbarry commanded in his typical military attitude, "You _did_ see him didn't you."

"ALRIGHT!" Chazz shouted making everyone fall into silence, "Yes, I spoke to Jaden... He still has some things he needs to figure out. And I don't think he be coming back."

"Not now or not ever?" Syrus asked.

Chazz thought back to those three girls who were at the bus stop with Jaden and image of Yubel giving him the peace sign as the bus drove away, and said the only truthful thing he could, "...I don't know."

x-x

If Jaden said, "Please, don't touch that", he said three times...

The first time was when Kurumu was trying on the gauntlet he got from his duel with Tania, the second time was when Yukari was trying to open Banner's research journal, and the third time was when the light hit the box in a weird way that made Ms. Nekonome think it was a box of fish.

"So, what exactly is Yubel?" Yukari asked, "I thought she was some kind of rare Yokai and now she's a card?"

"Well, that's a hard question to answer." Jaden said while trying to think of a way to explain what Yubel is while keeping his cover intact, "I suppose that start from the begging Yubel was originally a human- I know that it's hard to believe but please hold your questions until the end."

Kurumu slowly closed her mouth and waited Jaden to continue.

"When back before she became a friend, she was the loyal companion of the prince of some ancient kingdom, I never asked which but I do know that humans had learned castle building, and she was one day called before the King and what he told her was chilling. He told her about a prophecy that said how his son would one day save the world from a great and terrible calamity, but the young prince would need a guardian until that time came and being completely loyal to her prince Yubel readily volunteered."

Jaden sighed as he continued, "Of course there was no way for a mere human to posses the power needed to protect the young prince because of the fact that such a future naturally attracts the attention of yokai as well as humans. So the king had his royal magicians fix that."

Jaden turned to face the young witch, "Yukari, you know what the term _patch-work immortality_ means?"

"Yeah, of course!" Yukari said happy to show off her knowledge on anything and everything, "Patch-work immortality is a theory that suggesting that humans can gain artificial yokai traits."

"Right" Jaden said, "And Yubel was the first successful attempt, surgically removing her heart and replacing it with the heart of a dragon. After a while a duel monster card was made in her likeness enabling her to be reborn as a duel spirit, and crossed my path when my dad bought her card as a gift for me."

"Wow..." Kurumu said, overwhelmed by the story she had just heard.

"Of course, Yubel coming into my life is what started the whole Haou incident." Jaden started to walk to the door that leads out of their homeroom.

"Wait! Aren't going to tell us about Haou now!?" Kurumu asked.

"No..." the duelist said as he walked away.

x-x

"So, on account of overwhelming popular demand the bus that was coming here ever month will now be arriving daily. Furthermore there is now a payphone on campus connecting us to the human world." Ms. Nekonome informed her class the next morning.

"That is very interesting, but I have a small question." Jaden said keeping the card on top of his desk covered with his hand.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Jaden said, channeling the power of darkness into the card making the Scythe of Nightmares appear in flash of dark energy.

"Are you planning on returning Pharaoh any time soon or are things going to get messy?" he asked pleasantly as he ran a finger over the top of the scythe's blade.

Needless to say the rest of the day was spent in a marry chase with Ms. Nekonome in the lead pursued by Jaden and Jaden being pursued by Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari.

x-x

Awakening in _the Hotel_ that Yubel had made for herself and the other duel spirits Jaden found himself in front Filia's door only for it to be opened from the other side by Filia herself.

"Jaden... Could you please come in for a minute please? I need to talk to you." she asked, her tone suggesting she was unsure about something.

"Okay." Jaden complied with the powerful spirit's request and entered her room.

It wasn't exactingly in keeping with the fact that it was the room of the duel spirit that many viewed as the ruler of the mystic. Most would imagine something like an Egyptian temple with large stone pillars with ancient hieroglyphics and a majestic throne.

This was, for lack of a better term, a very nice apartment. Complete with a kitchen area, living room and other such things.

Sitting down on a comfortable looking coach, the golden-haired woman motioned for the duelist to sit next to her. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Jaden asked as he sat next to her.

"I wanted to say some things that really need saying." Filia said as she looked deeply into Jaden's eyes making the duelist take notice of the bright red shade of the spirit's eyes.

"First, I want you to know that you're not just someone I _think_ can who handle being my master I _feel_ it in my heart too. When you saved me from being used like some common attack dog on leash, I saw more than just some powerful duelist or a kindhearted boy. I saw a man who saw me as great and beautiful and saw the act of me being chained in service against my will a horror. And at the end you were happy have _met_ me. So for that you are always dear to my heart." the dragon of the sun said as she took hold of Jaden's hands in hers, "Also, I didn't come back this world to be made into a new card because you're powerful and we would save the world together on epic adventures. I came because your smile had made me feel like I was looking at a starry sky while rapped in a warm blanket where all was safe."

Filia's left hand moved from where it rested on Jaden's, to stroke the young man's cheek.

"I tell you this so you will know that there is no lie when I vow to stay be your side, or when I say "I love you" and hold you unto me... or when I kiss you" she said leaning in quickly kissing Jaden fully on the lips.

x-x

From the other side Filia's door Yubel had been listening in on what the Goddess had been saying to her beloved Jaden and had all most burst in when she heard about her kissing him, but she stopped herself. If this situation was going to work then all of Jaden's duel spirits, If not her especially, needed to be able to trust him and each other. Filia knew better than to get carried away and Jaden wouldn't let things go too far so there was no real need to worry.

She was still going to give Jaden a piece of her mind about him not asking her kissing before.

x-x

For the entire week after Jaden had added the use of a bladed weapon in his attempts to reclaim his former teacher's cat the soul hiding in it, everyone was trying to find out how Jaden managed to make a scythe appear out of nowhere and each had their own theory... all of them were wrong and some of them were pretty weird.

"No! I didn't get from my scythe from Death! I am not related to Death! And I didn't date his daughter! Now drop it!" Jaden exclaimed. He would have been a bit more patient and might have found their clueless guesses funny if Ms. Nekonome had returned Pharaoh.

"So, just to remind you today is day where you get to sign up for club activities. You can find booths to sing up or ask questions about each club at the front of the main school building." the feline teacher said from within the safety of a suit of armor.

 _*Brrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing*_ Went the bell calling an end to class and starting the race out of the class room.

"Be sure you check out our newspaper club..." Ms. Nekonome started to say but saw that everyone had already left.

"Meow..." the teacher mewed sadly.

x-x

The entire path from the front gate to the school and was covered with booths for various clubs and students who were eager to sign up for the one that caught their eye.

"Wow, it like a festival or something. You guys don't kid around about clubs do you?" Jaden said, overwhelmed by the crowds at each information stand.

"What do you mean? Didn't you have clubs at Duel Academy?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, but it was more if you wanted to join a club you could. We never really made a big deal about it." Jaden explained.

"Hey, why don't we join a club together?", Moka asked hoping that the two of them would be able to find one and spend more time together... and make some new friends.(the later was Defiantly an after-thought)

"Okay, provided we can find a normal one in this crazy parade." Jaden joked.

After looking into the clubs that were still open and finding a _few_ that were normal but they had no interest in, he and Moka heard a voice calling out, "Come join the swimming club!"

Standing at the applications booth for the school's swimming team was a sight that sang to the hormones of male student, hot girls in swimsuits. All of the swimming team's members were attractive but one stood out from the rest. She had turquoise hair and eyes; she was wearing a bikini top and bottom and a fabric skirt tied around her hips.

"My name is Tamao Ichinose. I'm captain of the school's swimming team." she said with a smile as cast her eyes on Jaden, "How about you? Are you interested in joining?" she asked.

"No, thanks I don't like crowded pools." Jaden answered with a smile and walked away, Moka following close behind.

 _'Damn, looks like the one I really wanted to catch today got away...'_ the swimming captain thought to herself, _'But I'm_ _not too worried... Another time my sweet little treat'_

x-x

After they visited the last of stands, the two friends found themselves by the pool, the swim-team's first session already over. "Ya know I'm actually a fairly good swimmer." Jaden said absentmindedly.

"So, why didn't you sign up for the swim-team?" Moka asked, confused by why he would pass up on a club that he'd be good in.

Jaden smiled knowingly, "Water. Many legends depict water as being one of a vampire's weakness, too many dating back too far be a random writers gimmick. So, I didn't want to risk putting you in a risky situation. So, did I make the right call?"

"Yeah, the purifying effect of water makes a vampire's demonic urea unstable making us weak and hurting us, if I want to come in contact with it for any reason I have to neutralize it with herbs first." Moka said impressed that Jaden had figured out that water was one of her greatest weaknesses from stories he had heard in the human-world but then grew uncomfortable as a thought came into her mind.

"I'm sorry!" the pinkette said bowing her head down in apology, "I made you miss out on join the swimming-team because of my stupid weakness."

Moka felt a gentile hand rest on top of her head and looked up into Jaden's smile.

"Don't worry about." he reassured the kindhearted vampire, then smile faded a little, "But, we haven't found any club that we wanted to join."

"Did, I hear that correctly?" Ms. Nekonome said, her head popping up over the fence around the pool, "Because, I am the representative and club sponsor of the newspaper club, and because of a small oversight we're still short on members!"

Jaden looked over at Moka, "Sounds normal."

"Yeah, let's do it." Moka answered.

"OH! NO YOU DON'T!" Kurumu came in out of nowhere and hugged Jaden's head to her chest and glared at Moka, "I am not going to let join some club without me so you can try to take Jaden without a fight, Moka."

"I wanna join too!" Yukari popping up out of nowhere and latching on to Moka, "There's no way I'm going to let you guys have all the fun!"

"Well, looks like you've found four new members Ms. Nekonome..." Jaden said.

The feline teacher's ears and tail perked up happy at that. While being a club representative didn't get you a higher pay-rate it is fun and looked good around the time for Christmas bonuses.

" _If,_ you return Pharaoh." the duelist said added with an absolute tone in his voice.

"Oh, meow..." the teacher's head and furry ears drooped in Defeat, "Fine... our first club meeting is this time next week."

x-x

When afternoon-classes where finished Jaden had returned to the pool and after swimming until he was tired and was resting in what was commonly referred to as "the dead-man's float" and letting his thoughts run where they would when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

Shifting from floating to treading to get a look at who was there, Jaden saw the swimming team's captain, Tamao standing at the pools edge. "So, you can swim after all" she said teasingly as Jaden got out of the water and sat on the edge next to her, smiling as he knocked some water out of his ear and said, "I never said I couldn't, I just said I don't like crowded swimming pools."

"Fair enough." the turquoise-haired lady said as she began to feel that sensation she felt every time he was near, "Although, admittedly I have had my eye on you ever since the entrance ceremony."

If the attractive young woman had been facing Jaden she would have seen his eyes go from passively associative to panicky, _'Oh, dear Yubel_ just _started getting along with Filia and the others... Here's hoping that she will be merciful.'_

"You have a strange sent... It's completely intoxicating. And everyone I have talked to say the best or worst of you." she said before stepping down the pool-ladder into the water, "What do you know about mermaids?"

"Not much, I was raised in the human world so I only know the fairytale stories that my parents would tell me." Jaden answered.

"Hum," Tamao's smile was unwavering as traded a few feet away from the pool's edge.

"Well, then I suppose that you are going to learn about my kind first hand." she said before diving down under the pool's surface kicking up her tail... Wait! A tail?!

Instead of legs and feet Tamao now had a bright orange fish tail and when she resurfaced next to him Jaden saw her hands had become webbed, she also had fin-like ears and a set of gills on either side of her neck above her collier-bone.

"Try not to think badly of me. Luring men into water to drain their life force and increase our own strength is just my kind's nature..." she said, grabbing Jaden by the arms before he could run away and pulling him into the pool and biting into his neck and started to feed off of Jaden's life-energy as she carried down to the bottom of the pool

Using Yubel's raw strength, which was enough to throw a man a cross a room one handed, he pushed the mermaid away and kicked off of the pool's bottom out of the water to pool's edge.

 _"And here I thought we were going to get another playmate"_ Yubel said, appearing next to Jaden but still unseen by Tamao, as the mermaid resurfaced.

"Wow, your life-energy is something else... It taste's so divine." she said as she rushed to where he was pulling himself out of the pool and pulled him back into the water again.

This time she kept him restrained by holding his arms in place in a crushing embrace, strengthened by the energy she had taken from the duelist, **_"I have to have more!"_** Tamao exclaimed, her voice now echoing on itself in demonic tones with hunger for the young man in her arms and the power she had stolen.

 _'So, how pray tell are you going to get out of this one?'_ Yubel asked from the edge of the pool, still invisible to the aquatic yokai as if the situation didn't matter to her.

"Jaden!" Moka yelled, she had been looking for him ever since school ended and remembering how he had mentioned being a fair swimmer had come to check if he was at the pool.

"Oh crap! Moka, get out of here!" Jaden yelled as Tamao smirked nastily.

 ** _"So, the vampire shows up. Sorry, if I'm stealing your favorite sank, but I don't plan on returning him and you..."_** she said as she splashed some water toward the vampire making her jump back to avoid it, **_"Can't make m_ e."**

Then Jaden, taking advantage of the fact that the mermaid had released his forearms to taunt Moka, reached up and grabbed the arm that was still wrapped around him and channeled the power darkness trying to burn her, was rewarded with Tamao screaming in pain as her was forced to release him, and leaving a black mark in the shape of his hand on her shoulder. Jaden wasted no time in getting to the pool's edge, where acting without thinking about herself Moka immediately helped him out of the water but Jaden was still wet and the water in turn got on her hands and arms, causing her some minor pain. Seeing this Jaden tried to get away from her but somehow he knocked off Moka's cross unsealing her inner-vampire.

The silver haired vampire smirked at the Jaden, "So, you take on a gigantic mix up of three monsters and yet you have problems with one small fray?"

 ** _"Who are you calling small fray!?"_** she yelled in outrage at the insinuation that she was weak. Right then she felt unstoppable.

"The one who has mistaken stolen power as theirs, your power is a fake." Jaden said standing up next to his friends.

Fangs looked at the duelist impassively, "Oh, so you're up again?"

 ** _"DON'T IGNORE ME!"_** Tamao screeched, leaping out of the water to rushing the two, **_"Mermaids are unstoppable in the water!"_**

Giving each other a glance and then on a unspoken signal, Jaden took on the same features that he had adopted from Yubel as his "yokai form" and charged the bluish green-haired girl while she was in mid air and punched her in the gut, making her gasp in pain as the force in Jaden's attack sent her flying upward, "That may be so..."

"But a fish out of water is powerless." Moka said, finishing the mermaid off with a kick that knocked her out and launched her in to fence around the pool area.

Moka gazed at the Defeated foe with a look of boredom, "Know your place."

x-x

After Jaden had dropped the turquoise haired mermaid off at the infirmary, Fangs was giving him a blank stare.

"I will never understand how you can be so kind to the people who try to kill you," the silver haired vampire said, her red eyes boring into the spirit-seer.

Jaden smiled sadly as he said, "I use to be able to say that it just the kind of guy I was, but now... I hope you never understand why."

And then he turned to the dorm rooms and walked away, leaving the vampire behind him.

x-x

Tamao had been in the school's hospital wing for a while... brooding over her resent activities with that mysterious yokai and the vampire.

When the nurse told her that the mark on her shoulder more like a tattoo then a burn probably wouldn't fade, mean she might always have Jaden's hand print seared on her, everything went to hell. The swim-team had left her because it would be nearly impossible to draw in victims to the water without them asking questions about it. And she knew that they were right.

But really vexed was that for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she lost. The power she had taken from that Yuki boy was potent enough should have made it so it wouldn't matter if she was in water or out of it. Could it be that there was some truth to what he said? Was the power she had attained by draining other people's life-force really a shame? Without any answers and unable to sleep she stayed awake to thinking about it some more.

Not noticing that the burn on arm beginning to glow with a faint purple light.

x-x

Things were quiet for the next four days. The outer persona of the vampire was worried by what her Umbralist friend had said, but as time passed and Jaden went about interacting with their friends, her worries were belated and things went back to normal… or normal for them anyway.

"Jaden..." Moka asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yes?" he answered, worried about what he thought she might ask.

"I'm sorry... I can't help himself any longer," Moka said as she looked into his the brown eyes mesmerizing him with her green ones, "Can I- can I suck your blood?"

Barely reacting to what the vampire had said Jaden answered, resigned to what would happen next, "Sure."

Not wasting a second Moka quickly bite into his neck, using her fangs to draw blood, careful not to cause the young man pain, and enjoyed the rich satisfying taste of his blood.

"Stop!" Kurumu said, pulling the vampire off of her chosen life-mate, "If you keep drinking Jaden's blood whenever you want you'll drain him dry!"

"Don't worry, Jaden!" the succubus' attitude did an illegal u-turn as it changed from being mad at Moka to smothering Jaden with affection, and her breast, "I'll make you feel all better-"

DOING! The sound of a wash basin making contact with Kurumu's head rang out. "No-one is going to get Jaden, but me and Moka!" Yukari said triumphantly.

Kurumu growled angrily partly transforming before attacking the young witch with vengeance for the blow to her ego and for ruining her attempt to win Jaden.

As the succubus tried to catch the half-pint witch, who was staying three steps ahead, and Moka tried to prevent someone from getting hurt, Jaden couldn't help smiling at his friends' antics. Before long he was chuckling and then laughing, making everyone stop to look at him with an odd look.

"I'm sorry..." Jaden said after his mirth had subsided, only to laugh again when he saw Moka pulling on Kurumu's tail to keep her from hurting the young genius, Yukari pushing the succubus back with her wand, and Kurumu pulling on the little witch's cheeks... all frozen in place to stare at the highly bemused Jaden, "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have laughed... But think about it... I am seeing a vampire, a succubus, and a witch having a childish fight. No one would ever believe me back in the human world that I met a real yokai, but here you are... and you're fighting like children."

And the thought of it made Jaden start laughing again, and it was infectious enough that while the other three didn't completely understand, they started to laugh as well.

"JADEN!" a raspy reptilian voice called out from the trees, shattering the happy mood as a large dark-blue creature burst out from the woods knocked over the three girls and pinned Jaden to the ground with its left hand and its right poised to strike.

That was when Jaden got his first good look at his attacker. It was obviously some kind of reptile, its body covered in a snake-like skin but the head was more like a serpent's. Its upper body was Defiantly a female humanoid's, complete with sizable breasts, but below the "hips" it had a serpent's tail and running down from in between its shoulders was a long blue-green fin ridge that went down until it reached the tail. Its arms looked like human arms except for the hands they were disproportionate from the arms, they looked like they were large enough to easily crush a human head, but the way that they shaped down in to claws told him they could be used to gut someone without much effort at all.

And for some reason all that was lost when you looked into its eyes... They were what were really scary. Every part of them a bright-green color and they had a slit like a lizard's eye. They had feel to them that unnerved you, like the way looking in to the eyes of a tiger unnerves people. But inside those reptilian eyes there was an intelligence that let you know not to cross it.

"Get off of him!" Kurumu yelled, as she charged at the creature with her nails at the ready intent on slicing it to bits, but it whipped out its tail toward the attacking succubus, hitting Kurumu dead center and sending her flying back several feet.

Taking this moment Jaden used Yubel's strength to left up the creature's hand and roll out from under it quickly.

Leaping back to avoid an attempt to crush him, Jaden saw something on its right shoulder a black mark that looked like a hand print... It had black, vine-like channels branching out across the creature's shoulder onto its arm and neck but Jaden knew beyond any doubt who this mystery assailant was... "Tamao, is that you?!"

The serpent smirked, "Yes, You are correct Jaden," she confirmed with a raspy voice, "And it's thanks to you that I'm like this."

"So, the power of Darkness once again tries to run amok..." Jaden muttered under his breath.

"You've ruined everything for me! Now DIE!" she roared opening her mouth all the way to charge him and attempt to bite his head off.

Jaden quickly grabbed her jaws to keep them from biting down and ending his adventures at Yokai Academy only for Tamao to whip back her head and send him flying into a tree, making Jaden's eyes open wide in pain and surprise as he felt something in his shoulder go ' _snap_ '.

And that was when something snapped inside of Kurumu. She went from lying down in pain to attacking with pure fury. There wasn't a battle-cry or a shout, she the state she was in was beyond using such things. She wasn't going berserk, her attacks weren't wild or erratic, she was attacking quickly and precisely, the succubus was acting on the need to punish the person who hurt her Jaden.

Tamao was struggling to keep from being slashed by the sapphire-haired succubus, while her new water-serpent form was stronger than when her old mermaid-form she was still new to it.

And then she felt it... a dark presence that crept in through every weakness in your soul and filled it to the brim with terror. Everybody turned to face the source of the demonic aura. And saw Jaden standing hunched over with in his "Yubel form". The only person truly frightened by his aura was Tamao.

 _'This what I tried to kill?! His aura on the same level as the vampire!'_ Tamao mentality screamed _, 'He could have crushed me without any effort!'_

"Kurumu..." Jaden said, "Please... Don't make my mistakes..."

x-x

After spending several hours in a class-room that wasn't in use at the moment to figure out what had happened to Tamao, and what to do about her in silent discussion with Yubel, Jaden had discovered that she could change into her human form which was the same as before except for her hair which had turned black and the black mark on her arm was still there, before he asked the million dollar question. "So, why did you try to attack me the second time?" he asked as touched the black mark on the former mermaid's arm.

Tamao flinched as she put a hand on the burn mark on her shoulder, feeling a phantom-pain burning, "I always thought that my way of life was good and would last, but you shattered my perception of the world and I've got no clue what is true anymore... I don't even know what I am anymore..."

Jaden sighed. "And so seeing me as the only one you could blame, you lashed out using me as a scapegoat..." he summarized, Tamao nodded in guilty confirmation. "Well, I can't help you figure out what is truth of the world and stuff like that, that something you have to find out on your own and pray that you get the right answer. But, as for what you are I can help you figure out if you let me, and I'll tell you this as a free be, it's absolutely impossible for the powers of Darkness affect you the way it did and remain sane or suffer an agonizing death unless you are naturally suited for it."

"When, it comes to matters involving Darkness there are no coincidences. Our encounter and your transformation were destined to happen," Jaden said as he walked out the door before glancing back he said one thing in parting, "You have the power darkness now... Do your best to honor it."

x-x

 _"You know you could have simply ripped the power away from that wannabe sea-serpent,"_ Yubel said, after Jaden had gotten back to the dorm rooms, _"But, considering how that would kill her, you made the right choice."_

"Yeah, I hope so..." Jaden responded in a low tone, "If not and she starts to fallow my old path, I'll have to hunt her down... And stop her..."

 _"I know... But she'll have us to guide her."_

"...She doesn't stand a chance."


	11. Bad Dog

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Bad Dog**

As Jaden sat in the clubroom for the newspaper club two thoughts ran through his head one was, _'Why are the only ones here me, Kurumu Yukari Moka and Tamao?',_ because the somewhat spacious clubroom was void of anyone else, and the other thought was, _'Why is Tamao here?'_

After ransacking his mind and finding no reason for her to be there Jaden decided to just let the mermaid be. If asked she would said the reason for being at the newspaper club that she wanted to understand what Jaden meant by honoring the power of darkness, but she was also feeling something that was unexplainable when ever, but didn't want to say that in front of a succubus who had already tried to kill her in an over protective rage concerning the same Umbralist.

Ms. Nekonome came in with Pharaoh and what appeared to be enough kitty supplies to care for a feline army Jaden smiled as saw the poor cat being smothered and by a teary-eyed teacher.

As the cat sought protection from the feline-lover in the arms of the spirit-seer, an upperclassman walked in as the teacher cried in parting to Pharaoh and introduced him "Hello, I'm the newspaper-club's president Ginei Morioka. You can call me Gin. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

He had red-violet eyes and black hair which was being held back by a red headband. He was wearing the school uniform except he wasn't wearing the tie and he had the collar of the shirt open showing a wolf-head pendent that he was wearing around his neck.

"I had heard from Ms. Nekonome that we were going have some new members, but she didn't tell me that such beautiful ladies would be joining," he said as he gave all of the female members a rose.

"Well, if that is the case then where is my rose?" Jaden asked sarcastically.

"...?" The confusion was addable.

"Well, if he didn't know that there were going to be attractive girls then he got a rose for everyone regardless who they were so where is mine?" Jaden said.

After everyone had agreed in silent conversion to ignore the seemingly random comment, they moved on.

"So does anyone have any ideas, what our first story of the year should be about?" Gin asked.

Kurumu pressed a finger against her lips in thought. "Well how about the Phantom Peeper everyone has been talking about?" she suggested.

Jaden tilted his head towards her in confusion. "Phantom Peeper?" he asked, he had been spending most of his time either training to master his powers as a natural Umbralist or hanging without his friends so this was all new to him.

"Yeah, apparently someone has been peeping on the girls at this academy and is so fast that no one has ever gotten a good look at him." the succubus elaborated, and Jaden nodded his head in understanding, "Okay, I think that would be a good story to investigate. I'll start by interviewing the known victims to try to figure out who this "Phantom Peeper" is and report back here when I've finished."

"But, I thought no one had gotten a good look at him?" Moka asked as the duelist got up to leave.

"I hope so," Jaden said with his trade mark grin, "It wouldn't be any fun if it was easy."

x-x

"Up a little more," Gin instructed.

Kurumu, Moka and Tamao were hanging up posters asking for information about the mystery peeper in the hallway and Yukari was making runs for more posters when they ran out.

"Hay, guys..." Jaden said before he blinked as he took in what he was seeing.

Jaden smiled and said in a most pleasant tone as black miasma started to wrap around him like smoke, "Ginei, why are Moka, Tamao and Kurumu hanging up posters a few feet down from the ceiling?"

Not turning around and seeing his doom building, Gin said, "So we can be sure people can see them." and then froze as started to feel a deep sense of fear as Jaden's darkness swelled around him.

"Oh, I see!" Jaden said conversationally, "So... Why are you kneeling down on the floor? It looks like you're some kind of pervert who is trying to look up their skirts." And the club president started shaking as Jaden's miasma was joined by the three girls who unleashed ton of killing intent at him.

"Have mercy," he begged.

"Not a chance," Tamao snarled

x-x

After he had peeled Gin off the wall with a spatula he borrowed from the Culinary Arts Club, Jaden presented his club mates with the fruit of his labors.

"Based on the findings my preliminary investigation turned up, I can conclude that the culprit is male and a werewolf," Jaden said in a "matter of fact" way.

Gin's eyes widened in surprise, "Now, how could know that?!" he exclaimed.

Jaden shrugged as he explained, "Well, the male part is obvious. A lesbian pervert just has to walk into the changing room, so the peeper is a male. As for figuring out his yokai identity, I must admit that took longer than I thought it would."

"First, I interviewed one the victims, who said that the mystery pervert was too fast to get a good look at, but one said that she had seen enough to now that he was at least seven feet tall, which was confirmed by the others. Now that wasn't that much help since there are several yokai are taller in their true-forms, but, after asking around some more, I found out that while none of the victims had seen enough to identify the perpetrator, a hand full had seen some of the his true form, such as a wolf like tail. And given that the full moon will be at its fullest this week the conclusion that the peeper is a werewolf was no great stretch."

Everyone stared at the shadow-manipulator in silence.

"That's incredible!" Moka exclaimed, it was like he was a detective from a mystery novel, Jaden smirked, "Elementary, my dear Moka."

x-x

Later the next night Gin had asked Moka to meet him up on the roof.

"Moka, you're pretty close to Jaden so I thought that you should know first to know..." he said as he pulled out a photo of Jaden peering into a window, "This was taken outside of the girl's changing room. Jaden is the phantom peeper."

"No..." Moka whispered. She couldn't believe it, "Jaden wouldn't..."

Gin growled quietly, "Look, I know it's hard to except, but-"

"But, I didn't do it." Standing on the far end of the school was Jaden with Kurumu and Yukari standing to his left, "Gin tried to trick me into taking the fall for his crimes. And it all most worked but I was able to avoid being caught by fleeing onto the roof of the building instead of standing around."

"Quit trying to worm your way out of this! You climbed in top of those supply boxes crates and you're trying to pin it on me!" Gin shouted.

Jaden shrugged and said, "Well, I can't prove _you_ tricked me..."

Gin smirked, he had won.

"But, there is something I would like you to explain..." Jaden started smiling like cat with a cornered rat, "Why were _you_ there?"

Gin stepped back like he had been struck but recovered quickly, "I wasn't!"

"Then why do you have a photo of Jaden there?" Kurumu rebuffed the older student's statement.

"Well, I didn't take it! I got in an anomalous letter!"

"But, that photo doesn't show Jaden's legs!" Yukari pointed out. "So, how could you know that about the supply boxes?"

"W-well, I went there to investigate after the girls had reported the incident and figured it out myself."

"Wow! I'm guessing it's "two for one" for on bullshit," Kurumu mocked, "First you've already said you've never been to the changing rooms and the girls moved the crates so there wouldn't be a repeat of the incident."

"Ginei Morioka... it's over. Given how you tried to peek up the girl's skirts yesterday it's obvious that you're the Phantom Peeper and tried to frame me because I was close to figuring who you were... And now there's only one thing left to say." Jaden shook his head and then pointed at the upperclassman and said, "Gotcha! It's been fun playing with ya!"

Then Gin did something strange... he started to laugh. "Ha! Ha! You're right! This has been fun!" the club president said smiling like a loon, "But, there is something you're deductions missed. I didn't frame you _just_ because you were close to finding me out. I wanted to separate you from Moka so I could have her." He said and Moka's green eyes widened as she heard that.

"And I haven't lost yet!" Gin said as he began to transform into his werewolf-form and let out a fearsome beastly howl and charged Jaden, punching the younger man in the gut.

"Jaden!" Moka cried out. She tried to run over to help him, but Gin got back and was holding her by the arm to keep her from going to him.

The werewolf opened his mouth to say something when… SNAP! A shadow empowered uppercut from Jaden to Gin's mussel closed his mouth and made the upperclassman stagger back.

 _'He's pretty tough. That would have dislocated a human's jaw completely'_ Jaden thought to himself. Pressing the advantage he had gotten with his first attack Jaden continued his assault with heavy punches and quick kicks. But the werewolf blocked the last of the duelist's attacks with and then counterattacked, forcing Jaden to use his shadow skates to dodge a strike that slammed down on the roof instead, crushing the hard concrete and making a creator.

 _'Damn! If he hits me with that kind of attack, it'll be game over for good!"_ Jaden thought to himself as he stood a few yards away from the club-president while Kurumu and Yukari tried to fight Gin only to be knocked back.

'Where the hell is a mermaid turned sea-serpent girl when you need her?' Jaden asked the cosmos before rejoining the fray.

x-x

Tamao was currently enjoying a nice hot bubble-bath. Kurumu had come by earlier saying something about a big showdown, but there wasn't like anything was going to really happen.

x-x

 _'Jaden having a fight with a werewolf on even footing?!'_ Moka thought in wonder as the two clashed and then broke apart again.

 _"No, the werewolf hasn't even begun to fight. If Gin was taking this seriously Jaden would be dead,"_ the voice of Moka's inner vampire said from within the rosary, _"Werewolves are S-class yokai whose physical powers are linked to the moon and are unmatched on a full-moon like tonight. And while Jaden is powerful, his body is still human. If Gin attacks with his full power Jaden will be ripped to shreds."_

That was more than enough to motivate Moka to act. "Stop! He's just toying with you! You can't beat him!" Moka shouted and rushed in front of Jaden to stop him from trying to attack again and renewing the battle. Moving with all the speed he could muster Jaden grabbed Moka and jumped back, not wanting the pink-haired vampire injured by accident.

As the sound of the rosary coming off its chain interred Jaden's ears and Moka's hair drained of color, the spirit-seer looked down at the cross in his hand and thought, _'What is with this cross? Is it magnetically attracted to my hand or something?'_

The Fangs' crimson vampiric eyes glared at the werewolf, "Idiot. Did you think that I would accept perverted scum like you as a mate?"

"So there was a seal keeping her true form and personality locked away..." Gin mused before his mussel stretched in a smirk, "I guess, I'd better get serious." Then he started dashing around the roof to fast to be seen.

"NOTHING CAN BEAT A WEREWOLF WHEN THE FULL-MOON IS SHINING! NOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE MY-"

"Stop trying to flip Moka's skirt up and fight, ya overgrown fleabag!" Jaden bellowed making the werewolf stop and turn to face the Umbralist. Gin's eye twitched, "SHUT UP!" he yelled as he dashed at Jaden full speed and unleashed a powerful punch, intent on shutting the pest up for good.

Only to be stopped by Jaden's hand grabbing his wrist, keeping the lager man at bay.

"WHAT!?" Gin shouted in shock, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU STOP MY ATTACK!"

Jaden smirked, "'Nothing can beat a werewolf when the full-moon is shining"... How about when it's not?" he asked pointing to the sky.

"Waugh!" Gin howled in frustration as he saw a large could over where the moon would have been if it wasn't blocked by a stroke of deus ex machina, "The stupid moon went behind those stupid clouds!"

Jaden smirk changed into an evil grin as Fangs warmed up for the pitch, "And you're dead-meat."

"My I have the honor, Jaden?" Fangs asked as she crouched down into her fighting stance.

Jaden's eyes, already the bichromel colors of Yubel's, glowed as thick, heavy vines wrapped around the werewolf as Jaden moved away, "Feel free."

"Mercy..." Gin begged his voice barely a whisper.

Moka smiled at the werewolf, "No."

Moka's strike was quick, fast and powerful, it sent the werewolf flying and made the contents of his pockets empty out on the floor for everyone to see. That was when Kurumu and Yukari started to beat the upperclassman until blissful unconsciousness came; he had been carrying a camera and several pictures of different girls in versus states of dress.

Jaden picked up the camera and took a snap shot of the unconscious Gin and turned to where the silver-haired was to make a crack about what the headline for their first story of the year only to find that she was standing on top of the ornamental steeple for the staircase, the night breeze blowing her hair back as she stood in the moonlight.

x-x

The headlines in the first _Yokai Times_ of the year, resulted in mass mobs formed by the enraged female students.

"Phantom Peeper Identified As Ginei Morioka"

There was the traditional apology part of the article for whenever any newspaper was connected to something scandalous, but most of the female readers didn't read that far... They were busy finding pitchforks and torches to chase the culprit and strike bloody vengeance upon the pervert.

"So, we beat the pervert, sold-out our first paper and set a new record for fastest published school paper," Jaden said, "All in all I'd say it was a pretty good week."

Kurumu nodded happily, "Yeah and it was a pretty good cover photo."

"Before I forget, I took two photos on the rooftop," Jaden said as he fished out the photo of Fangs on the roof with the moon in front of her and handed it to the pink-haired vampire, "I'm thinking of starting a scrapbook."

Moka looked at it astounded at both at the remarkable clarity and her inner-self's appearance. It was the first time she had ever seen her.

"Jaden..."

"What? Did the photo not come out all good?" Jaden asked, he thought it was a fairly nice snapshot.

"No... It's very good photo... It's just..." Moka said, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks, "That smell... I can't help myself..."

'I can see where this is going,' Jaden thought to himself, more than familiar with the routine 'Yubel, brace for blood loss.'


	12. Snakes and Slugs

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Snakes and Slugs**

"Why don't you go out on a date with-" Gin started to ask Moka out when Jaden cut him off, "A pervert who you have already ejected off a roof," he said making the pinkette giggle under her breath and Gin scowl, "Okay, club time," he said changing the subject and trying to salvage his dignity, "Seven of girls have gone missing recently and we should look in to it."

Jaden nodded. The werewolf was right. If someone was abducting people in this school it could mean any number of horrible things, ranging from a perverted sicko to a Frankenstein wannabe, maybe even a twisted mix of the two-

"Plus they're all beautiful and if I rescue them from trouble their bond to be _very grateful_ ," Gin said with a lecherous grin.

 _"It's as if he wants me and the girls to hate him,"_ Jaden mused as Tamao changed into her sea-serpent form to pound the upperclassman senseless.

x-x

"Thanks for seeing me to the art class, Jaden." Moka said as they walked down the hallway.

"Actually, I wanted to ask the teacher, Hitomi Ishigami right? About the missing girls since they were all in her class in one period or another. Now that I think about it, I would have been in her class if it hadn't been for all those consular visits to prove that I can handle taking care of a cat and I'm not crazy." Jaden said reflecting back to those times at the beginning of the term.

As they neared the art class Jaden began to feel something at the back of his mind like voices of duel spirits calling out in fear and despair. _"Hay, do you feel that Yubel?"_ he asked his spirit partner.

Yubel didn't answer. She was trying to figure out why that feeling was more like a human's despair and not a duel spirit's, but unmistakably inhuman, maybe it was a yokai.

Jaden knew Yubel well and when she didn't answer him it meant trouble. Calling on just enough of the powers he shared with Yubel to see through dissipation to give him a heads up for trouble but not make his eyes change from their normal brown to Yubel's bluish-green and orange and started his investigation.

x-x

After talking to the students, watching Ms. Ishigami interact with the students, and having Yubel cheek inside the closets unseen after he left, Jaden was now pouring through Banner's research journal in the club room with the spirit of his old teacher instructing him what the alchemical formulas meant.

"What are you doing?" Yukari asked, fearful of what the answer might be.

"Mixing together an anti-venom to negate a medusa's ability to turn someone to stone," Jaden mixed one more ingredient into the caldron he was using making the contents release could of green smoke in the Umbra's face, "...something tells me that substituting holy for mistletoe was a bad idea."

 _"No, it does that normally,"_ Banner informed the duelist.

"Why are you making something like that for?" Tamao ask she and Kurumu looked over his shoulder and Gin ogled them.

"Long story short, the culprit behind the missing girls is a medusa who - And where is Moka?" Jaden said as he poured a glass of the red bubbling liquid in to a steel cup.

"She's modeling for Ms. Ishigami," Gin said looking incredulous at the "anti-venom", "Are going to drink that?"

Not stopping to answer Jaden down the glass and blotted out the door.

"Guess so..."

x-x

Ishigami was in rapture she had already turned that Tsukiko Akemi girl into the eighth of her great art pieces and her snake hair had just bitten Moka, who had found where she kept the others, and she was just rapping up on explaining why.

"These statues are the pinnacle of art, and you're going to be my ninth great masterpiece," she said as she stroked one of the petrified girls' checks, which had real tears flowing down her from eyes.

"If you think that turning people into stone where their souls scream and weep in fear and pain is art..."

The Medusa and the sealed vampire looked to the door and saw Jaden with the Scythe of Nightmares and truly dark look on his face, "Then _you're_ the one should gone to therapy during the first two months of school."

"What are you doing here?" the snake Yokai asked venomously.

"Answering the screams of your victims"

The intensity in Jaden's eye made Ishigami flinch as shadows curled around him as he changed to his _"Yubelian Form"_.

"What are you?!" she yelled.

"I'm a once great being twisted into a nightmare," Jaden said his voice dripping with the promise of pain as he strode toward the person who tried to hurt Moka and condemned those girls to being frozen in misery as statues.

"Stay back!" the teacher shouted, her snake-hair flying out and biting the Umbralist, only for them to turn as gray as stone and stop moving.

"What's wrong? Taste bad?" Jaden spat in disdain as the snakes cracked and fell apart like dried out clay making the Medusa scream in pain and horror as all that left her snakes were bloody stumps thrashed around wildly.

"Must have been the anti-venom I took at lunch. I didn't expect it to kill your snakes though..." Jaden said as he began to notice his left hand feeling numb and stiff.

He tried flexing his fingers to get the feeling and shake stiff sensation, but he couldn't move them.

"Damn Banner and his book!" Jaden cursed as his arm began to petrify, "I guess mistletoe isn't an acceptable substitution for holy after all."

Taking advantage of Jaden's laps in attention Ishgami charged him and used what was left of her snake hair to toss him into arch of the door-frame to the storage-room where he fell to the ground with painful thud next to Moka, until he forced himself to his knees and tossed his scythe at the medusa, who dodged it to avoid getting beheaded.

"Moka..." Jaden said as the left side of his face turned to stone and used his good hand to grab the metal cross around her neck and pull it off her choker, "Don't you dare lose!"

The snake yokai was overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the vampire's demonic aura but more was outraged at the two trying to upset her artwork, "You dullards! You don't understand anything about art all do you?!" she yelled as Fangs glared at her.

"Shut up," the sliver haired vampire growled and attacked with an ax kick to the head that made a crunching sound as the teacher's skull cracked the skin on head broke and started bleeding and Ishigami fell to the floor unconscious as Fangs fought the desire to finish the medusa off.

"Nice job. Although Jaden and I are going to have a few words with an alchemist later" Yubel said as she appeared before the red-eyed S-class yokai, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Fangs asked, when the fiend tilted her head in mock ignorance, Moka growled in mild frustration, "I doubt that you came, just to complement my fighting and invite me to tea."

"Actually, that's not far off," Yubel said lightly before adopting a more serious tone, "We need talk."

"Why would I bother talking to you? From what I can see, your status as a dual-spirit means that you're little more than a powerful servant with a big history," the vampire glared at the winged creature. She still didn't like the feeling she got when Yubel was around, it wasn't as if she was angry at the fiend for trying to force her to answer her questions when they first met.

"So you can understand how ironic that statement is.," Yubel answered, "You see, generally you get one life, to live wisely or foolishly and then that is it, but that isn't always the case."

Yubel looked the vampire squarely in the eyes to be sure that she had Moka's full attention and to be sure that she knew how serous she was and continued, "Moka, this isn't the first life Jaden has lived. In his last one he was a prince who was gifted with the power of darkness... and I was his hand-servant."

"Jaden is a prince!?" Moka exclaimed, unable to comprehend easy-go-lucky Jaden as royalty.

"Not any more. That Jaden died and his kingdom was destroyed," Yubel corrected before she narrowed her eyes "... And one other thing, Jaden would never approve of me telling you this but you need to know if you're going to keep fighting alongside us, he never had a friend named Haou. _He was Haou_ "

x-x

Jaden woke in the hospital wing with a groan.

"Jaden, are you alright?" asked a concerned Kurumu, all of the newspaper was there except for Gin.

"I've learned a valuable lesson about substituting ingredients in magic potions..." Jaden said as he shook his head to help his vision clear, "You shouldn't… ever."

"No duh!" Yukari scolded, "You could wind up with a second head, or worse!"

Jaden laughed and shrugged, "Well, I'm alright and I'd like to think that is what important."

Moka's mind was filled with worry about what Yubel had told her, 'Yubel said that Haou and Jaden were one and the same... And those things that she said they did...'

"That isn't the point!" Tamao shouted as she punched Jaden on the top of his head, "Don't take such stupid risks!"

"What are you my mom?" Jaden teased, not noticing Tamao's embarrassed blush.

Moka smiled at the end of it all Jaden was still Jaden, 'None of that matters.'

x-x

The next day Gin was reading a magazine while everyone else worked hard on writing up the first draft on the Ishigami story.

"Hey where is Jaden?" Kurumu asked, as if summoned by succubus's question the door opened and in walked Jaden with a shell shocked look on his face.

"Speak of the devil and he appears," Gin remarked, "Where have you been?"

"I went to see the head-master about the whole letting a psycho on the teaching staff..." Jaden answered weakly as he slumped into a chair.

"And what happened?" Everyone was scared about the answer that Jaden might give.

"You ever read _"A man without a country"_? A military man says that he never what's to hear about his country in court after not responding to his superior's orders, and they punish him by granting his wish," Jaden explained.

"Okay?" Gin said, prompting the younger student to continue.

Jaden stared blankly at nothing in particular and said, "I'm the new chief of Internal Affairs."

... The sound from Yukari's pencil dropping to the floor was like a gun shot.

x-x

Three hours earlier...

The head master watched as the boy in-front of him paced back and forth, half listing to the long winded rant he was getting. It was mostly one big scolding about not being careful in selecting his teaching staff, and not getting involved in problems.

"... At this point you might as will put me in charge!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Say, that's an idea," the robed figure said, this might just kill two birds with one stone, maybe three if he was lucky, "The Internal Affairs department has been unmanned for years. I have been doing what I can by having my personal guards take care of things when they come to my attention. But since you are so passionate about this you can take over as the new chief of IA."

Jaden felt every brain cell he had drop what they were doing to figure this latest twist out.

"You'll still go to class and you can continue to take part in whatever club you're interested in, but there will be some changes to your normal routine. I'll send someone with some paperwork for to sign and a handbook to clear any questions you may have about your new duties."

x-x

Back in the present Jaden finished recapping the past events, "And that's what happened in a nut shell"

"Mister Yuki?" a young man asked as he walked in.

"Here," Jaden said as he raised his hand.

"Alright, here is your book," the currier said as he handed Jaden a medium sized book with a leather cover. "And your paper work," he said placing the forms on the table where the duelist was sitting.

Thud!

Jaden stared at the mountain of papers before him. A monstrosity of legal documents, two feet thick from front to back.

"Ugh!" he moaned as he got started.

x-x

After his paper work was finished Jaden had found his way to the Internal Affairs department. It was a one story-building that was almost completely isolated from the main school and dorm-rooms and could be best described as one thing. A wreak

"...And one of the beams that should be in the ceiling supporting the roof has broken and made an excellent short cut to the basement," Jaden said to himself as interned the main room. "I know this the contract I signed said that it was the responsibility of the current chief of the IA department to handle the maintenance requirements, but this is going to take weeks to restore... Oh well, guess I'd better have look around," he said as walked across the room toward what would be his new office.

CRACK!

 _"I see that you've decided to start with the basement,"_ Yubel said in her spirit state as she hovered over Jaden's limp form as he lay on top of the remains of the floor he was standing before it gave way beneath him.

"Shut up..." the duelist growled as he got back on his feet.

x-x

Two days later, the Newspaper Club were working on finishing the paper covering the Ishigami incident before their deadline.

Moka had been lethargic for the past two days; working on the paper just wasn't as fun without Jaden making his smart alack comments. As she let out a sigh she heard a moan emerge from the almost lifeless form of Kurumu. As a succubus, she was deeply attached to the one she chose as her destined mate and being apart from Jaden like this was taking its toile.

"Come on we can't waste time, it's been three days since the missing girl case was resolved. If we keep people waiting they won't be interested in reading about it," Gin said reminding his underclassmen that they needed to finish up soon as possible.

"Maybe, if you helped us instead sitting behind your desk doing nothing, we'd be able to make some headway!" Tamao growled, venom almost literally dripping from her mouth as Gin just ignored her and took a drink from his coffee and read a newspaper from the human world.

"I think that Gin actually working is impossible so how about I lend you a hand?"

Life sprang back in Kurumu's eyes as she turned and saw Jaden in the doorway.

Moka, Yukari and Tamao all got out of their chairs and rushed to welcome their friend back, but Kurumu beat them all to it and clung to the duelist like her life depended on it.

Jaden was surprised by the speed the blue-haired girl, and then smiled, "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you missed me."

As Kurumu finally let go and ignored the evil auras emitting from her club-mates Shizuka walked in with spirit in her steep as she greeted her sponsored club. "Good afternoon, how is everything going..." she said and trailed off when she saw Jaden, "I thought you were seeing to the repairs at your new office."

Jaden shrugged as he and smiled as he explained that the repairs were coming along fairly and it should be finished in about two more days well and that since he was still allowed to participate in club activities, he decided to see how his friends were getting along "Besides," he continued, "I still need to show up as the chief of IA anyway."

Gin's eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him, which went unnoticed by everyone except Jaden.

The others didn't quite understand what he meant by that remark, but were happy that he was back all the same.

'These kids have become a tightly knit group before I even noticed...' the cat yokai thought to herself before deciding to get things back on target. "Alright now that everyone is here we can get started for real and... I BROUGHT SNACKS!" she said declaring the last part like she had a lost treasure map as she showed the contents of her bags... raw fish.

"Oh, and Kurumu, a letter for you was at my desk," Shizuka said as she handed a letter to the succubus, who found odd since she couldn't figure out who would write to her.

It was addressed to "My dearest Kurumu" and signed as "Nagare".

As the name on the envelope didn't ring any bells, Kurumu opened it... and almost jumped in shock. Inside were photos of her in various erotic poses and a note that said, "If you don't want these pictures to be reveled to the public, meet me at the Monster Tree tonight."

"Hey, Kurumu what's the hold up? We still need to finish the first draft of the paper today," Yukari said, seeming to pop up out of nowhere right next to the succubus surprising the blue-haired teen. She quickly told her friends that she had just remembered something important she needed to do, and rushed off to deal with her new fond problem and return as soon as she could to help finish up with the paper.

x-x

The Monster Tree was well named. It was really tall and had three big cracks in the trunk giving the impression that it had eyes as well as gaping mouth.

Kurumu had rushed over right away to put an end to the nonsense that had called her out there, but it looked like she was alone.

"You got the photos and the letter I sent you, good," said a voice in the tree's upper branches, "'Long time no see" right Kurumu?"

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU AFTER CALLING ME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE WITH THOSE DIRTY PICTURES!?" Kurumu shouted up at the young man who began to climb down the trees, her face flush with anger and embarrassment. The succubus was glad that her friends hadn't seen those, she was hoping she could settle whatever this was about without them finding out... _'Wait, I panicked and hid them in the clubroom. I need to get rid of them as soon as I can!'_ Kurumu remembered trying to keep clam

"I really liked those pictures. You looked cute," the boy said as he caught his breath at the foot of the tree. He was smallish scrawny boy with freckles and hair that dropped down over one of his eyes and he was sweating heavily making it seem like he was dripping slime from his pores, which the succubus thought was a little creepy, "Don't you remember me? I'm Nagare Kano."

Hearing the boy's name, Kurumu felt something in here memory click into place...

 _(Hate doing this, but... Flashback)_

 _It was at the start of the school year before Kurumu had met Jaden and the others and she was trying to amass her boy-harem._

 _Searching for new candidates to trap with her drop-dead body and love charm when someone approached her and, "Excuse me..."_

 _"I was wondering if I could take a picture of you?" he asked the blue-haired teen._

 _Kurumu almost smirked but disguised it as happy smile. It was all too easy. "Well I guess I don't mind._

 _"Maybe, if you do a good job and take really cute pictures of me I might go out on a date with you," she said as she took a protective pose, serving as the starting sign for the boy to take pictures and seducing him._

 _The boy start eagerly snapping shots of the succubus as she changed poses and asked completely excited(in what way I'll leave to your judgment), "Do you mean it?!"_

 _"Of course," Kurumu said, while what she really thought was, 'Too easy. But, I don't think I'll keep him, the sweating thing is a big turn off.'_

 _(I really, really, REALLY, hate flashback scenes! . . . Back to the present)_

'Wow I can't believe I forgot about that. I was so focused on getting as many men under my Love-charm as possible that I can't remember half of them now...,' Kurumu thought feeling a bit ashamed at herself now that she actually had found her life mate, Jaden.

"So can we go on our date now?" Nagara asked, "I took some really nice pictures of you, right?"

Kurumu was going to say "no" and get it over with but, the boy took more copies of the dirty pictures of her, "Or I am I going to have to show these to your friends at the newspaper club?"

Kurumu's eyes widened in anger and shock. She couldn't let those pictures be seen by anyone even if it meant spending an afternoon with this blackmailing slime-ball. _'I'm sorry everyone.'_ she thought and vowed to handle this quickly and then return to her friends to help finish the paper with them.

x-x

Kurumu felt like she should bathe in holly water to get rid of the dirty feeling she had. Her "date" with Nagara had turned out to be a perverted photo shoot where the blackmailing scum made her wear slutty outfits like a bunny-costume that was two sizes small, and uniforms for a nurse and maid that were unmistakably short in the skirt and tight in the chest.

And now it was late, and as she neared the club room Kurumu thanked god that it was over and hoped she was in time to help her friends on the paper. But, when she opened the door she fond everyone was standing up to leave and grabbing their bags.

"Kurumu..." Moka said almost reproachfully making the bluenette flinch, "We had just finished up for today."

Tamao stretched her arms out and said disinterestedly, "We've already got the first draft finished, all that's left is to polish it up and then publish it... See ya."

And then they all walked on back to their dorm-rooms, leaving Kurumu alone feeling distraught and lowlier than a bug.

"I had fun today."

Kurumu whipped around to see Kigumi standing in the door grinning, "I can't wait for our next one tomorrow."

"Unless you'd rather I show these newest pictures to you 'beloved Jaden'," he said showing the pictures that he had take of her that afternoon.

Kurumu was ashamed that she wasn't there for her friends and was beyond sure that they thought that she had ditched them. She didn't care anymore about the photos or anything else she was mad now.

"GO FALL IN A LAKE AND DIE!" she shouted at the repulsive teen and ran out the room.

Undisturbed by the succubus' outburst, Kirgumi stood where he was for a minute and thought about his next move...

The photos had failed him and that meant that he needed to figure out a way to put more pressure on her or get something that would work. He was starting to think it might be a good idea to keep the threat of him giving the pictures to Jaden constant by joining her club, but then the newspaper drafts caught his eyes... Yes, that would work nicely.

x-x

The next day the newspaper club discovered that all of the work they had completed the day before was gone.

"Even the back-up data on my computer has been deleted!" Yukari said, as she looked through the digital files, "And the keyboard is covered in some kind of weird slime." And Kurumu knew who the culprit was the second that, she heard the word slime.

' _Nagara'_ the succubus thought with a venomous will set in iron as Gin sighed, ignorant of the thoughts in Kurumu's head, and told everyone that there was nothing they could do but write it over again.

Seeing that they wouldn't be able to finish the paper in time, Kurumu could see only one thing to do and told the others that she wasn't going to be able to help out again.

"...I see...You really don't consider us friends..." Moka said as Kurumu opened the door, too quietly to be claim as her head tilted down making pink hair cover her eyes in a shadow, "You just hang around here and run of when things get hard..."

Moka had never understood why Jaden trusted Kurumu and why the bluenette had claimed him as her mate but she remembered how she viewed her as a nuisance to be dealt away with, "If you walk out that door don't bother coming back!" the vampire yelled, until she felt Jaden's hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Moka. Come back as soon as you can Kurumu." The Umbralist said softly as Kurumu walked out the door, not seeing the buxom young woman trying not to cry as she walked out.

x-x

"So you finally showed up. I knew you would if I took something important to you," Nagara said to Kurumu as she walked up to the tree where he lounged in the upper branches again.

"Of course with work this poor I might as well burn it..." the scumbag said, as he held the stolen newspaper drafts and lit a cigarette lighter. He knew how it was suppose to go down, she would beg him not to burn it and then-

"And what if you do burn it?" Kurumu's voice was claim... as claim as a graveyard. "You laid your filthy hands on something that my friends and I poured our sweat and souls into... I'll never forgive you," she said, as her eyes came into view full of hate and anger about to explode.

"You won't forgive me?" the slimy boy repeated gritting his teeth before a crazed grin bisected his face and he started to change into his true form, "I don't care if you forgive me. I'll just take you the hard way."

x-x

The newspaper-club were working on the paper hard until Jaden stood up and walked toward the door stopping just a few feet away of someone asking what he was doing and clarified before they asked.

"I didn't see any sign procrastination or avoidance in Kurumu," Jaden's face showed concern for his absent friend, "The only thing I really saw was pain and determination. And those two emotions rarely mix well, so I'm going to look for her."

"Besides..." he muttered just barely loud enough to be heard, "I wouldn't feel like the paper was finished without _everyone_ here."

 _"Aw,"_ Yubel said in the recesses of the harbinger's soul.

 _'Be quite you...'_

"OH MY GOD!" Tamao shouted as she held up the letter and pictures that Kurumu had hidden in the toolbox.

x-x

After Jaden rushed to the monster tree with Moka in tow while the others looked in any other place they could think of. Stopping at the tree Jaden closed his eyes as drew on Yubel's power and manifested the diamond shaped red eye as he opened his eyes reveal the orange and blue-green colors of Yubel's eyes.

 _"Jaden, what are you-"_

"Ever since the incident with Ishigami four days ago I have begun to notice that my original power to see the unseen and hear spirits has been growing stronger. I'm going to see if I can't find track Kurumu with it by-" Jaden stopped mid sentence glared, "Found her and she's in trouble!"

Jaden took forgetting his dark-skates in his rush, Moka barely keeping up with his pace.

x-x

Not pausing to knock Jaden broke down the door to the storage room where he sensed his friend and found Nagara in his true-form, making him identifiable as a Mad Slug, his slime filling the room with a putrid smell.

"KURUMU!" Moka screamed arriving a few second after Jadendid, the succubus was on with in her true-form looking like she had some kind of fever as Jaden seemed to teleport in a blur affect next to her.

The Mad Slug ignored the two-toned brunette and stared at the vampiress, "Moka! I guess that it's my lucky day. I was going to go after you next but now I can have both at- AAAAAAH!"

The words that Nagara was going say next were lost as he screamed in pain as the Scythe of Nightmares' blade was raked across his hide.

"You're lucky I don't know where your vital organs are, or I would have stabbed 'em," the wielder of the Darkness of Justice growled with murderous intent.

Ready and more than willing to fight to kill Jaden brought the blade around into position for another attack only for his vision to fade out of focus. _'What the-'_

The Nagara seeing the pause in the attack used a tentacle like move and laughed as the duelist into the wall, "I give off a poison into the air in this form, leaving my victims helpless as I have my way."

Jaden groaned as he tried to heal himself with darkness and finding that it was just too hard for him to focus and heard Moka fell to the floor under the effect of the toxic air.

"Don't... Touch..." Kurumu said, her voice barely a whisper, as she forced herself to her feet and called on a hidden strength she didn't know she had.

"MY FREINDS!" she shouted her violet eyes glowing with a vengeful power as the floor split open and vines covered in black thorns shot and in snared the blackmailing rapist making him scream in pain as the vines cut deep gashes and the succubus charged toward him and brought her nails down in the final blow, making the vines and the wounds disappear.

'What was that power just now?' Moka thought in awe.

"An illusion... The highest order of succubus are said to have ability to make illusions so powerful that they can affect the real world," the voice of the inner vampire explained from within the rosary, "She isn't at that level yet, but to think she had this kind of power hiding inside her..."

 _'Incredible, I can tell that this was her first time using that power and she still has a vast amount of still untapped potential,'_ Jaden thought and then glared at the scythe in his hand, _'Meanwhile, I couldn't do anything. I feel so weak!'_

 _"Then we will grow stronger,"_ Yubel stated, _"Besides it isn't your fault that you're not immune to poison."_

x-x

The late that evening when Miss Nekonome came to lock up after her students who told her that they planned to stay late to finish the paper. She found all of the newspaper club fast asleep and the paper finished.

'They really have become such tightly knit group,' she thought as she took the paper to be published.

And so group of friends slept as the ever watchful Yubel kept an unseen guard on them as they dreamed.


	13. New Opponent and Old Allies

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **New Opponent and Old Allies**

"And so the Newspaper Club returns," an upperclassman said as he read the newest addition of the Yokai Academy Times, before tossing it to the floor where it burst into flames, "It appears as though they need to be reminded of why I am in charge of this school"

x-x

"As you can see everything in the main offices, work-spaces, and restrooms have been completely renovated and refurbished," said the construction chief, a well set man with big hairy arms and a heavy six-o-clock shadow named Johnson or as Yubel had dubbed him Hotdog Breath since his breath smelled like hotdogs, as showed his employer around, the fact that his employer was about as old as his youngest kid was little weird to him but the checks didn't bounce.

Jaden looked at the man he had hired with a gaze that was a mixture several things, "I sense a "But" in there somewhere."

"There's been a small delay with those holding cells. A shipment is running late and won't be here for a couple of days," he said as they approached the room where the cells were.

"Dare I ask what was on that shipment?" Jaden sighed as he entered the room in question and saw what was missing.

"The bars."

Sure enough everything except for the bars for cell doors and windows were in place and was finished, which as Yubel pointed out was going to be a problem if they had to hold someone in said cells. Jaden thought for a moment and then borrowed a piece of chalk from the contractor and drew a line on the floor where each door and was going to be and fetched a can of red paint from where they had finished repainting IA seal by the entrance and dribbled a large spot just outside one of the cells.

"That should do it," Jaden said as he went to put the paint back and then go met up with his friends to hand out the papers they had worked so hard on for the past five days.

The contractor looked at the chalk line and paint spot and said to no-one in particular, "Do what?"

x-x

At the stand where the Newspaper Club was handing out the paper that covered the incident involving the art teacher and the kidnapped girls things were going swimmingly, especially since Tamao had put on her old swim suit and Kurumu had put a French maid outfit that she had taken along with some other things from Nagara's stash of such things before he and everything else owned was "escorted off of campus".

Half an hour after Jaden had shown up and had apologized for not showing up sooner, a blond-haired upperclassman that looked about a year older than Gin with flanked by a group of four other students. They all wore a black uniform that reminded Jaden a picture of an old style Japanese police uniform. But the thing that got Jaden's attention the most was how the students let them through without a word... and the fear in their eyes.

"Hello, I'm Kuyo head of the Public Safety Commission, may I have a copy?" The leader addressed the club as he approached Moka, giving Jaden a good look at him. He was taller than Jaden by little over a foot, wore his hair long and straight, and had two red marks above his eyes.

Gin tensed as he took the paper from Moka, which Jaden noticed along with the smirk that Kuyo had in response.

"I must say this is some pretty good work, but..." the blond's demeanor completely changed as his eyes showed anger and disgust.

"Who gave you permission to publish this content!?" he roared as was about to destroy the stand's table with an ax-kick, but he was stopped by Jaden catching his leg.

"Hey now, don't go destroying perfectly good tables for no reason," he said casually.

The head of the Student Police snarled at the boy's insouciance and flared his his aura to shut the boy up and let him know where he stood, and watched as everyone around started to become scarred and breathe hard.

Moka trembled under the spiritual pressure, 'No way... He can give off this much power in his human form?!' But Jaden just blinked once and then countered with the aura he had been developing on his own.

Fear seized Kuyo as an aura unlike any he had encountered before started to come from the boy who was previously not giving off anything. It wasn't as large as his that would blow away the aura of his enemies, but wouldn't be blown away, and it had teeth and claws, and it attacked.

Jaden's aura wasn't watered down like the other it times; he was throwing in his own intent with into the mix Yubel's now. If you were his enemy didn't just instill the feeling of fear, it made you afraid as it ripped through your mental Defenses and spiritual aura like a shadowy hell-hound without rest until it reached your core and devoured your heart and courage, drank the warmth in your blood and enjoyed your resolve for dessert and then asked if it could have seconds.

Kuyo was struggling to keep himself breathing while his subordinates were on the verge of passing out. But members the newspaper club didn't feel anything like what the Student Police was experiencing. They felt like there was a demonic beast, but that it was leaning up against their leg saying, "Don't worry I am your friend. I won't let anything bad happen... to you, until you do something to hurt me, and then we stop being friends... I am a demonic beast after all."

To the rest of the students reaction to that aura was that the beast had given them a quick onceover and said, "You do not interest me... Go away before I decide that you do." Most of them did.

Jaden let his aura run free until he was sure that Kuyo was ready to talk like a civilized person and then rained it back in. "Now that we've taken a moment cool off lets be civilized," Jaden said as the head of the SP quickly recovered, "What is the problem?"

Kuyo was quick to regain his superior attitude and smirked cockily, "Looks like your titles as Jaden "Nuraihyon" Yuki and the Lord of Fear aren't just for show."

Inside Jaden's inner world Yubel's eyes widened in surprise. If this meant what she thought it did then she would have to tell Jaden about what happened after the fall of his kingdom and their adventures together… But for now she'd keep quiet and see how things played out.

Jaden stared blankly and turned to his friends, "Unofficial assistant Ginei Morioka."

"Yes sir?" Gin responded completely seriously.

"The later of the tittles I understand, but as someone who was raised in the human world and barely passed human history I find myself in need of instruction, would you explain the first?"

"Nuraihyon was a one of a kind yokai that was believed to have been a monstrel, or mixed breed, that was renowned for his ability to seem completely human until someone provoked him and then unleashing his "Fear" techniques. There isn't any clear record of what those techniques were but they were powerful enough to earn him the title of Lord of Panamanian after Defeating a nine-tailed Inari. He also formed his own a band of Yokai that had exchanged loyalty cups of sake with him called the Night Parade of One-thousand Demons after winning their loyalty and was called by them as their supreme commander alongside his lieutenant a purple-skinned demoness with wings."

Jaden smirked as he mulled over the info he had just received, the bit about a purple-skinned demoness was ringing a bell but that aside, "Jaden "Nuraihyon" Yuki, the Lord of Fear... Has a nice ring to it."

"He also had a habit of sneaking into peoples' homes and helping himself to whatever food and drink struck his fancy." Gin added helpfully.

Jaden shrugged, "Well, no one is perfect I guess."

"Excuse me," Kuyo growled in frustration.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Jaden apologized, smiling good naturedly, "I kinda got off track there. What did you want again?"

"The content of this paper you've printed has not been approved by the necessary personal, namely the Public Safety Commission-"

"Which not authorized to take any action on this matter as the paper has been approved by all relevant parties and is outside of the P.S.C's jurisdiction," Jaden said with a hard look in his brown eyes.

Everyone except for the Newspaper Club's first year students was beyond shocked since Jaden had told the biggest dog on campus that he wasn't able to legally touch the Newspaper Club.

"You little worm," the chief of P.S.C. spat venomously, "I am the justice of this of this school! How you dear to talk back to me?"

"I'm not talking back to you," Jaden said his hard look replaced with one that was as if he was enjoying a privet joke, "I'm merely reminding you that school clubs are teacher sponsored. And as such they fall under the jurisdiction of Yokai Internal Affairs not the Public Safety Commission."

Kuyo merely smirked, "Yes, but since the untimely ends of the first and second two A.I.D. chiefs and the desertion of the third, the department has been abandoned and the P.S.C. has taken over the responsibilities of the Y.I.A"

"Until as of five days ago the department was reinstated and a new chef was appointed and the paper seen been seen and approved by the same chef. Any complaints must first be sent there," Jaden said his smirk turning into a Cheshire grin that nearly bisected his face, "Didn't you get the memo?"

Kuyo glared at the brunette, he was not going to let this boy win, and tiny orange flames flickered into life around him.

"And before you try anything," the duelist cautioned pulling out a badge with an ID card, "You have already made your stand known."

The chief of the Student Police starred at the badge in disbelief it had a flip open side that showed a golden badge with a red Y.I.A. in a decorative font and an ID card with the owner the owner's basic information which right next to the name listed his rank as "Captain".

One could see the gears turning Kuyo's mind as he tried to figure out how to counter this new information until he turned and his confused subordinates fallowed him until Jaden called out after him, "Wait! You haven't paid for your paper, its $1.5" pointing to the newspaper still clutched in the SP chief's hand.

x-x

Later after they had finished handing out the papers and their school work was done for the day the Newspaper Club sat in the clubroom as they recapped the day's events.

"Still, I'm glad that we won't have to deal with that blonde jerk anymore he would try to pull crap like that back when I was still captain of the swimming club," Tamao said as she stretched out giving everyone a great show as her chest moved in response to her actions making all the girls glare at her antics as she looked over to see Jaden too absorbed in thought to notice much to her disappointment.

"I wouldn't count on that," Gin said, surprising everyone with his seriousness tone and the fact that he wasn't leering at Tamao's body.

"Think about it," Jaden said, clarifying on the werewolf's statement, "I showed him that I could go head to head with him in fight with that little aura struggle, then told him that he had no legal way to go after the club, that I essentially outranked him and made him look foolish in front of the school and his subordinates. Do you really think that he is going to take that lying down?"

"Then why did you antagonize him in the first place?!" Tamao yelled as she thought to herself, _'He's always like this...'_

"Because it was fun!"

 _'I can never figure out if he's a mad genius or mad,'_ Tamao finished her earlier thought.

x-x

Kuyo's temperament was in a fowl state and everyone was giving him a respectful amount of space since he had incinerated four people who had tried to speak to him. He had been undermined and embarrassed in front of everyone and by an underclassman no less! To hell with standards! He was going to burn them all but still he couldn't just declare war on the Internal Affairs department or have someone challenge him to a duel... or could he?

"Sam," he called out to a figure in a shadowy corner, "On the belt of that so-called 'Captain of Yokai Internal Affairs' there was a deck-holster that he didn't close all the way and showed the backs of the cards used in that game you're so fond of... I believe you call it "Duel Monsters"?"

You didn't have to see the person's face to know that they were looking forward to meeting this new player.

x-x

That night as Jaden tried finish up some paperwork in order to be ready for tomorrow, Saturday, he felt himself being pulled into his inner world where his heart met the Heart of the Cards. And since he felt obligated to listen no matter what the reason for calling him was, sat up into the lotus position that Yubel had taught and he let himself be pulled in.

Jaden looked around and found himself in the lobby of the "hotel" and Yubel was at the reception desk and had smugly knowing look in her eyes, "Jaden, you have seen the rooms of all the duel spirits allied with you from Filia, to Winged Kuriboh, don't know why I gave him one if he's just going to leave it empty. But there is a room that you need to go into that doesn't belong to your spirit partners."

And with that she lead Jaden to the stairs but instead of turning left on the stairwell her took a right and down a hall way with no doors except for two at the end.

On the door closest to Jaden, the carved picture that normally showed the monster-forms of the dweller were was a carved image of an Academy Duel Disk and on the other door was the Kanji letter "Fear."

"These are your rooms, "Yubel explained as she opened the door marked by "Fear" to show a room with Japanese motif like in a traditional inn, but there were some western influences like how the doors had doorknobs and the bed was a four poster style, "This one belonged to your past self, the Prince, Yuki Judai."

"... Or as the people of this land and the Yokai here would call him..." she said pointing to a wall-scroll that depicted a large group of hundreds of yokai of many different kinds, all moving toward the left being lead by a single figure. He was wearing a blue robe and a scarf that looked like he had been made from the hide of a white wolf with three eyes and three tails, and he was resting an unsheathed katana like sword with a straight edge on his shoulder but the most striking thing about him was his yellow eyes, "Nuraihyon."

Jaden stared at the scroll as Yubel told him more about first life, "You and I were the only survivors after the fall of your kingdom, and together we fled out across the ocean where voyagers had never gone before until we arrived in Japan and made new and rather fruitful lives..."

And so Yubel told Jaden about how he had permanently dyed his hair black and white, how he assumed the non-de-plume Nuraihyon, how she had forsaken names altogether, and how they had founded the Night Parade and the Naru yokai clan and the brown haired felt his memories of these events stir and rise up as she told the story.

"...And so at the Night Parade of the Naru clan roamed the untamed world of Japan with you at the helm and me by your side for decades," Yubel said with pride.

And then she frowned as she said, "Until you grew old, the Night Parade disbanded, the Yokai Territories separated of into their own lesser clans, and you died in your sleep of old age... Bit anticlimactic in my opinion, but not every story can end with an impressive Oscar worthy death scene."

Jaden decided that now was his chance to talk so he asked, "So I really am Nuraihyon? But what had happened to my sword?"

"It was a spirit-blade. They have been at rest here, waiting for you to call it back to you," Yubel said turning to face him, "Now, focus on the blade. Remember the way it felt in your hands, the weight it carried as you wielded it, and the feelings you had as you used it to fight alongside your comrades."

Jaden closed his eyes and remembered all he could and in less than a minute he felt the polished, wooden handle in his grip and the sheath at his left hip. It felt pleasant in his hands as if it was glad to be home after a long trip.

Jaden gave the sword several swings in duel sword stances and found that the moves flowed almost without thought before he sheathed it and smiled at Yubel and said, "It's almost creepy, how easy it is to use this thing."

x-x

After Yubel had told him more about how Nuraihyon had founded the night parade and other things about his ancient past, she led him into _his_ room.

It looked like it was the only room unaffected by the tenant and matched the rest of the building, except for one wall that was covered in pictures of Jaden's friends from Duel Academy and a glass case in one corner of the room that held a very familiar set of black armor.

The temperature in the room dropped as Jaden's eyes narrowed at it. It was the armor of Dark Blade, the armor he wore as Haou. Yubel placed her hand on her partners shoulder kindly and said, "You have to except what you did in the Dark World, Jaden."

The duelist sighed, "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Fair enough," Yubel said.

*Ding* *Ding*

"That sounds like the admission bell. I made it so I would here it no matter what part of the hotel I'm in, encase someone needs something. You stay here and think things over a bit, I'll go see what going on," Yubel said before she disappeared in an orange flash.

"My soul has an admission bell at the front desk?" Jaden thought loud to himself.

After standing lost in thought for a second or two, Jaden opened the glass case and placed his hand on the armor, he had changed since then and so could this.

"I'll learn from the past and make my way through the night without stumbling where I did before," he said as he took a step back and viewed his new armor. It now consisted of a pair combat boot, a pair of navy-blue baggy pants with a set of gray crosses over the forelegs, a what seemed to be a navy-blue sleeveless turtle-neck and a red cape that looked more than a little battered, a black leather belt with sliver circular buckle that had blue-jade kanji figure for fear imbedded in the center, and a pair of tan gloves that looked like they had arm black warmers built in coming out of the back but the while left glove was fingerless while the other had three metal bands with small several cylindrical protrusions arranged around them a few inches above the glove and golden-metal finger covers that looked like demonic claws, was most unusual of his new outfit's features next to the gray metal shoulder-guard with three metal cylindrical protrusions which were arranged in a triangle and was attached to metal frame on his bicep was made up of three gray metal rings that where set over strips of the same material as the rest of Jaden's clothes, and keeping the shoulder guard in place was several brown belts that crossed over his chest to hip which doubled as a holster to hold Jaden's Duel Disk behind him when it wasn't fastened to his arm.

Back before duel academy he had watched one of his friends make a comment on the final boss fight on a video game, "'The girl who lost, the man who slept, and the boy who wasn't, fighting the Devil that shouldn't..." That's Yubel, Judai, and me all right."

Jaden's thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud *KABOOM!*

x-x

(Minutes earlier)

Elemental Hero Neos and the rest of the Neo Spacians entered Jaden's mind and found themselves in a large hotel that looked like that one from that TV show that Alexis forced Jaden to sit through back at Duel Academy.

"Okay, so we got here without any problems. So now what do we do?" Air Hummingbird asked.

Aqua Dolphin gave Air a blank look and said, "Find Jaden, I would think," like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Okay, let's split up and look around. But be careful," Neos said, "We don't know what kind of mental Defenses Jaden has in this place."

"Or we could try ringing the admission bell," Dark Panther said as walked over to the admission desk and hopped up so he put his front paws over the edge and look for the bell to ring.

Aqua blinked and said unsure of what to say, "Um, Dark Panther? I know that Jaden has a very excepting nature, but this is his _soul._ I don't that there'd be a-"

*Ding* *Ding*

He was cut off by the sound of the admission bell and Dark Panthers smug look.

"Okay, I stand corrected. But I doubt that anyone is going to come-" Aqua was prevented from finishing his sentence again by Yubel teleporting behind the desk in a flash of orange energy.

"Ya know, I tried the bell just because I wanted to I didn't except anyone to really come." Dark Panther admitted as Yubel glared at the Neo Spacians as a group before turning her attention toward Dark Panther in particular.

"A bell that never rings suddenly does? You would have to be some kind of moron to ignore it," She said before taking the black feline's front paws which were still on the desk and shoving them off, "No feet up on the furniture, if you don't mind."

"I don't have feet. I have paws," the dark cat said in response to the fiend's statement as he return to the group.

"Same thing," Yubel said before looking up to view the entire group, making it clear she wasn't in the mood to split hairs over nonsense "What are you people doing here? You jumped ship months ago."

All of them flinched under Yubel's eye with apprehension at getting on her bad side, and if she didn't know better she might have said guilt, until Neos took a step forward and said in his deep bronze voice, "We need to speak with Jaden. It's important."

"Jaden is busy right now," Yubel said, she had moved past the whole "they were Jaden's favorites" thing after the fusion but she still had beef with them for abandoning their place by his side, "You can talk to me."

"Yeah, and you can, not tell Jaden because you've fallen too sick by other worldly energy to think straight," Aqua said without thinking.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU RAN AWAY!" Yubel shouted as she released a red energy projectile that would have hit the Neo Spacians if a golden flame hadn't hit it making it explode harmlessly.

"YUBEL! CLAIM YOURSELF!" A magnificent voice rang out in royal tones from the balcony from the left side of the room.

On the balcony was Filia, with Ciel, Mana, Burstinatrix, and Inferno Wing, they must have been asleep since they were all in various types of sleep-wear.

Filia was in full Egyptian deity persona with her eyes narrowed and giving off a hard commanding air that was not lost on anyone, "Jaden wouldn't want anyone's blood to be split without them having a chance to explain them first. So we shall wait for him to arrive and then they shall have their chance to speak. Ciel, go being him here if you would?"

The fiery red-head nodded and went to the down the stairwell and up the steps opposite of the ones she climbed down.

Yubel knew that there was truth to what the god class spirit was saying and reluctantly nodded in agreement, "Since is already on the way to get him."

Neos bowed in respect toward the bright haired woman. He didn't know who she was, but felt as though he knew her from somewhere and that she was a person that was worthy of all respect, "I thank you."

"And if they try to harm my Jaden in any way, the only honor they shall know in their deaths is that will be done by me and by my own hands," Filia said in way that made it so no doubt that it wasn't a threat at all, it was a promise.

The Neo Spacsians fidgeted nervously as they all knew that what she meant by "the only honor they shall know in their deaths is that will be done by me and by my own hands" was more than just death, they would suffer in the worst ways that this woman could think until she and everyone else ran out of ideas to make them beg for death.

x-x

Jaden was on the way to main hall to find out what had happened when half way there he almost ran into Ciel. She sheepishly and said, "Uh, shit is kinda hitting the fan downstairs and I was sent to get you. Would now be a bad time to pledge my undying love and devotion?"

Jaden knew that something had to be wrong for Rose to come find him in what he guessed was her sleep wear and folded did his arms, "I'm going to guess that you've understated the situation with your first statement and that I'm going to get some battle experience with your powers in a real battle."

"No."

"Oh good, you had me worried there for a minute."

"It's worse."

Jaden sighed and started down the hall with Rose trailing faithfully behind.

"I am I going to need aspirin after this aren't I?" he asked.

"Most likely a vacation too," she answered with a sympathetic tone.

x-x

Jaden now sat in a chair as the Neo Spacians revealed someone had a tried to cast a curse on them and the Elemental Heroes to turn them against their duelist partner while they were returning home from the Dark World undiscovered. But the Neo Spacians had been made by Jaden and empowered by Neo Space making the first cruse ineffective xo the unknown person cast a second, more aggressive cruse to destroy them which almost worked and they had to leave so the natural energy of Neo Space could revive them. And while the E-Heroes had a strong bond with Jaden, his decision to fuse with Yubel had them doubt him for just a single moment and that opened them up to the first curse's power except for the non-E-Hero monsters, Burstinatrix who possessed a very strong bond to Jaden but was a low enough level that she was over looked with the other rest, and Renegade and Yubel whose ties to the dark had made them immune to the unknown curse-giver.

"I had guessed as much. I hadn't said anything because there wasn't any way to be sure," Yubel said with her eyes closed and her arms folded her arms.

Jaden stood up and sighed, "So to recap; we have a bunch of brainwashed Elemental Heroes who we need to find and set straight, a powerful spirit or sorcerer who is trying to make me unable to fight or duel, and no solid leads to uncover his or her identity at all..." Jaden smirked his cocky grin and said, "Glad things are back to normal," as he walked out the front door.

After he was out of earshot Ciel glared at Neos and the others, "Okay boys, let's get something straight. I don't know any of you sort of our time here and I have even less reason to trust you. So for now we'll work together. But if you give me _half_ a reason to, I'll make you die a million deaths."

"That may have been more threatening if you were dressed differently. I don't understand how Jaden lets you run around like that... but then again maybe I do," Aqua Dolphin said as he seemed to turn a little pink below the eyes and the others agreed that he had a point.

(Warning! Fan service!)

All of the females present were in various types of sleep-wear, some being completely respectable choices and others were more like something from a harem anime. Burst was the most modestly dressed wearing matching red pajama bottoms and top. Kisara was dressed in a white nightshirt. Renegade was at the border between the realistic and the anime, wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a light-blue tank top that showed her mid rift. Mana was one of the more eccentrically dressed with a pink night-tee with black lace that showed of her legs. Filia's nightwear was a golden night-robe that was tied by a red sash, the front was opened to show off a lot of her breast and her legs, but she still had an undeniably regal air. But the night-outfit that took the blue ribbon for most unfit for company was Ciel's, wearing a black spaghetti-string top that showed off too much of her breasts and belly to be appropriate and she had forgone any kind of bottom, revealing her red panties to all.

"You know, he isn't wrong. I am always getting headaches because of your troublesome nature," Filia said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration, as she walked back up stairs to her room, "What in heaven, hell, and earth could have made me send you to find Jaden? And why are you dressed like that in the first place?"

Rose grinned as she folded her hands behind her head as fallowed her sister spirit up the steps, "Well, the answers to your questions, in order, are;"'temporary insanity", and "I really don't like unnecessary clothing while I sleep"."

As the two rounded the corner into the halls for the spirits wing of the inner world, the Neo Spacians heard Filia saying, "And you went out to Jaden like that. It's a testament to his character that he hasn't become a pervert, despite you acting like a..."

Air Humming looked a little shaken by the fact that the spirit who had the exact same aura as the Winged Dragon of Ra started juvenile sounding conversion with a busty red-head, "Wait, what just happened?"

Yubel smirked, "Well, we just learned that the Winged Dragon of Ra is susceptible to headaches and disapproves of the Sky Dragon of Osiris habits, who likes to sleep half naked and prefers purple underwear," she said as she allowed herself to enjoy the priceless looks on the spirits who were away while they had sworn everlasting loyalty and love to Jaden.

x-x

The next day everyone at the newspaper club attended classes and did their business, but at the IA offices there was stranger that was pounding on the door demanding entrance rather heatedly... Five minutes of waiting does that to person.

x-x

Jaden, who was walking back to his office, had started to sing a song that he had remembered from his time as Nuraihyon.

 _"There's nothing more frightening  
Than losing something you've obtained  
I skim past day after day  
While waiting for it, fight after fight_

 _"To want anything and everything_  
 _That is the pledge of those led astray_  
 _When I tried building a world that I hadn't seen,_  
 _It crumbled into pieces_  
 _The thing that shields myself from those miserable dreams,_  
 _Is my own darkness_  
 _If you make your time stand still_  
 _"You'll know what it means_  
 _But why would you want to_

 _"Makes me feel_  
 _I wonder when the scenery that flashes past became unchanged_  
 _I soundlessly released my power_  
 _And cut apart that fear away_  
 _I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped_  
 _And disappeared so easily away_

 _"Do you wish_  
 _For someone to understand you?_  
 _You sought for it again, why did you give it up?_  
 _No matter what the future is, it'll Definitely change_  
 _By surviving the present,_  
 _I negate the spreading darkness within the turning gears of fate_  
 _With all my strength_  
 _That's my own dream_  
 _If you make your time stand still_  
 _You'll know that it's time_  
 _And I don't want to_

 _"Makes me feel_  
 _I wonder when the scenery that flashes past became unchanged_  
 _I soundlessly released my power_  
 _And cut apart that fear_  
 _I wonder when that loud throbbing of my heart stopped_  
 _And disappeared so easily_  
 _I don't know where I'll go but I'll make it worth my time"*_

Yubel appeared next to her partner in her spirit form, _"I always loved that song..."_

 _'Glad you approve. First ever theme song in the world and it still rocks,'_ Jaden responded telepathic, _'Although, I don't understand how you have that opinion when you said and I quote, "Something like that shouldn't exist in this age".'_

 _"I when I said that, I meant it was ahead of its time; but, after you miss understood what I said, I saw a good way to keep your ego down,"_ Yubel responded, smirking.

"Nice song. Heard you singing as you came here"

Jaden saw a girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes by the door. She was wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt, but the opened P.S.C jacket over her shoulders and the counter gray Duel Disk on her arm was what caught Jaden's attention.

"Name's Samantha Hillary, but I normally go be Sam. Kuyo saw the deck holster and figured that since you're a duelist, we can get what we want without things complicated, which usually results in... _Paperwork,_ " she said making the head of Y.I.A. shudder in response, "Now can we duel or what?"

*Grrruuu* a low rumble sounded from the senior duelist's stomach.

Jaden grinned sheepishly and asked, "Is it all right if I get something to eat first?"

Sam looked like she was about to say no and demand that they duel right then but *GRRUUU* her stomach decided to make its opinion known.

The junior duelist blushed beet red as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment, she hadn't realized that it was now around the time she normally had dinner.

Jaden shook his head and walked over to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door for Sam he motioned for her to enter, "Come on in. I'll see about getting the both of us some food."

x-x

"Not a bad place you have," the young woman said to her host as he fried their food in a deep cooking pan with oil.

Jaden took her approval in stride as he took what he was cooking from the pan and on to pair of plates after putting them in paper towels to remove excess grease, "Thanks. It was a crummy old building with a rat problem when I got my job as chief here. But the rats are gone and the repairs are only one small matter away from being done."

"Now, that's enough talking for now. Now we eat," Jaden said as he put the plates on the table where Sam was sitting after letting the food cool.

Sam looked at her food with approval. Generous helpings of fried shrimp and French-fries cooked to a near perfect golden-brown and smelling in a way that made the hungry girl almost drool. It wasn't super fancy, but she didn't think any of the guys back in her hometown home could do that much in the kitchen.

"Thanks for the food," she said as she started eating.

After they had finished their dinner Sam let out contented bleach and blushed as she remembered that she wasn't alone and cleared her throat and softly said, "Pardon me."

"It's all right," Jaden told her with a good natured chuckle putting the officer of the student police at home. "I can't stand anything where you can't be yourself," he said as he took their plates to the sink and rinsed them off and then turned back to his guest and smirked as he pointed to the Duel Disk on the chair next to her, "But still aren't you forgetting something, like why you came in the first place?"

Sam looked at her gear and then smiled eagerly as she bolted up right and fitted it on her arm and activated it, reminding the senor duelist of himself when he was at Duel always hungry for an adventure, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Let's rumble!"

"Whoa! Slow down a second," Jaden said as he held out his hands signaling for her to do just that, "I still need to get my deck and disk, so why don't you head outside while I get ready and we have our match out by the front."

x-x

As Jaden got ready Sam looked over her deck. It had lots of good cards, but for some reason it didn't seem to match her. But thanks to those "spirits" she had started seeing, and their coaching her winning streak had been unbeatable.

"Sam, I need to talk to you about your opponent," A green spirit with white wings appeared next to his duelist, "You didn't hear his name from your boss earlier because and in his usual fashion he didn't mention it ether so I'll tell now, you his name is Jaden Yuki. And he is one of the greatest duelists who ever lived... but you must beat no matter what! He has let himself fall to darkness and has merged himself with the most sinister creature of darkness we have ever fought. When you fight him be prepared for everything possible."

"How do know that?" Sam asked confused by how he could call someone as laid back as this Jaden guy evil.

"Because, we used to be partners back when I was the duelist that he fought alongside of," Jaden said as looked at his old friend sadly. Jaden had debated changing his outfit to the one he made last night in his dream-space but it was a bit much for a duel monsters match and just took off his left glove and replaced his coat with the red cape, which went with the black shirt he was wearing nicely, to free up his arm.

 _"I wish I could say the same,"_ And nothing more was said as Avain faded out of sight, returning to Sam's deck.

Sam faced Jaden with a hard look in her eye, "Is what Avain said true?"

"Yes... and no," Jaden said as activated his Duel Disk, "Now don't we have a duel on the schedule today?"

x-x

Meanwhile at up the path Moka was walking toward the spot that the two duelists were having their showdown carrying a pink Bento box.

"And what do you think you're up to?!" Kurumu asked snappishly, making the pinkette jump and spin to look back at her around at the sound of her voice, "You're planning to go to his office and try to get ahead of us, aren't you?!"

Yukari sighed as stepped out of the tree line behind the succubus, making her mimic Moka's reaction. "It's not like you have any room to judge, with that picnic basket," she said drawing attention to the woven basket with a red and white checkered blanket covering the top.

"I'd think all three of you came out here with the same idea, but you didn't bring any food Yukari," Tamao said, making the young witch follow the examples of the other two and turn around to face the sea-serpent girl who had appeared right behind her.

Yukari quickly recovered and answered, "I saw cow-jugs running out with her basket and decided to run interference so-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING COW-JUGS, YOU MIDGET?!" Kurumu shouted as she started pulling the offender's cheeks.

As Kurumu and Yukari settled their differences, Tamao and Moka debated whether they should get involved and decided to go on ahead and Moka asked Tamao why she was out. Tamao shrugged and said that she wanted to ask Jaden about the powers of darkness.

And when they realized that the other two were on already heading on to the Y.A.I. offices, leaving them behind, Kurumu and Yukari stopped fighting each and ran after them.

x-x

Back at the Internal Affairs building Jaden and Sam faced each other read to start the duel.

"Just so we're clear," Sam said, "If I win, you resign from the Internal Affairs department and tell me about your past with my cards."

Jaden nodded his agreement, "Of course, but I don't plan on losing either."

"Before we get started, I'd just like to say, that outfit is awesome," Sam said before she frowned and added, "Except for the cape. The red color makes it an eyesore."

"I can hear the Sky Dragon of Osiris screaming for you blood," Jaden said completely straight-faced said as Ciel did just that.

Unaware of Jaden's connection to the god-card spirit Sam laughed in good humored tones, "Never took the Egyptian Gods as being so sensitive.

And with those final words acting as the starting bell both duelists activated their Duel Disks and drew their starting hands.

"Game on! /Let's Duel!"

 **Round 1 stats**

 **Sam: LP - 4000; Field - empty; S/T card zone - empty; Hand - 5**

 **Jaden: LP - 4000; Field - empty; S/T card zone - empty; Hand - 5**

"First turn is mine," Jaden said as he took his first card and placed it on his duel disk, "I'll play my Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird in Defense mode." And the red anthropomorphic bird appeared in his Defensive stance (DEF-600).

"And thanks to his special ability, once per a turn I can gain 1000 life points for each card in your hand," Jaden said, as the effect activated and a giant flower grew from each card which Jaden's feathered friend drank from like a normal hummingbird.

As his Duel-Disk showed his LP counted increased from 4000 to 9000, Jaden picked out three cards in his hand and set three cards two cards in his spell/trap card zone, "And now I set one card face down and end my turn," Jaden finished.

Sam drew her first card, "Not bad first move, but now it's my turn play pot of greed which lets me draw two more cards. Then I summon Elemental HERO Knospe to the field." (ATK-600 DEF-1000)

"Well, I don't remember this hero, looks like Pegasus has been keeping himself busy," Jaden said, as he watched the plant type monster take what it's fighting pose.

"Well get ready to met another one because I play the Spell Card Rose Bud. It lets me send Knopse to the Graveyard to summon Elemental HERO Poison Rose from my hand or, in this case, my deck" Sam said as the card did just that making Knopse "bloom" into a woman with pale skin, red eyes which had two black triangles painted under them, the right of her pointed ears were priced, and her hair was like white flower petals. dressed in red, stockings white boots with a string of gold beads around her ankles, her skirt along with the covers on her arms and the shoulders were made of leaves and had gold bead bands like her shoes across the wrist and collar, a dark gray corset covered her belly and hiding the important parts of her beasts, she had belt made of gold which had a blue gem set in side it, and her outfit was completed by a black helmet with gold ornamentation and a blue gem set in that like the belt.

 _"So, this is the great harbinger of the dark that Avain could never decide if he was praising or condemning him... doesn't look half bad,"_ the plant heroine said to her partner, making Sam give her a murderous look, _"What? I was just saying."_

Making a mental note to have a take with Poison Rose later, Sam turned her attention back the duel, "Next I play Double Summon which lets me summon twice this turn. And I'll summon the Elemental HERO Spark-man (ATK-1600) and equip him with Spark Blaster."

"Well, it looks like this could be more than a little painful," Jaden said as he saw his old friend appear on the field and with his personal weapon appearing in his hand at the ready.

"And now I use Spark Blaster's affect to change your Neo Spacian into attack mode." Sam said, which singled Spark-man to shooting a bolt of blue electricity in to the winged extraterrestrial spirit making it rise from its kneeling Defense stance, "And now Poison Rose will attack your monster!"

Firing a ball of crackling electric energy at his former friend, Spark-man destroyed Air Hummingbird and infecting damage to Jaden.

"I activate a trap! Hero Signal!" Jaden said in response to Sam 's attack, "If one of the monsters I control is destroyed by battle I can summon a level four or lower Elemental Hero from my deck or hand and I summon the Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" (ATK-1200)

"Normally I'd hate having to fight my old friends, but I think I'll manage to forgive myself this time," Burstinatrix told her duelist, while Sam had her own thoughts.

'He was planning on me destroying his Air Hummingbird so he planned on having anther to take its place,' she thought as she planned her next move, "Not bad, but Poison Rose's attack increases by 200 and her Defense decreases by the same amount when she inflects damage and I still have my Spark-man's attack," and with that Spark-man destroyed Burstinatrix, "And finally I'll use spark blaster to swap him into Defense mode and two cards facedown and I end my turn."

 **Round 2 stats**

 **Sam: LP - 4000; Field - Spark-man (ATK-1600 DEF-1400) - Poison Rose (ATK-2100 DEF-1800); S/T card zone - one face-down; Hand - empty**

 **Jaden: LP - 7500; Field - empty; S/T card zone - empty; Hand - 4**

 **Jaden looked his hand over as he drew his card. It was perfect for his turn.**

"I play the spell O; Over Soul, It lets me call back Burstinatrix from the graveyard," Jaden said. The flame manipulator appeared by the card's effect.

"And, now I play A Renegade Fire!" Jaden declared, "It lets me pay life points to summon Evil HERO Inferno Wing." (ATK-2100)

"And now I'll have her take down Spark-man! Go, Incinerating Flames." Jaden commanded the fire type fiend, who obeyed and prepared a hellish blue fireball the size of a basketball, her intent to obliterate her opponent clear in her flames.

'Now why would he attack a Defense position monster? It makes no sense… unless-' Sam wasted no time in using her Defensive measures, "I activate my trap card Mirror Gate! It swaps control of our monsters for the rest of the turn, but battle damage is carried out normally! Or at least it would if I hadn't activated my quick-play spell-card Twice Critical. Its effect lets me pay 2000 life points to double damage inflected to my opponent during damage calculation." Sam smirked at Jaden's surprise and understanding.

Jaden instantly knew what would happen and braced himself for the inevitable damage as the two combatants' swapped places and Inferno Wing sent her whitish blue fire through Sparkman and hit Jaden dead-on.

Jaden kept himself from reacting as his life points dropped by 4600 points, much to the disappointment of Sam. "Come on, I just hit you with forty-sixty hundred points of damage on your turn. Can't you give me some kind of reaction, how about a flinch?"

 _'Real déjà-vu going on here with that statement, but still that was one hell of a counter._ ' Jaden thought to himself as he let his serous mask drop a little and smile faintly. "I wouldn't count on it. You've got talent but you still have a long way to go before you master Duel Monsters. I set a card and end my turn, which means that Inferno Wing returns to me now."

Jaden what are you doing?" Moka cried out when she saw her friend facing a P.S.C. in a Duel Monsters game.

x-x

At the P.S.C. Headquarters two young members of the commission sat at their desks as they worked and discussed what was happening.

"I cannot believe that our subordinate lt. Samantha was chosen to face the fool before us ether one of us, big sister" the younger of the two said. She was a girl with a light blue spiky ponytail which her nails were panted to match and she wore square half-rimmed glass in front of her green eyes.

"It does seem inefficient, Miss Hiza, too send someone weaker than us commanders first to fight in such an odd manner but even if she falls to deal with him in that manner we can still correct the problem. But for now we won't do anything after all we can't interfere with someone else's mission. That is one of our ruluz" the elder of the two said, rolling the R's in the world "rules" in her instead of saying it like the people would. Unlike her sister she didn't wear glasses and her eyes were the same color as her sister's but her nails and hair were a lighter green color, and hair followed down her back freely where the spiky style of her hair gave it the look of green flames.

"Yeah that sounds like a really fun time you've got planned out, now back to work!" one of their coworkers snapped.

x-x

"-So, I wound up dueling in this high stakes game against Samantha Hilleary here." Jaden finished explaining his current situation to his friends.

 _'Yeah, I have to put up with this silently watching bullshit AGAIN.'_ the unseen figure thought to its self, as it continued to mask its presence.

Unawares of the unseen member of the audience Sam continued the duel. "Speaking of which, it's still my move." The young duelist said as she drew her next card.

 **Current round 2 stats**

 **Jaden: LP - 2900; Field – Inferno Wing; S/T card zone – One facedown; Hand – 0**

 **Sam: LP - 1500; Field - Spark-man (ATK-1600 DEF-1400) - Poison Rose (ATK-2300 DEF-1800); S/T card zone - empty; Hand - 1**

 **Second turn - Sam's turn**

"I play Card of Sanctity it lets us both draw until we have six cards in our hand."

As the two drew their cards, Samantha let a cocky grin spread over her face she had this in the bag. "Now I summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode." (Atk-1300)

 _'I see he isn't writing a description for her this time ether.'_ The figure thought, carelessly breaking the fourth wall, as he observed the duel uninterestedly.

"And her card effect inflects 200 points of damage for each face up Elemental Hero monster I control and I see three." Sam said triggering her card's effect and orange flames sprang into existing at the new flame wielders silent command intent on burning away six hundred of Jaden's life points until his face down sprang up at his command. "I activate my trap Barrel Behind the Door. It takes the damage that I would have taken and throws it back at you!"

The orange flames were absorbed into the card's picture of an ornamented golden pistol pointed at a person who had just opened a bobby-trapped temple door and threw them back at Sam inflicting 600 points of damage. Sam growled in an unladylike way. "I play the spell H-Heated Heart and equip it to my Poison Rose increasing her attack points by five hundred which is more than what your Inferno Wing has. And she will use them! Attack now with Poison Cyclone!" The plant-type spirit sent a cloud of razor sharp rose petals riding on a roaring cyclone at the former Evil HERO, destroying her and inflecting five hundred points of damage,

"And because she infected damage she gets that extra 200 ATK points." Sam smirked. All she had to do was attack with the other two monsters and she'd win. "And now Sparkman will attack going for 1600 points."

Jaden groaned in spite of himself as his life points dropped to four hundred. "I activate a monster effect an effect from my hand to special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Atk- 2700). If I take damage while I don't have any cards on my side of the field I can special summon it. But that is not all depending on what type of damage I took I can activate one of two other effects. And since I took battle damage I can especial summon a Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Token, whose attack and Defense equal the damage I just took." (Atk-1600)

Two figures appeared in a flare of shadow and the other in a bust of light, Gorz a red-headed man dressed in black with a large sword and what appeared to be his twin sister in dressed in white, the token. 'Yubel have I said thank you for this card?' Jaden asked his spirit partner

"No you didn't. But if you want you could always grovel in appreciation a little after the duel is over." Yubel responded as her partner's opponent fumed at having missed her shot at finishing him off.

"Fine, I'll set three cards face down and end my turn," Sam took a minute cool down and properly assess the situation. 'Okay, Jaden just summoned two powerful monsters and has a full hand thanks to the effect of Card of Sanctity but I still have more life points than him and my facedown's; Mirror Force, and the quick-plays Shrink and Rush Recklessly… it'll take something like an Egyptian God Card to get him out of this.'

 **Current round 3 stats**

 **Jaden: LP - 400; Field – Gorz the Emissary of Darkness (Atk-2700 Def-2000) - Gorz the Emissary of Darkness Token (Atk-1600 Def-1600); S/T card zone – empty; Hand – 6**

 **Sam: LP - 900; Field – Lady Heat (Atk-1300 Def-1000) - Spark-man (ATK-1600 DEF-1400) - Poison Rose (ATK-2500 DEF-1800); S/T card zone – 3 facedown's; Hand – 1**

Jaden's hand had several good cards. He had Negate Attack, Mirror Force, Emergency Provisions, Soul exchange, and even Kisara's card but he knew Sam's face-downs were probably nasty and that things were looking bleak but still… "Hey, Sam something about this game that makes it one of the most frustrating and rewarding games in the world is how a single turn to change everything." And with that he drew his card and grinned, "Case and point right here. I use the card Soul Exchange to use your Sparkman and Lady Heat to tribute summon the legendary, Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Samantha could only stare at the majestic dragon in awe as she fought against her disbelief, 'How is this possible? There are only four of those cards in the world! But still no needs to panic between my face-downs and Poison Rose I still have this in the bag.'

"But that is just the beginning I pay my own copy of Double Summon and now I'll tribute all three of my monsters to summon one of three creatures whose power is beyond any others." Jaden said as his monsters disappeared and in the center of his field was a giant golden sphere that was shinning like a small sun.

Jaden reached out to it and called to it, chanting in a clear voice, "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of you, please heed my cry. Transform yourself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall call out thy name holy name…Winged Dragon of Ra!"

As soon as it was said the golden orb opened its self up with blazing golden flames surrounding it as it assumed its true form the majestic divine spirit, Winged Dragon of Ra.

"So what if you have some kind of faked Ra? Some knock off won't win this duel!" Sam yelled with fake bravado as she did her best not to shake under the pressure of the golden dragon's very real spiritual aura.

"Unfortunately, this copy is as real as Yugi's was, which means that its attack and Defense points are equal to the combined attack and Defense as its tribute monsters." Jaden said as the point's changed from being unknown, to 6100 Defense points and 7300 attack points!

Jaden pointed to the other player and give the Egyptian god card her orders, "This is the end! Winged Dragon of Ra attack with your Blaze Cannon now and finish this game!"

"No! I activate my trap!" Sam tried to counter with her Mirror Force card but it didn't work. "Sorry, but while it's face up on the field the Winged Dragon of Ra can't be destroyed by card effects." Jaden explained as the divine spirit prepared to attack, a ball of golden flames forming in front of it.

'And since its attack and Defense were originally (?) my shrink won't work!' Sam knew that she couldn't do anything to stop the attack and her life points wouldn't survive it.

"I…lost?" Sam couldn't believe it as the blazing column of flames rushed toward her. She hadn't lost ever since she found the E-heroes. She wouldn't accept a loss now.

"This is not happening!" She yelled as she changed into her true-form. A pair of ethereal blue wings with black lines making up a set of bones appeared from her back and sent several feathers flying toward Jaden as his eyes widened in remembrance.

He knew what she was from his time as Nuraihyon, a Yakushi. A bird yokai that is born with beautiful wings that turned poisonous when they come of age. Making their bodies physically weak but granting them an instinctual grasp of poison and healing.

Sam's feathers shot straight at her opponent like arrows only his body seemed to disappear in a black flicker and then reappear right in front of her, eyes blazing aqua-green and bright orange which was made all the more fighting and imposing by the golden flames from the god spirit's attack. In his right hand was a straight-edge katana that had a polished white lacquer handle and didn't have a handle guard, while in the left was its scabbard which like the handle was also made of polished white lacquer wood. The simple beauty of white scabbard and handle didn't hold a candle to the blade its self. The blade seemed unmarred by any impurity in the metal or nick in the blade which shone in brightly almost glowing with a pure light. But beneath that, there was an undeniable darkness that made it unmistakable that it had been used to kill and was now a scared blade that was cursed by the evil of men to be a blade dark salvation.

"Nenekirimaru…" she breathed out as the blade was pointed just under her chin.

"Samantha Hillary," Jaden said in clear voice as the fires from Ra's attack and disappeared, "you are under arrest for attacking a member of the Internal Affairs Department and reckless endangerment of students." He pointed at the figures of the newspaper club hiding behind several trees that were impaled by Sam's feathers.

"SO I MAKE MY APPEARANCE NOW RIGHT?!" A voice, that sounded like it was distorted by something that wasn't entirely there, yelled from behind a tree which made everyone turn toward it, "…Crap that was supposed be in thought marks… this one too."

"Come out." Jaden said as pointed his blade out where his spirit seeing eyes pin-pointed the stranger. "Alright, no need to make this a bad experience." Was the fear inspired response.

"I'm not afraid. I but I still don't want to be a Shish-Kobe ala Nenekirimaru.' He said as slow faded into sight starting with a wide grin that and then rest of him. He was in his late teens, probably in his junior year, and was dressed in black jeans with three silver chains dangling across his left hip, a dark-purple black striped tank-top which showed his slim yet athletic body, and on his neck was what looked like a black studded cat collar with a sliver chain hanging from its led-ring. He looked he had a very feline like face which was fixed with grin that showed off all off his teeth including the particularly and had shoulder length black hair. But the thing that really stood out was his eyes; they were a deep shade of purple and silted like a cat's. There was something in them that made you sure wasn't normal, but could never sure be if he was insane or if that or just let the other people be normal while he didn't bother.

"Oh great, a Cheshire Cat," Jaden deadpanned.

"That is right!" he said with an exuberant cheer, "I'm a Cheshire and my name Gabriel Wilson."

x-x

As he lead Sam to the holding cells the rest of the group kept silent as Jaden tried to figure the day's events out.

"Come on! I want to get some background out here!" everyone except Gabriel kept quiet, but honestly he was grateful that he had a distraction to keep him from thinking too hard.

"Alright this is your stop." Jaden said as he ignored the Cheshire and motioned for the poison bird to inter the cell.

"Where are the bars?" Sam asked as she noticed the lack of a cell door or window, which the IA chief shrugged off. "There was a delay with those, but as long as you stay on that side of that white line on the floor and there won't be any mistakes," he said as he pointed out the chock line he made earlier.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THE ONLY THING STOPPING ME FROM LEAVING IS A LITTLE… Wait, what's that red stuff?" Sam cut her rant short as she spotted what looked like a blood splatter on the floor across the chock line.

"A mistake," Jaden said casually.

Nothing further was said as Sam sat down quietly on her cell cot.

x-x

Gabriel had fallen asleep on the coach in a chair in Jaden's office after he had told everyone that he was going to let "his majesty explain" since he had traveled all the way from London to get to "this not at all isolated little school." The sarcastic tones weren't lost one anyone.

"So what is a Cheshire Cat? Is it anything like a Bakeneko?" Yukari asked.

Jaden sighed this was going to take a while, "Something like that. After the confrontation with Kuyo I knuckled under and read some of the old text my ancestors left me. I don't know all the details about it but as far as I understand it, a group of militant warlocks created a Bakeneko like yokai by taking advantage of a human's natural adaptability and made a completely new type of yokai. But the experiment was deemed a failure and the test subjects were going to be destroyed until Nuraihyon attacked the warlocks and rescued the sole remaining survivor of the tests."

"Why was it considered a failure? They made a new species of yokai like they wanted right? And that invisibility thing he did back during your duel with Sam was pretty impressive" Tamao asked as she looked that the sleeping Cheshire Cat and failed to find anything wrong as far as she could see.

"Creating a new yokai wasn't the point." Jaden elaborated, "The average cat in feudal Japan was invisible. Imagine if you could use them as spies… messengers… saboteurs… hell, assassins even if you coat their claws in poison…" Jaden listed off the possible uses for such cats, the part about poisoned claws made the others notice the fact that the sleeping teen had his nails painted black.

"And the Cheshire Cats would give the orders." Jaden finished explaining.

After letting that set in Kurumu turned back to Jaden, "So the normal cats wouldn't fallow the Cheshires or something?"

"No, the Cheshire Cats are the highest ranking cat there is." was Jaden swift rebuttal. "So what was the-" Moka began, but Jaden interrupted her, "Because the Cheshire Cats were insane! The warlocks hadn't killed the one that Nuraihyon saved because they wanted to find out why she was the only one that wasn't a raving lunatic! And it was obvious that she wasn't completely all there either from the way she kept calling Nuraihyon, "mommy"!"

"Quiet, Mommy my alarm hasn't even gone off yet…" The Cheshire Cat murmured in his sleep. Making every one wonder if he real did just call Jaden, mommy or if their ears were playing tricks on them.

x-x

Late at night, after the others had gone back to the dorms, Jaden examined the poisonous feather in his gloved hand.

Samantha Hilleary had defiantly become a fully matured Yakushi with wings of poison, yet her body was still as strong as a juvenile's. That was odd by all standards. Jaden ran over the possible reasons for it in his mind and crossed them off as impossible, until a loud snore from the teen on his couch wrecked his train of thought. Gabriel hadn't woken up since he had fallen asleep early that afternoon. After trying to wake the Cheshire cat, Jaden had gotten some the old trauma blankets out of storage. Jaden smirked as he listened to the muttered sounds of Gabriel fighting imaginary enemies in his dreams, and thought about how two of the yokai types that were major members of the original Night Parade of One Hundred Demons had sought him out and one of them had the other half to his deck with her.

There were too many coincidences at this school for his tastes.

x-x

It had been fifteen minutes since Jaden had called him with news of Samantha, and Kuyo was not happy about her defeat in the slightest.

Not only was he forced write an apology for the actions of his subordinate to the headmaster, he now had to figure out some new plot to rid himself of those pests in the newspaper club and their thrice-damned patron in the internal affairs office, Jaden Yuki. And to top it all off he had to send someone to collect that failure Samantha.

The head of the Public Safety Commission tried plan his next move but failed to the find anything that he could do to put that blasted club in their place… He had tried to intimidating the club members but that blasted Yuki interfered. He tried to take advantage of that so called "duelist's honor" that all who played that moronic game seemed to have, but that had failed since he was better at the game than the opponent he had picked. And the newspaper club still printed its articles and gained more influence over the students as they read them.

Kuyo felt the epiphany rush over him like a refreshing shower. The solution was so simple… he would start right after spring break.

x-x

After waking to smell of bacon, Sam saw a tray with plates of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs inside of her cell and Jaden on the other side of the chalk line on the floor.

"You really are something else, you know that?" he asked poured out a cup of coffee releasing the heavenly sent into the air, "I was up almost all of last night trying to figure out why you appear to be an exception to the common rule that makes the age of high school crushes and legal booze an unfortunate time for your kind, but I came up empty."

"So let's talk about something else. Those feathers you made in our fight stayed manifested for several hours, were as sharp as razors, and one of them was enough to poison an entire tree. So what I want to ask you now is…" Jaden paused, giving Sam the time roll her eyes as she awaited the same question Kuyo had asked her before "inviting" her to join the Student Police, do you want to become a real warrior?

"Do your skills as a medic match your fighting level?"

Sam eyes widened at the unexpected question. "What?" she asked as the chief of the internal affairs department shrugged his shoulders as he explained, "I think that it might be a good idea to have a medic around. And since you're strong, that means I won't have to worry about you getting hurt as long as you watch your back. How about it? Want to be the official medical expert for the Yokai Internal Affairs department?"

Sam said nothing since she couldn't think of anything to say, so Jaden broke the silence first, "If you can't make up your mind right now that's alright. You're going to be released in two days. If you decide to join my team, then just say so at any time during your stay and I'll arrange things with the headmaster."

After Jaden had left with the assurance that he would have some lunch sent over from the cafeteria for her, Sam thought about his offer to join his office as she felt a pair auras that she had only felt just after she had come of age, "I know you're there… Black Jack… Ray."

"No bars on the windows. No bars on the doors. What is keeping you from walking out of that cell?" a woman with long hair and red eyes asked as stood in front of the wall.

"Honor, Ray. Honor…" Sam was monotone response.

"You do know that the blood splatter on the floor is painted right?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want there to be a real one there if you get my drift."

"We over heard your conversation earlier, I shouldn't have to remind you feather limit but I will since taking on it may become portent." The man next to Ray spoke with a voice that was clear, claim and somber. He was dressed in a coat that boarder-lined on being a cape and formal attire. His face was set in a somber expression, but that was insignificant to his face it's self. It had two skin tones that were separated by scars from some type of surgery; his eyes were a brownish-red and hair was both black and white.

"The treatment I gave you, granted your body artificial antibodies for the poison that it subjects itself to whenever you assume your true form or use your powers. Thus letting you live with a healthy body instead of a weak one." the unlicensed, and the world's greatest, doctor explained, "Since the antibodies aren't self replicating, I accommodated your natural growth rate as child by injecting more as you grew and giving them an ability to take large amounts of toxin and return to semi-dormancy in their absence case you were in a fight. But if you ever exceed the limit of what they can handle, the toxins will run rampant inside your body until they are dealt with by the antibodies when the increased toxin production decreases again…"

"-Which leaves my already weakened natural defense against the poison as my only defense, which is not capable of handling it anymore." Sam said as she glared over her shoulder at the wall behind her, "Fight with the full strength that your treatment gave me, I'll burn my own body out and in the worst case scenario I'll ether die a painful death or become a comatose vegetable."

"We originally came here to deliver your next injection of antibodies, but we heard about your "arrest" at the Headmaster's office." Black Jack continued.

Sam asked. Ray said that they had and Sam asked the question that had been be plaguing her mind since the duelist had asked her to join the internal affairs department, "Should I? Team up with Jaden I mean."

"When I first operated on Ray, I told her something that I should have said to you when she led you and your mother to me," Black Jack said, "How you choose to live after treatment is what you must decide for yourself."

"So basically, "It's my life. Make it or brake it is up to me now," right?" Sam said, letting her frustration be heard in her voice, "That is the most profound way of saying that you don't want to be involved anymore I have ever heard."

Ray tried not chuckle as she empathized with the yokai completely while Black Jack simply said, "I hope that you can find the life that works well for you here."

 ***Fast Forward was written by MONKEY MAJIK and is the first opening song used in Nurarihyon; Rise of the Yokai Clan.**

 **So now you have seen two characters that I planned on introducing the last time but never got around to time in my first draft, guess who there a rip off of and be win a shout out.**

 **As usual you are welcome to review but flame will be ignored and just add to the number of reviews in the review box and brings me more readers.**


	14. Frosty Stalkers and a Big Fight

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Frosty Stalkers and a Big Fight**

As they handed out the follow-up paper to the Ishigami incident, the members of newspaper club's little troop wondered just who their friend really was…

 _'Jaden held that sword like wielding it was a natural part of him...'_ Tamayo pondered on the flawless white sword. _'Just what was it? It couldn't have been the Nenekirimaru, could it?'_

 _'Jaden was terrifying fight alongside that giant monster,'_ Yukari thought, for a few seconds when he raised his blade against Samantha his eyes were not like the soft and playful ones she had gotten used to, _'And that look in his eyes… It was like he could really kill someone…'_

 _'I knew that Jaden was special, but that spirit he summoned…'_ Moka thought about what he had called the Winged Dragon of Ra, _'Just how powerful is he?'_

Within the confines of the rosary seal the inner vampire self of Moka thought over all of the things that the others did, she couldn't help it. Whatever she thought about, the sword, the duel spirit he summoned, her thoughts returned to one thing, _'Why can't I get him out of my head? It's not like I like him or something… So why can't I stop thinking about him?'_

Meanwhile Jaden's thoughts were disturbed by the feeling that he was watched. Looking around, he saw no one but still felt unnerved as he handed out the last of the copies.

"Only one left," Tamayo said as she looked around empty stand and the newspaper in Jaden's hand, "Not, a bad day's work."

"How about we have a party at the club-room to celebrate?" Moka suggested.

The others all voiced their agreement and disapproval at informing Gin. "After all he hasn't been out in the field since the P.S.C. tried to shake us down, except to take pervy photos." Yukari said dismissing the club president as someone to invite.

Jaden told them he would like come as soon as he could as he pulled his bag over his shoulder, "I'll have to call the office landline to make sure that those two back at the office are okay."

"You guys are really friendly with each other…" a monotone voice said off to the side of the newspaper club's stand.

The group turned to see that the speaker was a girl with long light purple hair and blue eyes which had blue pupils instead of black. She was dressed with different apparel than her classmates. She was wearing the light brown checkered skirt from the school uniform, but instead of a green blazer she was wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, and adorning her neck was a yellow pendant, covering her legs was a pair of long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and she also had a belt tied around her left leg.

She starred at the club members with a vacant gaze as she finished her earlier stamen, speaking around the lollipop in her mouth, "…I really don't get stuff like that."

The silence that fallowed was only a few seconds long but still uncomfortable until the girl spoke again. "Can I have a newspaper?" she asked pointing to the one in Jaden's hand

"Oh, sure." Jaden said, offering his copy to her.

Instead of taking the _paper_ , she took hold of Jaden's hand and leaned in close to him until only a few inches were in between them and starred at Jaden as if she were searing his features into her mind. Jaden started to turn red at how close she was to him and was trying not to lose what little composure he had left when she spoke again. "You're cuter than I thought you'd be." She said, her cheeks slightly reddening as she took the paper and headed off toward the school.

 _"Another one so soon,"_ Yubel's voice echoed in Jaden's mind, _"You keep attracting women to you at this rate and you're going to make me just a little bit jealous."_

 _'Bite me,'_ was Jaden highly eloquent response to Yubel's commentary.

 _"I thought that was your vampire friend's styxk, but if you want me to I did wouldn't mind."_ Yubel said, not missing a beat.

Jaden would have issued a speedy come back if Kurumu hadn't decided to host a remix of the inquisition and thoroughly interrogate him on who that girl was and how he knew her.

x-x

After calming the succubus down and explaining that he really didn't know who that girl was, Jaden and the others tried to have a sedate school day which was impeded by the discovery that she was in their homeroom and then utterly trounced by Ms. Nekonome bringing up the class president elections, when a student asked why she hadn't brought it up earlier she clawed up his face, and the blue-eyed girl nominated Jaden for president. After avoiding any new responsibilities by running through reasoning, and proving not to being above teary-eyed begging on his knees (I tried to write this scene down in detail again but it still isn't as funny in print) Jaden nominated Moka who was successfully elected class president.

x-x

After making sure that lunch, and now dinner too would be sent to Gabriel and Samantha, and calling the Cheshire Cat to baby-sit the Yakushi. Jaden headed to clubroom for the party and ran into the same girl from earlier. "You almost got me a whole load of problems I don't need with that whole stunt in class… Not that I'm not flattered… Who are anyway?"

"Mizore Shirayuki," she said identifying herself. "I read the paper you gave me. I really liked your article as usual… I'm a huge fan of your work" she said, her face turning a little flush as she continued to speak to the two-tone-brunette, "Your articles are always my favorite. There written from a withdrawn or alone perspective."

Jaden felt a pang in his chest when he heard his writing being described as lonely. The angle of withdrawn he could attest to trying not to mention his self so he wouldn't cause trouble for the others. But still he couldn't help but wonder if all that time he had spent getting the office read for business was really him trying avoiding the others.

"I missed out on a lot at the start of the semester. But I always looked forward to Ms. Nekonome bringing me a copy of the newspaper. I keep your articles in here." Mizore said as she showed Jaden a notebook that had a white rabbit dressed in "Alice in Wonderland" outfit complete with a mediaeval fanfare horn on one cover and a heart design on the other.

 _'She doesn't seem like a bad person.'_ Jaden mused as he opened the book, _'It just seems she's…'_ Jaden was going to finish with that thought with "a bit shy", but changed his mind when he saw that there was a copy of all his articles written on with strange sentences like "love this article" and "want to meet him" until the words had sank into the paper.

 _'A stalker?!'_

x-x

A stone skipped five times across the lake/bog before sinking to the bottom. "Did you see that?" Mizore asked excitedly, as Jaden clapped in answer.

He was actually enjoying his time with the strange girl, now that she was had taken them way from the hustle and crowds of the school she was starting to liven up and show off her smile… But it was getting close to time for Moka's little get together and he need to start heading to the clubroom.

"Your thinking about that Moka girl from your club, aren't you?" Mizore asked her eyes overshadowed by her bangs. Jaden's own brown orbs widened as he realized he must have let his thoughts become apparent on his face.

"Even when we alone like this you're still thinking about her." she said, clinching her hands in frustration as she spoke, "I want you so badly... you should be mine…"

Jaden tried changed his position so he could be ready for anything, but he found that the base of his shoes were slowly being covered by a thin, but quickly growing, sheet of ice.

"You will be mine and mine alone." Mizore said, as Jaden took in the sight of her new form. For the most part she was physically unchanged, which Jaden was starting to recognize as a bad sing when came down to over all fight capability. Her hair was now cloudy purple ice that was it impossible to tell if her hair had changed into ice, or had just been covered and her hands were the same with thick ice that made a pair of ice gauntlets that had five large ice blade-claws.

"I'm a yuki-onna, a snow woman. All from the ocean to the vapor in the air is mine to turn to ice and control." She explained as the lake behind her froze into an icy wasteland.

Jaden had actually heard a couple of the stories about the yuki-onna from his mom who was half Japanese. They were known for appearing in a blizzard and being non aggressive toward humans, unless they were provoked and then they would turn freeze them to death, or in the cases where they encountered a man that they liked they would offer shelter from the cold so, or just abduct them outright, and keep them as their husbands.

Jaden tried to break the ice around his feet with Yubel's strength but it was too late. The ice was too high up his legs to make any progress freeing him without ripping his human legs off with Yubel's demonic strength. As Jaden gave up on using brute strength to free him and the ice was starting to rise up to his chest, the ice to his left was rising up and forming an ice sculpture of the snow woman's head which spoke like it was real, "We were meant for each other, I want you to be mine for ever, so just I'll have to use my powers freeze you and after my ice-puppet takes care of that nuisance Moka there'll be no one to interfere."

x-x

"You are not getting married to a creature of the ice!" within the "Hotel", Burstinatrix shouted in to Yubel's ear. Trying to use the fiend as an intercom, this earned her a large bump on the head and very stern lecture about giving fiend spirits proper respect as powerful entities.

x-x

Moka waited for everyone else to arrive for the party as she sat at the club-room table. She was the first one there, but she was early. Still she had hoped Jaden would be here before the others so she could visit with him alone.

"Moka Akashi…" Behind her was the girl from earlier, "If it wasn't for you Jaden would be mine."

Moka turned around to face her, but she lunged forward and grabbed the vampire by the neck intending to strangle what she viewed as her nemesis for Jaden's love.

Not want Moka reached behind hind her and grabbed a plastic tray that she was using for party-treats and smacked against the other girls head. But instead of being knocked out, a shattering sound rang out and as several cracks appeared on her head, "I'm sorry but this is just an Ice-puppet. The real me, is with Jaden."

x-x

Jaden's eyes narrowed as he realized what Mizore was saying through her icy replica and used shadow magic to make tongues of dark orange flame appear from his hand and dance around his feet, melting the ice around them.

"Mizore, I would be lying if I said that everything life threw at me in past year hadn't made me a bit reclusive." Jaden said to the yuki-onna, who backed up when she saw the elemental opposite of her powers dance around the brunette, "But, there are people keep dragging me out of where ever I choose to hide and make me a part of the group with I like it or not… and they are irreplaceable friends to me."

"So you better hope they're alright." Jaden said as he willed a baseball sized fireball to form.

"JAADDDEEEEN!" Moka's voice rang out, drawing attention to the duo of the pink haired vampire and Kurumu, carrying her in her true-form, flying toward the lake.

"My ice puppet should have dealt with you! Why are you here?!" Mizore demanded, clueless as to how the pink haired vampire survived her attack.

x-x

(Earlier)

Moka's vision was starting to blur as the Ice-puppet's strong grip threatened make her black out, leaving her at the mercy of the hostile duplicate.

Pair of loud crashing and shattering sounds, coupled with unique splattering sound of a cake hitting something was heard as Kurumu hit the ice sculpture with a large surviving plate which was loaded with a heart shaped cake, decorated with pink icing and the words "I Love You Jaden".

The weightier and more solid plate with the add payload weight from cake gave it far more potential for an effective attack then Moka's plastic tray had, and made for a very comical seen as she slammed it cake first into the Ice-puppet's head. Splattering pink-icing and chocolate cake on the icy replica as it broke into pieces of normal ice with a look of pure surprise and confusion on its face.

x-x

"I worked for hours to bake that cake from scratch!" Kurumu bemoaned the wasted effort, "I even put the special love potion my mom sent me when I told her that I met my mate of fate in it."

 _'Love potion...!? Man, I'm having hard time figuring out which is scarier… A yuki-onna, who is trying to freeze me alive so she can keep me to herself, or a succubus, who has openly confessed to trying to making me ingest a love potion."_ Jaden thought to himself as he weighed the two trying figure out which was the lesser of the two evils. His reflections on the methods of displaying affection among the two races of yokai were interrupted when Mizore made a throwing motion with her ice-clawed hand, sending a volley of icicle spikes at the succubus.

Doing her best to doge the frosty missiles for both her and the sake of her passenger, Kurumu almost flawlessly demonstrated all countermeasures in the ace pilot handbook on attacks from the ground. But while she had plenty experience flying solo, she had never practiced while carrying a passenger and Moka was completely unused to it.

Meaning that Moka didn't know what to expect during the flight and couldn't keep a solid grip throughout the fight, and Kurumu didn't know how to absorb the shocks from the sudden stops and sharp tugs from the necessary quick change in direction. Two factors that never equaled a good fight experience when put to gather.

As the vampire lost her grip and slipped out off the succubus's and started flying toward him, Jaden thought process became occupied with one thing as he canceled his flames and braced for collision, _'Oh, bother! Here we go again…'_

 _'First thing that happens is the compromising position…'_ Jaden started to mentally list off what he was starting recognize as a pattern as Moka crashed into him, her chest ramming into his face, as he focused on falling so neither he nor her would be hurt, _'Check'_

 _'Then somehow her seal comes undone, even though I barely touched it…"_ Jaden continued his mental check-off.

*Click*

The sound of Moka's rosary cross coming off its chain rang out, in spite of Jaden having no clue how it did since his hand had only brushed against it and closed around the jewelry piece after hearing the sound, as Fangs' aura flared up to its true overwhelming strength as she took control of the body she shared with Moka. _'Check'_

Mizore had had it with this Moka girl. She was even trying seducing her Jaden by shoving his face in her chest. "I'm really going to kill you Moka Akashi." she said with murderous tones in every syllable as she charged in to strike.

 _'And finally…'_ Jaden sat down on the frozen lake and watched the last thing on his list unfold, as true vampire within Moka landed the first and last hit with a decisive high kick to the yuki-onna, who landed in a snowdrift and slunk off afterward, _'The completely one sided fight; where Moka finishes off the opponent in one move, saying her signature cry of "know you're place", and flashes everyone doing it…Check…Looks like she decided to get new underwear recently.'_

x-x

Hidden behind a tree a little ways from the path to the dorms, Mizore looked through the scrapbook she made of Jaden's articles. She had fallen for the writer she hadn't ever met before and she had been rejected.

And now she felt like her heart had shattered. Unable to help it tears started to run down her cheeks.

Two members of the soccer club walked back to the dorms after practice chatting about little things when they heard her crying. And started to run their mouths when saw what see looked like. One asked if he could, "help her forget whatever was bothering her" at his room.

"Leave me alone… You're annoying me…" she muttered under her breath as the temperature dropped down low. The boys didn't hear her clearly and came closer, exactly what she didn't want.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." The boy was going ask her to say it again.

"I SAID THAT YOU'RE ANNOYING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mizore shouted as freezing winds and snow started to blow creating a miniature blizzard.

After the isolated snowstorm had ended, the two boys were frozen in a solid block of ice and Mizore half cried in sorrow and half whimpered in longing, "Jaden…"

x-x

As Fangs looked over to Jaden to collect her cross from him, she saw him holding it in one hand and moving the other around it as if he was trying to make it move without touching it.

The platinum-haired vampire blinked her red eyes a couple of times as she tried to figure out what he was up to. After a few seconds she gave up on figuring it out just asked, "What are you doing?"

Jaden looked up at the awakened vampire, "I'm was trying to figure out why this seal of yours always seems to be attracted to my hand like some kind of magnet. I thought it might be that it was caused by some kind of interaction with my 'Youki', but it looks I was wrong." Jaden explained, using the term for a yokai's energy instead of saying powers of darkness, as he stood up, "Looks like there is some sort of requirement based release feature…"

"But, that aside need we talk about you." Jaden said, Fangs raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes were still his natural brown color but were sharp and calculating, "Namely, your choice of fighting style."

"Is there a problem with it?" Moka's eyes narrowed, as her tone made it clear that saying yes would be viewed as a challenge to a fight.

Jaden tossed the rosary to Kurumu, who caught it confused, and then freaked both of the other two present parties out when black smoke crawled up his clothes and replaced them with the outfit from he had made in his dreamscape only without the cape.

"Yes." He said.

As Kurumu stood by and watched the since unfold, she was thankful that the other members hadn't come to the clubroom in time to see the whole incident with Ice-puppet and then come along to see this. She gripped the cross from Moka's seal tightly in her hand. This was getting completely out of hand, Jaden knew he was basically provoking fangs to a fight by saying that her fighting style was flawed and using that black smoke to change his outfit into what they were starting to recognize as his new battle gear with Nenekirimaru strapped across his back.

Right now the succubus knew that there wasn't any way for her to stop them, all she could do was hope that they would back off of there and hide behind a tree, praying for their well being, if they didn't.

"I'm going to ask again in case I misheard you…" Fangs said levelly, giving one of the only people she'd ever use the word "friend" to describe if she was asked, a chance to back out, "Are you saying that there's a problem with my fighting style?"

"Actually there are three problems, two with it and one with you. The first that it is immature, the second is the fact that it is completely incompatible with skirts causing everyone present to receive an eyeful every time you attack someone." Jaden spoke very seriously until a sarcastic tone came into play, "Unless of course you were intending stun your opponents with panty shots, in which case, bravo. You're skills are second to none."

Fangs wasted no more time with words and attacked with a spinning kick intending to demonstrate to him why vampires are the highest of apex predators. But the sheathed form of Nenekirimaru took the blow instead of the herald of darkness, who held his ground with both hands braced against it, while Fangs felt a pain in her shin where she had made contact with the white weapon.

"And the second and biggest problem is your pride." There was no sarcasm in any of

Jaden's words now. His eyes were hardened by battles and all the secrets of his ancient past, "You are so damned sure that no one can beat you because you're a vampire you will get yourself killed."

Flipping back to put some distance between the two of them Fangs noticed the beginnings of a burse on her leg. It was only a burse but it was still unthinkable that she could be harmed by the brunette, who had been subdued by the mad-slug and medusa.

"Nuraihyon wasn't a vampire, but a yokai of a nameless type, and he was still the supreme commander who led the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. He won the loyalty of his subordinates not because of what he was, but because of who he was and what he did." Jaden spoke in a low steady voice, took slow and deliberate steps toward the silver haired vampire. "In terms of raw power, if a vampire ever challenged him to a duel for control of the Night Parade, he should have lost. But many vampires did come to challenge him and he won every time, because they were blinded by their own pride."

Fangs tensed when Jaden took the sword by its handle and removed it from its scabbard with a smooth movement that made a song with a single note.

Tossing the white lacquered wood to Kurumu for safe keeping, Jaden took a relaxed stance with the sword's handle in his gauntlet free left hand and the back of the blade resting on his shoulder.

"Now, I would prefer to just talk to you about this, but the worst problem with being prideful is that you can never admit when it's a problem. So that means I have to take advantage of the fact that one way of writing 'to training' in Japan also 'to forge' and hammer out that fault by hand," He said jovially, making the "come here" gesture with a metal covered finger.

Fangs immediately obliged him by rushing at him and attacking with a side kick from her left.

"I've seen London," Jaden said in a sing-song voice as he side stepped Fangs' attack then grabbed her leg by the ankle in his right hand.

"I've seen France," he continued to sing as threw the vampire's leg up and forward, making her lose balance and fall back as Jaden moved in close using his hand to keep the leg locked up and rested the point of Nenekirimaru at her chest.

"And what did I just tell you about your attacks and underpants?" he asked as Fangs glared up at the boy and blushed at the mentioning of her wardrobe malfunction, as she had started to become increasingly self-aware now that it had been mentioned and Jaden's expression changed again from toying to analytical and disappointed, "Congratulations by the way… Not on your attack. The shortest fight between Nuraihyon and a vampire was seventeen seconds, congratulations breaking the record."

As Fangs felt the red hot rage burn in her chest at the insult as she slapped the blade away from her and used her strength to pull her leg free and try to kick Jaden in the face.

As he dodged the kick, Jaden took notice of the intense youki that was pouring out of the vampire and condensing as black bats around her as she stood up.

 _"Looks like you've become the center of her attention."_ Yubel commented as Fangs tensed up to attack and then disappeared and reappeared right in front of Jaden her leg raised for an axe-kick.

Using the shadow-skates to lunch himself back away from the attack, Jaden narrowly missed the devastating blow which tore up the ground as it concaved one itself. _"Or maybe it would be more accurate to say that you've become the center of her killing intent."_ Yubel amended her earlier statement as she surveyed the damage.

Fangs stayed in the position she had been in since she had finished her ground breaking attack. She knew that the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes so that meant they couldn't betray her shock to the others there. She had first she just wanted to prove that Jaden was wrong about her skills but now she had just attacked Jaden with the intent to kill; things were getting completely out of hand. The best thing that Moka could think of to do at this point was to keep claim and say something about how fighting someone like Jaden was beneath her and walk away, this way her pride would stay intact and no one would be seriously hurt.

"Moving on to the second problem… You know that your technique looks like something designed for a twelve year old girl?" Jaden asked.

Fang's red eyes narrowed as her lips pulled back in a snarl making her fangs completely visible as the burning rage returned and she zeroed in on Jaden, unleashing dozens of furious kicks at the smirking swordsman, who dodged the ones that he could and when he couldn't he would move his sword into just the right place to force Fangs to stop her attack or risk having her leg amputated.

Fangs was steadily growing angrier as she fought Jaden who danced around her and continued to talk, "I wasn't trying to be insulting earlier, I was stating a fact. Your style looks it was developed when you were twelve. In fact, for a child's technique it's probably the greatest fighting-style ever designed. You obviously had a good teacher who was skilled enough to know that at the time you needed the extra reach and strength your legs afforded and needed to be trained to take on any opponents larger than you."

"Whoever your teacher was, they must have been one hell of a fighter," Jaden said respectfully, Fangs let up on her attacks as she heard those kind words as memories of a pink-haired woman in a red dress holding her hand and smiling kindly at her filled her mind until she pushed them back and returned her attention back to her opponent.

"But you aren't a child anymore and a style that focuses solely on kicking is predictable when used by someone in our age group. And since you haven't let yourself improve since then, you're tossing aside all the effort that your teacher put into training you," Jaden said as he changed his fighting stance from relaxed and fluid to solid and focused as his brown slightly changed color. But his eyes weren't taking on their normal bichromic blue-green and deep orange colors. They were both still the same color, but were flaked with golden-yellow, "And I can't wait for you to learn that you're not all powerful the hard way. After all, vampires have natural transformation abilities but they forsake them for vanities sake, the only thing that will make it through that kind of idiotic pride is someone getting seriously hurt or maybe even killed. I am going to have to shove you down into a sewer and drag you up a mountain so you can visit the scenic hot spring bathhouse."

With speed that Fangs was sure wasn't possible for a human; Jaden rushed forward and brought the sword down in a slash that would have cut a deep gash from her shoulder to hip if she hadn't dodged. She would have tried to counter attack but Jaden continued to attack with strikes intended ether take her down or keep her off balance so she couldn't counter attack or put any distance. As she continued to dodge his strikes, she grew increasingly frustrated that her kicks were unable to land and because she couldn't keep her balance her form was becoming increasingly sloppy and…

 _'… Childish'_ Fangs realized as Jaden's words repeated in her head and the swordsman started a swing from his left that would cut her into two haves at the waist, _'Jaden was right. My style is no longer a fit for me and is going to get me or someone else killed…_ '

Time seemed to slowdown as the blade neared its target. Knowing that Fangs wouldn't be able jump back Jaden prepared to turn it on its side at the last minute to prevent it from dismembering the vampire, but the blow would still sting like hell and would prove two both parties who the winner was.

Fangs knew that none of her normal moves would work and Jaden would have proved his point, defeating her completely, regardless if he struck her with back off the blade or the sharp edge. _'He was right about my way of fighting… but I won't let him rob me of my pride!'_ Fangs spun into the attack getting in close as she grabbed Jaden's sword arm by the wrist, hard, making him wince in pain. Not noticing Jaden's pained expression, Fangs continued by releasing his wrist and punching him in the chest making him tumble to the ground three yards with the wind knocked out of him and his blood pound painfully in his vanes as it crossed over where he was hit.

Shaking as he stood up slowly Jaden almost collapsed back to the ground as a sharp pain shot through his right foot, it wasn't broken or sprained but it was banged up pretty good. As Jaden changed his stance he felt his grip on his sword getting weaker; he swapped Nenekirimaru to his gauntleted right hand and took a few deep breaths as he heard Kurumu come out from behind the tree she was hiding behind yelling that it was enough and begging them to stop.

"Be quiet, Kurumu!" Jaden ordered her as his eyes turned even more of the golden-yellow color, shocking the succubus into obeying as he returned his attention to Fangs. He had managed to get her realize the need to change her fighting style but she still needed to let go of her pride.

Fangs sighed as she shook her head and tried to talk him down, "That's enough, Jaden. You can't beat me. If you try to-" The vampire was genuinely concerned for her friend but he stopped her in a loud voice, "Fangs!"

The vampire looked back up to Jaden's face which was set in a smirk as he lowered his knees down. "Know your Place," and with those last words Jaden used the shadow skates to launch him high into the air. When he was at the peak of his jump he point the blade up, where it caught the faint sunlight from the overcast sky, and sent a charge of darkness in to the former sacred sword which made its blade glow silver laced with wisps of shadows, and then brought it point down to ground.

It narrowly missed impaling the vampire and cut the front of her school uniform open as it buried its self in to the ice, discharging purple energy from it where it pierced the ground.

Fangs gaped at the power behind the move and at the cut in her shirt, which reviled her plain white bra and turned it in to a scowl pointed toward Jaden. Who grinned as he twisted Nenekirimaru in the ice, causing a large spider web of cracks to spread across the ice he and Fangs were standing on, that was when she remembered where she was standing, on top of a frozen lake and thought with a horrible realization, _'I'm standing in the center of a frozen lake…that means I'm standing above water!'_

"Oh-" Whatever Moka was going to say next was lost as the ice broke and dunked both her and Jaden into the lake.

As Moka felt the water's purifying nature take effect, draining her powers and lashing out at her painfully as it pulled her under, her mind was filled with thoughts of outrage at her first true defeat, ' _That little idiot! He knew that I wouldn't be able to continue to fight if he broke the ice and would have to be helped out of here! …And now he'll be insufferable once he pulls me out.'_

But then she saw Jaden was sinking down next to her, weighted down by the shadow-skates, and his eyes were closed. ' _He must have exhausted himself…'_ Moka realized with horror, _'He must have known that he wouldn't have the strength to swim after using that move… So why didn't he back off?'_

 _'I would have…'_ Moka start to mentally criticize his decision until she started to compare it to what she would have done, _'I would have done the same thing… Looks like my pride really can get me or others killed if I don't learn when to let go of it…'_

As she started to blackout she saw Kurumu dive down to rescue Jaden. _'So he's going to be alright… that's good.'_ Moka thought as her vision went black. Not noticing the large scaly hands hold onto her and carry her up and out of the water.

X

Once she was out of the water Moka's youki started to correct its self and strengthen, making her wake up to see Tamao preparing to give to her mouth to mouth, but thankfully for the vampire she stopped as she noticed that the other girl was awake.

"Oh, thank god you're alright." Tamao sighed in relief as Yukari glomped the sliver haired vampire. Ignoring the little witch, the transmuted aquatic yokai continued to speak, "I was worried that I had fished you out of the water to late. But it looks like I got here right in the nick of time."

Prying the sobbing Yukari off of her, Moka couldn't help but wonder what the two were doing at the lake in the first place. Anticipating the vampire's question Tamao explained, "When we saw the pink icing and the half melted figure, we were worried and went looking for you three. Thankfully we happened to be nearby when you were unsealed, so we felt your youki and managed to get here in time to see the last part of your fight with Jaden."

"Jaden!" that name shot through Moka like an eclectic current as she remembered that the darkness harbinger had fallen into the water too. "Is Jaden alright?!" she asked franticly in concern for the young "Nuraihyon" swordsman.

"I'm fine aside from a couple of burses, thank you for asking," the duelist said from where Kurumu was helping him keep pressure off of his bad leg, "How about you?"

Moka thought of everything Jaden had said and how he kept growing stronger all the time, proof that there was truth to what he was saying. Nodding the vampire stood up and walked over to fights victor and the succubus. "Yeah, I'm going to be just fine. Thank you. I won't let my pride be my master anymore or let it stop me from asking for help if I need to." She said sincerely as held out her hand for Jaden to shake.

Taking his arm from Kurumu's shoulders Jaden took a couple of steps forward, and took the platinum-haired vampire's right hand in his gauntleted one and shook it, "What are friends for?" he asked rhetorically.

"And Jaden..?" Moka asked as she continued to shake his hand. "I won't let pride from being petty about something like my outfit being torn." She said, referring to the modifications to her uniform made by Nenekirimaru.

Jaden blinked as his brain tried to change gears, but that took two little seconds to long.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka bellowed as she kicked the swordsman in the side of his ribs, sending him flying into a tree with a crunch as it broke and the warrior continued on to a second tree that made Jaden stop with a jarring halt.

Very glad his battle gear was made to reduce impact, the harbinger of the darkness groaned in pain. Battle gear or not it would still be a miracle if he didn't get any broken bones from that attack, "Could someone help me get to the school infirmary please?" he asked weakly.

x-x

As Moka woke up the next morning with the seal sound and secure around her neck, her mind was full of confusion and a lot of questions that tied into one labyrinthine mystery, just what was Jaden's power? Jaden's power was growing all the time and she couldn't imagine how it was possible for a human to become so strong in such a short time.

But Jaden had already said that both of his parents were human, so it had to be true and it was possible, but that power didn't feel right. Like it was always calling out and something in the dark and lonely corners of her heart was trying to answer…

But, maybe she was over analyzing things, she thought as she changed into her uniform and headed to for the classes of the day.

x-x

As far as Moka and Jaden could tell everyone at the class-room was present… except for Mizore, who once again had skipped coming to classes.

"Mizore missed a lot of classes at the beginning of this school year due to her being suspended because some kind of incident, and she can't afford to miss too many more or she be too far behind to catch up with her class this semester." Ms. Nekonome told the pink haired vampire and the "Nuraihyon".

Jaden's attention was gained at the mentioning of an "incident".

The parties involved in closed cases involving the teaching weren't allowed to mention the specifics unless the chief of the internal affairs or the student police reopened it for investigation. So for Ms. Nekonome who was obviously involved as the yuki-onna's homeroom teacher to mention it like indirectly was little odd, especially since she had "accidentally" called for internal affairs chief along with the class president…

"So, I want you two to drag her to class, okay?" The feline teacher continued to speak, "She'll either be in her room or at the cliff near her dorm."

As the two started out the door to do just as the teacher had asked, a person in his mid-twenties/early-thirties, who Jaden recognized as the gym-teacher Kotsubo Okuto, came in and passed the both of them and marched over to the other teacher and said, "Ms. Nekonome, Mizore attacked two of my soccer team members."

Jaden turned a critical eye toward the gym teacher and told his friend, "Moka, head back to the newspaper club for now… I'll handle things with Mizore."

x-x

Jaden didn't like the way things were starting to take shape.

After Moka had left, Jaden had asked the teacher why he hadn't brought the case to the Student Police and was told that, "The only way you can get something done that way is by showing how much "respect" you're will to give them."

After he asked if he could interview the team members, Jaden found out that they had been "beaten a half to death" and the bases for the gym teacher's accusation was the fact that there was ice on the scene and Mizore's notebook.

Both were very condemning pieces of evidence… but something about that Kotsubo guy, didn't feel right. Even after he had left Jaden couldn't shake the feeling that something nasty was hanging around him like the stench of rotten sushi. And "beating" someone didn't sound something like a creature of snow would do.

"Well if it isn't my favorite trouble maker, Jaden." A seductive female voice rang out from behind Jaden. Its owner, Kagome Ririko, was a woman with light-colored hair, circular glasses over her brown eyes, dressed in a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar and a dark skirt, and a matured figure that surpassed Kurumu's still developing one.

"Hey, how are you doing Kagome?" the student/chief of Y.I.A. asked, unfazed by her antics.

"I've fine, but you need to be careful or you'll get hurt if you cause too much trouble for yourself. Not all the teachers here are as nice as me. That Kotsubo Okuto is a prime example of that." Kagome said soberly, "He's well known among the faculty for making fast moves on the girls and being very strict. If he sets his eyes on a girl he never lets go… I think that in the start of this semester a girl was suspended because of him."

Jaden remembering what the feline teacher had said about the yuki-onna and, never trusting coincidence, looked the lamia squarely in the eyes and asked, "Ms. Ririko, was that student Mizore Shirayuki? Please tell me, this could be really serious."

x-x

Mizore had been at the cliff as Ms. Nekonome said she might be, trying to come to grips with her rampant emotions as tears rolled down her face, when she heard someone behind her, "As usual you came here. You always come here when you get depressed, Shirayuki."

The yuki-onna was going to turn around to face him, hoping that she was wrong about whom it was, but two strong hands grabbed her from behind and she was only able look over her shoulder. But even that confirmed her fears; it was the gym teacher Mr. Okuto. He said, "You should be careful around here. The wind is strong enough to make someone fall over the edge of the cliff"

"What are you doing-?" Mizore began to say in fear, until she saw his face and that smirk and knew what he was thinking. She started to fight her away out of the gym teacher grasp as he tried keeping his hold on her until she broke free and tried to push Kotsubo away from her. Shoving the adult squarely in the chest pushed with all her strength… and realized with horror that she had pushed him off of the cliff.

Mizore rushed over to the edge to help him, hoping that he was fine; she didn't want to hurt him, but her concern was missed placed. A tentacle shot out over the edge of the cliff and wrapped around her leg and pulled her down over the edge's lip. The yuki-onna would have been pulled off the cliff entirely, but she managed to grab onto a small tree growing out of the cliff.

As she clung on to the tiny plant for dear life, Mizore looked down and felt her heart stop. Kotsubo had changed into his true-form, a kraken; it looked like he had an octopus on his back but the eight strong, suction-cupped tentacles were no laughing matter. "You really are troublesome girl, Shirayuki." The crocked gym educator said, as he continued to pull on her leg, "I was just joking before, but you already tried to kill me before when you attacked me at the start of the school year, and now I really am going to drag under!"

"You tried to molest me!" Mizore yelled as she tightened her grip on the plant to the point her hand was being cut on its rough bark.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME RIGHT?!" He shouted, "IT SHOULDN'T MATTER WHAT I DO TO YOU IN THAT CASE RIGHT?!"

 _'When I first met him, I thought he was charming… I never would have fallen for him if I known what he was really like.'_ Mizore thought, as the tiny little tree sprout she had been clinging to came uprooted, and remembered the brunette in the black coat and wished that he would come and save her but she still continued to fall, _'…I guess I was alone from the start…'_

And the yuki-onna fell down to the rocky red lake bed. Her bloodied hand stretched up to take a hand that she knew wouldn't be there. Except it was there and it clasped on to Mizore's out stretched arm. "Jaden, why are you here?" the young, purple-haired girl asked in surprise and bewilderment, unable to comprehend why he was there.

"While I'm not an expert on detective work or anything like that, I have sense for reading the darkness in a person's heart." Jaden said as he continued to hold on to the ice yokai, "And both the story Mr. Okuto tried to sell everyone about you beating two students without being provoked and the good teacher himself had the unmistakable stench of sinister intentions."

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE IDIOT!" the kraken shouted, another one of his tentacles shooting out to wrap around the brunette's neck so he could simply break the little shrimps neck and finish off his little stocker friend.

But then a young man appeared next to the two. There was no smoke or flash of light he was just suddenly there. Moving too fast for anyone to make out any of his features; he raked his hand over the appendage that threatened to break Jaden's neck causing a set of five scratches appear on it, making the teacher wince and then scream without warning. The second the stranger's hand was no longer in contact with the new scars, they lengthened and grew deeper with a discharge of purple energy until the tentacle was cut completely through in five places.

And then he nimbly flipped over the cliff's edge, spinning like a top upside down, and cut the tentacle holding on to Mizore's leg and disappeared again.

Without resistance of the kraken pulling on her, Mizore was not only pulled up but half flew, hitting Jaden on the way up, knocking him off balance and setting them both tumbling to the tree line where they stopped Jaden laying prone on the ground and Mizore on top of him.

"Gee, you sure move fast, boss." The stranger said as reappeared near them, letting Jaden finally recognize him. "Shut up Gabriel," Jaden glared at the Cheshire-Cat, who was now in his true form. The best way to describe it was a werecat with gray fur and neon purple stripes.

"What did you do, you little piece of trash!" the kraken yelled as he hauled himself over cliff. His tentacles had completely regenerated already, but they didn't fell right, it was like they were the turning numb.

"The power of a Cheshire Cat is not just simple invisibility…" Gabriel said solemnly, as he flexed his hand letting his obsidian colored claws unsheathe to their full length of two inches, and the kraken lashed out with a tentacle that passed through the feline yokai like he was a marriage, who glared at the perverse teacher, "To full comprehend the power a Cheshire, is to feel the fear of facing an opponent who can warp his own existence to disappear and then reappear somewhere else entirely, or become like a sinister spirit who fights with agility and ferocity like a crazed wildcat. And as for what I did to your tentacles, I used the first of the Wonderland techniques…"

A flash of five claws brought the five scars in to being heralding the inevitable limb severing effect.

"By pouring youki into my claws, anything I cut with them becomes infected with my power, like how things become irradiated in a nuclear fallout area, letting me warp the reality of the cuts changing them to dismembering attacks." The gray furred yokai explained, "The attack I've been using in this fight is the first of the Wonderland techniques, Playful Kitten... And that numbing feeling you feel spreading in your tentacles and body is the chemical agent I use in my nail polish… if you were curious about that."

"Stand down. I will handle things form here." Jaden said as he walked in front of the two others and faced the enemy, "Kotsubo Okuto, by the powers invested me as chief of the internal affairs department; I am placing you under preventive custody under the charges of assault and battery, sexual abuse, and tempted murder."

"YOU CAN"T ARREST ME, YOU LITTLE WANABE COP!"

"And resisting arrest" Jaden added not missing a beat.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE ABLE TO TAKE…me in… without o-out… a… fight…" The kraken's voiced faded as he fell to the ground face first.

Jaden shook his head, while Yubel and Manna started to chant an old shadow spell to make the kraken change to his human form, and took a pair hand cuffs. "You already fought Gabe and lost..."

"Not my fault it was over before the starting bell rang."

 _'Starting before the bell is against the rules of every organized sport ever created, you head case...'_ both of the still awake parties thought.


	15. Ruluz, Recruitment, and Hope

**Yay! We're getting into new martial in this chapter. Hooray!**

 ** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Ruluz, Recruitment, and Hope**

After dragging his second arrest to the cells at the office by himself, uttering many cruses upon people who disappear when you need them to help you, Jaden discovered the joys of processing the arrest of a teacher; having his medic attend the culprit's wounds, entering his information into the system, taking the culprit's finger prints, and writing case files and reports, all of which add to what normally be a five man operation manned by one teen; who also had write notices to his own teachers so he could be excused from class during the fallowing few days. After filing the last thing he needed to in order Okuto started to notice the smell of food cooking from the kitchen area.

Investigating the source of the smell, Jaden fond Gabriel dressed in a chef's hat and a pair of oven-mitts pulling a pizza with refried beans, yellow cheese, and taco meat on it out of the oven. The purple-eyed teen took a deep breath of the pizza he made, "Ah… pizza meet taco, taco meet pizza. I love you both." Gabriel glanced up and noticed his host in the door way, "Oh, hey here Jay."

"I thought that I had the kitchen staff send you and Samantha food?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but now I'm hungry again." The amateur chef replied as he placed fresh shredded lettuce on his culinary creation, "You know you can try to add the lettuce before cooking, but in my experience that makes it rubbery."

Jaden looked the Cheshire over and compared him to the one he had saved back when he was the Lord of Pandemonium. The first Cheshire Cat always had a large smile that showed off all of her yokai-form's sharp teeth and would make people shy-away from her because they couldn't tell if she was in a good mood or about to rip your throat, she also would act much like a cat with the way she moved and laid down making him wonder just where the Cheshire started and the Cat stooped, she would never give a clear answer to anything always speaking in riddles that made sense if you thought about them for a minute or two, and there was an unbalanced look in her eyes that made her lunacy clear to see, ready to be set off by lord alone knew what…

But Gabriel wasn't like her. He smiled a lot but it was a natural one. He acted like a young man, standing relaxed and upright, and sleeping lying straight with his hands behind his head as opposed to curling up like cat. He spoke plainly and didn't mix words, although he did talk a bit too much. And while his eyes had that "different light" in them, it was much claimer then in his predecessors.

"If you don't mind my asking a bit of an invasive and insensitive question," Jaden started to ask, "Why aren't you a total nut like the first Cheshire was? If it wasn't for the fact that the purple eyes and feline fangs were passed down to you I wouldn't have known you were a Cheshire."

Gabriel, who had just finished cutting his pizza, looked up to Jaden and his smile disappeared as fished a bottle glass with black and purple medicine capsule out of his pocket.

"This is why." He said somberly as he handed Jaden the bottle, "Turns out that the insanity of a Cheshire Cat is responsive to medication. Two pills every six hours and most of the major symptoms are reduced to the point I can suppress them myself… I was on the last stretch of my last dose when I meet you and the others."

"Modern medicine to the rescue?" Jaden asked passing the medicine back to its owner.

"Yeah, but they weaken my powers, make it so cats won't answer to me, and reduce my hand to eye coordination. So I don't really like them." Gabriel answered, accepting the bottle and pocketing it and making the "Nuraihyon" frown confusedly at the Cheshire's answer and ask him, "Then why do you take them?"

"I started cooking, so I could forget that." The black-haired feline said a small smile appearing on his face again.

"Must be a pretty big deal then…" Jaden said, deciding to let the young man keep his past in the past.

"I wouldn't know about that, since I can't seem to remember…" Gabriel said thoughtfully as he took out a pair of plates, before he chuckled lightly "I guess the cooking-thing worked. So are you going to joining me for a "second dinner"?"

"Maybe, after I check on Samantha." Jaden answered.

x-x

As Jaden interred the cells he saw the contractor he had hired for the offices' reconstruction putting the finishing touches on the cell bars and Sam with sticking her arms through them and holding pan of wall mortaring for him.

"Well this is a pleasant change," Jaden said as he gave an experimental tug on one of the completed cell doors and fond them undeniably solid, looking forward to moving his prisoner out of the nurses office and into one of these cells. Sam glared at the AI chief and said in a surprisingly surly tone, as the construction worker took the pan from her and left, "Well lest I don't feel so naked setting in here all day."

"My offer still stands..." Jaden reminded her, "Have you given it any thought?"

"Yeah…"

As the sun set the official chief and unofficial cook and medic sat around the kitchen table and enjoyed some light conversation as Jaden wondered what fate would throw at him next

x-x

On her way to her new job the next day, the poison bird yokai thought about the relationship between her and Jaden's former deck. They had always seemed like they were torn halve-way between hatred and respect for their former master, but now she and them now knew that they had been tricked with a powerful spell and the clouds were cleared a way, and she knew where they really belonged.

Walking to Jaden's office with a purpose, she opened the door to find a mountain of paper work on the desk and no duelist in sight. Since she was excused from class as a member of the internal affairs department, she decided to wait in the office and see if she could help reduce the mountain of papers before Jaden got back and let herself in. "Looks like no one taught Jaden how to do paperwork, these forms are a really shabby job." She said as she looked over two unfinished copies of the same form, which Jaden had abandoned on the stack when he realized his mistake.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!" Jaden exclaimed as he shot out from under the papers, sending them flying all over the place, and the bags under his eyes and anxious expression letting Sam know that he had not gotten the medically recommended eight hours of sleep.

After Jaden had gotten himself a pot of coffee to help him stay awake, against the recommendations of the resident doctor, he got back to finishing his work. "So what did you want to see me about?" he asked, as he filed away the last of his carbon nightmares.

Sam took out her deck from her card carrier and held them over for Jaden take, "These belong in the hands of a warrior like you. And right now I think that I need to find my own path. After I've found it, I'll assemble my own deck according to that path..." Sam stopped talking and sighed as she noticed that Jaden had fallen asleep standing up. Not feeling motivated to start the speech again when he woke up she set the cards on his deck and left him a note before she headed back to class.

x-x

After managing to wrap up at the office Jaden went to met up with the others at the newspaper club, bursting through the door yelling, "STOP THE PRESSES!" Making everyone jump in surprise as he enjoyed their reactions, especially Gin's who fell out of his chair, "I've always wanted to say that… but seriously now, stop whatever you're doing I have a first page story for us to run." Jaden said before he started to explain

"-Mr. Kotsubo is currently recovering from his injuries in the holding cells and should have recovered an about another week or so. And Mizore has been cleared of all wrong doing so her expulsion has been canceled and her record has been expunged… And that is how I spent the past couple days." Jaden finished explaining as the newspaper club stared at him with disbelief at the stories absurdity and silent shock as experience told them that it was most likely true.

"Only you, Jaden… Only you…" Tamao said as she rubbed her temples.

Jaden shrugged as he tried to ride out the integration he was being subjected to by Kurumu about Mizore. It was little unsettling how she set up the traditional integration table and changed into a woman's suit and skirt so fast... The fact that her nails were slowly elongating into claws was unnerving as well.

A chill ran along the duelist's spine as he felt a familiar aura in the room with him. "Why don't you come out Mizore? You don't need to hide from any of us here." Jaden said to the hidden snow girl, who popped up from behind the window. The blizzard yokai looked at him with a stoic gaze until the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

"You cut your hair." Jaden said as he noticed that the snow girl's untamed locks that reached down past her shoulder-blades had been cut in an organized array of short spikes and the two long locks on either side of her face thinned and shortened to her checks.

"I figured that since I was going to put the whole incident behind me I might as will get a haircut." Mizore explained, pleased that he had noticed the change, before walking over to where he was sitting she gazed deeply into Jaden's eyes, making him turn a little flushed as he found himself noticing the beautiful crystal like shade of light blue of her eyes, and said "Thank you for everything, Jaden…"

x-x

 _"And so Jaden made another "friend" and gained a stalker. Burstinatrix is not happy about the fact that she is a yuki-onna, but she'll get over it in time."_ a demonic looking hand wrote in a black book with a raven feather quill, unbeknown to most of the other spirits in Jaden's deck Yubel had started a dairy it was one of the little hobbies she started to keep herself copied when Kisara was busy. She was currently writing down the day's events pausing to think for a moment.

The sounds of a loud explosion and glass breaking, accompanied by someone yelling "BURST JUST BROKE A CHANDLER!" disturbed her thoughts and made her sigh in resignation.

Yubel quickly finished her entry to her dairy before going to inspect the damage, _"…I really hope that she gets over it sooner rather than later. I am getting tired of repairing the 'hotel'… P.s. I need to work on getting some kind of deal worked out with the Red Cross, another game of "he is mine" broke out after it was sparked Mizore thanking Jaden and it ended when he passed out because Moka sucked out two and a half pints of his blood."_

x-x

The next day Jaden had actually fallen asleep trying to meditating just outside the doorway of Y.A.I. building and woke up when he heard something metallic go *click* in front of him. Opening his eyes he saw the barrel of a revolver in front of him.

"You're going to tell me where I can find your boss and Samantha Hillary, and please be quick because your human like sent is making me antsy." The owner of the weapon said, as Jaden just sat there, blinked twice as he thought _'Now Kuyo is sending people with guns and yet it doesn't bother me at all, weird,'_ and poked his finger into the barrel. "How dare you pull a gun on me?" he asked slightly irritated.

The young lady gunman growled at the pathetic young man "Get your finger out of that hole!" she demanded, making her sister blush at mental image her mind created when she heard that and tightened her grip on the guitar case she was carrying.

"How dare you pull a gun on me?" Jaden repeated a little louder than before, as the person in front of him growled once again and said, "Get your finger out of there!" making her sister blush harder.

"Well until I do you'd better take _your_ finger off the trigger and let the hammer down really slowly," Jaden advised her. Taking his advice she did as he had told her and let him take the gun from her.

"You god damned maniac, if that had gone off it could have exploded in my hand." She said as Jaden removed the bullets from her weapon and said, "Well it probably wouldn't have done my finger any favors ether."

"Now who are you two and why are you here?" Jaden asked the two girls, as he handed the emptied gun back to its owner and stood up to find that the one in glasses with a blue pony tail was nearly the same height as him while the other one with the fiery green main was almost unnoticeably taller.

"I am Hiza Sokkusu Hellion, 10th commander of the Public Safety Commission," the one wearing glasses said before her sister said, "And I am Tobshi Hellion, 9th commander of the Public Safety Commission," and then the younger one pulled a battle sickle out of her guitar case as they both said in unison, "And we are here to destroy the head of the internal affairs department and bring Samantha Hillary in for punishment! Because that one of our ruluz!"

Jaden chuckled as he thought, _'This should be good,'_ before he let his chuckles become full laughter as black miasma gathered in his hands and then dissipated to reveal Nenekirimaru which he drew and he said, "Well it looks like you're in the right place then. I'm Jaden Yuki, head of Y.I.A. and your rules mean very little to me and won't let you abuse your positions to torment people, after all school is about having fun with your friends."

"Just a minute! I realize that this may be difficult for low IQ, monstrel yokai to understand," Hiza said, her eyes becoming increasingly blood shoot and her face turning flushed as continued to talk and turned towards the sun for dramatic effect, "but there's only one way to stem the tide of rampant debauchery under the guise of freedom. And that is by enforcing the school ruluz!"

"Magnificent, Miss Hiza" Tobshi cheered on her sister as she continued to speak growing more flushed in the face all the time.

"Exemplary behavior! Civil mind! Disciplined bodies! That which holds… the essence of true beauty!" She finished, as Jaden wondered if she was okay while Tobshi leaned over to her and stage whispered, "Miss Hiza, your face is as red as a beetroot."

Realizing that she had let herself get too worked up she gasped and held her face in her hands and said, slightly embarrassed at having been seen like, "Please forgive me… I blush easily."

"Huh, I thought that you were going to rupture a blood vassal," Gabriel said, as he brought Jaden's lunch out to him and took the sword that was jabbed in to the ground near him, prompting the two sisters turn around to glare at him and discovered that their enemy had fallen asleep. "Sorry, he hasn't had enough sleep recently." The Cheshire Cat apologized as the two stared at the unconscious boy in outraged amazement as he woke back up and ate the food he was given.

"Thanks for the food Gabriel I needed it" he thanked the feline yokai as he handed back the dishes, who replied, "You need more sleep, is what you need, so I'm going to take this for you own good," as he held up Nenekirimaru.

"You still continue to ignore us?" Hiza asked, even though she was smiling when she said she had dangerous light in her eyes and her skin began to turn red. Jaden thought she was blushing again at first but her hands wear turning red too and Tobshi also turning red as well and was starting to grow a pair of horns on her head as she insulted Jaden saying, "Such a feeble mind… What a pain. We need to teach him a lesson Miss Nīsokkusu."

"Yes, dear sister" she responded, a large horn had formed on top of her head and arrowhead tipped tail was stretching out around her while her sister had one to match.

"You aren't supposed to be in your true forms," Gabriel said outraged their hypocrisy, "What happened to your precious rules?"

"We can use our real forms whenever we want to that is the privilege of members of the P.S.C" they answered at the same time, their skin had turned a shade of dark cherry red and both of them had an arrowhead tail and pair of sinister wings the same shade of red as their skin and their eyes had two rings of color, the inner ring was the same color as their human forms but the out was more yellow in shade, and rest of the differences between were easy to spot. While Tobshi had two short horns that went out and up away from her head before they turned continued up at right angles and a fang poking up from the left side of her lip, Hiza had one large slightly curved back horn on top of her head and a fang poking down from the right side of her lip.

"Oh my goodness" Jaden breathed out, as Gabriel disappeared. The sisters smirked, they were surprised that he recognized since they had dialed back their aura so he would underestimate him, having seen such reactions before and knew he was overwhelmed with realization of what he was up against and he would, "So that is cool!"

"C-cool?!" Tobshi stammered shock; all people were scared of her it was a rule, "Were S-class yokai, demons, whose cunning, cruelty, and battle powers are unrivaled."

"Yeah! It's so awesome, and you both look amazing too." Jaden said excitedly, before he looked over at the other one asked, concerned for her health, "…Um are you feeling alright, your face is turning pink?"

"I'm fine, I merely blush easily." Hiza answered as looked away embarrassed, and her sister tried to steer thing back to what she felt was the way things was supposed to go by reminding the boy why they had come looking for him in the first place. "You really are surprisingly moronic! Did you forget that we are here to beat you and destroy the Y.I.A department? So you should be fighting us and not giving us complements, unless you have some kind of freaky horn fetish?" she said condescendingly, in spite of the fact that she was hiding a small blush of own behind her hand and was secretly hoping that was the case, as both her and her sister noticed a weird heat started building in their chests.

No one had ever said anything so flattering to them about their true forms, while they had been hit on many times by people who wanted to get in their paints in the human forms, no one stuck around once they knew what they really were since the demon race had a long history of blood and terror that was rightfully earned thanks to their kinds natural inclinations to violence, and many that had the character to look past actually had openly said that their demonic features were ether creepy or a turn off in front of them that. The two sisters had accepted long ago that there would never be someone who actually liked their true forms, but now they were being praised openly, and they had heard enough people lie about liking them to tell that Jaden was being honest.

"While I may not be the smartest man in the world, I can see that you're both very attractive young ladies and your monster identities are incredible. And while I don't get a hard one for horns, yours are kind'a cute." Jaden said sincerely, as Hiza's blush grew to the point her horn was pink and Tobshi's blush was too big to be hidden behind her hand, "And we may be opponents right now, but I love meeting new people and I hope that after the dust settles we can all become friends."

"Ha, trying to become friends with the people you're fighting against, you really must be a fool!" Tobshi said and Hiza nodded and said, "We never fraternize with our opponent and always see our mission through to the end!"

"Because those are two of our ruluz!" both of the sisters declared at the same time, secretly wishing that it wasn't.

 _'Wow, they both have a strong desire to enforce the rules. And while they aren't emitting that much youki they did say that they were S-class yokai so that could mean they are very cunning interims of battle strategy, plus not releasing a huge spike of energy would be useful in quietly subduing a violent suspect,"_ Jaden thought as he looked at them and then said, "Alright then lets fight. Then we won't be opponents anymore and you're mission will be over."

"Huh?" the sisters said, confused by what he had just said.

"The rules of this match are simple, we fight until you bring me to knees, knock me over or out, or I do the same to both of you. If you win I step down from my position as caption of Y.I.A and if I win you quit the P.S.C and listen to what I have to say, agreed?" Jaden asked.

They both smirked they hadn't lost a fight since they had first arrived at Yokai Academy and they both nodded. "Fine we'll start on the count of three… THREE!" Tobshi shouted as she pulled he gun out and squeezed the trigger, aiming at Jaden's leg, but was shocked when she heard a *click* as her gun didn't fire. She pulled the trigger five more times only to meet with the same results.

Jaden smirked as he reminded her, "I took the bullets out earlier, remember?" and she frowned as she said, frustrated that she had forgotten to reload her weapon earlier, "It doesn't matter either way, I can still beat you without my gun."

"Well we'll just see about that." The Umbralist said as his eyes were turned into Yubel's bichromic colors, before he used his shadow skates, charged towards the sisters and drove his gloved fists into their stomachs with enough force to put a hole in a boulder, normally Jaden wouldn't use that much strength but made an acceptation since the two girls were demons, and they only had the wind knocked out of them as their eyes went wide with pain and shock.

 _'What is with this guy's strength? Our demonic bodies are tough enough that it normally takes the strength of an A-rank yokai to injure us so how did he mange to hurt us?"_ the two sister thought before Jaden removed his hands from their guts and grabbed them by their foreheads and threw them to ground and grinned as he said, "Gotcha ya! I win!"

x-x

A little later Jaden was sitting on his desk looking at the two demons' in their human forms across from him as they iced their bursed stomachs and Yubel pointed out a couple of interesting facts.

"Okay, at this point I feel compelled to mention that the door out of here is unlocked, so if at any time you aren't interested in what I have to say, you can and no one will stop you from." Jaden said and the two sisters looked at the door before settling back in their seats. Taking that as his queue to continue Jaden said, "You two talk about rules a lot, but the purpose of rules are to protect the people from getting hurt. But you joined P.S.C, an organization which abuses their power and ignores the rules that should guide them-"

"We were trying to reform the group from the inside, you moron!" Tobshi interrupted, making her objections to his stamen, as Jaden raised his hands in a placating manner.

"And I am glad to hear that since I am about to ask you a very big question." He said before he grinned and asked, "Would like to join my team here in the Yokai Internal Affairs department?"

"Wait, did you just offer us jobs?" they both asked in shock.

"Well why not?" Jaden asked not seeing any problem.

"You aren't going to be in the P.S.C according to the terms of our fight. You both are serious about enforcing the rules. You both wanted to fix up the P.S.C which is actually subordinate to my offices and failing to fix it you'll be able to disband it and continue to enforce the rules. And demons like you are pretty tough by nature, but you didn't even use any of your powers and used normal weapons in our fight even though demons you're age are taught how to use hellfire at a young age and are given their first magic weapons by the time they're your age, so you two clearly know better than to rely on them. So I think you two would be a good fit for this place, so what do you want to join the internal affairs department or not?"

"We would love to join but you need to know something about us before hand," Hiza blushed at the compliments he gave her and her sister before she confessed something that her sister and had kept secret from everyone during their entire stay at Yokai Academy and time at the Public Safety Commission, "Actually me and my dear sister never learned about our powers or got any magic weapons since we were abandoned as babies and left here at the academy with a note saying what our names and ages are."

Jaden blink and asked surprised, "Your parents abandoned you?"

"Correct, we have no clue who they were or why we were left here." Tobshi confirmed as she gained a sad look in her eyes and explained, "It's not uncommon for people to leave unwanted children here since the staff will take care of their physical and emotional needs and are a given good education until they're ready to live own their own, but that doesn't change the fact that we didn't have anyone to teach us about _being demons._ "

 _'Hey Yubel, do you know anything about training demons?'_ Jaden asked, mentally communicating with the ancient fiend who chuckled and answered, _"'Do I know anything about training demons?" I can't believe that you need to ask me that. By the time I'd be finished with them, they would be able to fight your vampire friend hog-tied… But whether or not I'll train them remains to be seen. Now do as I say and we'll see if their people that I want to help"_ she said and then told Jaden what to do.

Smiling as Yubel explained her plan and agreeing to go along with it Jaden stood up and said to the two demon sisters, "Fallow me to training room #1 if you please. There is someone you may want to meet."

x-x

While there was only one above ground fool it did have two basements. The first basement was general storage a backup and generator while the subbasement had three training rooms the training room #3 was locked and Jaden couldn't find the key, #2 was a giant room that could be adjusted to stimulate any obstacle course that could be thought of and doubled as a shooting range, while the room that he and the sister was modeled after a Japanese dojo.

"So where there is a teacher will be able to teach me and my dear sister?" Hiza asked the Umbralist as her sister nodded and said, "Yes, Miss Hiza. It does appear that we are alone here."

Jaden stood across from the other two and said in a somber tone, "Before you may see her, you must pass the test before that."

"Very well we shall pass test this of yours, meet the teacher, and become full fledged demons!" they both said at the same time with iron clad resolves, "We will take advantage of every chance to become stronger and keep this school safe, because that is one of our ruluz!"

"It's not my test, if it was you would have passed with that statement alone" Jaden said smiling, happy with their answer, but Yubel told him to continue the test so he began to explain it to them, "The the test has now begun and rules are simple, I will ask you questions and you two will answer using only single word responses, one word only. Do you two understand?"

"Why?" they asked keeping their response to one word.

"Truth is singular. Lies are numerous and nothing but words, which form a web to be caught in." Jaden answered before continuing the test, "You came he for a reason, why?"

The two paused unsure how to answer. "Take your time in answering and remember one word only." Jaden advised, before they both answered with the same word, "Curiosity."

"About?" Jaden asked and they answered, "Nature" referring to their nature as yokai.

"And about her?" Jaden asked and they confessed with the word, "Yes."

"And what do you want from her?" Jaden asked and they answered "Help"

"Why?" Jaden asked and they answered ashamedly, "Weak"

"Why would she help the two of you?" he clarified his earlier question. "Teacher" they answered, hoping that was the right answer and Jaden responded using the words Yubel had told him to say, "She isn't kind enough to teach strangers."

"No?" they asked, not believing that he would lead them down two flights of steeps for nothing.

"No." Jaden replied, "She is not a teacher and she doesn't help people, not anyone, not ever. She stands aside from this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. She is not your salvation, nor your instructor. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Words"

Jaden smiled, pleased that they had called him out, and said, "She was a teacher once. But she suffered things which changed her. Now she prefers to not take on students and only helps in my journey to becoming an Umbralist on account of the history we share."

The two sisters remained silent until Jaden spoke again. "Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding."

"Moping" they said, unaware that she could hear ever word that was being said.

"I am her friend," Jaden said, ignoring Yubel as she told him the test was over and to send them away and went silent as she listened to what he was going to say next, "I support her choices but that doesn't mean I agree with all of them, so one final test for you two."

"Think of a message to tell her all about your desire to learn from her, what you want to create after receiving her instruction, above all… explain why she should help you." Jaden told them as they got ready to do that until he held up his hand to silence them as he finished talking, "But do it in one word."

Jaden saw the eye of both of the two demons widen and said, "You're both thinking it's impossible for such a word exists or that you could even find it. But I assure you it does and I have faith that you will find it if you search you're hearts. Let's see if you have a deity that is on your side right now."

After a few intense moments of trying to find the right word for the message Tobshi looked Hiza who nodded and then they turned both turned towards Jaden and said their word.

"Hope"

"Hope, the thing that this school gave you and why you want to protect it, now that is a good word" Jaden said in approval and pointed in between them with his hand, "So what do you think Yubel, do these two met your standard?"

"'All for the sake of hope," it's as clichéd as hell," the two sisters turned to see the purple skinned fiend standing by the door, with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.

"But I don't disagree," She said as opened her eyes and smiled good naturedly at the two sisters, "So I'll take you two under my wings and teach you two for now."

"Oh my god! You cannot be _her_!" Hiza exclaimed, her blush returning at the sight of Yubel, recognizing her from ancient paintings and stories, "The legendary unnamed lieutenant of the supreme commander of the yokai, and known among the demon race as "Mother Akuma"!"

"'Mother Akuma," I haven't heard that moniker in a long, long time." Yubel said as she walked over to the blue haired teen and put and her hand on her shoulder, "But I'd prefer my new students to be comfortable around me to call me, Yubel"

"Just a minute, this is too much!" Tobshi exclaimed, her heart pounding in her chest at the sight of childhood heroine, "Becoming students under your care and then asked to use your name, the real name of the legendry yokai who fought alongside of the Lord of Pandemonium and helped him create the Nura clan as the first member of his Night Parade of One Hundred Demons; the grand matron and most honorable and beloved saint of the demon race, who gave us magic weapons, gave us our rules and code of conduct, and taught us the importance of love, honor, and responsibility; and was essentially the one who alongside of the great lord Nuraihyon was responsible for raising demon kind above the mindless and scattered clans of barbarians they were before; The personal heroine and role model of Miss Hiza and myself-"

"I am pleased that you know who I am." Yubel interrupted as she placed her unoccupied hand on the overly excited demon, quieting her rant before she passed out, and playfully teased her saying, "But I am going to have to ask you to calm down. I won't be able to teach you if I can't get a word in edgewise."

 _'Oh god she is just as sweet and nurturing as the stories said,'_ the two sisters thought as Jaden walked around the three of them, "So I am going handle the paper work we need for these two to join the department" he said as he left.

"Is there a uniform or dress code?" Hiza asked.

Jaden looked at her and said "There is a uniform, but it isn't mandatory that you wear it, I'll order one for the both of you if you tell me what sizes you wear" and answered her.


	16. Weaponized Kneesocks

**Okay First I want to say I'm sorry when I did the first enemas up load chapter 5 got dropped, thank you for pointing it out, but I have fixed that and the real chapter 5 is up and the rest have been moved to their appropriate positions.**

 **And a few quick words of acknowledgement to duskrider for having been the frist correctly guessed the identities of Hiza and Tobshi as the demon sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks from _Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt_ , and since I did promise a shout out here it is… HOORAY DUSKRIDER! Scanty and Kneesocks were originally going to be in the first draft of the story but I forgot to write their intro scene.**

 **And before anyone comments on how he keeps turning members of the Public Safety Commission into allies he does have a knack for that in Gx cannon. I mean look at a few of the names, Hasselbarry, Taniya, Chazz (took more round than one but he his ally), Aster, and Yubel… hell that one shadow rider wanted to whisk him away from Duel Academy and… Yeah, it's hard to believe that no one ever ships the Yaoi pairings with any real basis.**

 ** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people in purely coincidental._**

 **Weaponized Kneesocks**

Three days after they had agreed to join to Jaden and met Yubel, Tobshi Hellion and Hiza Sokkusu Hellion already had sent in their letters of resignation to Kuyo, they were officially enlisted as "Enforces" and had just received their uniforms and were trying them on them on you the first time in the women's changing at the offices.

The Y.I.A female uniform was pair of black dress-shoes, a white collar shirt with a red tie, tan skirt, a double breasted blazer in the same color as the skirt with gray-brown lapels and a gray-brown strip on the cuff, a gray-brown belt, and a black armband with the Y.I.A. logo symbol on it.

"Jaden did a really good job with these uniforms, dear sister." Hiza said as pulled on the blazer and adjusted her tie.

"Yes he did, Miss Hiza. Our uniforms back at the Public Safety Commission were mass produced and felt like my boobies were being crushed against my chest." Tobshi said as she fastened her belt, pulled the armband over her left arm patted down her skirt, "But this feels like I stood in for a professional fitting."

Hiza smiled and said "And the fabric feels as soft sheep's wool and as smooth as silk against my skin, dear sister."

Their appreciation for their new uniforms was brought to an end when they heard knocking at the door and Jaden call out from the other side, "Hey are you two dressed yet?"

"Yes, you may come in boss." Hiza replied and Tobshi said, "Miss Hiza is right, we are dressed now boss." It was technically against the rules for a boy to inter the changing room, but Yubel had been teaching them that sticking to the rules to much could be bad, and they had adopted a new mission and for themselves, uncover the nature of the heat they felt inside of themselves when ever Jaden was near. And needed to spend as much time as they could around him for it to be successful, and they would always see their missions through to the end no matter what; it was one of their personal rules

"How many times do I need to tell you two not call me boss?" Jaden asked, hoping that they would stop soon. It had been flattering at first but now it was wearing thin as he remembered that he hated honorifics.

"Sorry boss," both of them said, shattering Jaden's hopes, before Tobshi grinned flirtatiously and asked, "Or maybe you'd prefer "master"?" making her sister blush.

"I'd _prefer_ Jaden" he sighed and said, "Anyway I came here for two reasons, first to tell you that Yubel wants to see you about taking your training up a level, second I need to put a dimension lock on this room."

"But boss why would you think that the women's changing room?" Hiza asked confused by his statement as was her sister.

Not answering right away, Jaden drew Nenekirimaru and charged into the middle of the room and Gabriel appeared, the shock at a sword swinging toward his head making forget his powers and drop his invisibility, "I remembered that our chef was a Cheshire cat" he explained.

x-x

As Jaden scolded Gabriel about the abuse of power and inappropriate office behavior, the demonic sisters made their way to their usual meeting spot with Yubel at training room #1.

"You two have been exceptional students. Quickly learning what I have to teach in etiquette, class, and athletics and have made progress on your basic fighting skills in leaps and bounds" Yubel complimented the two demons, who were very happy at her at her praise. Both Hiza and Tobshi had come to view Yubel as a maternal figure, although they had wisely chosen not say that to Yubel's face after talking with Jaden and being advised them not to, unaware they had indirectly told her about the way she had come to be their surrogate mother. Which Yubel insisted was more like the relationship between an older sister and her young siblings when Jaden pushed the issue, but all the other spirits agreed that she couldn't be more of a mother to those two unless she adopted them. What Yubel would say is that she was very proud of both them, which was why she was now going to start explaining the unique physiology and being their more advanced training.

"Now it's time for me to tell you what you need to expect as your powers grow and mature." Yubel said as her students grew pale as they realized that sounded like "the talk" and she ignored their reactions and continued to speak, "As you have no doubt realized that demon's strength, speed, and physical fortitude are incredible and when coupled with the power of hell fire they almost unbeatable in a fight, but what you may not is that right now your true forms are still immature, and much like the growth of a child you two will experience a growth spurt where you're powers will increase to great and amazing heights."

That got their attention they knew that their power was still growing, but thought they were going continue to grow at the same rate until they stopped. Smirking at their confusion Yubel continued to explain the changes they would experience, "This time of development is known as " _decet plene diabolica_ " or as one would say in this language "becoming fully demonic" is subtle, almost unperceivable, the only visible change will be to the eyes in your true form, the outer ring will become more yellow color and inner one will darken in color. I look forward to the day you complete _decet plene diabolica_ your eyes will be truly amazing, a ring of bright yellow like the color of the misfortunate gold in a dragon's horde by a thief's torch light over a ring of deep green like the color of the dark and mysterious sea under a moonless night."

Hiza and Tobshi were both enraptured by the way Yubel described what their eyes' new rings would be like and remembered the times when had they wished they had wished that the two rings in their eye were either the same color or colors that were different enough that they wouldn't confuse other people with when they described them for filing proposes.

"There will be other changes that will not be visible but are just as important, if not more so because of how it will affect your battle powers." Yubel continued her lecture on the process of _decet plene diabolica_ to the two immature demons, finally getting to the really important stuff, "As you two are prime examples of a healthy demons, you know that at your age most demons can stand in a bonfire for minutes before they even start to feel the heat of the flames, withstand physical attacks that would shatter boulder, possesses the strength to left objects weighing a dozens of pounds more than them, and are fast enough to out run Olympic Gold Medal athletes without even breaking out a sweat." Yubel smirked as she told them, "And all that is nothing compared to what you'll be capable of after you're _decet plene diabolica_ has come to completion."

"Lady Yubel, are serious?! Hiza and Tobshi exclaimed, using their honorific for their teacher, speaking for the first time since they had entered the training room, and Yubel smirked at their surprised reaction as she nodded; she enjoyed watching them get worked up, it made her want to wrap them up in blankets and hold them close to her while she let them know it was all going to be alright because their moth- _big sister_ was there for them.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Yubel continued to talk about _decet plene diabolica_ , "After you have gone through the process of maturing your vanes, bones, muscles, and organs will become so strong you'll be able weather any attack, except by strength matching a vampire drawing of the "Wealth of Power" they are so proud, and run faster than anything expect a werewolf under the full moon."

"Your skin," Yubel continued, "will become completely invulnerable to all fire and conventional weapons as opposed to now where you can still be burned if the fire is hot enough or is magical in nature and be cut if the blade of the weapon is sharp enough. Do you have any question at this point?"

Both her students were ready to launch a hundred questions at her, but Yubel held up her hand and said, "Before you ask, yes it is possible to trigger _decet plene diabolica_ early, but there are intense side effects that would render it counterproductive since you'd be nowhere near as powerful as if you let nature run its course."

"When _will_ we go through _decet plene diabolica,_ lady Yubel?" Tobshi asked with her hand raised.

"That is a good question," Yubel said acknowledging the question, "The time that it generally happens around the age of fifteen or older and lasts for an average of one week, but when it'll happen exactly or if you two well experience it at the same age or may be even at the same time as each other is unknowable, even to me, since some don't go through _decet plene diabolica_ until their twenty-five. It could start at any time between this minute and three years from now, but I can promise that the end results will be worth the wait and added the added inconvenience many times over."

"Now there are down sides that you really need to know about. During the _decet plene diabolica_ your bodies are going to change even on a chemical level and you're going have to deal with your aggression spiking, making you _highly_ territorial, irrational, emotionally unstable, and borderline homicidal, attacking who ever looks at you wrong until your temper subsides." Yubel explained as she shook off memoires of young demons getting killed because they couldn't control themselves "And for girls like you it's an especially bad as you'll also experience going into heat for the first time and may try to rape someone."

"Heat, you don't mean like animals, lady Yubel?!" Both sisters shouted in outrage, appalled at the thought of not being in control of her bodies and acting like mindless beasts.

"I'm afraid that's part of the deal. It'll happen every few months afterwards but it won't ever be as bad as the first time, where you'll completely lose control of yourselves, you'll just feel extra frisky for a month or so." Yubel said apologetically, understanding their repulsion at the idea, and tried to show them a silver lining, "But on the plus side, you'll never have to deal with having monthly periods ever again."

Both the sisters settled down after hearing that and decided not to even think of starting _decet plene diabolica_ early again as Yubel continued to talk, "Which is why I want to take advantage of the time we have until then, and start your advanced training, so we can get as much covered in both weapon usage as we can before you two become emotional cheery bombs, and I have to chain you two up for your own safety and everyone else on this content."

Sure that the sisters wanted to forget the subject she had just told them about, but the topic of out of control libidos reminded her of a question that she wanted ask them for a while, "But before we get started on that, I need to ask you something that will change our relationship greatly. I'll still train you no matter what the answer is but I need for all three of us to be on the same page." Yubel said unnerving her students as they worried what she could possible ask them after dropping that mental bomb.

"Do you have feelings for Jaden?" Yubel asked as she fixed them in piercing stare.

"Why do need to know that, lady Yubel?" Tobshi asked as she and her sister blushed, only for her teacher to narrow her eyes and insisting that they answer her question.

"Honestly we don't know if we do have feelings _for_ him or not. But when he is around my dear sister and me, we do feel something _because of_ him, and it's more than sexual desire, we aren't inexperienced" Hiza confessed, and Tobshi nodded and said, "Miss Hiza is right. It's like a fire in our chest that spreads every time he speaks or looks at us. We don't know what it is; we have never felt like this before, lady Yubel."

"So he did it again, huh?" The ancient fiend sighed. It seemed like every time she turned around another girl was falling for him, and this time it was two at once and sisters on top of that. "Okay you two, I have known Jaden since he was a kid and he is my world. I am not going to let anyone hurt him or stop me from being by his side. Even if they are my cute little students, got it?" Yubel said as she glared at them, making him.

"Miss Hiza, do think that she…" Tobshi let her voice fade as the ridiculousness of what she was about to say sunk in while her sister blushed and said, "It's crazy dear sister, but I think you're right. Lady Yubel do you love our boss?"

"Yes" Yubel answered, "I have loved him since I first saw him when he was a child."

"But, lady Yubel you're over 400 hundred years older than he is!" Hiza exclaimed as Tobshi nodded and added, "Miss Hiza is right, compared to you is just a child, which would make you some sort of cradle-robber, lady Yubel!"

Due to the shock of their mother figure confessing to loving their boss, and forbidding them from trying to gain his attention, neither noticed the growing malevolent aura around their teacher until it was suffocating them.

Yubel grinned as her students held each other and began to cower and trembled before her as she said, "You know I'm really looking forward to starting the advanced. It's really hard and we have years of material that needs to be covered the day before you two turned fourteen. Normally I'd just try to get as much done as we could without putting anyone in danger, but you two are just _so_ smart that I'm not going hold back. Try not to disappoint me… or you just may wish that I hadn't started your training at all."

Momentary satisfied with her students turning white, Yubel called on the power of shadows which formed two, 18 by 12 inches long black tablets with unorganized glowing red lines covering them. "But that comes later, while most demons are taught about hellfire before they given their weapons, but I think that we need to teach you both right now for time's sake. So we are going to make you your own personal magic weapons," she said as she handed one of the black objects to both of her students, who needed both hands to hold them, and explained, "Think of those tablets as "instant weapons just add youki" that will take the form that is the most appropriate, they red lines will show what kind of weapons they will change into when they are active before they assume their dormant forms which normally is something like a bracelet, ring, or even a hairpin." 

Tobshi and Hiza cleared their minds, so they wouldn't influence the forms their weapons would take. "Wait!" Yubel interrupted as she pulled a camera out of nowhere and pointed it at the two demons and said, "I want to get a picture of this," her eyes sparkling proudly.

 _'Does lady Yubel a have bipolar disorder?'_ the two sisters thought as they pushed their Yokai into the tablets and Yubel took a picture of the images the red lines formed on both sides. Hiza's tablet depicted a pair of death scythes and her sister's tablet showed twin revolvers, before they both split in two and shocked everyone as they took their dormant forms making their new owner's exclaim, "WHAT THE HELL!?" as Jaden entered.

"Hey guys, I came to see how things were going." Jaden said before saw the objects in his enforcers' hands and he closed his and took a deep breath, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Unfortunately that was not the case, so he steadied his mind to keep from freaking out as he addressed the spirit that was fused with his soul, "Yubel, you said that you would be starting their advanced training today, right?"

"Yes, I did and we just finished making their new weapons, a pair of revolvers and twin death scythes, which are in their dormant state right now," Yubel answered, completely shell shocked, and Jaden nodded as he replied, "Their dormant states are a pair of kneesocks and two thongs?"

"It looks like that's the case." Yubel answered. Jaden's statement was accurate, in Hiza's hands were matching black kneesocks with a studded leather band around the opening and Tobshi was holding a pair of black under wear that the term "thong" was arguably too generous for and could only be honestly described as "scanties".

"Why?" Jaden asked feebly as he felt his resolve crumble, the thought of his powerful demon enforcers stripping at the start of every battle did not inspire confidence.

"A weapon's active form his whatever that person will have a natural talent for." Yubel said, her voice completely monotone, "And the inactive form is picked by that person's subconscious. What were you two thinking about?"

"I wasn't thinking of anything like this lady Yubel! The only thought in my head was, "these will be the weapons of the demons, Hiza Sokkusu Hellion and Tobshi Hellion," with pride!" Tobshi protested as her sister agreed with equal fever.

"Well your names are one way of translating "kneesocks" and "scanty" in Japanese…" Yubel said her voice fading as the two sisters insisted that wasn't what their names meant while Jaden blinked before he threw his hands up into the air, all the events that had happened in the past few months finally catching up, and declared, "Okay I am done with my paperwork for the day and as such I decree that Hiza's weapon is to be known as Double Gold Spandex and Tobshi's as Double Gold Lacytanga, start carrying a book bag to keep them in while not being used. Now I am going to head back up stairs and tell Gabriel to make you some food before I head to the dorm rooms and sleep until morning comes. Man I am glad spring break is in four days, this school just keeps getting crazier with every passing day."

"I mean what is next a female clone of me lying dormant in training room #3?" Jaden continued to rant as he left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him which let the others hear things like, "This place is the gathering point of all crazy" and "now we have things like the "Scanty and Kneesocks Demon Sisters."

Seeing the desponded looks on her students' faces, Yubel leaned over and patted both her students on their heads as she told them reassuringly, "Don't worry it's not you two, Jaden's life has been a prime example of a crossing Murphy's laws and Chaos Theory for the past few months. Now let's get back to your training, after all you both need to be the greatest demons who ever lived if either of you want me to approve of you staying at his side with me when I help him assemble his Night Parade and become the new Lord of Pandemonium like I did with Nuraihyon in the ancient past."

Shock spread across both of their faces at what she said, before she explained, "I said that I wouldn't let anyone stop me from being by his side, but I know that it takes more than just two people to make a Night Parade. Although I do hope that he doesn't get one hundred girls, there is a lot of competition for his time as it is."

"Now normally we would start you off with just making your weapons activate, but we don't know how much time you have before _decet plene diabolica_ so let's start on something bigger," Yubel said as her eye's glinted with a sinister light as the Scythe of Nightmares appeared in her hand in a surge of black miasma, "'Performing under pressure'."

x-x

Before Jaden went to his dorm room for the night he went to the kitchen to tell the cook to prepare a meal for the group training only to turn around when he opened the door and leave saying, "I give up! Is there some kind of force in the universe that is working against my life being peaceful?"

Because on the other side of the door was Sam locking her lip's against Gabriel.

x-x

The next day Jaden arrived at the newspaper club greeted everyone as normal and went about business as normal until Tamao spoke up as everyone was getting ready to leave for the day, "You know Jaden, I'm always glad that you come over to help with the paper whenever you can, and I appreciate that you've been letting me use the training rooms at your offices so I can get used to my new sea-serpent form."

"Actually, I have been giving that some thought and I want to run some tests on your blood if you'll let me. After all I do owe you more than some cryptic advice after you got changed by my youki," Jaden told her as the mermaid nodded in appreciation. "And I am grateful for everything you have done and want to make you proud as the first Sea-Serpent Yokai created by an Umbralist's power, so it is with the greatest respect possible that I ask, _who the hell are they_?!" she demanded as she pointed at the former Public Safety Commission commanders, who were standing in uniform, except Hiza was now wearing a pair of white kneesocks that reach up to her thighs, on either side of Jaden like they were his bodyguards with their hands folded behind them.

"We are the boss's loyal subordinates," they both said, "Scanty Hellion," the green haired sister said identifying herself before the other one added, "and her sister Kneesocks!"

Jaden sighed in emotional exhaustion and then explained, "It's a long story, but the summarized version is that they were members of the P.S.C that came to the office for reasons you can probably guess, and after I beat them they ended up joining the Y.I.A." he said before he blinked and turned his attention to the girls in question, "Wait a minute… Scanty and Kneesocks? Why are you calling each other each other those names?"

"I am sorry if we are embarrassing you boss, but we made a bet with lady Yubel concerning if we would be able to use hellfire in our last training session, since she said that we wouldn't be able to unlock it without a deep emotional trigger since we're so much older than many demons who first use their hellfire and we believed would be able force it with our will force, but we lost the bet." Kneesocks explained as her sister nodded. "Exactly right Miss Kneesocks, we now are required to use the names "Kneesocks" and "Scanty" until we both graduate. Of course if you feel strongly about it we would be forced to put your orders before the terms of the bet boss." Scanty said hoping that he would pick up on the subtext in her words.

But Jaden shook his head and said, "Sorry ladies, but you made your beds and need to sleep in them." His words shattering the two sisters' hopes, and assuring a permanent reminder about weighing the long term risk/reward ratio of a bet.

"Yes boss," they said, crest fallen at the thought of being called by their new names for the rest of their time at yokai academy, as they followed Jaden as left for the day and said, "Don't call me "boss"," and they replied "Sorry boss."

"I will never understand how he does it." Tamao said, having completely given up on understanding the young Umbralist, as Mizore popped up from where she was hiding and said, "I think you may be right. I have been stalking him since before I first showed myself to him and all of you, and I have reached two conclusions. The first of my conclusions is that completely understanding how his mind works is impossible without the ability to inter inside of it or to use some kind of magic to invoke a clichéd mind link dream."

While most of the newspaper club was unnerved by the how easily she confessed to stalking Jaden and decided not to ask about her second conclusion, two of them were having very different thoughts, _'Wait a minute! "The ability to inter inside of it or to use some kind of magic to invoke a clichéd mind link dream", I can do that!'_

x-x

Jaden arrived at his dorm room to find Yubel standing off to the corner holding a cheap bottle of sake and to sake glasses. Smiling when she saw him inter the room Yubel held up the bottle and asked, "I've been waiting, would you care to have a glass with me?"

Realizing what Yubel had in mind the reincarnation of Nuraihyon smiled and said "I would love to, but I'm still underage to drink Yubel."

"That's alright; according the yokai traditions you're of age when you turn thirteen," Yubel replied, ignoring the fact that yokai had adopted the human word's laws on alcohol consumption, and added, "Besides, this sake is made by the same brewery that made the first bottle of alcohol we had together after we came to this country when you took on the name Nuraihyon."

"Yeah, we had heard of "Sakazuki" and tried to do one halfway through the bottle. We got it completely wrong though." Jaden said, recounting one of the, as he smiled and took one of the glasses from Yubel and then sat down on the bed, where she joined him and poured the sake into both glasses and held out her glass to Jaden and he held his out to her and said, "Just like the old days, huh?"

"Yes but now I am pledging my loyalty to Jaden Yuki as Yubel, not Nuraihyon as the nameless yokai who became his lieutenant." She said and Jaden replied, "Just shut up and drink up. I said that you'll always be by my side until I die before didn't I?"

Yubel chuckled as she drank the sake he offered her and he did the same with her glass while she thought, _'It really is like old times…'_


	17. STOP KURU- BURSTINATRIX!

**I hope you appreciate that I stayed up past 11:30 to get this posted.**

 ** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental._**

 **Stop Kur- Burstinatrix!**

After he and Yubel had finished exchanging cups of sake and he had fallen asleep, Jaden was alone in his room until the buxom figure of Kurumu snuck in through the window and sat astride of his chest.

"I am sorry, but I need to know more about you in order to make you love me," she whispered as her wings and tail appeared and the tip of the tail split into four parts forming what resembled a flower, which attached its self to Jaden's forehead.

"I'll try to be careful since it's the first time I've attempted a Dream Walk," Kurumu said to reassure herself as she entered Jaden's mind.

x-x

Kurumu opened her eyes to what looked like the lobby of a high class hotel from the 20s or 30s. "This is what the forefront of Jaden's subconscious looks like?" Kurumu asked, amazed by the décor of her destined one's dreamscape.

"And you shouldn't be here." a cold voice called out behind her, making the succubus turn to face the incredibly upset Burstinatrix.

x-x

Unaware of the succubus's entry Jaden's mind, Yukari was slaving away over cauldron that was filled with a bubbling green liquid starting to eerily glow as she added a brown hair.

"It's almost ready, the ritual to like Moka's and Jaden's minds so they'll grow closer, all that remains is to add the catalyst to and Moka's hair to complete the link," the juvenile witch cackled before she pulled out a white powder and added it to the contents of the cauldron.

But before she could add the pink hair to the mixture it exploded covering the witch in the green goop. "What just happened?" Yukari asked feebly.

x-x

At that very moment Burstinatrix had seized Kurumu's arm to throw her out of the dreamscape when a blinding light from out of nowhere disoriented them and when the light vanished Kurumu was standing alone in the lobby with Burstinatrix nowhere in sight.

"What just happened?" Kurumu asked completely confused.

x-x

Jaden awoke to the sight of Kurumu's tail attached to his forehead and her thighs pressed against his chest. "What! Kurumu what is going on, why are you on top of me?!" he exclaimed as the tail removed itself from his head.

But the succubus made no sign of even hearing him as her breaths became long and heavy making her breasts heave up and down hypnotically. "Jaden, my body is burning so hot right now. I can stand it," she said, her voice husky with need that demanded to be tended to as she started to slide her hands raised her head and reviled that her normally purple eyes were now an emerald green that burned with lust, "I need you right now!"

The succubus leaned in to kiss the Umbralist, but a throwing knife made of ice whizzed past her head and buried itself into the wall.

Turning her head to the source of the projectile, the greened succubus saw Mizore standing out the window with her hand out stretched toward the other girl, ready to fire more of her ice if needed and said, "No one is going rape Jaden but me."

The succubus snarled at the yuki-onna, "This isn't over frost tits!", before she turned her nails to claws and cut down the door as she charged out.

"What is going on?" Jaden asked, sitting up as Mizore climbed down from the window and sat close enough to him for their shoulders to touch, as he continued be confused at what had happened, "Kurumu is frank with her emotions and isn't shy with physical displays, but isn't that kind of person."

 _"That wasn't Kurumu it was Burstinatrix!"_ Yubel said her voice sounded like there was radio static as she explained, _"Kurumu tried to enter the dreamscape using an advanced succubus technique but some external force caused her to become stuck here and the flame manipulator to enter her body. Because she is unaccustomed to coping with the natural sex drive of a succubus, which Kurumu keeps repressed and forces her way past with pure will power, she is going to seek out someone she deems an appropriate mate and will eliminate any obstacle so she can do the deed uninterrupted until she is satisfied!"_

 _"For that purpose she pla-seal on -mscape using the powers of Kurumu's su-ail to keep me and the - leaving"_ Yubel said as her voice began to fade, _"You're going to h- find her and som-ow replic-vents that star- with-lp. Good luck!"_

x-x

Yubel opened her eyes as she removed her hand from the door walked into the center of the lobby where she was boob barded by questions from the other spirits before she raised her hand for silence and explained what had just happened, "I managed to make contact with Jaden, but Burst real did really good job sealing us inside here. We can't make contact with the outside world, and we can't force our way past the seal without risking harm to Jaden."

"I never knew that she had that kind of power." Mana said impressed and surprised, making Yubel smirk as she told her, "Burstinatrix has always had the potential for great strength, how else could a creature as potent as Inferno Wing be born from her? But yes, normally her powers couldn't accomplish this."

"But right now she has body of a succubus and the powers that accompany that form, and was able to set up a seal with a series of mental blocks, we can't unravel it without Burstinatrix using the powers of the succubus body or break past it without running the risk of destroying Jaden's spirit sight." Yubel continued to explain before looking towards Kurumu, who was nearly catatonic while muttering, "I almost raped Jaden, no a spirit almost raped him with my body and is now up to lord knows what."

"Now since we're going to be stuck here together, maybe we should get to know each other?" Yubel said, making Kurumu start in surprise when she noticed that all the female spirits including the imposing figures of Filia and Ciel were gathered.

x-x

(Warning Fan Service!)

Burstinatrix was currently alone in Kurumu's room pacing and preparing a meal for herself so she get used to the arm reach, leg gate, and body proportions of the succubus's body as wonder what her next course of action should be. She knew that the first thing Jaden would do was look for her on his own before gathering his friends to help, but she knew that none of them would think to look for her in Kurumu's room for a while so it would be safe to hide where she was for a while.

 _'Still it's fortunate that this body passed down enough of her knowledge on how to use her powers as instincts, trying to train is impossible while maintaining a low profile.'_ Burstinatrix thought as she took the shrimp fried rice from the microwave when it beeped to signal that it was done, rolled the egg rolls off of the frying pan, and poured her egg drop soup into a bowl before she took her meal and sat down at the desk in the room and opening a bottle of soy sauce thinking, _"But still I think I need to keep playing it safe for while, stick to shadows watch Jaden plan out his course of action and observe his… taught ass…"_ Her hand clenching the soy bottle more as thoughts became more perverse, causing the bottle to squirt its contents over her yellow sweater vest and seeped down into the white dress shirt and the pink bra underneath.

Groaning in frustration that it couldn't have happened around Jaden Burstinatrix pulled the sticky pieces of the clothing and took a minute to wipe her new chest down with a damp washcloth in the sink, noticing the sizable assist that Kurumu's body had gained from her heritage. While not as big as her real form's, the succubus was still growing and she could see that she would continue to do so at a rapid rate. Pushing aside such thoughts aside Burstinatrix made her way to the two wardrobes next to the bed.

 _'Hope she has something that isn't yellow.'_ The spirit inside of the succubus's body thought as opened the wardrobe with a plaque at the top that read "Everyday" and found the clothes that Kurumu would normally wear before moving on to the one whose plaque read "to be saved for when I have him" where she found several outfits ranging from French Maid to Hot Nurse, but one outfit on the rack caught her eye, _'Well, that might work after some alterations…'_

x-x

After Jaden had explained what had happened to the rest of the newspaper club, minis Gin who was nowhere to be found, he told them his battle plan, "I already have Gabriel and Sam searching for Burstinatrix, but I'll bet that they aren't going to find her so I gathered all of you here with Scanty and Kneesocks to help me cope with the problem at hand."

"Why do want help from civilians, boss?" Scanty asked as Kneesocks nodded and said, "My dear sister is correct boss, if there is a danger to this school we shouldn't put the students in any undue danger, it's one of the ruluz."

"Yes, but they may just be in danger as it is. Burstinatrix and I have been working together for a while and she will definitely try to face Mizore again, since she interrupted her once already and has a dislike to creatures of ice to begin with. As for everyone else, let's have a show hands here, who here would let me be raped?" Seeing that no one had their hands Jaden nodded and said, "That's what I thought."

 _'Of course no one would let Jaden get raped'_ Moka thought as Mizore said, "I might try to rape him myself though" making everyone turn to face the ice yokai as she waved her hand dismissively, "Relax I'm joking for the most part."

"O-okay... Let's move on to the matter at hand." Jaden said and started to explain the battle plan, trying to forget what Mizore had said, "Tamao you're one of our group's main power players which means that Burst probably won't try anything while you're here, so I want you and Scanty to go with Yukari and keep an eye on her while she prepares to recreate the spell she performed last night."

 _'He knows!'_ Yukari realized in a panic as Jaden smirked as he nodded and said "Yeah I know, and you are so busted when all this is settled."

"Mizore, as I said before Burst will be tempted to attack you again, so I want you to stay close to me." Jaden told the yuki-onna and Mizore complied, "Roger," and pressed her body against the Umbralist as tightly as she could.

"Okay, that's a little too close." Jaden said, while Mizore made notice that he said anything until he started to pry her off him and repeated what he said earlier, "A little too close."

Regaining his composer, the Umbralist turned to the last two, "Kneesocks, you and Moka are going to join Gabriel and Sam in search of Burstinatrix."

 _'And I'll wait until everyone's left for their assignments then strike!'_ the possessed succubus thought as she watched from the shadows of the nearby trees and then silently left.

Glancing at the tree line and not seeing anyone, Jaden turned back to the girls and said, "I think she bought it. Now here is what we're really going to do…"

x-x

Jaden and Mizore were standing next to each other at a table in the gym as they stared at a map of the school, which had been commandeered as mission-control since Burstinatrix probably knew the layout of the internal affairs offices.

 _"This Team Medical Neko,"_ Gabriel's voice called out from the radio on the table, _"No sign of the target. There is only one place left to check out, so we're going to continue looking for her at the dorms before heading to mission control. Over"_

"Copy that," Jaden said into the microphone, "Do you want me to send back-up? Over"

 _"Now let's see… We're going after a possessed succubus, a creature that can drain the life force of men to strength herself and charm them into doing her bidding and we are about to go into an area filled with boys… Yeah I think we would like back up if possible. Over"_ Gabriel said with notable sarcasm.

"Alright, I'll have Team Red Bat meet you there, be careful out there. Over" Jaden replied as Mizore stared at him curiously.

 _"10-4, over and out"_ the Cheshire Cat acknowledged as he signed out.

"What?" Jaden asked the yuki-onna who was staring at him after he told Moka and Kneesocks to head over to the dorms.

"How did you get so good at this?" Mizore asked, but Jaden just shrugged and said, "I have some applicable experience."

"In police work?" the ice yokai wondered.

"No, in military tactics" the Umbralist responded, which made Mizore blush as the image of Jaden in an forest army ranger's uniform fighting off the enemy with an M4 rifle as he carried her back to base on his back to-

"Hey, Mizore are you alright, you kind of spaced out there?" Jaden called out, his voice bringing her back to reality. "I'm fine." She said

"But not for too much longer if you don't get the hell away from my man!" Burstinatrix said. She had taken the braid out that Kurumu had always worn and let the bright blue hair fall down past her shoulders and cover one of her eyes. Which increased the intensely of the brilliant green orb that was still visible and shining with fury in Kurumu's beautiful features, the signature succubus wings and tail already out and her claws lengthened out to an inch and a half as the glinted with a sinister pink shine.

Mizore steeped around Jaden to get between him and the possessed succubus and took a fighting stance with ice claws glinting in the gyms lighting, as she and Jaden both took notice of her appearance. "Is that a new outfit?" Jaden asked, making Burstinatrix smile appreciating that he had noticed, "Why yes it is. Do you like it?"

Burst was wearing an outfit that she had made from the outfits that Kurumu swiped from that disgusting slug's stash before everything else was taken off campus for her own use, a hoodie she had gotten from the connivance store, and the purple silk sheets that she had found in the closet. Since Kurumu had a sewing kit in her room the only hard part was getting the hoodie but all that was required was waiting until the search had moved past the student market place and then acting naturally and lying about where she'd be after she left to the store owner in case they doubled back and the end result after two hours of snipping and sewing was a very distinctive new look that was will shattering when coupled with Kurumu's body and new hair style.

It featured a pair of black leather boots with three inch heels a studded leather strap across the ankle and two more straps like it crossing each other near the top of the boot's neck which reached up past her calves, which were being tightly hugged with the rest of her legs and her butt by a pair of smooth and glossy black leather pants which stop just at the top her hips had small curved pieces cut out of the sides to make a flame design that skin of the succubus's thighs could be seen through, while her breasts were covered by a gray tank top with an exceptionally deep v-cut neckline that hugged them tightly while leaving her midriff and navel exposed, and the outfit was completed by the open black hoodie hanging off her shoulders that had the sleeves cut off neatly and was decorated with pieces of small purple fabric cut to resemble the design on her thighs sown on the bottom which flared up at both sides off the zipper and on the middle of the back to rest a few inches before the area where her wings came out of her back and while the actual hood part was decorated with the same fire design styled to look like a heart of made of purple flames.

"It looks amazing," Jaden said, making Burstinatrix smile happy that he approved but he wasn't finished talking, "but that isn't your body that you're in right now, its Kurumu's body. Every second you spend in there you're stealing a second of her life and time is impossible to return."

"You're right, and I probably should return this body now," Burstinatrix sighed as she agreed that the Umbralist had a point, but even as she said that she was feeling the succubus's natural instances burning inside of her, drying out her throat and burning her heart and mind with a carnal hunger and thirst for Jaden while the muscles in her limbs and back tensed in response to the urge to destroy anyone standing between them. Burstinatrix was struggling to keep her breathing as she was being overwhelmed by intense feeling of desire and she liked it. She had never felt like she did right then before and didn't want it to stop, it made her feel so alive that her was worried her heart wouldn't be able to keep working at the rapid rate it was beating. So instead of letting Jaden take her in so they could swap her and Kurumu back, she raised her head as her green eyes shone with a lust for Jaden and combat as she walked into the center of the room and said, "Or I could _not_ return this body, forget about its original owner as she gains immortality as a spirit, and spend the rest of this body's natural lifespan humping your brains out and destroy anything that would try to stop me, agreed? Actually, don't bother answering that question. That's what we're going to do no matter what you have to say."

"Okay, reasoning with her was a bust." Jaden said before calling into the rafters, "PLAN B!"

At that command Scanty and Kneesocks dropped down from the ceiling behind Burstinatrix, their weapons at the ready to fight the spirit in Kurumu's body, but she didn't seem too worried, laughing and said, "Oh please, I knew that you knew that that I was listening in and that you wouldn't split up his best fighting duo, after all why do that when you can have two S-class yokai to act as guardians? You sent Moka with Tamao to watch over Yukari, while Gabriel and Sam to continued to search on their own, it was good plan, but I anticipated it and picked up my own fighter to deal with it."

At that moment the almost imperceptibly quick form of Gin in his true form rushed through the room slapped two prayer tags on to Kneesocks' and Scanty's cheeks, making them fall to their sides as they became paralyzed by an unseen power, "Prayer tags, I was listening in when Yubel explained how they could be used against your kind to you and Jaden." The possessed succubus explained, not even bothering to turn around as she started talking to Jaden again, "And with your vampire friend across campus and sealed, there will be no one left to take me down after have finished with the icicle wench."

"Okay the tags I didn't see coming, though I did anticipate Gin being charmed. But there is one point you're quite mistaken on." Jaden said smugly as Burstinatrix heard a large thud behind and turned to see Moka's unsealed vampiric self, Fangs, standing with one leg extended where the werewolf had been standing before and a large hole in the door outside "As you can see Fangs is out and is right over there."

"Alright, that's one werewolf down and one body snatching spirit to go" Fangs said as she patted down her skirt and then turned her attention to her next opponent as Jaden said, "Remember she is in Kurumu's body right now don't hurt her any more than you need to, she shouldn't have her fire powers so it shouldn't be too much harder then fighting Kurumu."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you? But I wouldn't put any money on that if _you knew_ what _I_ know that I _know_ " Burst said as she threw her head back, and then let out a battle cry as her wings ignited in flames that were dark violet in color and her arms became covered in the same purple flames up to the biceps. She grinned as the smoke detectors in the ceiling went off, starting the sound of the alarm and setting off the sprinklers, which soaked the vampire and made her cry out in pain as the waters purifying effect destabilized her youki.

Mizore looked over to Jaden with a distinctly deadpan expression and said "'She shouldn't have her fire powers," Huh?"

"Hey! I'm just a trainee Umbralist, so cut me some slack, Yubel is the real expert!" Jaden exclaimed trying to salvage some face as Burstinatrix tried not to laugh manically at the way things were playing out in her favor. _'I honestly thought that I was going to need to go all out against the vampire, but it looks like the modern fire safety features took her out of picture for me. I may not need to use my secret weapon after all,'_ Burstinatrix thought, as her mind wondered to the surprise she had strapped to back under her sweater, and chuckled at her good fortune, not noticing that the tags on the two demon sisters.

The possessed succubus stalked forwards with long deliberate steppes, her wings and arms still clad in the purple blaze until Mizore sent a javelin of ice at her, intent on ether forcing Burstinatrix to back off or be impaled on frozen shaft, but neither of those happened. The blazing succubus sidestepped the weapon's point and grabbed the projectile and melted it with her purple flames. "Okay, if you want to go around I'm game" she said before she dashed towards the ice yokai, ready to fight.

"I am a yuki-onna, all water in all its forms is mine to turn into ice and control as I wish" Mizore said as she raised her hand and the water from the sprinklers turned to ice needles which shot towards her enemy much fast than the larger javelin did before.

Burstinatrix dodged the attack as she continued towards her opponent who sent wave after wave of the ice needles at her which she dodged by using the succubus's wings, the dark violet fire flaring up with which wing beat which pushed her forward with a surge of intense purple flames like booster jets until she reached the yuki-onna and brought hand back for a knife strike to the throat.

But her attack was stopped by a wall of ice that encased her hand until she melted herself free, and was then forced to dodge Mizore's ice claws as she slashed at her by springing back to put some distance between them. "Looks like you have some real fighting talent after all, unlike most creatures of ice." Burstinatrix said as she noticed a shallow cut on her left forearm and thought, _'She must have been using her powers to keep her claws sharp by continuously freezing them as fast as the ice was being melted by the my fire when she was attacking me. Most people wouldn't think of that since it coasts energy to pull off, but she knows that it's the same with my fire. I don't know if it's instincts or if she really has that much presence of mind in battle, ether way it's impressive…'_

She extinguished the fire on the right arm so she wouldn't burn the hood as she pulled it over her head, the heart on it facing up right for the first time as it covered the bright blue hair and hid her eyes in shadow, and then reached behind her back and pulled out two solid looking, two foot long, pieces of metal pipe as she said "I think that it's time to fight for real."

"Wait a minute you know how to use nightsticks?!" Jaden exclaimed, having never had any sign that had been the case, as the possessed succubus spun the two make-shift nightsticks in both hands before she clenched them tightly in her hands making them glow red hot with heat and said "I originally was supposed to have a pair of ninjato like how Sparkman has his blaster but while the idea was canceled I still know how to use them, these aren't ninjato they're close enough."

Then the battle began again, with the pieces of metal pipe giving Burstinatrix a new advantage since she could use them to interrupt Mizore's sharp claws' path without getting hurt and cleave her way through the ice walls she would create to defend herself, but that didn't mean that the yuki-onna was giving up.

Mizore was fighting harder than she ever had, thankful that her opponent wasn't too much more powerful or she would have overwhelmed while Burstinatrix forced her to improve her fighting style as they fought, making her ice claws thinner and more dense than before which made them turn white like bleached bones as they became more maneuverable while still being able resist to the enemy's brutal attacks, and started to learn how to turn every move she made into a chance for an attack by creating a spike of ice shoot out towards the spirit in habiting Kurumu's body while keeping it connected to her so she could channel her power in them to keep the fire from melting them.

 _'Wait that ice…'_ Jaden thought as the dense white blades made another buried memory of his time as Nuraihyon resurface and he remembered the details of one of his Night Parade members he knew about but didn't really remember before, _'"Ice that's white like the bones of a mountain that not even fire can melt," the first part of the Ice Queen's Deadly Forest Dance. Is she really fallowing in Setsura footsteps?'_

While Jaden was impressed that Mizore managed to learn the first of the part of the enchant technique in the middle a fight, but it wasn't enough. She had the weapon but didn't know how to use it, and Burstinatrix was quick to find any opening in her form and soon sent her falling down to the floor.

 _'She was fighting hard enough to get me to forget everything else around me,'_ the possessed succubus thought as she felt a deep sense of respect towards her now fallen potent, before she continued on her path toward Jaden noticing the tag on Scanty fall apart under the weight of the water that it had absorbed.

Scanty growled quietly as the sound of the fire alarm made her head throb, but she was still too weak to stand up again, so she took aim at the red pull switch for the alarm with her revolver and fired at it. Her bullet hit its mark dead center and caused it to short out and everything thing connected to it to shut down.

Burstinatrix turned around in time to see scanty push herself to her knees, she was about to ask what that was supposed to accomplish when she realized the sprinkler was no longer soaking the vampire with water. Before she had time to act on that realization, Fangs' boot interred her view and was last thing she saw before her vision went black.

Jaden walked over and picked the unconscious Mizore as Scanty took the tag off her sister and helped her stand. "Nice job with the sprinklers Scanty. How did you know that shooting the alarm switch would shut off the sprinklers?" he asked as he motioned for Fangs to pick up the other two, who slung them over, her shoulders unceremoniously.

"I didn't, I just wanted the alarm to stop." Scanty said as she helped her sister out the door.

x-x

Back at the offices Jaden had taken a sleeping draft and had Tamao and Fangs keep an eye on the possessed succubus while Burstinatrix changed places back with Kurumu… except she wouldn't. She was sitting astride Umbralist like she had been when she had first woken up in the succubus's body but she was obstinately refusing to attach her tail to Jaden, "Nope not going to do it, I like having this body" she said for the third time since Jaden had been rendered asleep, making the vain in Fangs' forehead start throbbing.

"Come on, you're acting like a child so stop it," Tamao said, also annoyed but less so then Fangs, as Burstinatrix persisted in her refusal to comply, "Make me" she said childishly, making Fangs hit her limit.

"Alright missy, you asked for it!" Fangs declared as she tore Burstinatrix off Jaden and pinned her cross her legs, ignoring the objections of the possessed succubus as she went about her task of adjusting the spirit's attitude.

A few minutes later Burstinatrix was commencing a Dream Walk with her tail clamped on Jaden's forehead and her rear-end burning under her pants.

x-x

Inside the part of the Dreaming where Jaden's mind and soul joined with the duel monster spirits' power to make the heart of the cards, Burstinatrix was apologizing profusely for her actions, now that she had been separated from Kurumu's body her mind was no longer being clouded by the innate lust and was completely embarrassed by her earlier actions, after having had excepted her apology, Kurumu was ready to leave spirits, but before she could Burstinatrix stopped her with a question, "How do you do it? Be normal while feeling like that every day?"

"I won't deny that I feel the same urges you did, but it's never been about repressing it with will power…" Kurumu said, understanding the sensations that had over whelmed the spirit, "I have always wanted to be with Jaden, but I also want to do it right the first time… After all he is worth the wait."

Burstinatrix smiled at the answer she had gotten and said, "You know you're one bad succubus kid."

Kurumu smiled at the complaint as she walked out of the doors and into the real world

x-x

Back in the real world, Tamao was looking at Fangs with a funny look after she went to tell Yukari that it was time to redo her spell. "I really had no other options left, she wasn't going to listen as long as she was acting like a child," Fangs explained to the other teen who just said, "Right"

"You do realize that was the only choice I had left, right?"

"Naturally"

"So you can wipe that smirk off your face." The vampire said as she narrowed her red eyes at the sea-serpent, whose grin only widened as she said, "Of course, _mistress_ " stressing the word mistress

Thankfully for Tamao, Jaden and Kurumu chose that moment to wake up, Jaden stumbling off the coach muttering "I know you missed me but you're going to make my brain burst if you all don't claim down" as Yubel appeared next to him while the voices of Filia, Ciel, Kisara, and Mana shouting for his attention, and Kurumu was exuberant to back in the real world.

"Oh my God, it feels so good to be back in my own body again!" she exclaimed before she embraced the first person she saw, "Oh Fangs I'm so happy to see you right now I could kiss you!"

"Please don't," the vampire said, forgiving the normally unwelcome hug since it was an emotional time.

 **If you are wondering about Mizore's new fighting technique, it is custom designed to fight fire yokai and is the most effective in close quarters, Jaden will be helping her master it. The reason why she never tried to learn such a thing in the cannon Rosario + Vampire in my opinion is because she never tried to really take advantage the ice's ability to be made into solid shapes and there is only one fire yokai she ever faced against and he was to powerful for her to learn anything during the fight.**


	18. A Not So Restful Spring Break

**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental._**

 **A Not So Restful Spring Break**

When the sun rose the next day, Jaden was overjoyed by the sight of the morning sunshine; it was the last day of school before the start of Spring Break, a day that rushed by him. He had chosen to wait to ask Mizore about the white ice she had made in her fight with Burstinatrix and see if she could replicate it on her on first. Kurumu was trying to forget her time with the spirits in the "hotel" formed by Jaden's Heart of the Cards, since they spent a good hour interrogating her until she desperately tried to break out of the "hotel" by using her tail to bypass the seal Burstinatrix had made. She only part way succeeded in her attempts and created a "peephole" though it that everyone could use to watch what was happening, which she was grateful for since it took the attention away from her.

The spirits in question weren't displeased with their meeting and had started to speak highly of Kurumu and Mizore as well after watching the yuki-onna fight their fellow spirit in what was becoming known as "Burstinatrix's Away Game". Even Burstinatrix had been impressed by her fighting spirit and abilities as well; while she still had a dislike of Mizore as a ravel for Jaden's time and affections she no longer had resentment towards her as a creature of ice and such beings in general.

Pushing aside thoughts of what had happened Jaden brought his mind to where he was now, boarding the bus to the human world with eager anticipation for the start of his vacation, he had been looking forward to this time of being away from the school and his job. He enjoyed spending time spending with his friends but the workload as the Captain of the Y.I.A department and the homework required of him to keep his grades up had him in need of a vacation.

"Man, it feels good to be free of responsibilities for a while." Jaden said as stretched his arms and boarded the bus just behind everyone else.

"Not completely free." Moka said, reminding him of the project they were supposed be to be researching for while they were on their trip two day trip to the human world.

"He, he, he, I see you're still in one peace kid." The diver said, making Jaden notice that it was the same one who drove him to the school at the start, "Maybe you've had enough of Yokai Academy, and plan on jumping ship today."

Jaden smiled as leaned over to the driver and said, "You know the academy wasn't as scary as you said it would be. Weird? Definitely… Scary? Not at all."

"Well, the year is young." The bus driver said before explaining that the tunnel could connect to other places in the world as they drove through to their destination.

x-x

As soon as the bus had stopped in a place guarded by "no trespassing" signs that labeled it as the construction site and the gang departed from the vehicle, "This isn't where we discussed taking them…" Ms. Nekonome said confused by the location.

"I thought it would be better for them to learn about the relationship between humans and yokai," the driver said as he handed a newspaper, explaining they should read up on events that had been happening and then lead the teacher away with promise of tasty fish.

In front of him was a field of sunflowers and behind him was the road leading into the nearby town. Everyone from the newspaper club was there except for one, Gin's grades had dropped far enough due to peeping and other such actions that he didn't have enough class credit to go with them, Kurumu was supposed to be in summer school with him but was skipping instead, and while not official members of the newspaper club Mizore and Tamao were tagging along as well. Gabriel and Sam were staying at the office to man the home front, but the two demons Scanty and Kneesocks refused to let their boss go on the trip without them there to protect him and wouldn't take no for answer. For the most part everyone was dressed the way they normally would except for Moka who was wearing a pink sun dress and a small white cardigan

"Okay, there's a shack over that way. Let's go inside there for now, I feel like that the plants are looking at us funny out here." Jaden said as he pointed at the run down shed a few yards away from them, trying to make light of the situation so he wouldn't freak out his friends but still unable to ignore the subtle rustling among the sunflowers

x-x

Once they were inside, Jaden read the news paper quietly until he found an article of interest. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed, making the group snap to attention, wondering what could make the duelist react like he did. "There's a gaming shop in the town that offers Duel Disk repairs and customization, sweat!" Jaden said, so giddy at the news in the article that he used one of his old catch phrases, as everyone else were shocked at how excited he was over something so unrelated to the matters at hand.

"There aren't that many shops that offer disk repair since Kaiba is so tight lipped about how they work, so you generally have to send it in to the factor for repairs or just buy a new one since it costs so much. I should check it out before we head back to the academy." Jaden said, mostly to himself, before returning to scanning the newspaper for news concerning the supernatural.

Never let it be said that the young boy who dreamed of becoming the King of Games was completely gone.

Eventually Jaden found an article which he read out loud for the others as they huddled close to him and read over his shoulder, telling making him somewhat distracted as he continued to read about a series of "spiriting away" incidents in the area they were in which was called "the Witch's Ranch".

"Okay, while I don't know how this all fits together, but I think we should look into it." Jaden started to say, but was interrupted by Yukari insisting that they should leave, showing them the tarot cards she used in fortune telling, "This is the human world! And all of my tarot cards are for telling a great calamity!"

"Okay, so we should up and leave because you're a scared wimp?" Kurumu snapped, Yukari had been complaining about an ominous future since before they had gotten on the bus and the succubus's patience had worn out, "You've been complaining about upcoming danger, but in the end all you can do hid behind the rest of us. You really are just a weak crybaby. If you're that scared you should just go home."

Yukari fell silent as she let those words sink in, making Kurumu regret saying what she did but as she was about apologize; the young witch swung her wand down making one of her signature wash pans hit the succubus in head as she yelled, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!" before she ran out of the shack.

x-x

As Yukari ran she remembered all the fights she had been a part of, while she had held her own in the little skirmishes against her friends, when it was serous she was nowhere to be found. So Kurumu's words really hit her where it hurt. But before she could brood on it for too long a cry for help shattered her thoughts.

Rushing over to see what was wrong; Yukari saw a young human woman in a ball cap at the edge of the sunflower field, trying to pull something out of the dense wall of green. "Are you… a witch?" the teen asked in amazement as she saw the hat on Yukari's head.

Mistaking the tone as one of revulsion and not seeing anyone in really trouble, Yukari turned around saying, "I thought I heard someone calling for help, but it was just a dumb human."

"Wait! My upper classman and I came here to investigate the strange disappearances, but we were attacked by these sunflowers! It's all my fault, I was the one how suggested it, so please help her!" the teen pleaded for help, drawing Yukari's attention to the fact that the girl in the cap was pulling on a human hand and that the hand belonged to a young woman who had vines attached to her forehead by venues flytrap like ends that were draining her off her bodies moister and vitality.

 _'What is going along here'_ Yukari wondered as she got closer to the pair, and received her answer when a giant plant creature jumped out of the flowers toward her. She recognized as a _garigarious_ , or as it was also known the " _biting plant_ ", a monster plant with driven by the instincts of an animal and a huge hunger for meat.

 _'Is this thing responsible for the disappearances? Everyone who came here was eaten by this?'_ Yukari thought, realizing the truth behind the people being spirited away and then noticing that the giant plant's attention was fixed on her now. Realizing that she was next on its menu Yukari screamed defiantly with a shout "I'M NOT GOING TO LET MYSELF BE EATEN BY THIS THING!" as she used her magic wand to shoot bladed tarot cards into the creatures body, but soon the creature recovered and had started snarling at the young witch, who realized her attack hadn't worked in shock.

But soon the trouble went from bad to worse as more garigarious arose up from the field behind the child. _'Oh god, how many of them are there?!'_ Yukari thought in despair as she turned to look at the other creatures, making the mistake of taking her eyes off the one right next to her which garbed her making her scream, before the creature tried to bite down on her but was stopped by the other plants as they fought over their new food source.

 _'I told them this trip was ill fated. We shouldn't have come to the human world to begin with… and now I'm going to be eaten."_ Yukari thought as her body went limp with despair, _'I wish everyone was here to help me right now… Someone save me…"_

 _"Wimp"_ Kurumu's voice echoed in the witch's mind as she remembered what the succubus had said as the plant swallowed her whole, _"You really are just a crybaby."_

Motivated by those condescending words, Yukari used her card magic at full blast, killing the plant and freeing herself.

"God damn it, why did I have to remember something like that? I am not going to let her make fun of me anymore!" Yukari declared when she had landed on the ground again, ignoring the human woman's cries of surprise and then started muttering magic words to strengthen her spell's attack power as she thought, _'The only reason my attack didn't work was because it wasn't powerful enough. In that case, I just need to harness my full magic for this spell."_

 _'I CAN BEAT THE BAD GUYS TOO!'_ She declared unto herself as her tarot flew around her on tiny wings as they sliced through all the plants, destroying them once and for all. Soon Yukari was alone with the two human students, looking at the destruction she had caused with satisfaction as she fell unconscious, not hearing her friends approach.

"I told you guys that the plants were watching us." Jaden said as Moka picked up the witch and Kurumu retrieved her hat from where it had fallen onto one of the flowers apologizing to the unconscious witch for calling her a wimp and a crybaby, no one noticing the figure in the shadows of the sunflowers watching them until she head back to the ranch up the hill.

x-x

"A new witch on my hill?" an old woman's voice crocked, as the figure from the field told her what she had seen.

"Yes, Mistress Oyakata. Despite her youth she possesses very strong magic that let her completely destroy the plants that were entrusted to guard our priceless sunflower field," the woman's subordinate told her, causing her to smile under her callow.

"Well, well… How many years has it been since a real witch came to this place?" the old woman mussed to herself before she addressed the younger woman, "We must welcome this young witch, we are of the same blood after all."

x-x

When the young woman arrived at where the child had been, she arrived in time to see a car drive away. "Mistress… those two humans who made a mess in our sunflower garden, just left with our young kin's woman," she said as she watched from a tree branch and after a few moments Oyakata answered through a telepathic link, _"…Well Ruby? Are you going to just let them get away with that? I've told you before… We witches look after our own kind. Make sure you get her to join us."_

"But it looks like she has companions" the younger witch said as she noticed the other people crammed into the back seat and trunk of the mini-van.

 _"Hmph… They must be more humans. If they get in your way you may kill them."_ Oyakata replied and Ruby fell silent, sensing her hesitation the older witch continued to talk, _"Right now, we need as many allies as possible. In order to protect this land… we must punish those lowly humans!"_

 _"Bring that witch child to our ranch, my beloved disciple."_ The old witch ordered the younger one.

"… I understand mistress." She answered before she used a type of transformation magic to turn herself into a crow and flew off after the group with her magic staff in her new beak.

x-x

After they had the girls looked around the human cite in awe until Jaden spoke up, "Okay, we are now in the human world, there are two things I want to confess to all of you…"

"I was born in the human world," Jaden said, confusing all of the girls, "I am a naturally born human being."

"But boss, you said that you're an Umbralist!" Kneesocks objected and her sister franticly nodded and said, "Yes, you're always using those strange powers that are impossible for a human!"

"Umbralist is a career choice, not a species. Normally a spiritually aware human will make a deal with a powerful spirit, the old it is the better, who will teach them about the Umbra. But in my case, my soul has been fussed with Yubel on top of a natural affinity for the shadows. But make no mistake I am human even if I have become more than the ones passing us in the street right now." Jaden explained to the demon sisters before addressing the rest, "Which brings me to the second confession I want to make. I lied about my past to you, Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka. Haou was never a real a person, he was a persona I created when I lost control and was consumed by my own power, and waged a campaign of conquest that spanned across an entire dimension."

"Why?" Moka asked, Yubel had told her about all of that before but she had never let herself believe it, and hearing it from him was another matter, "Why are you saying this now?"

Jaden took a deep breath before he spoke again; it was the moment of truth.

"I have stayed at Yokai Academy because I believe that in the end distinctions like "Human", "Spirit", and "Yokai" are pointless and that people should be free to like who ever want and only hate on a personal level, if we have become friends like I like to think we have then you'll agree." Jaden explained with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, "But I could be wrong and the gap between our kinds may be unbridgeable, so I'll ask you now if that is like the case. If it is, I will stay here in the human world when the bus leaves to take us back to Yokai Academy."

Jaden was trying hard to keep the fear that his friends might reject him out of his eyes as he said, "I can go back with you, or I can stay here. It's you choice now."

No one spoke for a while until Mizore broke the silence. "I made up my mind along ago" the yuki-onna said as a small soft smile appeared on her lips, "I will fallow you into hell it's self to stay by your side. So if you stay in the human world I will stay with you."

"Succubae have long history of having humans as their destined ones." Kurumu said offhandedly, "So it doesn't matter what you are to me."

Scanty and Kneesocks shared a look and said in prefect unison, "Don't be ridicules. You will always be our boss, boss."

"Well this explains why you smell so human." Tamao said before she fixed the Umbralist who had changed her life with a smile and determined stare. "But you staying behind in the human world won't work for me. After all you still need to take responsibility for me" she said, making the girls suspicious about what she meant by "taking responsibility".

"I grew up in the bottom of canyon and was always taught that humans were the enemy." Yukari explained before she nodded, "…But if you're a human, not all of the human race."

Jaden smiled and said "Good"

x-x

Ruby flew over to the top of a building and changed back to her real shape as she landed and looked down on Yukari, who was still nervous about being in the human world, and the group she traveled with as she wondered how any witch could stand being in a human city as they walked down the street and eventually were swarmed by a crowd of date seekers, who trampled Yukari and separated her from any support when she was being approached by fat sweaty geeks who thought she was in cosplay.

The child let out a scream as she let out surge of magic with her wand, making all the light bulbs in streetlamps explode an act Ruby could understand muttering, "I knew it… Human's and witches can't coexist", while the boy with two hair colors garbed her young kin's person and carried her down an ally and tried to claim her down.

Deciding it was time act she called out to the crows in the area and had them attack the group as she grabbed the young witch and whisked her away, unintentionally rending her unconscious by making her pass out from shock as she carried her away.

x-x

After a while Yukari's eyes refocused and she found that she was at the top of a building, and cross from her was an older girl around a year older as than most of the newspaper club.

"Hey… you're awake." Ruby said as noticed the state of Yukari before talking full at her, "So, how's it feel to be in a human city? You looked terrible back there young witch." She said as she turned toward her, letting Yukari get a good look at her appearance, taking specific notice of the sunflower and the staff with a magic stone her hand.

She had long back that she wore in two ponytails on each of her head while letting the rest fall naturally, and the clothes that she wore were very distinct, consisting a pair of gray torn stockings an old white skirt from a ball gown and her chest was covered by a black sleeveless top that was unraveling at her mid section which was covered by the same kind of material that her stockings were made of. Her outfit was accessorized by a black studded belt around her hips, a piece of leafing vine around her neck, a pair of white worn-out arm warmers, and a set of metal rings hanging around her left wrist while the right wrist was a black wrist band and two circlets that were much thicker than the ones on the left arm.

"The city doesn't have anything. No wind, no water, no flowers, and not even the smell of the earth and the green. Only human ego and greed are found here." Ruby said as she opened her pink-red eyes. "As a witch the only way to describe the city is pitiful, right?"

Hearing the words she had thought herself spoken aloud by the other witch, Yukari stared in awe at her until crow came down near her, making her cry out in surprise.

"Oh… Don't worry about them." Ruby said, referring to the many the same kind of black birds, reassuring the young witch that there was no danger "These crows are my friends, they're the ones who helped me get you away from those humans."

"What… what are you?" Yukari asked shocked by this revelation, only knowing of a few beings with connections to crows, even fewer of which had a good reputation.

"My name is Ruby" The older witch introduced herself, "I'm a resident of the "Witch's Ranch". I really wanted to meet you so I came down here into city."

"You should understand that humans are… the enemy" Ruby said as she turned back to look down on the city below her and explained "I've been living alongside human society so I understand that humans are powerless pitiful creatures that can't do anything but destroy. You should understand after coming here that witches and humans don't even need to communicate… and never did."

Yukari thought back to Jaden's confession about being human and what she had said to him, and held back from sobbing as she realized that neither of them where trying to understand each other as ruby continued talk.

"Those humans that give our hate to rise are planning to destroy the sunflower field and the ranch with it. So we need your help to fight back against them." She said as she handed the sunflower over to the witch child, who looked at it sadly as she asked, "Will you help us?"

The young witch said nothing but nodded "yes" once.

It was a simple action that made Ruby's face light up like a kid at Christmas. "Really?!" the raven haired teen exclaimed as she grabbed her in an affectionate embrace, overjoyed that her young kin's woman had agreed to join, "Yay! Now that you're one of us, let's be friends!"

"Hold on a minute!" Jaden said as he burst through the door leading to the stairwell down from the roof they were on and two others ran into him, sending them all falling down in a big dog pile but Jaden gave no sign of noticed as he talked to his young witch friend like nothing had happened, "Are you being serious Yukari?!"

"Jaden, why are you, Moka, and Kurumu here?!" Yukari asked in confusion while Ruby's eyes hardened at the sight of the people her mistress had told her to kill if they got in her way and asked, "You humans, how did you know that we were here?"

"A little bird told me." Jaden said as he pulled himself free of the pile and then held up a crow like the others except it had its wings bound its sides, which he released and it flew away very eagerly. With his captive released Jaden turned his attention to Yukari, "We overheard what you were talking about." He said, his hair over shadowing his eyes making the young witch assume that he was angry with her. The only time he had been upset with her was the time she had caused Kurumu's mind and soul to swap places with that spirit's, but even then he hadn't been truly mad at her, and knowing about his past she was scared to find out.

"Yukari," Jaden said, making her flinch until he lifted his head and showed that his eyes were apologetic as he held out his hand to her and said, "I'm sorry, I wanted you to like the human world since it's my home but I forgot to take your feelings in to account. Let's just forget the report and go back to Yokai Academy, we don't have to try coming to the human world until you feel you're ready."

Yukari teared up as she reached to take his hand, only to cry out as he feel forward with a large cut on his back.

Jaden felt pain sear through his back and was going to stand up but was stop by Yubel, _"Don't move! I'm healing your injury right now but some of your bones were nicked by that attack. If it hadn't been for the armoring magic I added to your coat, you would have had some vital origins cut just now."_ She said, as her magic temporally paralyzed him to keep him from worsening his condition, making his attacker think she had killed him.

"No, Yukari. Don't fall for it." Ruby said, her voice and eyes carrying a silent rage while she smiled, as her transformation magic made six black crow wings with bladed feathers appear on her back, "Like I said before, humans are the enemy. And we should kill all our enemies, without any hesitation, right?"

"JADEN!" everyone said, Moka rushing over to his side and was the only one to see that injury was being closed by sutures made of shadow energy as Yukari tried to not to black out as her mind tried to make her body scream, cry, run and hide, stand and fight at the same.

"You don't have to have look like you're suffering, Yukari. They are just human, besides I'm going to be from now on." Ruby said, keeping her smile in place, until Kurumu charged at her for hurting Jaden in her human from, but was thwarted by her bladed wings which changed in length and size as she wanted.

 _'Yubel let me have control of my body back right now!'_ Jaden insisted, commutating with the spirit fused with his soul with his mind, but Yubel refused, _"No, if you move now you'll open it up and start bleeding out again. I need more time to keep that from happening."_

"…Stop" Yukari whispered in horror.

But Ruby didn't hear her and prepared to strike Moka down with her bladed wings, by piercing her heart and other vital organs in one clean blow, saying "I'll make this quick so you won't have to suffer" sincerely meaning that, she had her orders but she wasn't going to be any crueler than she needed to.

 _'Yubel, I need to be able to move right_ now _!'_ Jaden mental urged, his partner but she insisted that he wasn't ready yet. _"If I rush this too much I'll screw it up and paralyze your arm for good. I've almost finished with everything important and can finish the rest of the treatment later, but I still need another twenty seconds before I can let you get back up and fight."_ the fiend replied, but doubled her efforts none the less.

 _'We don't' have twenty seconds! I need to be up and running now'_ Jaden demanded as Ruby's attack neared Moka.

"STOP!" Yukari yelled as she dived into the way of Ruby's attack, making the older witch to stop the attack but it still cut the child a cross the cheek.

"Yu… Yukari!" Ruby cried out in horror before she folded her wings behind her as she moved closer towards her young fellow witch, stammering in shock and confusion she tried to ask why she would do that but was stopped when the child said in a horse voice, "If you don't stop now, I won't ever forgive you."

"These people are my friends" Yukari said as laid a hand on the raven haired teen, her eyes resolute as she said, "Even if it's another witch, I cannot forgive anyone who tries to hurt them."

 _'Your friends mean more to you than your fellow witches?'_ Ruby thought unable to understand such a concept as she said, "I can't accept this" quietly at first but soon screamed out her refusal of what was happening, "I CAN NOT ACCEPT IT AT ALL!"

Moka looked on what was happening and turned to Jaden, hoping that she could get him to wake up but saw that he was already opening his eyes, reviling Yubel's two bright colors giving way to a brown yellow which. _'Finally, took you long enough Yubel!'_ Jaden exclaimed in his mind as he stood up, releasing a black miasma that all of his friends recognized but was an unprecedented phenomena.

The witch stared at the young man in front of her in shock before she launched into the air with her wings, "That's impossible! I sliced deep enough to cut into bone, so if you're a human you should be dead!" she exclaimed, as all other people there were relieved to see him back up.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU?!" Ruby yelled as she attacked with Jaden, who sidestepped the assault, trailing as miasma behind him like obsidian smoke as he ignored her yelling, "ARE YOU REALLY JUST A HUMAN!?"

"Stuff like that is unimportant to me" Jaden launched himself into the air with his shadow skates and delivered a powerful straight fist into the Ruby's stomach, knocking the breath out of the girl and making her gasp in pain as she started to pass out thinking, _'Impossible. Witches are a noble and powerful race.'_

 _'There is no way a human could take me out like this… What are these people really?'_ she thought as she fell to the ground.

x-x

Later Jaden had found the others, who had gotten separated from him and the others earlier, and found the way back to their hotel where he discovered that it was made in Japanese style and soon set up one of futons for Ruby, an act that had the majority of the group confused. But Jaden just raised an eyebrow and said, "If you think I'm going to leave her unconscious and defenseless, you really don't know me at all" and then returned to tending to the sleeping witch.


	19. Don't City Lights Look Like Stars, Ruby?

**The autocorrect on my computer has struck again. Much like the embarrassing trial with Kuyo, Oyakata of Witch's Ranch had her name swapped with the name Yukata, but it's now fixed.**

 ** _I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, Rosario + Vampire, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, or any other franchises used in this story related to the for-mentioned or not. The events and people in this story are completely fictional and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental._**

 **Don't the City Lights Look Stars To You, Ruby?**

For the first time in many years, Ruby dreamed of her parents and the time they took her to the city after the sun had gone down when she was little and how she thought the lights were like… and the sound off car wheels squealing as the diver tried to make his car change course…

Ruby awoke before she could dream anymore and then bolted up right as she realized that she wasn't at the ranch or on the roof where she faced the young man before and with the group from then was watching her along with some more people with them.

"What is going on here?! Where-!" Ruby asked before she doubled over in pain, making the group notice that she was up.

"Easy there, you shouldn't be up right now Ruby!" Yukari objected to the older witch straining herself by moving.

Ruby glared at the group again as she asked, "Where am I? What are you guys?"

"This place is the hotel we rented for this and the next night." Jaden said before he shrugged and answered the other question, "And I'm a human."

Ruby stared at the young man for what seemed like hours before she found her voice, "H…Human!? Are you really a human?!" she blurted out in shock, "That's impossible! Humans can't use the kind of power!"

"No really! I'm really am a human. I'm in training as an Umbralist under a very powerful fiend that been my friend since childhood and I hang out with a bunch of yokai, but I am a human in both mind and body." Jaden said, holding up his hands as he explained, completely serous.

"A human… Who hangs out with yokai?" Ruby asked, feeling like she was falling into the twilight zone as the group introduced themselves and told her what they were, and Jaden smiled when they were finished and said, "Yeah, were an odd mix I'll admit."

"Stop joking around! Other yokai can't be friends with humans and witches! That's impossible!" Ruby declared as she grabbed Jaden and by the front of his shirt and shook him, making him wince in pain as it reopened.

Realizing what was wrong Ruby let go of his shirt as she remembered their earlier fight, "That wound… Is that where I slashed you?"

"Yubel stopped the bleeding and repaired most of the damage earlier, but wanted to let the injury close on its own as a "lesson in maintaining spatial-awareness'." Jaden said as Yubel apologized for not foreseeing that it could be reopen and closed the wound fully, making sure not leave a scar.

Ruby seeing the results of her actions put them in new light, making her feel very guilty as she asked, "Why? I tried to kill you, so why are you helping me?"

Jaden scratched the back of his neck and thought about the question before he answered. "Well, I been around and I've come to realize that having a reason is pointless, besides I kind of went overboard with my attack" Jaden said as he smiled at the teen witch "Besides I can't hate you for that attack you were just too awesome when you did it, seriously you were like a dark seraphim."

Ruby blushed at the compliment, unused to such praise, before she turned away to hide her newly reddened face, but too late to escape Jaden noticing and asking if she was okay.

 _'Why do people keep to falling for him, is he a descendent of Aphrodite or something?'_ everyone else wondered, they knew that he didn't do it on purpose from the way he reacted to their displays of affection but still it was frustrating the way he kept garnering more attention from other girls.

Meanwhile just outside the room, Nekonome was eating her way through several crates of fish and the bus driver was smoking one of his ever present cigars. "He, he, he, are you sure that letting them get involved in this case is a good idea, Ms.? That Jaden kid is chaos theory in a human body" The driver chuckled before he his tone became very serious, even though his grin remained in place, "But really now, that "case" that you've gotten those kids involved with is more dangerous than you seem to realize."

"If this little "research trip" gets out of hand we will request back up from the academy, is that clear?" the bus driver said, he had been told by the school's headmaster to keep a close eye on those kids, the vampire and Umbralist especially, and he doubted his boss would a prove of them being seriously harmed.

x-x

The next morning Ruby examined Jaden as he handed her breakfast, noting that she looked much better now that she had rested, and interacted with the others. _'I don't sense any youki in him right now.'_ The witch noted and then wondered, _'Is he really a human?"_ as she tried to remember what her teacher had taught her.

 _Memory Lane_

 _"Mistress Oyakata, what exactly is an Umbralist, is it like a witch?" a fourteen year old Ruby asked the more experienced witch, who arched an eyebrow as she asked her student, "My dear little Ruby, what makes you ask such a question? Now that I think of it, where did you even learn that term, I don't think it was in any of the texts I gave you to study?"_

 _Ruby looked down as she realized that she had caused herself to be caught in having knowledge she shouldn't have had and confessed, "I read it in a book I read in your study, but it wasn't very clear so I hoped you would explain it. I'm sorry mistress, I know you said that I should just study the text you gave me but I really do want to become more powerful so I can help you protect this ranch."_

 _Oyakata sighed as she rubbed her head in frustration before she spoke to the child, "I appreciate that you want to help me protect this place but there are spells in my study that you aren't ready for yet, so I'll tell you about Umbralists if you promise me that you stay out of my study unless I'm with you, understand?"_

 _Receiving an enthusiastic nod of agreement, witch-elder started to explain what an Umbralist was and how it was different from their own kind to her student._

 _"As you know we witches are a race that can listen to the wind and commune with the spirits that dwell in this earth, ours is the power to use of this world's natural energy and the native forces for our magic which is passed down through our kind's noble bloodline. But unlike us and our male counterparts, the warlocks, an Umbralist is the exact opposite of us, starting as humans possessing no inherent powers of their own and drawing their magic from spirits and forces from a realm that is the mirror counterpart of this one, which they call the Umbra hence their title of "Umbralist"." She said and explained what that world was, "Unlike our Earth, the referred to as "the Waking World", and "the Mortal Realm", the Umbra consists of three worlds which are interconnected with each other, permitting travel between each other. These worlds are "Purgatory", "the Dreaming", and "the Spirit World"."_

 _Ruby was hanging on her teacher's every word, wanting to ask how humans could learn to use magic without a natural affinity, but choosing to wait as her mentor explained what roles the three worlds played as parts of the Umbra, "Purgatory, also known by the other names of "the Land of the Dead", "the Shadow Realm", and the "Dark Umbra", serves as the resting for place spirits who were expelled from the other two worlds and the ghosts of those who can't move on to heaven or hell because of their own lingering attachment to the world or a curse. Most of those ghosts can't cross over to our world, which they call the "Land of the Living", for any great length of time. Only appearing in specific places and times but there are exceptions. Entry into the Dark Umbra can be accomplished by curtain spells and rituals, but generally only into the area known as the "Black Sea", where countless exiled spirits who have been stripped of their names and power dwell, once one enters that place they would be consumed by those shadow and be unable to leave unless they have taken precautions. If one wanted to inter the true land of the dead they would have to inter through a route through one of the other two worlds first or use one of the Umbralists' secret arts to open a path."_

 _"The easiest world to enter is the Dreaming, or as it also known the Dream World." Oyakata said and started to tell her student about the second world in the collective whole of the Umbra, "The Dreaming is the realm of dreams where all dreams are born and can is the easiest realm to access the other two from, but fantasy rules in place of logic and reason and nightmares are so born there so it isn't always safe to travel through there without a guide of some kind. And the most common methods require the traveler to leave their bodied behind and defenseless against possession, but Umbra's can travel there with the same portals they would use to travel to the Dark Umbra and Spirit Realm, which they call the True Umbra, I trust that I don't need to explain that world to you."_

 _Ruby nodded, as she absorbed all the new information her teacher had given her, and listened to what else Oyakata had to say. "I have explained the Umbra to so you can fully understand how much a power an Umbralist can gain, when I say that once he or she can learn any power of any resident of any of the three worlds. Umbralist comes to be when a human makes deals with forces that even we witches can barely understand, there are many recorded cases of Umbralists going mad under the influence or becoming mindless beasts of destruction. Only a mad man without regard for his own well being could ever think such risks are justified… Thankfully there aren't any Umbralists left since spells and rituals needed to gain a spirit guide or to a bind familiar have been lost for hundreds of years."_

 _End of Memory Lane_

 _'Umbralist, a person who can gain powers of the undead, fiends of darkness, and spirits of the light through unholy magic… he really doesn't seem like anything I'd imagine an Umbralist would be like.'_ Ruby thought as Jaden welcomed back Yukari as she returned from shopping.

"Hey you're "Jaden" right?" Ruby said drawing his attention back to her as she asked, "You said you were in training to become an Umbralist, why for the love of heaven would you seek to master such a power? Don't you know how dangerous it is to miss with the powers of the Umbra?"

"Wait! You're putting yourself in danger by studying Umbralism!?" Everyone else exclaimed before Scanty looked up in thought and asked, "Or is it called Umbramancy?" unsure which was right. "Maybe it's just called Umbra?" Kneesocks hypothesized.

"All three of those are correct, but which one is used is up to whatever the practitioner prefers and I prefer Umbra for future reference, Umbralism sounds a religious cult and Umbramancy sounds a bit too arrogant for me." Jaden replied, before he answered the more serious questions, "And yes, I am aware that there are risks in becoming an Umbralist, but for some reason I have an affinity for powers of darkness in spite of my human birth. So I was on the path to becoming one before I was in grade school."

Ruby was confused, "So why don't you stop?" she asked, if he knew the dangers why continue to learn things that would just put him in danger.

"I could stop using the Umbralist arts… but I want to stay at Yokai Academy with my friends, and I can't do that without being a burden on everyone unless I learn to control the powers of darkness that rest inside me by becoming an Umbralist." Jaden shrugged as he explained as he smiled at his friends, "I love my friends and staying at the academy with them too much to give it up… I guess I'm only human." He said and turning his head and missing the vast number of blushing faces.

As the group of friends talked and vested amongst themselves, Ruby's expression was becoming pained. "Stop… Stop joking around… You guys are so naïve." the teen witch said, her voice cracked with emotion.

"I… I'm not going to be fooled! I know what the human race is really like!" Ruby declared before she sprang up out of her futon and charged at Jaden, her hand raised and ready to strike as she shouted, "I'LL NEVER TRUST HUMANS! I'LL PEEL OFF THAT HATEFUL HUMAN SKIN RIGHT NOW!"

"Jaden, watch out!" Kurumu yelled as Mizore readied her ice claws while Scanty and Kneesocks hurried to get their weapons out of where they had accidently stored them in their laundry. But Ruby froze in place when she saw that he wasn't making any move to stop her.

Instead he was holding out one of sodas Yukari had bought to her and had a remorseful look on his face as he said, "I've heard about the plans for construction on your ranch and how it's terrorizing your home, so I can understand why you would resent humans… And I am sorry for everything that you've had to go through because of my fellow humans."

"I am not so naïve that I would believe that saying "I'm sorry" will fix anything… But I honestly want to help make amends between us. I saw the way you reacted when Yukari wanted to join you at your ranch and how happy you were and to gain a friend." Jaden said, as he smiled sadly, "So don't lose that light to revenge, I hate seeing nice people like you being filled with hate."

Ruby stared at the can for a while, starting to become friends with the strange human and the yokai girls was simple as excepting the drink… "Sh- Shut up!" she said as she forced herself to knock the canned beverage out of Jaden's hand.

"It's too late now… There is nothing you can do now." Ruby said, trembling as conflicting emotions ran through her, "The humans here have enraged the mistress, and in order to punish them she plans to turn this city into a sea of flames."

 _'Man, this could be a tragedy in the making"_ Jaden thought, remembering the feelings that made him become Haou and the destruction he had caused.

x-x

Late the fallowing Ruby was wake long after everyone else had fallen asleep; examining the bandages they had dressed the various cuts she had gotten in her fight earlier and finding that they had almost completely healed, _'My injuries are doing well'_ she thought before she caught sight of the canned drink that they had placed by her futon incase she wanted it later and picked it up as she looked at the group sleeping in the room with her, consisting Yukari, Moka, Jaden, and Kurumu who had rolled over to grab the Umbralist while Tamao, Scanty, and Kneesocks were in the room next to theirs.

"What's wrong Ruby, you couldn't sleep?" Yukari asked shocking the older witch, who had thought she was asleep, before she led her outside, waking Jaden as they interred the hallway.

"Hey Yukari, where is my magu? Ruby asked, and then explained when Yukari didn't understand the term, "You know the magic item that lets us witches channel the powers of nature, like your wand and my staff? Well I need it back now, since I can't go home without it."

"May be you should stay for a while" the younger witch suggested, "If you give them a chance they can be great and I'm sure Jaden would like to be your friend too."

"…Yukari… My parents died in a car accident caused by a drunk driver here in the human world." Ruby said shocking Yukari and everyone else, who were listening in around the corner, "We were out doing some shopping together when a car rushed towards us. My mom and dad pushed me out of the way, but…"

Ruby didn't say what had happened next, but it was clear to everyone what tragedy had be fallen as she continued to talk, "After that, all I could do was hate humanity. I hated the human race as a whole and places like this city, I hated everything that had to do with humans."

"Ruby…" Yukari said softly as she imagined the pain that her sister in witch-hood had endured.

"You're lucky Yukari… You have become good friends with those people, and Jaden is a great person who might just mange to redeem the name of Umbralist one day." Ruby said as she turned towards the younger witch, showing her tearful eyes and sad smile, "I wish I could have met you guys earlier."

Then she darted away, ignoring Yukari's pleas to wait, and noticing that she had knocked into Jaden as she sprinted down the stairs into the street and kept running until the hotel had been out of sight for some time and stopped when she heard the flapping of crows' wings.

 _'It is too late to turn back now…'_ Ruby thought as looked at the drink she still had in her hand and one of the crows flew close to her with her staff in its beak and offered it to her as it said, "I've come to help. I brought your "stick". Hurry back to the ranch or the mistress will be angry."

x-x

Back at the hotel the entire group was now up, Yukari and Jaden had tracked Ruby down but not in time to stop her from using her magic to transform and fly back to the ranch.

"He he, is this really okay with you?" the bus driver said, addressing the entire group as he entered the room but his eyes, "If you let things continue like this, you new little friend is going to be responsible for a lot of death and destruction."

Lighting one of his cigars and then taking a draw from it, the driver continued to talk, "The mastermind of "Witch's Ranch" is starting to put her plan in action. I'm betting that she'll bring an army to destroy this city and kill all the humans, and that army would include Ruby."

"Now how would you know that?" Jaden asked suspiciously. He had already figured out that the leader of the ranch was going to try something, but the bus driver was being a little too specific.

But the driver ignored the question and continued to talk, now addressing Jaden in particular, "So what are you going to do kid? The history between humans and witches goes deeper than you think. Can you really try to stop them and repair the ties between them if you don't know about it?"

"If two witches lead an army in attack against a civilian area for the purpose slaughtering everyone there, the human governments will view them as terrorists and well take militant action against any future yokai activity." The former conqueror of dimensions said as he stood up, "I'm not an ambassador trying to plead the good side of humanity so knowing about the past is pointless. All I care about in this case is Ruby's well being right now, so let's go get her."

Jaden eyes were steadfast in their resolve as he said, "I won't ask you to come with me… But I am going back to that ranch where the sunflowers grow."

x-x

When she had arrived back on the ranch Ruby approached the cloaked figure of her mentor, who remained silent as her student announced her presence. "I… I have returned mistress Oyakata." Ruby said, only to be greeted by silence, and started trembling in the cool night air as she clutched the canned soda still in her hand.

"So you were defeated by those mere humans, Ruby" the matron of the ranch said her voice too level to be claim, as a vine shot out of one of her selves and snatched the can out of her students hand and held it at eye level. "I heard about it from the crows," she sneered, her mad face glaring out from the hood, reviling her pale gray eyes with black circle, graying brown hair, and her face marred by thick vein.

"And it seems like you've enjoyed being warmly taken care of by them." Oyakata snarled, as the vain crushed the can in explosion of soda before it shot toward the younger witch's throat, "I thought I taught you better. Don't you realize how many witches have been killed because of humans, including your parents?"

"You're a disgrace to witch kind, Ruby." She said as she held up her magu, a book with a red stone in the cover, and made more vines appear and grab a hold of the younger witch, "Maybe you need to revisit some of those lessons again?"

"Mistress Oyakata, please forgive me!" Ruby begged as she cried out in pain as vines tightened around her pinning her arms and squeezing her throat, cutting off her air.

"Please… I can't… breathe…" Ruby pleaded as she started to blackout, but Oyakata was taking more notice of the sound of an engine drawing closer.

Both teacher and apprentice were left utterly shocked when a bus shot over the hill behind Oyakata and then skidded through the field to a stop.

"He, he, he, we made good time getting here huh kids?" the driver said as he opened the door and the disoriented Jaden walked out clutching his chest as he glared at the man casually smoking his cigar and said, "In light of how I did say, "Screw the god damn traffic laws. Just get us there" I'll not attempt to get divers license revoked. But seriously how did you get that metal coffin to jump that house?"

"Trade secret." The diver answered smugly.

Oyakata narrowed her eyes as she remembered that one of the ravens had mentioned a boy that matched his description. "So, you're the ones who were taking care of Ruby while she was in the town" she said venomously

"You say that like I should have left her alone and defenseless." Jaden said before he grew serous. "I recognize that look in your eyes… I've seen it in the mirror not too long ago. So I know that pleading for you to forgive humanity is useless. So I am asking you… don't attack the city for Ruby's sake, or I'll be forced to stop you." He said as the rest of the group marched down from the bus, revealing Kurumu was wearing the outfit that Burstinatrix had made which had been dubbed as her street fighter outfit.

Oyakata glared the group as she noticed that the witch-child was among them her eyes, sharing the same resolve as the rest. "Fine then you can all die trying to do just that, by the product of my greatest floral manipulation magic, monster that I've grown with the most " she said as she raised her book up, the red stone glowing brightly as a green plant creature start to rise out of the ground, pushing aside the mounds earth it was under while one of the sunflowers closed forming it's yellow tipped tail.

"No, tell me you didn't!" Jaden exclaimed as he recognized the creature's humanoid body with its clawed arms, sharp dagger teeth, and the large red eye in the middle of its head with two smaller eyes above it and three more on either side from Yubel's lessons, "You planted hanabake?!"

"Han-a-what-now?" Tamao asked her aquatic up bringing leaving her clueless as to the nature of the monstrous plant.

" _Hanabake_ or _Man Eating Plant_ " Jaden said as he started explain, "In simple terms, it's a vicious monster plant that grows slowly by absorbing energy under in the soil while mimicking a form of plant until it's ready to emerge. It has a body as hard as steel and is very capable in combat."

"And I think now is good for me to assess those skill." The mistress of the ranch said before she issued an order to her monster plant, which was crouched anticipation, "Exterminate them all!"

The green beast lunged forward, eager to rend the flesh-things in front of it. But Jaden held his hand and the Scythe of Nightmares appeared in a flare of miasma as his outfit disappeared and was replaced with his battle gear. The red cape bellowed behind him as he rushed forward and impaled the hanabake on the blade and flipped it onto its back and then ripped the curved blade out, sending green fluids spraying out.

Jaden swung the blade back in front of him making the creature's "blood" on it splatter on the ground as miasma collided around him like smoke. "I'm a human, but I'm also an Umbralist. So don't mistake me as some naïve boy with some cheep tricks. I don't want to hurt you." He said to the eldest of the three witches with a hard look in his eyes before he softened his gaze as he pleaded for her listen, "I want to help. Please… let me, if not for my sake or yours then for Ruby. She is still in pain from losing her parents and wars don't heal, they only reopen wounds, deeper than before, and create new ones. So please stop this and let's try to think of a new way to protect this ranch without bloodshed and get humans and witches on the path to understanding each other and living side by side."

Ruby was shocked, _'Humans and witches living together. That's… what my mommy and daddy where talking about before the accident'_ she thought as she remembered what they had side to her.

"Don't make me laugh!" Oyakata snarled as she had more hanabake emerge from the ground, "You may call yourself an Umbralist, but you're just a human who got his hands on an old relic of magic. Trash like that can never understand witches! DIE!"

Jaden quickly dispatched the five attacking him from the front, but another emerged from the ground behind him. He tried to turn around in time to attack but it was just too close for him to hit it with the blade, so he channeled his shadow magic into armored outfit to increase its defensive powers. But a long blade stabbed through the man eating plant stopping it cold.

"STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE MISTRESS, STOP TRYING TO HURT THEM!" Ruby cried out with tears in her eyes as more of the blades from her wings joined the one in the creature's chest and sliced it as she spun next to Jaden's side.

"Ru… Ruby, you…" Oyakata stammered at the shock of her student's apparent betrayal.

"Mistress… is this really okay?" Ruby asked the woman who had taken care of her and taught her all she knew about magic after her parents deaths. "Is a battle really the only way to settle this?" she asked as she remembered her parents' wish for humans and witches to live together, hoping that Oyakata would call off her plans to attack the city.

"Mistress, I…" Ruby said, as a tear followed down her cheek as look at the woman she viewed as a mother to her, "I want to have faith and believe in Jaden and everyone else."

Jaden and the others smiled, happy that they had gotten through to Ruby, but soon they shouted as a vine shot through her shoulder with the speed of a bullet.

"Every single one of you is a fool. Damn pests." Oyakata growled while the Umbralist tried to use his shadow magic to heal Ruby's wound as the matron of the ranch willed all of the thousands of hanabake to rise from the ground, "I'll destroy you, the town, and everything in my way myself

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	20. Qui manducat carnem Dryadesque

**Mostly Reformed Necromancer, MRN for short, stretched out his joints before he sat down before his PS2. The former necromancer was pleased with what he had accomplished in the past year. 2015 had been a monster that claimed his father's life had left him an emotionally atrophied wreak and he still had an irrational fear of both doctor's offices and hospitals to this day (ironically enough, he had no problems letting the med students at school use him to get practice drawing blood).**

 **2016 hadn't start off to well either and his laptop's hard drive died in the middle of year, just as he building up steam to do... something, he couldn't remember what…**

 **But 2017 appeared to be turning a curve. His sessions with his consular were going well, the burnt out hard drive had been up graded for a new solid state drive, and he was on his way to getting a degree in Information Tech. But best of all he had managed to fulfill his dream of getting his hands on a copy all three** ** _Xenosaga_** **games, which meant it was time to fulfill another dream, back to back** ** _Xenosaga_** **play through.**

 **As he sat in the den playing the first** ** _Xenosaga_** **game he was rudely distracted by the sound of a phone ringing. After pausing the game, he answered the phone to find that it was an old friend of his. After talking for a while about minor topics, girl he affectionately knew as "Rat" commented, "Hey, Snake, did you know that site you used to watch anime on, has started to add the lost season of** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx_** **?"**

 **"** **I'm not Snake anymore Rat," the reformed black magic user reminded his friend before smiling at the news, "No, I didn't know that. Good to know I won't have to go to shady sites to watch those episodes anymore."**

 **"** **Yeah, you were a rabid fan back in the day." Rat ribbed good naturedly, "You even had that crossover fanfiction thing going for a while."**

 **MRN frowned the comment as he asked, "'Were," "had;" As in past tense?"**

 **"** **Well, you haven't posted anything new in two years, so that makes it safe for most of us to assume that the story is dead." Rat explained as the sounds of people began to become audible over the phoneline, "Hey, it's been great talking to you but I got to go."**

 **After the abrupt fair-well the recovering dark mage, turned to his laptop and upon checking discovered that the last time he had updated his story was** ** _October 6, 2015!_**

 **"** **Huh, I guess** ** _Rosario Cards_** **is dead…" he muttered, somewhat shocked at discovering how long he had neglected his story. But his shock soon vanished as he started gathering any paper drafts that hadn't been lost along with the data in his old hard drive. Dark energies starting crackling off his form like black lighting, as he smiled and said with full confidence in his own craft, "Guess it's a good thing I'm only** ** _mostly_** **reformed."**

 **x-x**

 **I LIVE!**

 **Sorry for my absence, but now I am back and ready to go.**

 **I had to skip over showing the battle of Witch's Hill, since I have been stuck on it for so long now that was sucking my new-found drive when I tried to write it down, but don't worry this chapter will disclose everything that happened.**

 **P.s. I have missed all of you reviewers and silent fallowers, but just a reminder to all flamers, you're just wasting time and increasing the number of reviews in the box.**

 **x-x**

 ** _I do not own any of the franchises used in this story. The people and events and people in this story are completely fictional._**

 **Qui manducat carnem Dryadesque**

As Oyakata's eyes opened, she noticed that every part of her hurt. That fact was unescapable. The centuries old witch also couldn't help noticing how _alien_ her body felt to her. As her sight came into focus on world bathed in a strange red tint, reviling that she was in a hospital ward somewhere, she tried to remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered with clarity was calling her hanabake horde to kill the young umberlist and his group. After that her memory start to become uncertain, but flashes of resurfacing memories raced through her mind as images of her using the forbidden magics to fuse with her forces, Ruby sacrificing herself in attempt to stop her, but failing and being consumed. She pushed such thoughts aside however as she noticed the young man who had lead the charge against her plants, Jaden if she remembered right, standing at the foot of her bed.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, a tone of concern lacing his voice, "Can you speak at all?"

"Ruu-by… i-is-" the matron of Witch's Hill croaked in a broken voice as she tried to ask where her apprentice was, if her memories were right…

"Ruby is fine." Jaden assured her as he pointed to her left. Craning her head to the side, Oyakata saw her apprentice sleeping in a chair next with a blanket wrapped over shoulders and smiled at the sight as she remembered the times a much younger Ruby would fall asleep in her study while she worked.

"It's been eight days since we fought at your farm, and she's spent every second she could by your side, she wanted to be here when you woke up." The voice of the young umberlist brought the witch's attention back to him as a serious look encroached on his face and said in a grave tone, "During the fight between you and my group, you did something insanely _stupid_ and that's coming from the amateur practitioner of the umberlist arts."

"There several ways to merge with other living beings, but the method that you used is undoubtedly the riskiest." Jaden lectured the witch in the hospital bed on the dangers of the spell she had used, "Normally, there's no returning the witch who used it to her previous state. Which means you should still be a thirty-foot chloroform colossus and Ruby's vitality would have been completely absorbed."

"But fortunately for both you and her, like any umberlist worth mentioning I can make use of talents that are many consider abnormal." The young practitioner of forgotten arts said proudly as his eyes glowed with otherworldly yellow energy, but that light and pride soon fade as he looked at Oyakata form "However, my powers are not infallible, and I have never performed a de-fusion in such an uncontrolled environment, complications were unavoidable, so to prevent you from injuring yourself on awaking I had the medical staff administer a mild paralytic."

 _'_ _Complications?!'_ Oyakata eyes flew wide open at that implications of that statement.

"Now I understand your concern but your condition is stable and isn't life threating, so please do not panic. The is plenty of time for regain your strength before we need to discuss those details." Jaden said trying to keep the witch claim as he continued, "Let me explain what exactly happened after you and Ruby were separated."

 _'_ _I'd rather you tell me about those "complications" you just mentioned.'_ The witch thought but given how much trying to talk earlier had hurt she was forced to listen to whatever the umberlist had to say. "After the battle, we took you and Ruby here for medical treatment and began the process of shutting down the construction scheduled to happen at the ranch, but one of the complications I mentioned earlier was an unexpected exothermic reaction" Jaden said hoping that the witch wouldn't realize what he meant.

 _'_ _Exothermic…AN EXPLOSION!?'_

Seeing the look in the witch's eyes told Jaden in great volume that she had completely understood. Rising his hands in a placating manor as he continued to explained, "While it wasn't big enough to cause any lasting damage it did gain the attention of several environmental protection agencies who proceeded to shut down all plans the city had for Witch's Hill."

 _'_ _Humans… shut the plans to turn my home into a garbage dump?'_ Oyakata was shocked at the discovery. It completely defied her worldview of humanity.

"Lady Oyakata, you're awake?" Ruby's voice called out from where she had been asleep as she stirred from slumber before she turned to Jaden with a pout said, "You promised to wake me when she woke up."

Jaden just chuckled at the younger witch's expression and said "Sorry, about that but I thought you could use the sleep. Plus, I kind 'a wanted to clear up a couple of things while I had the chance."

 _'_ _Sure, after all there is nothing like a captive audience'_ the immobilized witch thought dryly.

x-x

Jaden left Ruby to spend to time with her mentor while talked to Sam about the results of the tests he had her run on Oyakata.

"So, based on her DNA tests, I think it's safe to assume that your theory is correct. What that means for her ability to use witchcraft is unknown." The medic said as she handed over her report to her boss read over them before asking, "What about the more obvious physical changes? Is there a way to suppress them like we talked about, give her a normal appearance?"

The poison bird yokai shrugged as she admitted, "I don't know, the tests were inconclusive. Some say that certain compounds might have the desired effect but are contradicted by others that say the same compounds may be lethal to her. For all we know she may develop the skill to mask herself like other yokai on her own."

"Okay, I understand." Jaden sighed, as he wished that he had more good news to give Oyakata before telling Ruby's mentor the details of her fusion's aftereffects, but the best he could do now was break the news a gently as he could, "Can you get me the images from her scans, a little visual aid may help explain what has happed to her?"

"Sure, I'll go fetch them."

x-x

When he reentered the room where he left Ruby and Oyakata, Jaden found the younger of the two embracing the other after they clearly made amends. He debated leaving them alone for a little longer when the elder of the two called out in a raspy voice, "You, Jaden, as the drugs have worn off, the more I have felt how alien my body is to me."

Ruby flinched at her mentor's words as she had asked her about it but had been insistent that she wait for Jaden's more informed explanation since he could explain what happened better.

"Umberlist, tell me what happened to my body." Oyakata insisted on an explanation, her eyes hard as steel.

Jaden sighed, there was no avoiding it now. Motioning for Ruby to help him sit her mentor and began to disclose what had really happened to the former matron of Witch's Hill, "Now, what I have to tell you is going to be very shocking, but while your condition _is_ unprecedented as I said before life isn't in any danger so please don't panic. You are in a safe place and both Ruby and myself will be here to help every way we can."

Once Oyakata was sitting up in her bed Jaden moved to an x-ray light box that was hanging on the wall opposite of her and cleared his throat before he continued, "I have performed hundreds of successful fusions and de-fusions of spirits in Shadow Games where there are set formula for such things. But separating you and Ruby from the thing that you had become was the first time I attempted such a thing on a creature born of this world and witchcraft, and I hadn't ever tried to perform a de-fusion outside a Shadow Game, so there was a lot of guess work at the exact mechanics at play. But, I had to move fast or risk psychical matter at play becoming unstable and interacting with the powers I was using and taring my soul a part."

"Wait, _what!_?" Oyakata and Ruby both cried out, "Why would risk something that?!"

"Okay, I didn't know that was a risk at the time, that was only a danger since witchcraft and the umberlist arts are such opposites." Jaden said, holding up his hands in surrender as he quickly explained, "I didn't know that was a problem until I was actually using the power of the umber to map out how to separate you and while I could have safely backed out I couldn't leave either of you like that."

Still shocked about the risks he had taken on to separate her and her student, Oyakata motioned for the Umberlist to continue.

Acknowledging her prompt, Jaden did so, "Now, while Ruby's body hadn't been fully assimilated by yours, you had absorbed a large chunk of her vitality. That is the root cause of all the ensuing problems."

"If I had tried to extract Ruby without restoring her vitality, she would have suffered decades of premature aging so I was forced to extract both." Jaden explained before a grim look crossed his face, "Now that complicated your separation from the main mass since your body had already adjusted to Ruby's vitality and wouldn't be able withstand losing it again, so I had to make up the difference with… what was available."

"Wait, you don't mean…" Oyakata's voice trailed into silence as she realized what he meant by "what was available." She hoped that wasn't the case but Jaden nodded, confirming her fears.

"I suspected that the hanabake vitality might cause some mutation to accrue… but, I never anticipated how much you would actually experience." Jaden said as he switched on the light bock he was standing next to and placed several scans on it.

Oyakata starred at the scans in horror. The images were horrible depictions of what looked like parts of a hanabake's body, including the same tail with the wheat straw like tip, but the x-rays showed that unlike the plants that she had grown, the limbs had solid bone structures, and the three claws on the feet were shorter than the normal length of two feet by seven inches, and the chest seemed too… feminine…

Her breath caught in her chest as the umberlist put a final slide in place, the teeth were too long, too pointed to be considered normal but the was no mistaking it, it was a human skull. _'Or the skull of a mutated witch...'_ Oyakata thought in silent horror as she realized _"whose"_ scans they were.

"You have become a true hybridization of plant and animal life, and have inherited a lot of the same traits as a hanabake. Honestly, that's the real reason that the paralytic was administered. The headmaster didn't want to risk you having lost your rationality and attacking people." Jaden confessed before he took a breath and gestured down at the immobilized woman's body, "These changes have become a part of your genetic structure, meaning that there is no way to change you back… you should look now… start to come to grips with what has happened."

Oyakata fearfully flowed his instructions and looked down at her body and saw that while her body was covered by young healthy smooth skin it was primal pale green color and her hands had become clawed like the monster plant's.

Tearing of the bed covers she found she had been dressed in a hospital gown, but more important than that her lags where a match to the scans, and she didn't need to see her eyes to know they had become the same reflective scarlet as the hanabake's.

"I am sorry, but you can no longer be classified as a witch. You have become something akin to the dryads…" Jaden said, trying to keep his voice claim and soothing, "…Something new…"

Jaden walked over to the newly created plant hybrid as she took notice of the black hair cascading down her shoulders and placed a reassuring hand on her arm, "You are the genesis of a new species. One that the medical team took to calling _"Qui Manducat Carnem Dryadesque"_ , or _"Dryad That Eats Flesh_.'"

 _'_ _Fits me, I slow ate Ruby's and now my body matches my cannibal nature'_ Oyakata thought as she made no sign of hearing Jaden until he spoke up again, "But that name doesn't fit the woman who took in a young girl after her parents died, so I chose a different name to define your new species. So, hold your head high Oyakata, first _"Angelus Poterant Herba'_."

Oyakata's face flushed as heard the young umberlist say the translation of the name he picked.

"First _"Angel of Carnivorous Grass'_."

 ** _Next Time: Red Tape_**

 **I know that skipping the battle of Witch's Hill was kind of a lame move on my end, but I couldn't bring myself to do it and needed to get the ball rolling or it would be another two years before I ever updated.**


	21. Red Tape

**"Hello, my name is ****** and I am a necromancer." I said, hearing the traditional "hello" back from the group before continuing, "It happened, I finally had a relapse."**

 **The speaker looked at me indifferently, he did really care either way but made a token effort and asked, "Why don't you tell us about it?"**

 **"It wasn't anything big like a person or anything." I said, and started to confess the details, "I revived an old writing project of mine."**

 **"Wait, are you talking about Rosario Cards?" one of the other members interrupted, with an eager to in his voice.**

 **x-x**

 **I was surprised by how many people replied to the last update so soon after of posting, good to know I was missed.**

 **x-x**

 ** _I do not own any of the franchises used in this story. The people and events and people in this story are completely fictional._**

 ** _Red Tape_**

A few days had passed since Jaden had told Oyakata about the changes she experienced and she was making progress in adapting to her new body, Ruby played a role in that. The young witch had taken on a job as the headmaster's assistant to stay close to her former mentor and Jaden. And after noticing the carnivorous dryad starting to develop a case of cabin fever due to not having anything to do, the teenaged chief of the Y.I.A offered Oyakata a position as _his_ assistant and after submitting proper paperwork, the former witch had takin to it quite well.

Putting the last of the day's paperwork away, Jaden left his office feeling a sense of accomplishment at the fact that for the first time since he had taken over Internal Affairs.

"Are you going home already? It's still light out." Grabrail commented as he brought Oyakata a cup of tea when he spotted Jaden. After a quick glance at the nearby clock the Cheshire Cat amended his statement, "It's still early afternoon."

Jaden smiled and nodded toward the plant-hybrid, conceding credit for his early departure to her, "Yep, and I owe it all to this lovely lady here."

"Thanks to her, all the paperwork that used build up as I was at class is being dealt as it comes in." Jaden elaborated, not noticing the darker shade of green spreading on the former witch's face, "Now, I have the time to actually research what happened to Tamao and her."

"You're researching my condition?" The new breed of dryad asked with a suspicious tone in her voice, she had heard about some other "research" that other umberlists had performed.

"Well naturally, I promised that I would help however I could." Jaden answered casually, "I am just comparing your scans to the data I found about more typical dryads right now, but I've been able to make some interesting conclusions about your condition."

With her concerns about what Jaden had planned to do abated for the time, Oyakata grew curious about what he had determined, "Such as?" she inquired.

Jaden smiled as he told her what he had learned so far, "Well, finding information on dryads was very hard because of their secretive and isolated culture, but I managed to found some books that did talk about them. And after brushing up on my basic knowledge of dryad culture and history, I set out to learn what I could about their biology."

"Frist thing I learned is that while all normal dryads are female and are capable of copulating with other species to experience the pleasure and emotional connection associated with sex, they reproduce completely asexually by drawing in the environment's naturally energy and combining it with their youki to impregnate themselves with a child. While this may seem like it would limit the population to children that are exact duplicates of their mothers, the differences between youki that occurs as the child develops and the natural energy used ensure that while they may be similar, no two dryads are exactly alike." Jaden disclosed, noticing the incredulous look that he was receiving from the two yokai that were listening, "Seriously, that was the first thing I learned about dyad lifecycles."

The skeptical looks persisting, Jaden rolled his eyes and continued, "Anyway, based on data I got from the scans we had taken when we brought you here. I have determined that this option of procreation is available to you, but unlike a dryad, you can reproduce sexually and you're fertile enough that without the use of contraceptives impregnation is granted, if you can find someone that you want to father a child with."

 _'Keywords in that sentence, "If you can find someone you want to father a child with".'_ the former witch repeated in her mind, focusing on the keywords someone, want, father, and child.

 _'He didn't use words like "mate", "could use", "sire", "spawn", or "offspring". He used words that describe a normal woman's ability to have a son or daughter, instead of words that describe an unknown creature."_ Oyakata appreciated that he could think off her as a woman with feelings and a will of her own and not just an interesting creature to study.

 _'Ruby was right to place her faith in him…'_ Oyakata thought as she remembered how easily her former apprentice was to tease about here obvious crush on the young umberlist. Not that she could blame her, he was kind, thoughtful, nurturing, willing to fight for what he believed in, and he easy on the eyes-

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriel asked with a grin that almost bisected his face, shattering the plant hybrid's thoughts, "Your face is turning a darker shade of green."

"I'm fine." She said, waving away incorrigible cook as she started mentally chanting the mantra, _'I am not a shotta-con. I am not a shotta-con. I am not a shotta-con.'_

Unware of her thoughts, Jaden continued to reveal what he had discovered about Oyakata's new state of being, "Reading further I found that while dryads are technically vertebrates their skeletons are a type of cartilage like a shark's. But based on your x-rays, while it has become much denser and changed to accommodate the other changes to your body, your skeleton is still made of the same fibrous collagen and crystallized calcium it was before. What that means is that given the increase in density, the overall tensile strength of your bones is much stronger than it was before."

"On top of that, you've also inherited the hanabake's steel strong skin and strength. In fact, we broke several syringe needs trying to draw a blood sample before we used a special one for used on immature demons." Jaden explained, before he smirked and said jokingly, "Given how durable you are now, a dryad who tried punching you would break her hand."

The idea of being so much stronger than a common dryad pleased the carnivore plant woman, causing unbidden thoughts to come to mind as images of her stand on a pile of unconscious foes she had defeated as she rushed to rescue Jaden. Who was staring up at her in awe as he clung onto her leg for protection, dressed only in a tattered pair of paints and the metal collar and cuffs that sealed his powers, while her tail sensually snaked around his body and the tip trialed down toward his-

"Hey, are you still with us?" Jaden asked, unknowingly bringing an end his assistant's fantasy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My mind went elsewhere." Oyakata answered, shaking her head to clear it while she repeated her earlier mantra in her again, _'I am not a shotta-con. I am not a shotta-con. I am not a shotta-con.'_

x-x

After instructing Oyakata have Sam give her a checkup, Jaden left to meet up with the newspaper club, Kneesocks and Scanty acting as his shadows as normal. What wasn't normal was the despondent looks on his friends' faces.

"Hey, are guy's alright?" Jaden asked, unable to comprehend what had happened to rend his clubmates so melancholy in the short time since he had seen them last.

"Some bitch called Keito started her own newspaper and has been edging us out." Tamao clarified, resentment towards the new competition giving her voice a venomous edge, "If they were just doing a better job than us I wouldn't be so angry. But they're using every dirty trick in the book to steal our reads from us."

"Wait, did you say that your competition was led by girl named Keito?" Scanty asked, the saying the name like it seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah, she's been doing everything she can to steal our readers from putting her stand closer to the school entrance then ours to wearing bikinis when she's handing them out." Tamao said, confirming what she had earlier.

"I am not surprised." Kneesocks said with a distasteful look in her eyes, "Keito is a member of the Public Safety Commission, a very vicious one. In fact, I am surprised that her brutish mind could come up with a plan so subtitle."

"Indeed Ms. Kneesocks, it was probably Kuyo who thought it up when he finally realized that he couldn't get what he wanted by acting like an immature brat like usual and sent his cheap puppet to spite the boss in whatever pity way he could think of." Scanty said, making her low opinion of both the PSC's chief and his subordinate known.

Kneesocks would have responded to her sister's comment, but the two demon sisters happened to glance towards their boss and saw the disapproving look on his face before he sighed, disappointed at his enforcers' behavior, "I am glad that you hold no lingering attachment to your former group. But, while they may be corrupt Kuyo and his subordinates are people and deserve the respect that's earned by becoming our opponents."

"Respect for becoming our opponents?" Scanty questioned, bewildered by the foreign concept, "How does standing against us earn any of our respect?"

Kneesocks nodded, supporting the other enforcer's statement, "Far be it for me to question you, boss. But, I must agree with my dear sister. Standing against us is a foolish notion that is the mark of equally foolish person. How does such an action earn any of our respect?"

"Several reasons." Jaden answered and started to explain, "Respecting your opponent helps you remember the reasons why they would attempt such a thing and prevents you from underestimating or overestimating any of their characteristics, which helps you understand how they may choose to act and take measures against other lines of attack. Like Kuyo's latest attempt now. He realized that he had been underestimating me by sending his subordinates after me directly, so he has now turned his attention to what he perceives as my method of swaying public opinion to undermine his authority."

Both sisters were silent at that, they hadn't thought about it like that. They had only considered how their opponent would attack and crushed any opposition they came across.

"But most importantly, it keeps us humble by giving us a yard stick to measure ourselves against." Jaden said, continuing to elaborate his point to the demon sisters, "Every one of us has our own limits that we must understand and evolve to surpass. For to overestimate your abilities is to invite danger and ruin, and to underestimate yourself is to reject your own potential for greatness. I have come to understand my own limits and I work constantly to improve myself past them so I can continue to be of aid to you to, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, Tamao, Kurumu, and even the powerful Fangs."

All the mentioned bushed where they stood, or hide with a camera in case of a certain yuki-onna, but the brightest blushes were sported on the faces the demon sisters. Never had anyone told them they would try to become more powerful their sake.

After glancing at each other and nodding in time, Kneesocks spoke up, alternating lines with her sister, "Thank you for explaining what you meant boss, but now it's time for us to go find Keito."

"And support you by acting as your enforcers." Scanty chimed in

"In the manner that you have shown us to use as agents of the internal affairs department." Kneesocks said before they both left the room, declaring in prefect harmony together, "We will make you proud of us boss!"

"Ah… should we go stop them?" Tamao asked, unsure if letting them deal with Keito alone was a smart move since she hadn't broken any rules by starting a second newspaper club.

But Jaden just stared at the door they had left through with look of pride at their resolve and intrigue for what they had planned and said, "No, let's see what they have planned."

x-x

(Themes in this section are TV-tropes " _I know rule-fu_ " and " _My rule-fu is stronger than yours_ ")

After dropping by the office to confirm what they had suspected with Oyakata, the two sisters went to pay their former co-worker a visit at her stand.

Keito was very proud of herself for how well Kuyo's latest plan was going. It was major deviation from her normal method of operation, but the idea to form a second newspaper club to out compete that insolent upstarts was sheer brilliance. And the best part was that even if they failed to shut down the other club their newspaper would insure that their propaganda against Kuyo would be kept in check.

Fishing out the last bundle of newspapers from under the stand's counter, she rose to find the traitorous Hellion sisters smiling down on her, the younger of the two carrying a briefcase, as she sat down in her chair and the older of the two asked, "Business, going well?"

The smile was odd, Keito couldn't ever remember a time where they had smiled while they worked together in the Public Safety Commission. But, still they had always been obsessed with enforcing and adhering to the rules that prevented them from ever taking part in collecting protection fees, so they wouldn't try anything and they couldn't fault her starting a club without condemning their new boss.

Doing her best to keep her smile from being effected by her thoughts, she greeted the two with a polite nod and answered Scanty's question in as a social tone as possible. "Yes, we are Ms. _Scanty_ and _Kneesocks_. In fact, after we sell this bundle we're completely sold out." The undercover agent said, unable to help putting special strain on their new moniker.

Nether of the two sisters reacted as Kneesocks, "We're glad that your paper is doing well, but unfortunately we're here to discuss the violations of club regulations you have committed."

 _'I don't believe it, they're actually playing that card.'_ Keito thought, brandishing the sword of her knowledge about the rules as she immediately lunched in to parry her opponents, "I'm aware that some may consider may opening a second newspaper club maybe in bad taste it is completely legal."

She was ready fallow by attacking how moral it was to disrupt an official club's activities when she found her parry completely missing its mark as Scanty rebuffed, "We know that forming a second club is permitted, it is only so long as said club in compliance with standard regulations."

Keito choose to defend her stance that her club did follow regulations, but Kneesocks went on the offensive before she had a chance, "And given your affiliation to the Public Safety Commission and negligence to submit the required paper for a PSC member to join a club, we required to approach you on the subject in person as opposed to sending a written notice."

Hearing that the newspaper that they had been supporting had ties to the Public Safety Commission the students that had been in line to buy a copy quickly left, not wanting to get to close to any enterprise connection to the mafia like group.

Seeing that she was losing ground fast, Keito tried to mount a defense so the club could remain active until she found a way to regain the readers she had just lost, "But the head of your department- "

"Has had the appropriate paperwork submitted to take part of his club activities. The problem here is that you have not." Scanty countered, tearing Keito's poorly constructed guard apart and then throwing her off balance when she said, "Plus, there have been many other infractions that this club has committed in the short time it has been established."

"Indeed, you don't have a faculty supervisor." Kneesocks said, completely disarming Keito's ability to mount and any form of defense as she continued her attack, "And your stand is too close to the campus's main gate."

"And you didn't attain a permit to distribute your paper to the via retail." Scanty said, landing the final blow against the PSC member.

"Given the nature and number of these offences, we are forced to shut this club down until further notice." Kneesocks said as she handed over an official notice ordering Keito to disband the club, driving a blade through her mentally prone foe.

Keito couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at the paper in her hands as she realized, _'I… have been completely defeated.'_

x-x

The two sisters stood before their boss as he reviewed their report.

"Well after reading over your report I have to say that I really am proud of how you handled this." Jaden said as he set the report down on the desk in front of him, "Your approach towards dealing the situation was subtle and actually coincided with the performance of your normal duties."

"Thank you, boss." The two demons said, graciously accepting the praise Jaden gave them.

Jaden would have said more but then the phone started ringing, motioning for the two wait while answered it, he picked up the receiver saying, "You have reached Jaden Yuki, current head of Yokai Academy's Internal Affairs, what is your reason for calling?"

 _"So, you had the two pet demons you stole from me take down Keito's newspaper through bureaucracy by burying her in the minor violation. You're much more cleaver than I thought."_

"Oh, I can't take credit for that. They came up with that all on their own." Jaden said as he recognized the voice on the other end of the line.

Placing a hand over the phones speaker so he wouldn't hear, the umberlist turned to the two sisters, "It's mister angry narcist himself, there good chance this could take a while."

Taking the hint, the two left him to handle the aptly described Kuyo.

"Actually, I was just reviewing their report on the matter." Jaden said conversationally, causing the head of PSC to scoff derogatorily, _"You have some talent, but you're just some pathetic monstrel and will come to know your true place at this academy before too much longer."_

"I've heard that before." Jaden said with a confident smile as he remembered times other people tried to teach him the same thing before turning his attention back to his phone conversation, "I have no doubt that you intend to try you luck though. But whenever you think up some new scheme to do it, remember that I can hurt you where it really hurts."

 _"By attacking my feelings?"_ Kuyo mocked only for Jaden to chuckle amusedly.

"No, your funding." Jaden said before unceremoniously hanging up.

 ** _Next Time: Spider Webs_**


	22. Spider Webs

**Just a heads-up here, I've made some adjustments to Keito's yokai form. I know I already made major mods to one cannon character, but while I don't recall it ever having any basis in the manga or anime, just about every fandom has her act in a high-ranking office. However, the combat skill she uses isn't great enough to out compete the dozens of ambitus yokai for the job, its good but not** **lieutenant to Kuyo great.**

 **And honestly her cannon appearance just wasn't menacing enough. I mean, sure it's repulsive, but just isn't threatening enough to be mid boss material.**

 **I hope you all understand and can appreciate my decisions on this matter and respect the research I had to do on to formulate her knew appearance (Seriously, spider anatomy is one of those things you don't realize how little you know about, until you need actual knowledge on the topic). If not, then I understand but I stand by the reasons I have given you for making the changes that I did.**

 **Now let's get this chapter started. I hope you like it.**

 **x-x**

 ** _I do not own any of the franchises used in this story. The people and events and people in this story are completely fictional._**

 ** _Spider Webs_**

Keito couldn't possibly describe how humiliated she felt as glared out over the swap-like lake that evening. Not only had the plan to out compete the upstart's newspaper failed, she had been turned into a spectacle by the two demons who had been stupid enough to leave the prestigious and noble ranks of the Public Safety Commission by calling attention to some insignificant oversights she had made while creating her newspaper. If they had attacked her physically, Kuyo would have grounds to have the upstart brought up on competently charges and have the demon sisters fired at minim, she might even have even gotten a promotion if they had. But now she had stripped her of her rank, forced to listen to hours of her co-works mockery and scorn.

Seizing a baseball sized rock from the ground, Keito threw it as hard as her human form could allow. The loud "Splunk" that was produced as the rock it hit the water did very little alleviate her barely contained fury as she imagined what she would do to that no good Jaden Yuki if she got her hands on him.

 _'Frist, I'll hang him by his ankles for a couple hours to make sure that all the blood has traveled to his head, then I'll turn him into cute little girl using a meat clever, and then I'll kill him."_ Keito thought, taking some solace in her murderous fantasies before a voice brought her back to reality, "Nice weather for a walk by the lake, isn't it?"

Turning around, the disgraced member of the P.S.C bit back a growl when saw the upstart himself, Jaden Yuki.

"What do you want?" she snarled as struggled to keep her temper for the moment, remembering that he had stood down Kuyo's aura and that she would only be able to take him out was with element of surprise, "You come here to mock me like everyone else?"

"No… I wanted to make you an offer." Jaden said, kind of shocked since he had been unexpecting such hostility.

 _"Well can you blame her?"_ Yubel said, from her unseen perch on top of nearby withered old tree, _"From her perspective you're the source of unparalleled humiliation."_

"You seriously expect me to join you at Y.I.A like those pride-less Hellion sisters?" The purple-haired girl spat venomously, however Jaden shook his and said, "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to join the newspaper club."

"What?" Keito asked, incredulity drowning every letter of the word.

"Yeah, I read the articles that you wrote for your paper and they were good." Jaden explained, complimenting the quality what she had written.

 _'Yeah, like anyone ever read any part of my paper, much-less the fluff pieces I wrote. People bought my paper because I used titillation to grab their interest.'_ Keito thought bitterly, she had willingly debased herself for the sake of Kuyo's plan and now she had nothing but shame to show for it, _'This upstart probably just wants to use me as a spy on Kuyo.'_

"You wouldn't have to quit the P.S.C." Jaden said, unknowing confirming Keito's suspicions about his motives.

Noticing a change in the girl, Yubel decided to voice her concern, _"Jaden, the malevolent aura inside this child has grown. You may want to let her have some space before pushing onward."_

Jaden knew that Yubel was right and that trying to push any further would be counterproductive held back a sigh as he turned away from the lake and began to walk away, "Just give it some thought, okay?"

"I'd like to but there's a problem with me doing that." Keito called out after the Umberlist, causing him to pause and ask, "What is that?"

 _"Jaden move now!"_ Yubel exclaimed in warning, causing the umberlist dashed to the to the side only to be knocked off balance as a strand of white fibers hit him in the right shoulder adhering to the surface of his jacket.

Jaden's eyes widened as he recognized the nearly translucent strands. _'Spider silk?!'_ he thought in shock as his eyes trailed the strains back to the source and saw the other end being held by Keito, who snarled as she pulled on the white fibers. Sending Jaden up and over her in a crescent arc and slamming him into the ground.

"The problem is that I'm not a cheap turn-coat like the Hellion sisters." She spat furiously, as took off her coat, as she revealed her yokai-self in full glory.

Keito's arms had nearly doubled in length in and were now covered in plates of black exoskeleton armor plates with yellow stripes down the length of her arms until they reached wrists where her human hands and fingers had been replaced by ones with three long claw like digits and thumb covered in the same dark amber as her arms. Her human legs and hips had been replaced by a cluster of eight limbs that matched her arms and supported the unmistakably arachnid abdomen of a golden orb spider where it merged with her rump in more black chitin. A patch of the same dark material covered her lower and mid back as well. It could have been mistaken as a glossy patch skin if it wasn't for the spiked ridge over her spine to protect it from being hurt in a fight that and promised ruin to any form of clothes that she had on at the time, like the purple bra that snapped and left her fair and unblemished stomach and chest bare for Jaden to see when recovered from being slammed to ground earlier.

"I hardly assume my real form." Keito snarled, deciding to screw the element of surprise, "But you're just too big a pain in the ass for me to play nice any longer! Prepare to die at the hands of a jorougumo."

 _'She doesn't have an ass in that form, but I can see why she wouldn't want people to see her like this.'_ Jaden thought, before forcing his attention from her body toward the details of her transformed visage.

Jutting down between Keito's lips were two long fangs, which unlike a vampire's that were near the corner of their mouth and were hidden when their mouth was closed, were barely a centimeter apart and reached down to her chin, which was framed by a pair of purple fuzz covered growths on her checks that resembled the jaws of a spider. Her neck was now covered in a thick collar fine purple hair and she now two new smaller pairs of eyes, two on her temples and another two just on either side of her nose, and all six of her eyes were compound like the more common and smaller breeds of spider in the human world.

Focusing on the task of defeating his current adversary, Jaden stood up and noticed that she hadn't moved from where she was standing since she had transformed, the most she was doing was flexing her hands… it kind of reminded him a trick one of neighborhood kids used to do back when he was still considered a cursed child.

Eyes widening in realization, Jaden used his shadow skates to lunch himself up into the air as dozens of unseen threads whipped into action, flashing into view as wrapped around stump of a tree instead of their intended target which the jorougumo ripped from the ground and flung into the lake behind her.

"How clever, how clever." Keito begrudgingly complemented as Jaden landed, "You're the first person to dodge that. How did you see it?"

"I didn't." Jaden admitted as wiped off the strands that were still attached to his shoulder, "I knew a guy that used to do a similar trick and I recognized it while you were preparing it."

"Oh really? Tell me, did he know this one?" she asked, starting to enjoy herself as produced a thread from her spinneret that appeared to be a quarter inch thick and entered a stance that revived Jaden's sleeping memories from his past life as Nurarihyon of a blond yokai, whose head floated above his shoulders resurfaced.

"No, he didn't. Which begs the question…" Jaden said, his eyes narrowing as he called nenekirimaru's sheathed form out of a black cloud of miasma, "Where the hell did you learn Kubinashi's ayatori fighting style?"

"How do you know my uncle?" Keito asked, all six of her eyes widening in shock before narrowing in reflection to Jaden's fighting intent as she change to a more assault oriented fight stance, "On second thought, don't answer. I'll ask him after beating you."

Jaden moved to draw his sword, but Keito spat out a glob white fibers onto the sword, binding the handle in its place against the scabbard. Smirking as the umberlist discovered he couldn't pull the blade free, the jorougumo deftly manipulated the long cord into complex pertains that slammed into her opponent's guard with brutal force.

"Surprised?" She asked tauntingly, "Didn't you know that a jorougumo hides a second spinneret under her tongue?"

"No. But I'll be sure to remember that in the future." Jaden grimaced as he intercepted another brutal blow with the sheathed nenekirimaru, while tried to analyze Keito's attacks for a weakness. _'Even knowing the original stringer, himself from my past life it is next to impossible to get a read on her. She may be using Kubinashi's technique, which was almost imposable to mimic without his free-floating head, but the increased arm length and extra limbs of a jorougumo's have allowed her to adapt it for her our use perfectly.'_ Jaden thought as he compared the technique from his memory to the one he was facing now.

 _'While Kubinashi may have used strikes in his method, but they doubled as a faint to bounce the cord off a strike point into position to entrap his foe and then land a decisive blow. Keito however is actually trying to wear me down physically and mentally with lots of powerful and rapid strikes."_ The umberlist mused before grunting painfully as a vicious blow slip under his guard, pushing him several feet back.

 _'That wasn't hyoui…'_ the reincarnation of Nurarihyon realized as he managed recover fast enough to block her next strike, _'When Kubinashi needed to fight against a strong enemy he would channel his youki into his cord to imbue it with "fear" so he could make it longer and increase its strength to match a chain's, but Keito's doesn't have a trace of youki in it. I had heard that spider silk had the tensile straight of a steel cable, and after getting hit by that cord I can attest to that theory."_

Jaden's thoughts were cut short as he noticed that he was in the middle of several loosely intertwined loups of the cord.

 _'Got you. You little…'_ Keito smirked as pulled back on the cord with limb acting in place of the free-floating head to close her trap only for her foe to drop under it and roll aside, causing the jorougumo to growl in frustration, _'Son of a BITCH!'_

Jaden smiled, knowing that closing the cord around empty air would cause it to become entangled in a beautifully chaotic mess of a knot only to be surprised when the scowling spider-girl flicked out a finger and let a looped portion of the thread go slack.

 _'Okay, setting up a trap like that without using "fear" is tricky, doing the aforementioned task without something to use as a frame to build a solid design on is difficult but do able.'_ Jaden mused in impressed frustration as he watched Keito whip the two free ends of her cord behind her, completely clear of any form of knots, _'Adding a failsafe to prevent the knot from getting tied into a knot if the trap miss the target is next to impossible. How is she pulling tricks of this level of? Her hand moment is a novice's but she is still doing tricks that Kubinashi had patented.'_

 _"I think those eyes of hers may be allowing her see how she can adjust the strand while it's in flight to use itself as a frame to set up traps and more powerful attacks."_ Yubel supplied, impressed by the skill that Keito was displaying.

 _'Really? Her eyes a sharp enough to put her on the same level as the Kubinashi I remember from my time as Nurarihyon? Well I guess this is a good time to test some of the old moves I have been practicing.'_ Jaden replied mentally as he stood up and his eyes started to glow with a golden light.

 _"I didn't know had any old moves."_ Yubel teased before turning her thoughts towards Jaden's eyes while he ignored the good-natured quip as he fixed his eyes on Keito, causing her to shudder as she stared into their baleful light, unsure if it was from fear, a sudden chill, or something else.

Every muscle in the jorougumo tightened up as she started shake like she was in a cold mist, _'W-w-what's happening?! He's just standing there… but's it's like his eyes are causing my blood to blood to boil nerves to be electrified!'_ Keito's mind began racing, the hair surrounding her neck standing straight out away from her, as Jaden stalked toward her before seeming to vanish into thin air.

"What?!" Keito shouted as she searched the area for him, her long hair whipping about as she searching her "Where did you go?!"

"You don't need to need to crane your neck to the side. I'm right in front of you." Jaden said from where stood a few feet from the jorougumo, causing Keito's eyes shot down toward him as he thrust nenekirimaru's hilt into her humanoid upper-body's solar plexus, the weakest point in a human body.

All the air left Keito's human lungs in a rush as both spider and human halves collapsed to the ground, leaving the jorougumo chest heaved to draw in the lost air as she breathed in long labored breaths.

Jaden rested his sheathed blade against his shoulder and watched as Keito's breathing evened out and turned away. "You've got excellent eyes. However, you've become reliant on them and neglected the other subtleties of fighting with Kuroshio's ayatori style and don't have the skills needed to hunt the unseen. That said, that was some nice rope work." He said as he started to walk away, "My earlier offer still stands."

He hadn't made more than three steps when a make shift garrote looped around his neck and pulled him off his feet up against Keito's chest while he used shadow magic to strengthen his throat muscles as best he could while she hissed into his ear, "Well, look at what I caught."

The jorougumo's eye's flash sinisterly in the light of the setting sun as Jaden clawed at the thread threatening to cut into his skin, as she said with sadistic glee in an almost tone seductive tone, "I've caught _you, Jaden Yuki_."

Certain he had seen how this scene played out in an anime he had watched before coming to Yokai Academy, Jaden did the most logical thing to do in that situation, and swung his sheathed sword behind him to hit his capture in the head with it… Hard.

As the stunned Keito let go of the impromptu garrote and tried to clear her head of the comical stars swirling around her, the now free umberlist charged the glove on his empty hand with the power of shadow magic and unleashed a powerful blast of wind at the spider-yokai behind him, which lifted her of the ground and blasted her away from her target.

Jaden coughed and hacked up dry air as his ability to breathe returned and he searched for where Keito had landed, seeing no sign of her until he saw a large object fall into the lake with a loud splash.

"Well, that's not good." Jaden said as he took off his coat and shoes be for diving into the lake after her.

x-x

Keito woke up coughing up water while her lungs felt like they were on fire. After her erratic breathing subsided to a normal level, she noticed Jaden standing above her, and letting out a breath of relief and smiling as he the signs of life from the jorougumo.

"Thank god, you're alright." Jaden said as he checked Keito vital signs before he turned to the cell-phone laying on the ground, "But that was a bit too close for comfort Sam. We actually _lost_ her for a minute."

 _' Lost me?! Does that mean that I… died?' _Keito thought as her mind turned eerily quiet while Sam's voice resounded from cell's speaker-phone, _"I know. My medical knowledge concerning mostly humanoid species is second to none, but that doesn't excuse my blatant lack of knowledge on non-humanoid biology."_

The chief and only member of the Y.I.A medical department couldn't hold back a sigh of disappointment in herself as she turned a page in a book depicting the anatomy of more exotic species of yokai and medical treatments for them. Stopping herself from letting out a second sigh, Sam apologized over the phone, _"If I hadn't found this old journal that depicted how to resuscitate a jorougumo, I would soon have had to file my first conformation of death. And that is something that I hope to avoid during my employment under you."_

 _"I be sure to study such topics in greater depth in the future to prevent such emergencies from becoming so critical in the future."_ Sam assured her superior officer before asking a question that had been plaguing her since reading the entry on CPR for a jorougumo, _"But how did pull off that resuscitation technique? I mean, it requires three people, one for the mouth and each lung slit on the spider body, so how did you pull it off?"_

Remembering how Yubel had dragged Kisara into physical existence and insisted that they handled the lung slits because they were too close to something called the epigynum, Jaden decided to hold off on answering, "I'll tell you later. I'm going to bring Keito down to headquarters so you can give her a checkup."

Receiving a quick confirmation from the yakushi, Jaden ended the call and held out his jacket to the still shell shocked Keito, who accepted it without a word and let him lead her still transformed body by her arm.

Keito's mind kept repeating what he and the girl on the phone had said, she felt fear at the meaning of their words but she had to know. Her voice uncertain, she asked the umberlist, "Earlier, when you said you had "lost me", what did you mean?"

Jaden stopped moving and looked deeply into the girl's compound eyes and answered her question as clearly as he could, "I mean that you had drowned and for several seconds you were dead until you we revived." Keito didn't move or say a word after hearing that. She had known that was most likely what they had meant, but to hear him say that in such plain words was rattling. Unable to get a read on her emotions and tell if she was alright Jaden asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." She confessed, "Everything feels different but nothing has changed… Something extraordinary has happened to me, but it was the kind of thing that could have happened to anyone… Does any of this make sense?"

 _"Poor thing, so her mind is in chaos."_ Yubel commented as Jaden smiled understandingly at Keito and told her, "Don't worry, you're just confused right now. Give yourself sometime to be lost and the path will become clear to you."

A soft chuckle escaped Keito's lips witch soon evolved into a hearty laugh.

"HA, HA, HA!" Keito's shoulders rocked as she laughed uncontrollably, "Just had to say something like that! You really are such an upstart Nurarihyon! HA, HA, HA!"

An irritated vain popped-out on Jaden's forehead as he struggled not to lose his temper. "Sure, laugh at the guy trying to help." He grumbled before he raised his voice so Keito would hear him, "When you're done cackling, we'll continue on to Y.I.A so you can have a real medic look over.

 **Next Time: Oh b- I mean girl.**


	23. Oh b- I mean girl

**Sorry, this was going to be up yesterday so I could be working on the next chapter now and have it up Sunday, but I needed to wash some walls and worked myself into a muscle-fatigue induced head-ace while I iced a right arm that screamed at for rest. That just goes to show you, moderation in all things is wise in all matters.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter I'll try to get the next on up as soon as I can.**

 **x-x**

 ** _I do not own any of the franchises used in this story. The people and events and people in this story are completely fictional._**

 ** _Oh b- I mean girl._**

After Sam cleared Keito's physical condition and Gabriel had demonstrated is powers to retrieve a change of clothes for her, which had been followed by Jaden promising to ward he girls' dormitories from further brake-ins by the multi-dimensional feline, the jorougumo and the umberlist went to the break room to talk about their connections to the yokai who fought using a red string.

"So how do you know my uncle?" Keito asked, causing a nostalgic look to inter Jaden's eyes.

"I doubt he would remember me as I am now. But we met a long time ago in Tokyo." He answered as simply he could to avoid along winded discussion about resurrection and such things.

"So, he's your uncle? How is the old stringer doing now-a-days?" Jaden asked conversationally before his mind caught up with a key fact, "Wait a minute! You're a jorougumo! How in hell is Kubinashi related to you?!"

Keito frowned at the lack of depth to his explanation and abrupt change in attitude and rubbed a hand through her hair to discover that her time at the bottom of a lake had left it a gunky mess. Promising herself to see to it later, Keito turned her focus to the umberlist and told him, "He's not, not a direct blood relative anyways."

That both made things clear for Jaden and puzzled him. "Continue please." He prompted.

"Well, before they settled down my mom and her twin sister were serious party animals." Keito started to explain only for Jaden to hold up his hand for her to hold on to her story telling for a second as he walked over to a closet and ripped it open to pull out a squawking Gabriel. "Oh, come on! Party animal twins! How can I resist listening in on that?!" he begged his boss to let him stay and listen in.

"I don't know, but I recommend that you figure it out before I decide to tell Sam and she has you neutered." Jaden growled as he forced the cheshire cat out of the room.

Closing the door after evicting the eavesdropping feline while muttering under his breath about how he should turn the cook over to Sam for going around her back, Jaden turned to Keito and apologized for the interruption and asked her to continue.

"Anyway, they happened to go to a party with a guy from the Nura clan my mom was dating at the time and a few other members of the clan, and among them was uncle Kubinashi." Keito said picking up where she left, "Naturally nether my mom or her sister have ever disclosed what happened next in detail to me, but needless to say, the party ended with everyone hung over the next morning."

"Naturally." Jaden conceded, if the parties that this new Nura Clan attended were anything like the ones from when he was Nurarihyon it was easy to picture the scene. Making a mental note to himself to check out this new clan now that he knew about it, Jaden focused his attention on the story Keito was telling.

"In the up-come week my mom and sister had a couple of unexpected surprises coming. Namely that they were pregnant, that's also when my father decided that he wanted nothing to do with rising me and dumped my mom." Keito said, her voice turning bitter as she thought of the man who had abandoned her and the good woman who had raised her as a single mother as best she could.

Jaden knew that kind of thing happened, but he couldn't relate such a dead beat to the name of the Nura clan. "I think I would very much like to break a very large number of your father's bones." He said, making his disapproval known.

Keito smiled, appreciating the gesture as she continued her story, "That's a thought I've entertained myself several times. But, fortunately he doesn't have any further part in our story. Wait, I almost forgot he does have one side appearance. After he founded out about how my father left his lover and unborn child, uncle Kubinashi punched him in the face, breaking his nose."

"Good man." Jaden complemented, proud of his former subordinate's noble actions.

"Indeed, my mother and I have always been proud to know him as family." The jorougumo agreed, before resuming her tale, "The reason I call him my uncle through his that he was the one who got my aunt pregnant at that party I mentioned." Relishing the wide-eyed shocked look on Jaden's face, Keito continued her story, "From what I understand, Kubinashi was pretty surprised by the news too, but he took to the idea of parenthood much better than my father did, and did his best to make the mother of his child happy."

Keito a saddened look crossed her face as she said, "And my mom would tell me that the short time they were together he succeeded in doing so. But, while my cousin was born a healthy jorougumo despite a premature birth, my aunt unfortunately didn't survive strain that the labor put on her and died shortly after giving birth."

"I'm sorry, I wish I could do more than offer condolences." Jaden said sincerely while Keito thanked him for his understanding before she finished her story, "Even thou she was pregnant with me at the time, my mom didn't hesitate to take in her departed sister's new born daughter. Kubinashi helped raise the both of us however he could, even teaching us both his fighting style."

"And then you grew up and decided to attend school here." Jaden guessed, accurately summarizing the jest of what had happened next in the story.

"Some other things happened along way but that right." Keito said, "My cousin is being home schooled by my mom and still lives in Ukiyoe town back in Tokyo."

The two continued to talk long into the night until the jorougumo stifled Jaden looked up at the clock on wall and saw that midnight had come and gone. Telling Keito that she could spend the night at his offices he turned to leave saying, "My offer about joining the newspaper club still stands."

x-x

The next morning Jaden found that Keito had left. As he worked on the newspaper club's next publication he wondered if she had gone back to work for Kuyo, if she had gained thing from their short time to gather or if all he been was a way to get medical aid and a warm bed without admitting her lose against him in a fight.

The jorougumo in question was just outside the door and when she entered she felt like she was entering an enemy camp to pledge her fealty to their leader after her defeat. In many ways that statement was more than true as she recalled how he had defeated her and how the lord of pandemonium was said to have recruited several of his chief officers in the same way.

Passing through the entry way, she found the symbolism growing stronger when she saw Jaden working at a table near the far wall flanked by his two enforcers as Mizore and Kurumu moved forward to block her path. "It alright." Jaden told the yuki-onna and succubus, the ease in his voice as he continued to work on the newspaper prompting them to clear the way again but continued to send the new arrival dirty looks from there sits, "I've been hoping you would come by. Sit down anywhere you like, there's a lot to do."

Keito smiled, ignoring the dirty looks from the other members of the newspaper club, as she sat down in an empty chair while the "official" club president cried out in objection to her joining, "Jaden Yuki, are you crazy!? She's one of Kuyo's lieutenants. He must have had her come here so he could use her to spy on us. Tamao, you know I'm right, back me up here!"

Tamao wanted to kick the P.S.C member out just as much as Gin did, but Jaden had vouched for her and she didn't want to be a hypocrite. "Well, has he been wrong about a woman yet?" she asked, reminding everyone of the umberlist's track record.

"I'm running the risk of incriminating myself by ask this, but how wide are we willing to open this up?" Keito inquired, knowing that while he had been wrong at first, she was now turning out exactly as he had hoped. "However, your club president isn't completely wrong, the chance to have a spy on the newspaper club was the reason he agreed to my coming her. But _my_ reasons for coming are my own."

"Fair enough, now let's get the ball rolling on this next newspaper." Jaden said looking up from his work to give Keito an assignment only to pause as he took in her appearance, "Keito, your hair…"

"Sinking to the bottom of that lake ruined any chance of getting clean, so I just had it cut." Keito said, not noticing the tone in Jaden's voice as she ran her hand through much shorter hair that didn't even reach her shoulders. She had styled it much in the same way it had been in grade school, a mess of barley organized wild purple spikes that both framed her face while the rest pointed down and away from the rest of her head.

"That trick in our little spat, I mentioned a friend using. You used to show it off to your friends in grade school, right?" Jaden asked, rubbing a hand over his eyes as Keito nodded silently, already suspecting where he was going with his current line of questions and said, "I only had two friends growing up. A red-head with violent tendencies and a kid that the rest of neighborhood thought was cursed."

Jaden sighed, he could already hear what his other friends would say when he got to the point. "Imagine me, four feet tall and with a slight amount of baby fat." Jaden instructed, deciding to get straight into the point.

Keito gasped in realization as Jaden nodded. "You're… But I…" The jorougumo sputtered as Jaden kept nodding and voiced a few words of confirmation at the confused spider-yokai's broken comments, "Yep… Afraid so…"

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Keito Sutekinakumo, one of my two best and only friends from grade school back when my parents and I lived in Japan. Of course, we haven't seen each my parents and I moved back to the United States." Jaden said, bracing himself for what would inevitably happen next.

x-x

Meanwhile deep within the junction between Jaden's soul and the heart of his deck Yubel swooned as a strong sensation passed over her.

"Are you okay?" Filia asked, resting a supportive hand on the fiend-type's shoulder.

"I sensed a disturbance in outside world. It was as if over half a dozen souls cried out in confusion and are now clamoring for Jaden to give them an explanation." Yubel said before she shrugged and continued offhandedly, "Everyone must have figured out that Jaden and Keito knew each other back when they were young."

x-x

After almost an hour's effort, Jaden had finally managed to calm the others down, Keito realized something about their fight at the lake. "Wait a minute during our fight you said you once knew a " _guy_ " who did the same trick. Did you think I was a boy back then? And why the hell didn't you recognize me when we first met." She asked accusingly.

"Okay, in my defense, back then I was kind of a moron back then." Jaden said, trying to placate her while he explained.

"If you remember I barely spoke Japanese back then and I thought your name was Keto, spelled K-E-T-O, like the oriental manservant of Inspector Jacques Clouseau in the classic Peter Sellers films from the Pink Panther series. I didn't know that it was actually a name that could be used for a boy or girl." Jaden explained, "And I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, but you've really matured into a fine young lady since the last time we saw each other. And besides you didn't recognize me ether, I mean I haven't changed that much right?"

Lightly blushing at the small praise Jaden had given her, Keito smiled as she compared the umberlist's current athletically lithe appearance to the short and cutely pudgy appearance of his grade school years. "What can I say, you've really matured into fine young man since the last time we saw each other." Keito said coyly.

"Touché." Jaden conceded, another light blush at her flattery appearing, causing all present female company gaped at the subtle display before launching into the next stage of inducting a new member to their group, anger.

 _'Jaden belongs with Moka and me!'_ Yukari thought as she started to scheme up ways to get rid of the new obstacle that had appeared.

 _'Okay, stay calm. Jaden would be upset if I beat her to pulp now, so I'll just deal with her when the time comes."_ Tamao told herself to bring her temper to a low simmer.

 _'Threat assessment increased to Class A.'_ Mizore adjusted her analysis of Keito's standing with Jaden due to their shared history as kids.

 _'That spider-whore! How dare she try to flirt with the boss!'_ Both Scanty and Kneesocks seethed at how friendly their former co-work was with the man they had devoted themselves to.

 _'That's my destined one you're trying to make headway with missy!' _Kurumu raged in her mind while sparks of purple fire danced around her figure tips unnoticed.

However, the reactions of both aspects of the vampire were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Moka was still shocked and was trying not to fall in to a fugue while Fangs was raging at the absurdity of the situation, _'A member of the P.S.C is the first to make real progress in since Witch's Hill developing a relationship with Jaden?! And she's his childhood friend?! Are you kidding me?!'_

"Wait, what are you doing at this academy? Aren't you…you know…" Keito said, starting to allude to Jaden's yokai identity before she cut herself off and glanced around the room.

Guessing what was wrong Jaden reassured her that it was okay, "It's alright everyone here knows that I'm a human."

"You're a human?!"

"Everyone except Gin, I forget about him." Jaden amended as the werewolf grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him to his feet.

"If you're a human why the hell are you here?" Gin growled.

"I came here because I needed a change. The details aren't important." Jaden said without any desire to go into the details.

"That's it?" Gin asked, the incredulity in the werewolf's voice adding a new dimension of subtext.

"No, but I really don't want to talk about it." Jaden admitted as a smirk started spread across his lips.

All but howling in frustration, Gin threw the umberlist back to his chair with a noisy thud. "Fine, so you don't want to want talk about it. But while you may be enjoying your time here, Kuyo _will_ find out about you're a human and that will be all the justification he needs to move against you and then all of us when you're out of the way.

As the werewolf continued to rant about how he was jeopardizing everyone's safety, Jaden thought over what he said. In time, Kuyo's pride as a youko wouldn't let him take being held back or playing second fiddle any further and he would attack. As Nurarihyon he had faced a nine tailed Seishin no Yako, field fox of spirit, but he was at the full peck of his powers and had his night parade supporting him. As he was now, he doubted he could face an opponent like that again and win if he had to face a different kind of youko.

"You're right." Jaden concluded, shocking Gin by the abruptness of his statement, "I may be endangering everyone, but I still want to stay here with everyone despite that…"

"Plus, I still have thing I need to do here." Jaden's eyes hardened as he thought about leaving Tamao and Oyakata alone without giving them the help they needed and leaving rest of his friends to deal with Kuyo by themselves, that was defiantly not an option. Still he couldn't shake the feeling that thing were about to come to a head.

 ** _Next time: Fox Hunt_**


	24. Fox Hunt

**I had to attend two different class yesterday, prepare for a work-study that I am hoping to land (it's a _paid_ work-study, so cross your fingers for me), and study for a _mid-class_ exam (my campus' version of a midterm) next Wednesday... And yet I found time to write 4728 words for your reading pleasure.**

 **Never let it be said that all of you guys aren't on my mind.**

 **x-x**

 ** _I do not own any of the franchises used in this story. The people and events and people in this story are completely fictional._**

 ** _Fox Hunt_**

It had been two months since Keito had become a member of the newspaper club, but Kuyo had finally gotten information he could move on, Jaden Yuki was human.

This information hadn't come from his "spy" but the disgraced teacher Hitomi Ishigami, who had tasted Jaden's blood in their fight. When he asked why she hadn't spoken up sooner she had explained that her credibility had been ruined and she had hoped that he would discover the truth on his own. The youko didn't believe a word from the medusa's mouth, but finally having something he could use against the upstart was too good to pass on.

Bursting through the door of the newspaper club room, he and the six subordinates he had handpicked to assist him in bring the usurper to his authority in to justice, and subsequent execution, stalked proudly into the room. Examining the surroundings, he found almost all the members of the club were there, including the Hellion sisters and a shocked looking Keito, but Jaden Yuki was not present.

"I'm sorry, but could you tell me where Mr. Yuki is? I have important business with him." Yuko asked with a polite manner that would have fooled anyone who didn't know better. He smirked as they all began to show signs of the fear that was due a superior being, until saw that they were staring at the doorway he had just come through. Turning he was shocked to see a man with a sword strapped to his hip, wearing long tattered red cape with a hood that hid his hair and a mask with a crest of two pistols under a wide brimmed hat emblazed on the forehead, the sign of the professional hunters.

As his people tensed and readied themselves to fight against the ancient enemy of all supernatural being, he man reached up to hood and mask removed them to revile the smiling face of Jaden Yuki. "Did I scare you?" he asked, like he was an older brother who had startled his siblings.

"No." Kuyo said with snarl, "You may have scared your friends, but the members of my Public Safety Commission are trained fighters."

"Hmm," Jaden mused as he walked past the blond, "I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

Kuyo smirked, he had been waiting far too long for this. "I'm sorry to say that there won't be a next time."

"Really? No next time?" Jaden quirked an eyebrow as he set the mask and sword, which his clubmates recognized as nenekirimaru, down on a desk and then turned to face the leader of the P.S.C, "Why is that?"

"Jaden Yuki, you are under arrest as a human spy who has been admitted to this academy under false pretenses. Submit yourself over to us now or we will use force." Kuyo demanded, only Jaden made no move to do so and muttered amusedly, "Now who told you that, I wonder."

"But you can't arrest me for two reasons." Jaden said as Yubel's wings appeared from under the cloak, a dark look interring his eyes as he locked eyes with Kuyo, "The second being that I'm your superior officer, and that I have had enough of your insubordination. You're fired, effective immediately."

"You… _FIRE ME!?_ " Kuyo shouted, orange flames surrounding him as they grew stronger being fueled by the fox yokai's rage, " _I AM THE TRUE ABSOLUTE JUSTICE OF THIS- "_

"Let's take this outside." Jaden said, cutting the rest of what Kuyo as he unleashed a wind blast that knocked the head of the P.S.C out of the nearby window. The stunned members of the squad that he remaining motionless until Jaden climbed out the window after their boss and they immediately moved to chase after him.

"I don't think so!" Tamao cried out as she changed into her sea-serpent form and rushed the one closest one to the window, ramming him through two walls and into the nearest bathroom, destroying the sinks along the wall until he hit the corner with enough force to crush a human's back.

The rest of the newspaper club stood in shock with P.S.C again until Moka saw the blade that Jaden had left behind. She remembered that he had described has having the power to make a yokai "bleed" youki during the times he had been training her in swordsmanship in the last two months. She wondered why he would leave such a powerful tool behind until she realized… he had left it behind for her.

Snatching nenekirimaru up, Moka drew it with a sharp movement and yelled out " _ATTACK!"_

x-x

As Jaden dropped down to ground, he found that Kuyo had already changed into his true form, a large human-sized fox with four tails that blazed with orange fire.

 _'He's just a four-tailed kasai no youko, a lesser fox of fire, that's good.'_ Jaden noted as he called the Scythe of Nightmares into being out of black miasma, spinning it over his head before holding it into a ready position, _'While a youko may not be as powerful as a zenko or nogitsune of the same type and number of tails, I can't afford to let my guard down.'_

"Jaden Yuki! You have had been acting as rebel against me for far too long!' Kuyo cried out as spat out a stream of flames from his mouth like a flame thrower only for Jaden jump over the fire slash down at the fox yokai who jumped back to avoid being bisected by the blade.

Jaden leveled a battle-hardened glare at the fox and said, "A word of advice that you should have applied to your plan before attacking me and my friends… Underestimating your opponent can be a mortal mistake."

x-x

For the most part the fight at the newspaper club was going well with the former members of the P.S.C were doing a masterful job of pushing back their former colleges and keeping the others from being overwhelmed by the more experienced fighters and Oyakata, Gabriel, and Sam had shown up, catching the enemy in a pincer movement which freed up the Hellion sisters to go help Jaden.

But while Moka was using nenekirimaru to the best of her abilities to keep pressure on her opponent, she could fight with the intent to kill her foe, girl with magenta hair named Deshiko Deshi. The P.S.C member used the four-foot-long bo staff she carried with her to keep the blade from so much as scratching her.

"Your form is unpolished, but not bad. However, your blows are missing something…" Deshiko commented as she dodged the vampire's overhead strike and blocked a vertical slash with her staff made of Australian Buloke. A grin flashed across her visage as she realized what had been absent as she and Moka fought. Kicking the vampire away, Deshiko laughed mockingly as her opponent righted herself, "I see it now, it's the nature of your soul! It yarns for you bathe yourself in the blood of your foes, but you deny yourself your true nature!"

"No, I hate bloodshed. I only use this blade as a tool to protect my friends." Moka denied, trying to forget the burning in her blood as she rejected her opponent's assessment of her.

Deshiko smirked as the vampire charged back at her, and changed into a stance that Moka recognized from when Jaden was explaining the technique commonly known as the mortal draw. Moka did her best to avoid her foe's the surprise attack as she drew the blade hidden in her staff, which would have cut her half, but Deshiko still inflicted a gash on the vampire's side.

Falling to the ground in pain she barely registered the magenta-haired girl standing behind her, rising her blade in preparation to deliver the final blow as said mockingly, "That's what happens when you bring a _tool_ to a _sword_ fight."

Moka once had heard that the reason why so many people would lose control and go berserk in a fight, experience their life flashing before their eyes, and even resort to cannibalism in desperate situations amounted to sheer survival instincts. When you're in pain you'll _do_ anything, _eat_ anything to make the pain stop while your mind looks for something, anything to get out of that situation.

The vampire had never considered herself capable of killing another living being, but she had never been in a situation like the one she was in right at that moment. Clinching her hand on the sword, she whipped around as quickly as she could and thrust the blade into her enemy's stomach.

"…" The entire world went silent to the two sword wielders as Deshiko stared down at the blade plunged down in her gut, she had inflected enough wounds like it to know that she was done for. Unless she got medical treatment immediately after Moka pulled the blade out, she would die in a matter of minutes to an hour. And while she did have allies there with her, none of them were medics or would even care enough to take her somewhere where she could get the treatment she needed.

She coughed up blood and took several steps back when Moka yanked the sword out from her and smirked as she saw the appalled look on the pink haired girls face. _'Looks like she isn't ready for the carnage of the way of a swordswoman. What do you think, you want to give her a hand like you did for me?'_ She thought as she stared at the word in her hand as she leaned against the wall.

Moka was shocked as Deshiko offered her the handle of her blade.

She smirked at the vampire and said, "To the victor goes the spoils, so take my blade. The shoufu no chikai no ken… the blade of the whore's promise…"

Deshiko seemed to lose the remaining strength she had when Moka took the sword, as her legs gave out under her and she slide down the wall leaving a dark streak of blood on the wall. "I can tell that you can master her better than I did. But whether you can use it for the sake of protecting your friends without spilling a river of blood?" She said as Moka stared at the blade she had been given in apprehension, "I suppose only time will if you're cleaver enough to pull that off."

Moka watched her foe close her eyes and say one last thing to her before she heard an explosion outside. Realizing that Jaden must still fighting Kuyo she rushed to go help him fight against the Head of the P.S.C along with Mizore and Kurumu, who had finished their fights, with Deshiko's voice repeating her last words in her mind like a ghost.

 _"Only time will tell if what I handed you just now is a prize or a curse."_

x-x

Tamao had drawn the short straw with her opponent who had changed into his true form an earth elemental, a humanoid yokai with stone covering his arms and chest.

The elemental was strong enough to break her tough scaled covered skin and while he wasn't as fast she was he was much more derailable. Her hands and claws were already a bloody mess from her futile attempts to break and scratch past the hard rock covering his body.

She panted as she rubbed the shoulder that her foe had hit earlier when she heard the same explosion Moka had.

"It appears as though Lord Kuyo is about done with your master, freak. Don't worry, I will send you to join him in hell soon." The P.S.C member said not noticing Tamao's snake like eyes constrict to a thin line as fresh anger surge through her as the water surrounding her move as if being stirred by an unseen storm.

Tapping into a power she didn't know she had and acting on instinct, Tamao threw out her clawed hand at the earth elemental willing the water to shape itself into sphere around him.

Tamao sneered at her enemy as he struggled to free himself only to go limp as he lost consciousness.

"As if either him or me would fall to the likes of you or your master." The serpent hissed before she used her new-found power over water to blast a hole in the wall so she to leave by, uncaring if he could hear her or if he was even alive.

x-x

Jaden's fight wasn't going as well as he would have liked. The arrival of the hellion sisters helped turn the tides a little until Kuyo interred his more combat oriented from in an explosion of blue. Which restored his human upper-torso, arms, and head which still had two fox ears made of the same blue flames that now covered his body and still digitigrade feet in place of the pervious orange flames.

"I must commend your skill for making me use this form against you, but it's over now." Kuyo said arrogantly, as he spotted Moka coming towards the scene of his fight with Jaden. He smirked as he realized he know the prefect way to break his foe's spirit.

"For you and your friends." The fox yokai said with a sadistic glee in his eyes as he lunched a spear of fire at the sealed vampire only to be amazed when it hit something other than its target.

"BOOOOSSSSSSSSS!" The two demon sisters screamed in horror as Moka rushed forward to catch her friend as he started fall to ground and his other friends gathered around him.

Kuyo smirked as he realized what had happed. Jaden had somehow moved in front of his spears path to protect Moka at the coast of his own life. "How utterly foolish."

"What did you say? Did you just call the boss's instincts to protect others foolish" Kneesocks asked her voice void of emotion as she and her sister turned to face Kuyo, their eye's void of anything other than a need to kill the youko. Hellish black flames started to surround them as their minds filled with a sensation that surpassed emotions such as furry.

"How dare you?! How d **are you?! How dare YOU?! YOU BASTERD!"** Scanty howled as her voice turned truly demonic as she and her sister charged at their former employer.

As the two demons assaulted the youko, Moka had dropped her blades in favor of holding the injured umberlist as she cried out for Sam to come help.

"Moka, stop she can't help." Jaden said, causing her to pause and tell him not to speak only for him to shake his head, as he reached up for the cross on her neck and pulled it off saying, "Protect the others for me… Fangs."

After the surge of youki from her unsealing subsided, Fangs didn't move for a while as she cradled Jaden's unmoving body in her arms.

"Jaden…" She said as she started at the umberlist, even sleeping during the few times he had fallen in to slumber while in classes he was animate as he twitched and snored, such an undeniable opposite to his current deathly stillness.

 _'I won't let things end like this!'_ Fangs swore to herself as she readied her namesake and sunk them into Jaden's neck.

"Fangs, you can't feed on Jaden now! He'll die!" Kurumu shouted, as Fangs pulled away from the umberlist's neck and laid him down on the ground.

"I gave him an injection of my blood just now to heal him from his injuries, but will need time to take effect." She said as she picked up nenekirimaru and shoufu no chikai no ken where Moka had dropped them, "So until then, I plan hunting down certain fox so I can make Jaden a new scarf."

Mizore nodded as she condensed her claws into the same bone white ice that she used against Burstinatrix when she was possessing Kurumu, "That sounds good to me."

"Me to," Kurumu said as purple fire crawled up her arms, burning a way the selves of her shirt.

x-x

(I know this scene is a bit of a Soul Eater rip-off, but I promise that I'm going somewhere with it)

While Kuyo had begun to taste the displeasure of a certain group of ladies, Jaden had discovered that his mind had traveled into the part of the Umber known as the Dreaming. Unlike the general partially formed landscape of the Dreaming, the area he was in now was stable and was fully detailed so it was like that one part of the dreaming tied pacifically to him as an umberlist, meaning that it was more a manifestation of his subconscious then a part of the Dreaming.

He was current setting in a very comfortable chair in what he wanted to say was a very ritzy purgatory jazz club. There was a scratched-up record on playing a song that Jaden couldn't seem to pin the name of down.

"Swing, Swing, Swing. For dancing, swing is thing" The of a lady's voice and shuffling feet drew Jaden's attention as they broke into the sound of the record playing its song.

Turning his head to the sounds general direction, Jaden saw a woman next to the phonograph playing the jazz tune he was hearing, dancing a little dance that was completely out of tune with music. Taking a moment to observe the woman Jaden saw that she had long hair like Moka's only it was black as pitch and several inches long and she had a body to make Kurumu envious which was seductively compressed into a black double-breasted suit. But oddly enough her skin was an almost blueish-gray,

Jaden watched her dance to an imaginary swing song for a moment before speaking up, "This isn't swing music, if you want dance to swing just change the record."

"True, but jazz is much more suited for the night." The odd woman answered, turning to reveal that her eyes were hidden by the shadow of her bangs and her scarlet painted lip were parted to show off the sharp teeth in the corners of mouth in a carnivorous smile.

Jaden couldn't escape the feeling that unlike Moka's fangs, the gray woman's teeth where meant to tear up meat, but she hadn't acted aggressively toward him so he continued their debate, "In my experience music is something that should fit the tastes of the listener not the environment, after all it's not like it cares where it gets played so go ahead and play swing if you want."

"That's right the choice is mine." The gray woman nodded, her smile never leaving her face, "It is indeed, yes sir."

" _You_ could choose too, you _are_ eligible." She said as if she were reminding someone at a party that they had turned the drinking age as she pointed at the duelist in the chair.

Jaden's shoulders tensed as something in her manor rubbed him the wrong way, "For some reason, I get the feeling you aren't talking about music right now."

"Well maybe not exclusively at this point." She replied as she leaned out from behind the umberlist's chair, her burning red eyes finally revealed to Jaden, his own eyes widening at the gray woman's sudden relocation.

"You made a choice to take that last attack for your vampire friend without a second thought." The woman said as her circular pupils dilated to drink in every aspect of Jaden's appearance, "And yet as you realized that your organs seared beyond medical treatment, you were so worried that your friends would fallow you into the abyss that you begged your dear Fangs to step in and look after everyone."

"Now, wouldn't it be great if you were more powerful so you would never have to be afraid of such things happening again?" She asked with a disturbed eagerness in her hellish red eyes, her body tensing as if every fiber of her body was anticipating what would happen if Jaden agreed, "I'm talking about _real power_. Power so unbelievably great you can kiss fear and anxieties good-bye."

Jaden shook his head no as he rebuffed what she had said, "Power is well and good, but forgetting all fear makes you reckless and disregardful of what you want to accomplish."

"Still afraid of losing yourself again?" the woman asked knowingly, "You won't get anywhere by being wishy-washy about this."

"Think that you died and now you're up in heaven where you can't get hurt? Hate to break it to you but you're still on Earth." She chided the young umberlist as she took hold of his forearm and led him to the doorway out, "And I'm sorry to say that you can't hid your head in the sand here."

Open the door to reveal an empty void, she turned back to Jaden, releasing his arm as she said, "Come back whenever you're ready for me to make you stronger. In the meantime, let's see how far you can go on your own."

Quickly shoving him through the doorway the gray woman closed the door with one final piece of advice, "Find a rule or something you can break. You'll come out better for it."

After being surrounded in inescapable blackness for a while Jaden was surprised to find himself waking up, a foreign power coursing through his veins. Looking around he saw the others up on top of the roof of the school fighting Kuyo's battle form.

Seeing the youko about to clash with Fangs, Jaden stopped trying to fight the power threatening to over whelm him and just went with it.

x-x

Fangs and the others had done an excellent job of beating Kuyo to within an inch of deaths door, but as the silver haired vampire would say later the bastard just refused to go down.

And to make matters worse, while Tamao's new powers over water and Mizore's white-bone ice were proving effective against the youko, they were running low on energy because of their respective inexperience and susceptibility to heat and were on the verge of collapsing. And due to the ineffectiveness of Scanty's and Kneesocks' hellfire against him, which would have incinerated any other foe instead of merely leaving first degree burns, the Hellion sisters weren't far behind. Kurumu had scored an impressive strike with her claws across Kuyo's shoulder along with the cuts and gashes from the other girls, but had been overwhelmed by his superior fire power and was on the verge of unconsciousness.

The newspaper club was starting to lose its advantage.

 _'Damnit, giving my blood to Jaden weakened me too much. If I didn't have these swords I would have lost the edge long ago.'_ Fangs thought, tightening her grip on nenekirimaru and shoufu no chikai no ken, making a promise to herself not to say that out loud lest Jaden never let her forget her making such a stupid pun.

Glancing over the edge of roof at where the still prone form of her friend lay, the vampire felt seeds of worry take root. The blood should have taken effect by now, so why hadn't he awakened? Was Yubel keeping him immobile while he healed? Was he just incompatible with the blood?

She turned back to the fight as she heard Mizore and Tamao finally collapsing to their knees as they finally ran out steam and they were soon followed by Scanty and Kneesocks, who had exhausted themselves from letting their hellfire run rampant in their berserker rage.

"I loathe to admit it, but you and your friends put up an incredible fight when they faced off against a superior being." Kuyo said, managing to play his injuries as not as serious as they really were, "But, now you are done for."

Fangs wasn't fooled by the youko's posing as she brought the two swords up in a cross formation. "You're the one who is finished you filthy fox bastard." She snarled as she leveled the blades at Kuyo's chest and head, making her intent to drive them through his heart and skull, "Even in my weakened state you will still fall before me." Fangs promised as her vampire's legs tensed as she prepared launch herself at her foe.

Kuyo's smirk stayed in place as raised his hand out to his side to prepare a fire spear like the one that took Jaden down, confident that he would hit his mark this time, only to be surprised when the man he thought dead appear between him and the vampire unarmed.

The umberlist hadn't used high speed movement, he had just appeared in flickering distortion that the group would have missed had they blinked at that moment. But while his appearance was shocking, the changes to his appearance were even more surprising. The wings he had donned in his fight with Kuyo had lost Yubel's signature purple colored which had been replaced with an ashen gray color, and his triangular bang over his forehead had parted like it always had to show off Yubel's third almond shaped eye. But while the eye residing in its place now was similar, the red color had replaced by a blazing golden-yellow and the sclera was a pitch black, a color scheme that had appeared in his usually brown eyes.

Fangs felt inexpressible relief at seeing her friend walking of his own volition, a feeling shared by all the other members of the newspaper club and Y.I.A staff up on that roof. But vampire also felt worry freezing away in her guts due to her knowledge of the risks she had disregarded in giving Jaden her blood. Risks that she was afraid had come to pass as she watched Jaden power run wild. All the young umberlist's friends had seen his power manifest as a black smoke like miasma, but now that smoke had been replaced by seemed like condensed inky shadows that moved and writhed into sickle like points before subsiding and then surging up again as the gray wings fall apart and return into him in a surge of the same ink-like shadows.

Jaden's mind was burning under the influence of Fangs' blood, all that was that if he didn't do anything to elevate the pressure building he would be crushed by the new energies ravaging his body and mind. Kuyo was about lunch in to another of his fear inspiring taunts, but whatever he was going to say was lost as Jaden closed the distance between them and buried his fist into the youko's gut.

Kuyo didn't have time to process what had just happened as he stepped back to dodge a wide upward swipe from the umberlist's other hand only to be caught in a surge of the very solid claw-like shadow-mass that cut into his chest as it knocked him up into the air as Jaden leaped up into the air after him and punched the youko hard enough to sending him summersaulting down to the ground where he landed face first.

 _'How is this possible?'_ The head of the Public Safety Commission wondered, asking himself a question that would plague his mind for the rest of his days as Jaden slammed his boot into the back of his skull, bringing the fight to its finish.

As inky-shadows disappeared from his body, Jaden finally felt the burning sensation fade only to be replaced by mind numbing pain as he tried to scream only for the sound to become unearthly howl replaced by a primal high-pitched coldblooded-screech that seemed to make the area around him osculate as it tore through the air.

After that Jaden knew no more as merciful unconsciousness calmed him.

 ** _Next Time: Debriefing… No, not that kind!_**


	25. Debriefing… No, not that kind!

**Okay, I must apologize for wait. Since I'm the only IT student taking day classes, the school is making me double done on classes both this and next month an swap me to night classes. That and the fact that I have become an official work study is taking a church out of my writing time.**

 **I know that I am really pushing the limits on the amount of OOC I allotted myself for the first-year story arcs with Deshiko Deshi, but at this point the cows have already left so it's too late to close the gate.**

 ** _I do not own any of the franchises used in this story. The people and events and people in this story are completely fictional._**

 ** _Debriefing… No, not that kind!_**

After the battle with the Kuyo, the Hellion sisters were surprised they when woke up dressed in gray t-shirts and sweat pants while chained to their beds in the Y.A.I living quarters, which had gone unused due to their very comfortable rooms at the school dorms.

Sitting in corner of the room was Yubel smiling at the two in her usual maternal manner, "I am so proud of you two. Unlocking the black hellfire which burns both the physical and mystical by awakening your inner inferno as you entered decet plene diabolica? Only a handful demons do that, awakening their inner inferno before the start to inter maturity and limiting themselves to dark-red hellfire which sears only the physical."

"While we are happy to have made you proud Lady Yubel, why are my dear sister and I chained down to these beds?" Kneesocks asked, feeling strangely hot in her clothes as her sister nodded, signifying her own curiosity about their current state.

"Did you two already forget what I told you about what you would experience during the decet plene diabolica?" Yubel asked, reminding her students of what she had told them just before giving them their magic weapons, "Your hormones are starting to go haywire and will soon drive you wild with the biological imperative to reproduce with a suitable mate. I'm pretty sure that just mentioning Jaden would set you off… Oh, there it is."

Hearing their boss's name was like receiving a shot of adrenaline mixed with an aphrodisiac to the Hellion sisters, who were barely aware of Yubel muttering something about them having it bad as their hearts started to pound so hard they could feel it against their ribs as fantasies of them and Jaden poured into their minds, making their bodies start heat up until they were unexpectedly drenched by ice-cold water.

"You two are something else. I mean seriously, you've been here for two days since you triggered your decet plene diabolica in the fight against Kuyo and it will last for another eleven, your primal urges spiking on day number thirteen where you'll be driven to the point of literally hunting down and raping a potential mate, and possibly killing anyone who tries to stop you." Yubel explained as she set the two buckets that she had used to help her students cool off down next to two still full ones and rubbed her eyes in frustration, "Normally, I would start you off by separating you both from any unneeded stimulation and save the lockdown treatment until day seven or eight, but Jaden is stopping by for a debriefing."

Having expected her students to exclaim about needing time to dry off and make themselves presentable, the silence from the two sisters prompted Yubel to open her eyes and saw the two indulging in fantasies that had rendered Kneesocks a deep red that matched her true-form's color while Scanty openly drooling. Knowing what was going through their minds, Yubel picked up the two filled buckets and threw the icy contents at the two demons, rebuking their temporary perversions as they sputtered at their second unexpected drenching, "No, not that kind of debriefing. Keep your minds out of the gutter."

As the ancient fiend-type spirit reloaded her buckets for the next volley, Jaden interred the scene to find himself rather taken aback at the sight of the two drenched demons, who couldn't decide if they should curse the fact that he saw him in such an undignified state or if they should wish that they were wearing something a with a more sheer weave.

Unaware of the effect he was having on the two, Jaden moved between the foot of their beds so he could talk to both of his officers about the results of Kuyo's defeat. Causing the sister to start having another hormone induced fantasy until they cut it short at the sight of their teacher waiting in the wings, holding two newly filled buckets, ready to drench them should the need arise during the debriefing.

"Needless to say, Kuyo has been stripped of his position as head of the Public Safety Commission and has been expelled from Yokai Academy. Keito has taken over under the title chef commander and has started remove the redeemably corrupt elements within it, but it looks like that we're going to have to shut it down and rebuild from the ground up." Jaden sad, revealing the fate of their enemy and his subordinates, before going on to discuss the aftereffects of the battle itself, "While damage to the grounds has been already fixed, the walls that Tamao broke and damage to the roof's northwestern section made forced us to shut down that area of the school until the repairs were completed."

Forcing to themselves to think past their hormonal haze, the Hellion sisters nodded in understanding. If the damage to the roof was bad enough, it could collapse and potentially kill someone.

"Of course, given how your hellfire did most the damage to the grounds and burned a chunk of the roof. I am put in the awkward position having to put you both on suspension from your duties and classes for the next three weeks." Jaden told the two, who promptly started to object at the unjust punishment. Waiting until after they had finished, Jaden explained, "I know that it isn't right, but this won't go on your records and based on what Yubel told me about the changes you're experiencing, I think that you both need to have some time off to ride this thing out and readjust afterward."

Scanty and Kneesocks both knew that he was right, they weren't even past day three and the wording of his innocent statement about them needing time off was conjuring perverse images in normally pure minds. Having them try to continue to go to class and act as Jaden's enforcers was a bad idea, they knew that, but they still didn't like it. However what Jaden had to say next helped improve their outlook on the situation, "I know you two aren't happy about having to stay chained-up here for another eleven days and not having anything to do for another eight after that, but there is a silver lining. You're still getting your average daily pay while you are on suspension."

The light returned to two sisters as they realized what that meant. Jaden was very generous with their wages, paying fulltime for their work in spite that their classes kept them from truly being full employees, and while they did frown on laziness three weeks of free-pay was always a good thing.

"But that's not the best part." Jaden continued, becoming excited about what he had to say next, "Given the damage to the school, the headmaster was going to call off the school festival, but after much convincing by yours truly, he decided that it will take place as planned."

x-x

"' _… This choice is quoted to have been made on the bases that the festival would serve as a chance to boost student moral while celebrating the long overdue reformation of the Public Safety commission.'"_ A young man read from a copy of the Yokai Times, adjusting his glasses as mused about what that meant for his plans. Deciding that his plans wouldn't be effected too greatly if his subordinates didn't draw attention to themselves, turning his head slightly to address his friend and instructed him to spread the word that the plan would remain unchanged unless he gave the word otherwise.

He did feel a twinge of regret that the festivities wouldn't be enjoyed, but you couldn't throw eggs at the people you hate without breaking them.

x-x

About Moka's fight, Jaden knew that he would have to talk to her about it. But she hadn't come out of her dorm, except for classes, since he had collapsed on the roof, until he had finally managed to corner her at the student supply shop, three days after he had visited the Hellion sisters.

After exchanging a quick greeting, Jaden tried to help lower the hurdle that was menacing vampire by telling her an important fact what had happened to the swordswoman she had faced, "Deshiko Deshi survived your attack."

 _'She survived?'_ Moka was amazed that the news, relief flowing through her as Jaden explained that after she had left her in the ruined clubroom, Sam had patched up the P.S.C member and Deshiko's wound had already closed and she was expected to make a full recovery. Moka resolved to go and make her remorse over her action known, but seeming to read her mind Jaden said, "I hope you aren't planning on seeing her in the hospital. She left once her injures had closed, much to the frustration of Sam who wanted her to spend another few days to recover."

"By the way, I actually ran into her as she left campus to day and she gave me a message to pass on to you." Jaden said as he tried to recall the exact wording and relayed it to Moka, "She said that you have nothing to feel guilty over, being merciful is a luxury which only the strong can afford. You won the fight, and the shoufu no chikai no ken is yours by right."

Moka had never thought about it like that. She hadn't lashed out because she wanted to be cruel, she simply couldn't afford to do anything but fight to survive. As she came to realize that she felt as if weight was lifted of her as she wished her former adversary good fortune.

Jaden noticed the improvement in her as he fought back a smirk, knowing that what the next part of the message would put a whole new kind of stress on her, "She also said that you should train hard since she is going to do the same until you meet each other again. And what if you aren't ready for it, she's going to take shoufu no chikai no ken from your cold dead hands after she is finished, and I quote "gutting you like a fucking fish.'"

Moka paled at that piece of news, a swordswoman was now in training for the sole sake of facing against her. This was horrible, she couldn't sword fight! The two months of training had been an hour every Thursday, and while they taught her how to hold her blade, she couldn't fight against a serous practitioner of the sword. Even Fangs didn't truly know how to sword fight, using her superior abilities as a vampire to make up for her lack of skill.

"Seems like you've made a fan." Jaden joked before he saw the fear start to overtake the vampire. He knew that saying that it would be alright wouldn't really help since there would still be a swordswoman who wanted to face her in a duel one day out there, so instead he asked her, "So, which side of your instinct will you answer?"

Moka looked up at the umberlist in confusion as he explained what he meant, "It's called the flight or fight response because it's the same instinct at play. So, what I'm asking is will you fight or run?"

Moka knew that she didn't stand a chance against Deshiko, but something in the way Jaden asked that question gave her pause as she listened to what Jaden had to say.

"The others told me how Deshiko didn't change into her true-form and wouldn't let anyone interfere while you were fighting. That strikes me as the kind of person who prefers to fight using her skills with a weapon and forgo her yokai form as proof of abilities as a swordswoman as opposed to merely being a powerful yokai. If that's the case, then your choice to take nenekirimaru up and fight her without using the power of the vampire race must have impressed her." Jaden said, disclosing his thoughts on the swordswoman's actions, "But she knows that you don't have a shot a beating her, that's why she's giving the both of you time to recover and build up your strength. She wants to face _you_ as swordswomen in a test of skill _and not_ Fangs in a clash between yokai. Hell, she'd probably be furious if Fangs tried to fight her."

"When I told you that Deshiko wanted a rematch you were thinking about how you could fight her, but you don't have to fight her today. She's given you time so when the time comes you'll be able to face each other's as equals." Jaden said and let Moka have a moment for what he said to sink in, before he asked he the question he had been building towards, "I asked you if you were going listen to the call fight or fly, but maybe I should have asked a different question. Are you going to meet the woman who views you in such high regard as her equal by showing her the same fortitude that earned her respect, or if you going to disappoint her by hiding behind Fangs?"

Moka didn't answer at first, but she knew that some part of her didn't want to be a scabbard for Fangs' vampiric powers and personality. And Deshiko saw her as more than that, she saw a blade, and oddly enough she didn't want her to be disappointed. "Jaden, will you help me master the sword?" She asked not doubting for a second that he would.

Jaden smiled as he saw the steely resolve in her eyes. He had worried that almost killing someone would break her, but Deshiko and turned into something more than an almost victim… a rival. All that remained for him to give her the skills to back it up, "Master the sword? Well in that case, you better set your alarm for five from now on, we've got a lot to cover."

"Yes sensei!" Moka said, giving a mock bow to the umberlist.

"Don't call me sensei, I have enough titles as is." Jaden joked, before adding, "I really do want you up at five though."

Moka was about to complain when she heard the regale voice of Fangs asking her to have Jaden remove her seal so she could talk to him. Complying to her request, Jaden removed the cross from the choker and waited briefly for the change to take place.

"So, what did you want to-" Jaden started ask only to be caught off guard as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes, and told him in a tone that left no room for negotiation, "Jaden, I have come to respect you and value your company, but if you try to wake me or my other-self before six-thirty I'll do all in my power to make your life miserable."

"Gotcha." Jaden said, knowing that the vampire really meant it.

Assured that her friend understood the condition for his training her outer self, Fangs released her hold on him as she let her mind muse on what had come to light, _'So, Moka now has a foe to overcome. Who are you Deshiko Deshi?'_

x-x

Swordswoman in question was at her godfather's home, explaining what had happened to her guardian since they had seen each other last at the start of the school year.

"So, you lost to this, Moka Akashiya, and now that you have lost you wish to take up your father's sword and reclaim your lost pride?" Asked the man who had taken the girl in after the death of both her parents, not moving from his kneeling position in front of the large statue of a Japanese oni. His hair was grayish at the top and had black tips, with two wavy horizontal lines across the top. He had a bit of stubble running across his jaw and chin and the left side of his face was covered by his long hair and a few strands of loose hair that hung on the left side of his face were hooked behind his left ear.

Deshiko couldn't see his face from where she was sitting behind him and focused instead on the purple shihakusho and green haori. Watching for any subtitle twitch to tell her what he was thinking as she answered, "No, I lost due to dismissing my opponent as already defeated. Now I wish for us to face as true equals and see what emerges from our conflict… a warrior or a demon."

"Those foolish words sound akin to what your father said to me before his death at the hands of that human." He said in his unreadable monotone.

"I don't know if what my father thought as he faced is his foes is like what I feel now." Deshiko answered, "But I have lived my life believing what he taught me about fighting, so I was ready to face my end that day. Waking in that hospital bed gave me time to think about where the determination and will to live that girl showed came from. My father taught me all I knew about the way of the sword, but meeting that girl has given me doubts… We'll face each other again and if I win, fine, back to our previously scheduled seven-year plan. But if not… Well I'll have the answer I wanted."

The man's head shifted slightly as he listened to what his ward had to say. It was a far cry from her father's sadistic need to push her opponents to their breaking points. A path he had been afraid she was going to fallow after her defeat and subsequent recruitment by Kuyo.

 _'Her father was broken by defeat, but she appears to have inherited her mother's willow soul along with his strength.'_ He mused as he stood and motioned for her to fallow, telling her, "If that is your intention, fallow me to the training grounds. Your father neglected to teach you many things."

"Yes, lord Gyuki."

x-x

The day after Jaden had talked with Moka, Tamao was been sitting by the pool where she had ruled as captain of the swim team, reflecting on what had happened during the fight with Kuyo and his subordinates, the new power she had discovered… and the person she had killed. Unlike Moka's opponent, the rock yokai had died, drowned in attack she had performed in the first manifestation of her power over water.

The others had been shocked at the discovery of her taking a life and had reacted shocked concern, but her words how she didn't have a choice were hollow comfort. Even Moka's attempts at comparing their experiences weren't effective. The truth was that she did have a choice and had chosen to kill her an enemy instead of wasting time subduing him.

 _'At least Jaden understands'_ Tamao thought, remembering how he had told her that the act of killing was something to avoid but he would rather bury a thousand strangers than anyone he knew as she waved her hand over to the pool lazily and watched the small waves her power was creating. She was definitely more powerful in her reptilian form but her powers seemed easier to use in nonaggressive ways while she was in her human appearance.

When she used her aquatic abilities in her true from, she felt a strong protective urge rise out of her. A need crush all who would threaten what she considered worth protecting. She was familiar with similar impulses before she had been changed by her encounter with Jaden. But the voracious nature of a mermaid, which had earned her kind the moniker of sea-ghouls, was absent now. She couldn't help but remember an old man, who had been like a grandfather to her while she lived in the yokai village she had grown up in. He had been a security guard at the museum when she met him before he had been fired in favor of hiring a new younger guard. Despite being fired, he still kept an eye on that museum and had even foiled a robbery when the new guard had fallen asleep. After he had been rewarded with his old job and a sizable check for his heroism, Tamao had asked why he cared about what had happened to the museum after he had been fired.

 _"Little Arial, unlike the stone statues up one the roof I am a real gargoyle." He said proudly in his broken Scottish accent, addressing her with his pet-name for her and revealing his true form's identity, before saying something that would confuse the young girl for years, "And a gargoyle canna stop protecting the castle and its people then he can stop breathing the air..."_

 _'I finally understand what he meant… I thought he was just being obsessive about an old building and cheap old paintings.'_ Tamao realized as her internal tempest quieted, _'But now I get it… Unlike a mermaid who lives to seduce and feed off others… a gargoyle and yokai like it are protectors. They devote themselves to something that captivates them as their home and protects it, bringing ruin to those who would harm it until they day. But my home isn't this school or even back in my parent's house, Jaden is my home and his people is the newspaper club and the Y.I.A…'_

"Well, look at who's splashing around the big girl's pool." A condescending voice called out, drawing Tamao out of her thoughts to see her former second in command from when she was captain of the swim team, Kawa Walsh.

Kawa was half Scottish/Japanese girl with a Japanese human father and an Irish mother who was a nixe, a river mermaid from the highlands territory. She hadn't inherited her any of father's Japanese traits, but had gotten her mother's long Scottish legs, scorching red hair, sphere eyes, and buxom figure.

"I got a say I was shocked by news that you had been forced off the team when I returned from shaking the flu. But from what I hear, maybe you are more suited to a heated rock than a swimming pool." The new captain of the swim said in mock sympathy and shock as she lowered herself into the water, "And the rumors about you and that Jaden Yuki? So scandalous…"

The former mermaid frowned at the change that had come over Kawa, before she had left the red-head had always been somewhat feisty, but now she was acting like she had when she was captain. "I won't deny that I have considered attempting to progress our relationship recently, but I have to say I am surprised. I never thought you as the type to care about trivial changing-room gossip." She said as she turned to leave, disguising her disapproval under a conversational tone.

 _'From now on I'll be gargoyle that guards him and household.'_

x-x

All in all, Jaden was very proud of how his friends had handled themselves in the skirmish against Kuyo's forces. There had been casualties but he and his friends come out mostly unscathed. But there were still question that begged for answers. Yubel hadn't seen the dark room or the strange woman, but a new door had appeared in the "hotel" that the duel-spirit aligned with him lived in. No had been able to open it so far, but Jaden _knew_ that it would if he tried it, it would open and grant him entrance to the dark room where the strange woman awaited.

Who was that woman? She looked like a more mature version of Moka at first glance but there was no denying that there was something primal to her that was absent both the vampire's sealed self and Fangs. Despite her fine suit, that strange woman was undeniably feral.

Knowing that he wasn't going to make any progress figuring out the strange woman's purpose, Jaden resumed filing the weekly paperwork only to drop his pen as a searing pain from the right side of his neck. Rubbing it over his shirt, Jaden could still feel the marks Fangs had left on his neck when she had given him her blood. Normally bite marks from the vampire's fangs would heal without a scar. The fact that there was a mark at all was odd enough, but the appearance of the odd door in conjunction between his soul and the spirit realm was enough to make Jaden wonder if he really had burned through all the blood he had been injected with.

 _"Jaden. We need to talk about the powers you've used since you used to fight since you arrived at this academy."_ Yubel said as she phased into view, _"When you first came here, you were reaching out for my powers whenever you got in a fight. However, as you regained your confidence in battle you've started to use your own powers again. But, that power you used in your fight against the fox… It wasn't yours's or mine."_

 _"For a moment, you were tapping into some outside force. I don't know what it was, but I'm curtain that if you hadn't lost the connection you would have lost any chance to return to normal and burned out like a fire instead."_ Yubel said gravely, _"In any case you should avoid taking in any more yokai blood."_

 ** _Next time:_ _Overconsumption_**


End file.
